


融心

by Isotiaka, RosenRitter745, Vicky_Arendelle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F1 compliant, Original Universe, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 150,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isotiaka/pseuds/Isotiaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosenRitter745/pseuds/RosenRitter745, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Arendelle/pseuds/Vicky_Arendelle
Summary: Frozen: Thawing Heart 中文翻译 简介：当艾莎被迫思考阿伦黛尔的未来，并寻找一个对象来帮助她统治时，她才发现她真正想要的不是一个国王......而是一个王后。此外，一个可怕的黑影企图从内部威胁王宫，艾莎别无选择，只能面对她挥之不去的过去阴影，并接受自己日益增长的对某人的执念。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 565
Kudos: 40





	1. 第一章 序幕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EhMattissimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EhMattissimo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Frozen: Thawing Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669313) by EhMattissimo. 



> 2020.08.20: 《融心》原作者为EhMattissimo，发表于[这里](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12028804/1/Frozen-Thawing-Heart)。本文之前由bessie107翻译了前二十四章，发布在[这里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866218)，可惜之后就没有后续了。我和几个朋友希望能重新开始。三人里主要由我 (RosenRitter745) 和Isotiaka负责翻译，Vicky是Beta Reader。因为我们全部都是新手，所以还需要一些时间来熟悉环境。多人协作势必会影响风格的统一，所以我会尽力让这一问题不会过于明显。 
> 
> 2020.10.01: 嘿，由于某些原因，以后的翻译大概是要由我自己继续了。呐，这里是翻译新手Vicky。以后更新都是按顺序啦23333 有什么问题和错误欢迎指出哦～
> 
> 2021.02.04: RosenRitter745: 是的，我回来了，希望我和Vicky能最终完成这个项目。目前的打算是大家各翻各的（彻底的协同写作），不再试图统一口吻，后者会带来大量的工作，而且效果也不尽如人意，就放飞自我了，而且两种风格杂糅应该还有点好玩（特别是她的chapter summary总是如此搞笑）
> 
> 2021.03.06 清晨: Vicky: 我只是来感叹一下这个工程的浩大，15万字只解锁进度条到24/105（别的文这个字数已经搞定了，捂脸），这还不算大约有50章的续作。我粗略地算了一下大概得两年半能全部搞完，狗头

这是她第一次感到寒冷。

暴雪肆虐着，正如在她内心持续了十多年的那场一样。她正在为自己的不负责任付出代价。但她甘愿承担接下来将要发生的一切。

“艾莎！你逃不掉的！”

她本无此意。她不是在“逃跑”，而是在将阿伦黛尔从魔鬼手中解救出来。她让家乡笼罩在严酷的寒冬中，为了自己的私欲攫取了它的繁荣。是时候永远消失了。是时候切断让她留在这里的最后一条纽带了。

“照顾好我的妹妹！”

这就是她渴求的全部。最后一个自私的请求。她的妹妹，那个不管发生什么，总以同样的目光注视着她的人，那个爱她超过其他任何人的人。她的妹妹，那个拥有着太阳一般的笑容，在艾莎最灰暗的时期照耀她的人。只要她的妹妹能安然无恙，艾莎便别无所求。如果她的离去能保全妹妹完美的人生，艾莎愿意消失到世界的另一端。

“你的妹妹？”

暴风雪中传来汉斯的低吼。谁能预料到这人在最初遇见艾莎之后会以这样的方式和她重逢？艾莎依然不喜欢这个人，也许是出于无端的嫉妒。但她妹妹看起来是喜欢他得要紧，而且这个男人是艾莎在此绝望时刻能抓住的全部了。然而，他接下来的回答让艾莎全身的血液都凝结成冰，失去了行动能力。

“她从北山回来的时候，虚弱不堪，通体冰凉。她说你冻结了她的心脏。”

艾莎差点瘫倒在地上，膝盖几乎脱力，泪水充斥眼眶后凝结成了冰柱。她愤怒地将它们刮去，痛苦地低吟着。

“不……不……”

她妹妹……！她唯一的妹妹承受着由她造成的痛苦？她在哪里能寻得救赎？一颗冰冻的心？那只能意味着……！

“我试着救她，但一切都太迟了…”

不。

“她的皮肤布满冰霜…”

不。不。

“她的头发变得雪白…”

不。不。不！

“你的妹妹死了——全因为你。”

这是她第一次感到寒冷。

他的话像是一座巨大的冰川压向并碾碎了艾莎的灵魂，剧痛使她跪倒在地。巨大的能量波以艾莎为中心四向爆发开，仿佛时间陡然凝固。暴风雪瞬间停止了。艾莎浑身颤抖，紧抓胸口，呼吸紊乱。

她……杀死了……安娜？

一段段记忆在艾莎脑海中闪过：她妹妹傻乎乎的言谈和古怪的举止毫无保留地重现在眼前。她的笑容，她的声音，她的笑声，她滑稽的模仿秀，她荒唐的玩笑。她令人着迷的雀斑，她颇像胡萝卜的脑袋。她睡觉时大张的嘴巴，她淌口水的模样，她起床时鸟巢般的乱发。她的大胃口。她无意间流露的魅力。她在门外的恳求……一时间都涌现出来。年复一年的恳求。

“不……”

艾莎啜泣着，浑身紧绷颤搐。她已经躲避妹妹太久了，但在她加冕礼的那一天，她想着，大概……说不定……或许可以……

但现在这成为了不可能。这已经过去了。那唯一推动她前进的力量源泉已经……

艾莎听见她背后传来的脚步声，但那已经不重要。她根本动不了了。寒冷攫住了她。她和王国里的其他人一样颤抖着。她是个失败者。她的父母只会感到羞耻。所有他们试着阻止的事情都已万劫不复。

她听到剑刃出鞘的声音，但这声音仿佛只是从远处传来一样。艾莎的世界成了白色的荒原，她是她自己的现实中的反派。绝望凌驾了她所有的感觉。什么都不重要了。她动不了，也不想动。这一切早该发生。

“艾莎！？不！”

这声急唤在艾莎脑中轰鸣着炸开。她立刻转过身却看到汉斯四散的长剑碎片，过了几秒才注意到安娜已然冻结的身躯。安娜不知怎么活着回来了，却又变成了一尊冰雕，这是最后的打击。艾莎能做到的仅仅是盯着妹妹惊恐却坚定无比的表情，她凝固的容貌全然为新的生命形态所奴役。

艾莎从床上弹起身，喘着粗气，紧紧将毯子裹住全身。她冰凉的气息伴随骤降的室温，使房间角落里凝出薄薄的霜晶。等到注意力回转，艾莎便消去了正不断加剧的冰霜，和人们起床打哈欠伸懒腰一样自然。

她安然无恙。安娜安然无恙。自从艾莎冰封了自己的国度后，阿伦黛尔正在平静地享受着另一个夏天。一切都很好。每当噩梦发生，艾莎便一遍又一遍地念叨着这几句话，但是这些噩梦还是太频繁了。

艾莎放缓了她的呼吸，直到她听不见为止。她伸出一只手捋过她的头发拂去冰晶。她希望表现得正常。她应该表现得正常。那可怕的一天之后已经过去了很久。有安娜的陪伴，她们一起经历了那么多美好的事情。安娜的生日，仲夏大游行，冰上游戏，瓦克雷塔的大使们参观冰宫，埃尔多拉的“永恒之夏”，安娜设立公共休息日，阿伦黛尔和维斯特兰新建立的友好关系。艾莎想要表现得开心。她想要表现得满足。尽管发生了这么多事，尽管安娜和艾莎无数次重申他们对彼此的承诺，尽管艾莎知道一切都看上去很好，她仍然做这样的噩梦。她深知自己的罪孽之重，一如昨日刚刚发生。除非和安娜一起通宵狂欢，她越来越频繁地在冰霜覆盖的房间内醒来。不过艾莎认为通宵对安娜的健康不利，所以不值得经常冒这个险。

仿佛察觉到她的焦虑，一堆小雪人在艾莎精美碗橱上的木桶里躁动不安。它们噼噼啪啪地在房间里四下转悠，蹦跶着撞上彼此，发出可爱的声音。艾莎将一些小雪人捧上掌心，还有一些在她周身打滚、蹭蹭她表示关切。大部分小雪人都被送去了冰宫，和棉花糖待在一起，但这几只更喜欢在艾莎在房间时待在她身边，而且她的寒冰也不会困扰到它们。

“我会好好的，小家伙们。”艾莎平静地叹了口气，舒缓她的紧张。安娜蓝宝石色的冰雕形象在星星点点的恐惧中仍然若隐若现，但艾莎努力把这个画面移出脑海，因为今天她有更重要的事情要处理。事实上，她似乎已经把这件事拖了够久了。不久前凯还鼓动着艾莎招募了一个特别有才干的人，来引领阿伦黛尔进入一个新时代。一个艾莎仍然不确定她能否全心全意地接受的时代。

砰。砰。

“时机不错，不是吗？”艾莎试图对着她的小雪人轻笑，但听着更像是一阵干咳。

“艾莎女王？您的仆人和欧丽娜都准备好了，来帮您进行今天的梳妆了。第一场面试将在正午开始，现在我们只剩三小时来做好准备了。您……已经醒了，是吗？”一个低沉但有力的声音穿过房门响彻室内。

艾莎感到疼痛传遍了全身。她向空无一人的方向点点头，把手中的小雪人放下，好把纤细修长的腿从凌乱的被子下挪出来。

“我已经醒了。”

“噢，很好。如果可以，请赶紧点。就连安娜公主都起来了，可见您最近有点……呃……过度劳累了。”

艾莎拍了拍自己的脸颊，几缕雪花晶尘洒落四周。她需要多听听她忠实的侍从的建议。他一心在为整个王国和艾莎自己的最大利益着想。凯和贾尔沃似乎对他有足够的信心，因此，当下艾莎选择信任那人的动机。他看起来是个好人，目前看来这就够了。不管怎么样，今天都会是个难对付的日子，因为今天标志着艾莎人生新篇章真正开始：为了阿伦黛尔……她将主动地寻求一个值得托付的国王，一同执政。


	2. 第二章 女王的懊悔

“你们可以进来了。”

艾莎的声音中天生带着力量和威严，轻而易举地穿过纹饰精美，质地坚硬的橡木门。话音刚落，四个女仆便进了门。她短暂地瞥见了她的侍从蓬松的胡须，他微笑着，仿佛在鼓励着女王面对接下来的繁忙日程。

木门重新关上，艾莎伸出双臂，向女仆们点点头。她们手忙脚乱地整理她的睡裙，裙摆沙沙作响。这些女仆每个人都很熟练。艾莎认出了凯思琳（鹰钩鼻和瘦削的身形），克斯汀（比前者矮壮一些）和劳拉（这一小批人中的领头人，在奥利娜在场时位列第二），但她没认出第四个姑娘。这个小女仆年轻得多，可能不超过十六岁。

“她叫小格尔达，是您熟知的那个格尔达的亲戚，”劳拉一边说着，一边细细观察着艾莎表情的每一个微小变化，“她是最近才提拔上来的，干活稳当，而且会看人脸色。我正在亲自训练她，女王陛下。”

格尔达稍稍低下了头，但艾莎已经看清了这个年轻可爱的女孩儿的面容。尽管她的名字不够出彩，却有着大而有神的眼睛和小巧玲珑的五官。虽然她的亲戚老格尔达已经服侍了艾莎家族几十年，格尔达的紧张仍然显而易见。艾莎深知自己的过去并不怎么光彩，而且她依然时不时地会因为自己以往的自私行为受到公众的谴责，为了改善自己的公众形象，她有必要用更加审慎的态度来对待这次初见。

“很高兴见到你，格尔达。我希望我们可以愉快相处。”

格尔达微微点了点头，回应亲切得体，但艾莎觉得她的这番尝试最多只能算得上差强人意。

艾莎感到自己的睡裙滑落在地，她闭上眼睛，保持着最好的体态。每到重要日子，这种场合总让她的大脑一片狂乱。她不喜欢别人看到她的裸体。她不喜欢别人估量她的身型，特别是在这种脆弱的状态下。大多数早晨，她都是自己梳洗打扮。但当阿伦黛尔的未来岌岌可危时，艾莎也没有什么话语权。事实上，无论艾莎的议会在她在场时用花言巧语如何遮掩，他们才是有真正决定权的人。

小雪人四处走动的声音带来了些许舒适。格尔达突然轻喘一声，艾莎立刻本能地放下手臂，尴尬地遮住身体。“格尔达，我不是警告过你……！”劳拉嘶地吸了口气，另两个年长的女仆也不禁啧啧作声。“但、但是…！这里有片雪花……”格尔达小声支吾。艾莎感到她的脸颊烧着了。她的皮肤天生比一般人更苍白。尽管发现了如何利用积极情感压制消极想法之后，她已经很大程度上掌控了她的冰雪力量，但最近几个早晨，她总是在相当糟糕的状态下醒来，一如她人生最灰暗的时期。有时她起来之后会发现细小的雪花散落在自己身体上。而现在，在她的肚脐上就点缀着一个特别精美的冰制装饰，仿佛普通人戴的耳坠。

艾莎手腕一转将雪花弹去。尽管它很好看，但她不禁厌恶这片薄冰所代表的东西。它提醒着女仆们，虽然艾莎大多时候保持着对她力量的掌控，但迷失自我，冰封全境，夺去无数老弱生命的危险依旧存在。

“但这真的太美了。”格尔达轻哼道。

“安静，丫头。”劳拉咬牙道。“是我的过失，女王陛下。我们早就告诉她……”

“我没生气，”艾莎撒了个谎。她的心情比以前更糟糕了，但不是由于她的女仆们所怀疑的原因，“任何人都会被吓一跳。”

“您真是太仁慈了。”劳拉主动结束了讨论。

艾莎看着镜中的自己，想起了自己之前闭眼的原因。她在自己的目光中看见了脆弱，这是她最大的缺陷，而她和她的议会都对此深恶痛绝。

恐惧。不安。害怕。犹豫。忧虑。迟疑。

不仅仅这些，艾莎自己的身体也让她反感。从审美角度来说，她知道她不该抱怨。无论被周身的人们如何夸赞看重，这一切对艾莎自己来说没什么意义。她高挑苗条，凹凸有致。安娜对她的身材赞不绝口，也只有那时，她才会真正欣赏自己所拥有的。在大多数情况下，她并不在意自己的身体形态。她讨厌自己苍白的皮肤。她甚至看着它都觉得冷。这些都无时不刻不在提醒着她的过错和失败。

随着层层叠叠的衣服掩盖住她不想面对的事实，艾莎的感觉越来越好。在刚醒来时和上床睡觉时，她的负面情绪会达到顶峰。而在白天，各种各样的杂事可以让她分心，心中的风暴得以安顿片刻，或者她至少能够很好地忽略它。白天里还有安娜在，她总能缓和艾莎的混乱心绪。

“女王陛下，如果您不介意，我得说，”克斯汀以她傲慢的语气道，“见过您的一些求婚者之后，我可是相当嫉妒。他们看起来都是彬彬有礼的绅士。莱纳德先生显然做足了功课。”

“说真的，克斯汀！别这么粗鲁！”凯思琳开玩笑地拍了拍她的同事兼好友。毕竟她们全都在等着劳拉给艾莎打理头发、化好妆，所以可以享受着这可供聊天的短暂间歇。

“真的吗？”艾莎试着让自己听起来很感兴趣，因为这些会面都很重要。但一想到她要挑一个男人嫁给他，仅仅是为了解决理论上独自执政造成的所谓王位不稳问题，她就没法打起精神。艾莎很清楚，一个心理有问题却掌控着强大到能冻住整片大陆的力量的女人，对国家贸易和邻国关系都是不小的麻烦。

这其中最糟心的部分便是艾莎完全没法反驳议会的逻辑。她已经把这不可避免的事项拖延得够久的了。艾尔多拉的玛丽索尔女王结婚后，她王国的经济价值大幅度提升。艾莎想也不要想就知道下次会议上会有怎样的议题。

因此，她同意至少“见一见”那些她新任命的私人侍从莱纳德亲自筛选的男人。这个人比她更有智慧，她也很仰慕他——虽然大多数人都对他那浓密的白胡子下的强硬神色充满畏惧。他光秃头顶上闪耀的反光总能把安娜逗乐，看来她大概是唯一能够拿这位身经百战的退休士兵开玩笑的人。即使是由于工作经历而极少慌乱的克里斯托夫，在莱纳德身边时也会变得老老实实。艾莎帮凯和贾尔沃亲手选出了这个人并把他调为随身侍从，这个决定让她相当引以为傲。

“当然，假如他们中的任何一位让您不满意，麻烦请送给我。”克斯汀在凯思琳身边笑的更开了。

“恐怕他们对你来说都太年轻了，亲爱的克斯汀。你最好现在就在这里把白日梦做完。”劳拉无情地给出了建议。

“噢得了吧，我还没人老珠黄，日薄西山呢！”

“你是从山上滚下来晕了头吗？那座山早就没了，亲爱的。”凯思琳咯咯地笑了起来。

当劳拉和格尔达后退几步给艾莎照镜子时，艾莎勉强扯出一丝微笑。

“完美。陛下您真是太美了。那些男人肯定会为了讨您欢心大打出手的。”劳拉赞叹道。“做得好，格尔达。你做得很棒。”

“是的，很好。”艾莎也肯定着，并向镜子里她身旁的格尔达点了点头。不管她的议会怎么建议，有一件事艾莎一定不会妥协，那就是梳成加冕礼时她那一头紧紧的盘发。那个晚上她失控了，尽管在那个不幸的情境下她感受到了解放和自由，她却让国家陷入了绝境。那个可怕的发型代表了她作为一个人，一个女孩和一个拥有魔法的人所受到的约束。在艾莎的坚持下，她头顶这堆乱发将被梳成一股完美的鱼骨辫，乖巧地搭在她右肩上，看起来非常可爱。打理这些通常是艾莎自己的事情，但在类似现在这种特别时刻，她会允许仆人们参与进来。

艾莎最后一次细细打量着镜中的影像，才注意到了她穿的是日常鲜见的王家礼服。她立刻回忆起了今日日程表上紧凑的女王专属职责。光是想想这些她就筋疲力尽。

“好吧，那么……”艾莎做了个深呼吸，准备动身。

“陛下，我还有件事想说。”劳拉突然出声打断了她的思绪。

“哦，什么事？”

“格尔达已被任命为您新的私人女仆，负责日常工作。之后我们需要更多人手，同时我的任务也日益增多，不如早做准备。当然了，如果您不赞同这个决定，我们一定会和议会商量。”

艾莎扬起了眉毛。他们种种先斩后奏的行为也太频繁了点。正如劳拉所说，她可以拒绝任何以她的名义做出的事情，但如果没有合适的理由，这样做的结果可能是灾难性的。

但幸运的是，她们这次的特殊决定丝毫没有让她不安。艾莎用赞许的眼神向格尔达示意。和别人比起来，格尔达与艾莎年龄相仿，因此和这小姑娘交谈起来应该更轻松一点。更何况，这是一次艾莎澄清过往的污点的机会，她会好好利用。莱纳德会为她骄傲的。

“我不介意，谢谢你，格尔达。”艾莎给出了她的招牌微笑，激动得小姑娘连连点头。

“这、这是我的荣幸，女王陛下。”

艾莎穿过城堡内金碧辉煌的大厅时，她注意到身边每个人都焦躁不安。女仆、守卫和议会成员都在漫无目的地四处溜达，一面装得忙碌，一面暗中观察着女王的装束和言行。

“他们都在期待着即将发生的变化，”莱纳德以他粗犷深沉、令人生畏的声音低声道，“他们知道现在是决定阿伦黛尔未来的时刻。这是您的时代，陛下。”

他是怎么做到的？她的心思就这么容易被解读吗？

“只是因为我和您在一起的时间比较多。不过从某种程度上来说，这也是一种天赋。”

“真可怕。”艾莎笑着说。

莱纳德笑得胡子都翘了起来。

“我们没赶上计划，但没那么糟糕。等会我们先用早餐，清理完毕后就去参加会谈。总共有十位追求者期待着与您见面。一天下来之后，我希望您尽可能将挑选范围从十人缩小到五人。然后我们会举行一场舞会，您将在这段时间的互动里，从五个人当中挑选出最终的那个。如果您需要更多时间来考虑，可以再指定一种排除形式，我们会妥善安排。”

“我知道了。”艾莎感觉到胃在翻滚。这真是……太机械化了。她也不是对爱情没有兴趣，只是当下她光是看安娜和克里斯托夫打情骂俏就已经很满足了。尽管她承认自己有点嫉妒妹妹对那个男人的喜爱，但妹妹满意，她就开心。那就是她想要的全部。这是她应得的。即使是在某段时间，艾莎有过一个神秘的仰慕者，她感受到的也只有忧虑。作为女王，很少有人敢于如此鲁莽地接近她。幸好谜底揭晓，仰慕者只是一个对自己朦胧的情感有所误解的小男孩弗里蒙德。

他们转过大厅拐角之后，进入了城堡巨大的连廊，莱纳德的声音突然变小了。

“这迟起……不像是您的作风，陛下。您是身体不舒服吗？”

艾莎摇摇头，压低声音，以防被格尔达或者劳拉听见。不过经过训练，在艾莎和皇室成员讨论时她们都会主动退后大约四米的距离。

“我昨晚一夜无眠。”

“因为今天的会面吗？”

“……大部分是这样。”

莱纳德陷入思考，不自觉地拈着胡子。

“您又做噩梦了。我刚开始为您工作时就听说过这个，但考虑到那件事之后已经过了这么久……它们发生的频率真的有点儿……”

“也许我只是对今天要遇见我未来的丈夫感到焦虑罢了，”艾莎感到喉咙发紧，她身体的过度抵触让她自己都有点儿吃惊，“所以我觉得是这件事勾起了我不好的回忆。”

“我的女王……”莱纳德的语调充满关切，“您不要再这样折磨自己了。未来是在面前，而不是身后。您现在做的每件事都举足轻重。”

“我……我知道。”艾莎试图让自己听起来自信些，但她明白这不过是徒劳，毕竟这是莱纳德。

莱纳德向身后瞥了一眼，又环顾一周，向他的女王微微欠身，低声道。

“我可以取消这些会面。”

“你说什么？”

“如果您不适应或者不愿意，我可以把这事取消。”

“但议会那边……”

“如果他们想的话，随便他们怎么向我提出异议。”

艾莎对莱纳德的关怀感激不尽，但议会比起她更害怕她的侍从让她有点不舒服。莱纳德刚刚的说法让这事实更加明显了。她强打起精神，微微眯起眼睛。

“不。我要为我的国家负责。最近的轻浮决定已经够多了。一下子回绝这么多来自贵族家庭和邻国的追求者，实在是不够成熟。我不会再逃避了。”

艾莎感觉到莱纳德再次开口时带着笑意。

“非常好，女王陛下。那接下来让我们在佳人陪伴下进用早餐吧。”

“佳人陪伴……？”

莱纳德上前一步，抓住他和艾莎面前大门的把手， 以一种叫人印象深刻的威严和力量将它们推开。艾莎隐约听见了劳拉的赞叹声，但是当她的视线落在某个女孩身上的那一刻，她的注意力就完全被吸引了。这个女孩将她脑海中的负面情绪一扫而空，耀眼到叫艾莎只能难以置信地眯起眼睛。那是她的妹妹，阿伦黛尔的安娜公主。

暖意包围了她。

昨晚以来一直笼罩着她的冰霜顷刻消融。

艾莎和她的太阳在此重逢了。


	3. 第三章 舒缓的回忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大众的梦中情人：艾莎的择偶标准是什么呢？*思考*

“艾莎！早上好! ”安娜坐在一个比较私密的餐厅内的大餐桌旁，她从座位上站起，几乎是跳到了她姐姐的面前，她身上散发的能量仿佛是从一切可能的来源中汲取的。

艾莎几乎不记得没有安娜的生活。她最珍贵的记忆之一就是感受到安娜的小手紧紧握住她的食指，那是安娜刚刚出生的时候。对艾莎来说，安娜一直在那。对艾莎来说，安娜是她最好的朋友，妹妹，也是她最信任的知己。没有其他人能接近艾莎对她妹妹的亲密程度。就在这个早晨，只要看到安娜，就像在艾莎溃烂的伤口上涂抹了一剂药膏。

安娜身上闪耀着生命之美。她的快乐、兴奋、勇气和忠诚都是艾莎非常欣赏的特质。从体型上看，安娜比艾莎矮一些，略微壮一些，鼻子和肩膀周围有着浓密突出的雀斑。她的肤色更加温暖，她的眼睛虽然和艾莎一样是蓝色的，但颜色要柔和得多，欢迎着任何一个人。安娜的头发是漂亮的赤褐色......右额上有一缕银白。

艾莎每次看到这片银白，内心都会打一个寒颤。她所爱慕之人的容貌不断提醒着她，过去她的软弱让很多人--包括安娜--受到了伤害。每回忆起安娜拼命恳求她回到阿伦黛尔时，艾莎胸口的痛楚就会难以掩饰。她很希望自己能像轻松冻住其他东西一样，冻住这种抑郁的感觉。

尽管如此，安娜的出现还是缓解了艾莎的焦虑。她笑得很灿烂，这是她能表现出的最诚实的幸福感了，这要多亏了她的妹妹。就连莱纳德和女仆们也认识到了安娜对他们女王的积极影响，他们都担心有一天这个闹腾的妹妹有可能和克里斯托夫一起搬走......但都远不如艾莎自己的担心，她一想到这个问题就觉得脊背发凉。

“早上好，安娜。我看你已经开始吃了。”

“嗯......不过讲真，我至少等了十分钟。你怎么也开始起不来了？而且，关键是，我不确定我是否赞同任何......这些。”安娜指指姐姐，在艾莎身边挥着手。

“我看起来很奇怪吗？”艾莎问道，扫视了下自己。

“才不是呢。恰恰相反。”安娜叹了口气，摇摇头。“太好看了! 你看起来太美了! 莱纳德! 你是要让她羊入虎口吗! 那些家伙看一眼艾莎就会拜倒在她的石榴裙下! 他们才不会注意她其他的优点呢！不会。嗯哼。我要旁听这些会面！”

艾莎捂着嘴，咯咯笑着。

“别担心，安娜。我不会有事的。莱纳德会去的，而且这种时候让你和我一起去也不行。”

“为什么不行？”安娜撅起嘴，这让艾莎来了精神。

“因为，”女王得意一笑。“找丈夫的人是我，不是你。我不能让任何一个更有吸引力的候选人爱上我的小妹妹，不是吗?”

“哈哈! 这点不用担心。在你旁边，他们根本不会注意到我。”

“哦，安娜。你知道这绝不是真的。”

“嘛。我倒是不担心这个问题。反正我也算是已经有人家了。”

艾莎眨了眨眼，压住那股占有欲，每当克里斯托夫被如此轻描淡写地提及时，她都是这种感觉。她其实还挺喜欢克里斯托夫的，所以这整个局面就更别扭了。她不想失去安娜，但曾有传言说克里斯托夫因工作需要搬到更北边去。在这样的谈话中有过暗示，安娜很可能会和他一起去北边。光是这个想法就给艾莎带来了无尽的压力。克里斯托夫对安娜的态度一直很好，也很尊重她，而这只会让艾莎更加矛盾。他教姐妹俩如何管理雪橇，如何像真正的采冰人一样切割冰，甚至最近还教了她们露营。他是个好人。他一点儿也不像汉斯。他是安娜目前的伴侣。

“你的确是的......”艾莎又一次说服自己承认了这一点。

“而这使我成了一个伪君子，对吗？”

“你说什么？”

安娜转了个圈，退到一张桌子上靠着，她华丽飘逸的裙子随她飘动。

“我讨厌看到你和别人在一起。这让我有点抓狂。一切发生得太快了。莱纳德，你应该都取消掉！”

莱纳德和女仆们都笑了起来，就连格尔达也对这个其实大了她两岁的女孩感到好笑。他们都非常习惯安娜发号施令。在艾莎身边，安娜在阿伦黛尔的确保持着一定的特权。她毕竟是公主，万一艾莎出了什么事--天不遂人愿--安娜自己登上王位也是很有可能的。

“嘿嘿。好吧，这样说的话，没错，你是有点虚伪了。如果你决定放弃克里斯托夫，那么我想我可以考虑你的要求。”艾莎也不清楚她是怎么说出口的。这妥协从舌尖滑落，几乎是脱口而出。她倒是可以肯定这是畏惧和嫉妒的组合。她回想着只有她和安娜的日子，恋恋不舍到有时难以正常工作的地步。那段日子......可惜已被打断了太久。

“嗯......”安娜双臂交叉，夸张地露出一副思索的表情。

艾莎的心居然一紧，她有些费力地吸了口气。她真的有那么嫉妒一个人吗？也许在任何程度上失去安娜，才是她的终极弱点。

“我不知道，艾莎。这是个挺高的要求嘛。”

“我当然是在开玩笑了。”艾莎强迫自己说道。

“显然嘛! 哈哈哈！” 安娜笑了起来，她干净利落的语气引起了在场所有人的共鸣。

“啊哈。抱歉打断，但您现在真的需要吃东西，艾莎女王。就像我之前提到的那样，我们的时间不多了。”莱纳德咳嗽了一声，听到身后的女仆们继续对姐妹俩的有趣互动咯咯直笑。

“是的，你说的没错。我们开始吧，安娜？”

“如果莱纳德这么说的话，那好吧。”安娜停住了脚步，突然冲到莱纳德面前，踮起脚尖。“哦，我的天哪！莱纳德! 我几乎可以在你的光头上看到我今天的倒影了! 哇哦! 你为了今天的会面做了不少准备嘛，啊?”

“那是当然。”莱纳德毫不犹豫地回应道，他现在已经学会了如何应付安娜。“如果艾莎的美貌、魅力和优雅不能赢得任何一个追求者的青睐，我纯洁无暇的精致光头将保证我们王国的繁荣。”

艾莎，她的妹妹以及房间里的其他人都一起大笑起来。莱纳德的表达方式非常完美，与他平时生硬严厉的举止形成了漂亮的衬托，给这句评论增加了笑点。

就这样，艾莎被带到了自己的座位上，坐在安娜的对面。正如艾莎刚才注意到的那样，安娜已经开始了她的早餐。几分钟内，艾莎的饭菜就被一个在王室厨房工作的女仆端到了面前。那味道让她的胃不太舒服。艾莎捂着嘴，尽量不影响大家的兴致，但她在那一刻突然失去了食欲。

“艾莎，你还好吗？”安娜问道，用叉子切了一块松软的煎饼。

“我很好。我只是......有点焦虑。”艾莎向妹妹承认道。莱纳德和女仆们在另一张桌子上吃饭，给姐妹俩留出了私人空间。这很好，艾莎现在总算可以放松了，但这显然对她的胃口没有帮助。

“嗯，当然。这绝对不是我想做的事情。我能理解这一切的紧迫性，毕竟自从冰封那事和其他某些情况后，一些王国就对我们不满了，但是结婚？找个男人加入就能解决所有问题吗? 我可不这么觉得。”

“没错...”

“但你还是会这么做的，不是吗? ”安娜阴下脸。“即使自从你能控制住魔法后，我们就一直过得很好？”

“我必须这么做。为了我们王国的人民，为了孩子、老人和勤劳的民众，还有......为了你。”艾莎挑着食物，摆弄着各种薯饼和专业制作的煮蛋。

“你为我做的已经够多了，艾莎。你做你的，我做我的，这样好吗？”

“哈。这倒是个简单的方法，但我实在忍不住去考虑你，安娜。你是我的妹妹，我很爱你。”

“嗯，我也一样。这显而易见，但只是......你要学会专心让自己开心，明白吗？安娜很好。我把你找回来了。自从你接手后，我们所有的快乐都是我永远，永远不会忘记的回忆。我希望你能笑一笑......真的。”

艾莎的胸口又开始疼痛了。安娜的话是如此自然清晰。她从来都很擅长表达自己的感受。没有猜测。没有欺骗。没有修辞上的偏差。安娜仍然是艾莎的力量来源，无论她是否知道这一点。艾莎作为女王，她知道自己不应该永远依赖妹妹，但此刻，她不得不这样。

“现在，你得吃东西。如果你空着肚子去会面，你会饿晕的，那些男的会被吓到，然后可怜的莱纳德就得把你扛在肩上，还得想方设法体面地把你从这个超级尴尬的境地中解救出来。这会一团糟， 我们不想要这种情况，对不对？“

“对的。”艾莎的嘴唇动了动，叉子漫不经心地扎进了培根。

“我该拿你怎么办啊？谁才是姐姐？”安娜从桌边起身，绕了一圈，直到站到艾莎旁边。她把椅子推了进去，艾莎顺从地让她拿起了女王的餐具。莱纳德、劳拉和格尔达只得看着这突然的一幕。

“你-你这是......？”艾莎脸红了，她其实知道答案。

“当然是喂你了，你这个大宝贝。现在，张开嘴。说 "啊！”。”安娜精巧地将一些鸡蛋和炸土豆叉到叉子上，用手托住叉子，将食物端到姐姐嘴边。

艾莎咬着嘴唇，快速地吸了口气，然后才放下紧张的心情，不情愿地照做了。她发誓自己听到了女仆们的笑声和侍从的闷笑声，但这些很难完全分辨开。

“还有......？”安娜调戏般地把叉子缩了回去。

艾莎只能闭上眼睛，佯装恼怒。

“啊......”她终于哼了一声，才得到了食物作为奖励。出乎意料的是，它的味道比预想的要好得多，艾莎发现自己的口水都快流出来了，想吃更多。

“还有一勺给我。”安娜自己也吃了，迅速用嘴唇含住了艾莎刚刚用完的银色餐具。女王的脉搏猛地一跳，她很怀念和妹妹的这种亲密接触。艾莎作为一国之主的生活，大部分时间都是很严肃庄重的，这些天都很难能和安娜有俩人安静相处的一刻。

“好了，又轮到你了。”安娜笑着说，艾莎这回毫不犹豫。

“对了，雪宝呢？”艾莎在吃东西的间隙问道，看着妹妹兴奋地咀嚼着。她总是比艾莎更喜欢吃东西。很可爱的是，安娜从婴儿时期到现在几乎没有什么变化，她只是长大了，更吵了，而且......更讨人喜欢了。越来越迷人了。

“雪宝这些天大部分时间都在克里斯托夫和斯文身边转悠。你知道的，他更喜欢在外面，不过他确实想祝你好运。我想克里斯托夫今天要到山的周边深处去工作。所以雪宝很乐意和他一起去。”

“那就好。我觉得克里斯托夫很愿意能有人和他聊天。”

“他跟斯文说话和为斯文说话就够了。哈哈! 他们三大约在闲聊。嘿嘿！”

“没错。只要雪宝在，就静不下来。”

“小镇上的人们都喜欢他。他很单纯可爱。”

“的确是的。但那样的单纯绝对是他魅力的一部分。”

安娜在咬水果的间隙停了下来，放下叉子，盯着姐姐的眼睛。她突然严肃起来，艾莎知道这一般是需要认真倾听的时候。

“你创造了他，艾莎；用你的魔法。”

“..... 是这样没错。”

“你创造了一个能感受到快乐、悲伤和好奇心的生命体。他让周围的人感到快乐。他在力所能及的时候帮助别人。他是一个奇妙的小雪人，他因你的天赋而存在。”

艾莎抽搐了一下。"她的魔法是天赋？是礼物？不，那是 "诅咒"。“她感激安娜想要表达的意思，但无论她多少次试图用帮助王国来证明自己的魔法是有益的，她也还是无法把自己的魔法当成上天赐予的礼物。拯救一只小驯鹿。阻止一只横冲直撞的鹿。给一个被酷暑覆盖的村庄带来清凉......她的心沉了下去。把自己的魔法当成礼物？一想到这想法的傲慢自大，她的血液就比平时更冷了。

“我的 '礼物 '差点要了你的命...”

“你的魔法并不邪恶，我们已经发现了这一点。你可以创造出奇妙的东西，而且这些天大部分时间你都能控制好它。你真了不起......！”

“我不是。我也没有。”艾莎几乎是嘶嘶着说。

连安娜都知道，这种时候不该追问下去。她很清楚自己姐姐的心态。她比任何人都清楚，毕竟她是和艾莎一起长大的。她亲眼目睹了，艾莎因被错误地引导压抑自己的魔法所受到的伤害。

“你仍然是我最仰慕的人，艾莎。这一点永远不会改变。”安娜静静地说着，带着不容置疑的自信。

“安娜......”艾莎几乎要哭了。她的眼睛闪烁着，看着妹妹那张善良而又充满关怀的脸。她想拥抱她。她想被安娜抱着，就那么一瞬也好。她想把妹妹身上散发的温暖拿来，并留给自己一部分。

“艾莎女王？”莱纳德的椅子在地板上刮了一下。"到时间了。"

“好，作战计划时间到了! 你不能在根本不知道你想要什么的情况下去会见他们。告诉我你的理想对象是什么。准备好了吗？开始吧！”安娜跟上艾莎的步伐。莱纳德跟在几英尺后，劳拉--和格尔达一起--她们离着更远。

“呃......我希望他是个善良的人。”

“嗯--哼。挺有道理的。还有呢？”

艾莎惊讶地发现，她真的几乎没有考虑过这些。这感觉一点也不真实。她以为只要给她足够的时间，这些会面就会自动消失，不再纠缠她吗？她想要什么样的丈夫？一个丈夫。一个......丈夫？她要精心挑选一个人和她共度余生？恶心的感觉又回来了，但艾莎忍住了，当眩晕感有所缓解时，她看向安娜。

“嗯......我想，我希望他能有活力吧。我自己也很难做到热情，所以有那个人能让我热情起来就好了。”

“哦！这个不错。还有呢? 还有什么?”

“他应该是一个积极思考的人。”艾莎继续说，她找到了节奏，继续侃侃而谈。“勇敢、外向。健谈但敏感。无畏但温柔。宽容但坚强。富有同情心又爱说话。尊重我的需求。理解我的空间。哦，他还得爱吃巧克力。”

“哇！都做到这些可不容易，姐姐! 嘿嘿!” 安娜调皮地推了推她的姐姐。

艾莎停了下来，整理着自己的思绪，差点踉跄了一下。

“是的，这看起来的确不太可能，不是吗？”

“我想你可能需要对其中的一些期望灵活放宽一点。不过话说回来，你可是不少人的梦中情人，所以你选中的那个人最好是优秀的，这才是我的重点！”安娜抬起手，比了个防御的姿势，惹得艾莎连连直笑。

“这我就不知道了，不过还是谢谢了。”艾莎又想了一下，皱起眉头，最后看了安娜一眼，一股喜悦之情流过心里。“也许......只要他能让我笑一笑，我就可以满足了。”

“这就对了。不过你可别太松了! 他终究还是要过我这一关的!”

“那是当然。”艾莎轻轻地撞了下妹妹。

“我们到了。”莱纳德宣布道，他在门口跺了跺脚，对卫兵小声嘀咕了几句。卫兵随即进入到城堡内众多会议室中较小的一个。

“好的，好的。别紧张，艾莎。讲真，你会没事的。深呼吸，你会没事的。嗬!嗬！”

“天啊，安娜。我觉得我都比你更适应这些。”

安娜又吸了一口气，拍了拍自己的脸颊。

“你才是最后做决定的人，好吗？真的。不管怎么样，我都会支持你的，好吗？”

艾莎永远无法说清这样简单的话语从安娜口中说出对她来说有多大的宽慰意义。

“当然，安娜。谢谢你...”

当大门打开，之前和莱纳德说过话的卫兵重新走出来的时候，劳拉和格尔达再次咯咯笑了起来。

“他们已经准备好了，女王陛下。”

艾莎闭上眼睛，这比正常所需的时间长了一秒。她轻轻碰了碰安娜的肩膀，把额头贴在妹妹的额头上。

“谢谢你。”她低声重复着，几乎让自己流出泪来。她不想放手，但她还是放手了。只有莱纳德和他的女王穿过了开启的大门，走向阿伦黛尔的潜在未来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上回发的时候忘记说了：大家假期愉快哦～
> 
> 关于这章，Elsa跟妹妹说自己理想对象的那段，嘿嘿，越说越像安娜的标准看齐，还找什么丈夫？直接跟妹妹吧23333
> 
> 还有，搞翻译我是新手，发现有什么问题欢迎指出～
> 
> \-----By Vicky


	4. 第四章 十位求婚者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章又名：女王的相亲))

门在艾莎身后关上的那一刻，她的后颈就感到一阵凉意，使她忍不住发抖。她与安娜又一次被分离了。那如此幸福的一小时结束得太快。现在只剩下莱纳德在女王身边。他为女王争取到了这种程度的隐私。议会想让女王与求婚者的会面引人瞩目，但那只会适得其反起到破坏作用。

“您的身体状态足够应付这场会面吗，我的女王？”莱纳德停了下来，注视着一个守在角落里的士兵。那角落正好隔开了艾莎和她的求婚者。

“足够了。看到安娜有帮助。”

“我也这样觉得。她是个很棒的妹妹。”

“是的。”

莱纳德笑了笑，他喜欢女王目光中的坚定。

“您已经准备好了。”他用低沉的语气说道，向前走去，绕过了弯道。艾莎没有动，她知道这一流程的步骤是怎样的。

“各位大人们！王子们！我感谢你们的耐心！”莱纳德开始说。阿伦黛尔城堡内最小的接见室里回荡着他厚实坚定的声音。“我知道你们中的许多人从遥远的地方赶来。我们非常感谢你们的出席和对我们事业的奉献，我祈祷我们的接待已经证明了阿伦黛尔的诚意。

艾莎能听到人群的某些窃窃私语，但也仅此而已。她越来越紧张，感觉身体里的血液都涌上了头。

“隐藏......不要去感受......”艾莎呼出她自幼就熟知的那句格言，她本来答应自己再也不说出它的。但它还是本能地出现了。它是在她脆弱的那一刻出现的。在短短三分钟内，她第十一次希望安娜现在和她在一起。

“先以小组为单位进行自我介绍，然后在喝饮料和吃点心的时间段里进行一对一的会面。艾莎女王会通过晚上送信件的方式，将候选人的人数缩小一半。虽然这种做法有些简单粗暴，但我们在邀请函中已经明确了这会是我们的做法。请问各位还有什么问题吗？”

议论声四起，从表示肯定到近乎恼怒的各种态度，应有尽有。但是莱纳德坚持说了下去。

“既然已经说清楚了，我们就不让你们这些优秀的先生们等更久了。我相信你们一定听说过我们女王的故事，但我感觉你们中的大多数人见到她本人后，都会感到惊喜万分。”

艾莎脸红得更厉害了。她的侍从没必要这样提高大家的期待的。这也许会很麻烦。

“咳咳。请允许我于此时此刻向你们介绍，阿伦黛尔的：艾莎女王！”

艾莎深吸一口气，转过拐角，大步走了出来。她的优雅与生俱来，又在后天勤加练习。她保持着完美的姿态，穿过房间。正午的阳光从巨大的窗户照射进来，将她诱人的身姿包裹在美丽的光辉中。

与此同时，每一个男人都站起身来，表情各不相同，有的完全沉迷其中，有的带着隐忍的欲望。艾莎并没有转移视线。她现在是女王。在她未来的丈夫和阿伦戴尔人民面前，她没有软弱的余地。为了阿伦黛尔和她的自我救赎，她要战胜这场考验。艾莎心神不宁，但除了安娜，也许还有莱纳德，没有人知道她真正的不安。而当艾莎戴上女王的面具时，即使是莱纳德也难以读懂她。

每一个追求者都带了一两个随从，他们的年龄和性别各不相同。王子和贵族们本身的样貌和身高差异之大也超出了艾莎的预期。在她的脑海里，她一遍遍想象着汉斯的样子，而这只加深了她对整件事情的反感。不过，现在她面前站着活生生的人们，艾莎松了一口气。她对自己情绪的掌控越来越好，她在逐渐挣脱过去的枷锁。

“早上好，各位大人和王子们。我是艾莎女王，很高兴终于见到你们了。我一直在期待着这一天的到来。现在见到你们每一个人后，我对你们取得候选资格更加满意了。”

几位男士，尤其是年长的那些，对这一致辞露出了微笑。

“我很荣幸，能被正式介绍给大家。当各位觉得方便的时候，就请从我的左手边开始自我介绍吧。”

艾莎能感觉到落在她身上的目光。放到平时她丝毫不觉得这有什么不妥。但此时让她有些担心的是某些人的目光里带着色迷迷。相当多的男人在盯着她，剖析着她的身体，几乎不带一丝尊重地对艾莎充满色欲。他们几乎是目不转睛盯着她看，很可能是习惯了在自己地盘上随心所欲予取予求的生活。但现在，站在他们面前的这个人可不是会让他们任意摆布的。其实，无论他们想不想得到她，都完全不是他们自己说了算。越想放弃一个欲望，它就越是生长得厉害。

一个颇为年轻的男子走了出来，他是在场所有男性中最矮小的一个，但外貌依然可圈可点。他头发有些凌乱，脸庞很小，但他的气质很好，他的随从看起来年龄和他接近，可能不会超过十八岁。

“呃......早上好，艾莎女王。我叫爱德华-蒙特贝尔，来自同...同名的王国。我是三个王子中最年轻的那个......呃......我......很荣幸能在这里代表我的家族。”

人群发出礼节性的掌声，男孩低头鞠躬，双腿一并，退到他的随从身边，随从拍了拍他的肩膀。

“谢谢你，爱德华王子。”艾莎鼓励道，真诚地笑笑，试图让这个可怜的小伙子放松些。“轮到你了，先生。”她示意下一个人，流程继续向下进行。

亚历山大-金斯沃斯，来自科罗斯沃斯。大块头，肌肉发达，粗犷，但声音洪亮，看上去令人愉快。他面部毛发蓬松，年纪稍大，却充满了活力。

卢西恩-利文斯顿，来自威斯顿。纤细，高大，谈吐温和。外表有些怪异，有一头光滑的黑发。他笑得过于灿烂，几乎有几分邪恶。虽然和威斯顿的关系依旧不融洽，但艾莎却也拒绝完全和那片怪异的土地断绝往来。

亚瑟-彭鲁特安，坎多利亚人。金发，外表有些女性化。声音和蔼，富有耐心。他有一双敏锐的绿色眼睛。专注地看着艾莎。毫无争议，他是这群人里“最漂亮 “的。他的领土之所以被艾莎所知，主要是因为历史上那些疑团重重的神秘事件所启发出的魔法故事。

达里云-马辛郡，来自查特霍。他有着锐利的目光和强壮的下巴，气场十足，看上去精明能干，却不怎么说话。他的黑发并不是很整洁，但不失风度。阿伦黛尔与这个王国的关系很好，艾莎对科利萨女王试图让他们作为君主关系更加亲近的努力感到很荣幸。

莱昂-斯隆尼克，来自艾尔朵拉。他很有型，有着深褐色的头发，锐利的灰色眼睛和歪歪斜斜的笑容。魅力十足，但又说不上傲慢。玛丽索尔女王在艾莎心中有特殊的地位，她对女王选此人当代表的决定很感兴趣。

托本-纳林提扎尔，来自扎利亚。他看上去冷漠而坚忍，有着一张线条分明，让人不那么喜欢的脸。他戴着一顶奇怪的礼帽，掩盖了大部分的光头。他很黑，一生中大部分时间都沐浴在阳光下。

麦克斯韦-托勒克斯，来自桑恩布伦。他是这群人里最年长的，自称由于兄长的存在，他怕是等不到继位的那天了。虽然不够圆滑得体，但他还是不可思议地令人感到宽慰。

布拉克-坎廷布里，来自斯诺比。他看上去很无趣，而且似乎不屑一顾。外表疲惫不堪，行动缓慢。长长的刘海不断地摆到脸的一侧。艾莎记得自己的父母在很久以前曾招待过这个王国的男爵和男爵夫人，不过自从她的父母去世后，双方的关系顶多就是不冷不热了。

索雷-米克劳斯，来自瓦克雷塔。乐观积极，向其他所有候选人和艾莎问好。头发有型，但说不上打理得很好。看上去举止诚实。阿伦黛尔目前正在和这个王国进行贸易往来，他们的花边质量很好，无与伦比。

艾莎的第一印象就是，她实在想象不出自己会嫁给这些男人中的任何一个。她当然可以和他们中的大多数人做朋友，但她原本期望能点燃某种的浪漫火花，就像安娜当初对汉斯那样，但事实并非如此，什么火花都没有。艾莎心里一沉，她尽力不让自己的反应看起来很明显。没有？什么都没有？连一丝火花的苗头都没有？

她是不是有什么问题？

不对，安娜也说过在第一次见面时，她对克里斯托夫没有任何浪漫的感觉。她只是觉得他长得还算体面，但一旦她对他有了更深的了解，反正她是那样声称的，那就是她爱上他的时候。所以，艾莎并没有完全跑偏。里昂肯定算很吸引人了。麦克斯韦给处于巨大压力下的艾莎带来了平静，这很好。索雷当然算得上看起来很有趣了。亚瑟很诱人。达里云作为一个守卫似乎很有能力。

她必须维持积极的态度。和候选人们的面试会协助艾莎做出决定。这就是她对自己的全部要求。她要有耐心，要弃自己的私人感情于不顾。她做这些是为了阿伦黛尔和安娜。

想到妹妹，艾莎顿了顿，她成功地在下一个瞬间恢复了高贵典雅的外在表现。

“谢谢你们所有人。这真的是一轮很吸引人，又有些让人琢磨不透的自我介绍，然而这只会让我更想和大家进一步交谈。阿伦黛尔很幸运地与你们中的许多王国建立了某种形式的合作关系，我也有幸见到了你们的一些女王和国王。我很荣幸继续进行下面的面试。”

莱纳德一定是给了卫兵信号，因为在一个很合适的时间，接见室的门再一次打开了，一众侍女和管家端着多个银盘的饮料和主菜走了进来。领主、王子以及他们的各种随从看上去对这些食物很满意，艾莎几乎有点内疚，因为要马上拉走其中一人开始一对一面试了。

“您有什么想法吗？”莱纳德靠近他的女王，问道。

“我还在考虑。”

“很好。”

莱纳德拍了拍手，让平时严厉的脸庞尽量露出笑容。

“我们将按照与介绍相同的顺序进行面试，如果大家对此没有异议的话。爱德华王子？您准备好了吗？”

爱德华手里已经有了一些羊角面包，但他还是用力点了点头。艾莎努力朝这个年轻人那边开心地笑笑，但她已经疲惫不堪，而且她还担心这些面试会暴露出关于自己和那些追求者不那么为人知的某些方面。除了克里斯托夫和宫廷政界内的各种男性之外，老实说艾莎并没有和男人们进行超出专业层面的交流经验。这是一个全新的领域，艾莎不得不有意识地去维持自己散发尊严和自信的气场。

当艾莎和爱德华步入屋内更私密的延伸空间时，来自房间的噪音被完全隔绝了，只剩下艾莎、爱德华、莱纳德和爱德华的随从，也就是随行的那个年轻人。莱纳德和他都从那一堆家具和饮料那退后了不少距离。艾莎先坐了下来，让裙子自然轻松地垂了下来，看上去很有品味。

“我--能和您在这里真是太荣幸了，艾莎女王。您比我想象中的要漂亮得多。”

尽管男孩似乎很紧张，但他却出乎意料的主动，立刻奉上不加掩饰的赞美。她感到脸颊发烫，但她能用自己的魔法某种程度上抑制住这种反应。

“谢谢您。”

“嗯...呃...”

艾莎回忆起莱纳德此前告诉过她的。这些面试是她发掘这群争夺她注意力的男人信息的机会。在场的每一个人都出于这样或那样的原因希望与艾莎联姻，而艾莎则要决定谁与她最相配，以及谁的意图对她的王国最有利。莱纳德曾帮助艾莎制定了一整套问题，如果她在对话时不知道问什么的话就可以使用它们了。连安娜和雪宝也参与了问题的制定。但她还有十个面试......？

艾莎差点没忍住叹口气。

“您提到了您的兄弟们。您们关系密切吗？”

“啊--嗯......不算是。我-我们都很不一样。”

“我明白了。”

“他-他们似乎并不怎么看得起我。”

“那真不幸”

“是的。”他顿了一下。“确实如此。”

艾莎看了眼房间边上的大钟。连她都能看出他们之间完全没有任何化学反应。爱德华是个可爱的男孩，但他很不成熟，很可能是在溺爱中长大的。他很可能是想向兄弟们证明自己，而还有什么比成为国王和娶恶名远扬的冰雪女王更好的证明方式呢？

“您的抱负是什么？”艾莎继续问道，回到了莱纳德推荐的那些问题上。

“是-被我的家族认可，成为一个配得上蒙恬贝尔家族之名的男人！”

从此时开始，本次面试在艾莎的脑海中就结束了。他太紧张了。他有一种自卑感。他心理年龄甚至比不上实际年龄。艾莎自己的问题已经够多了。嫁给这样一个人只会进一步放大问题。

艾莎揉了揉太阳穴，用一股凉意抚慰它们。

“还剩九个，我的女王。你没问题的。”莱纳德笑了笑，走到门口，好请下一个人进来。

亚历山大：

“您的生活追求是什么？”

“征服是我所追求的。我们在一起，可以很容易发现新的土地，极大地进行领土扩张! 我的其他妻子们都同意你成为我正房。多么幸运，你说呢？”

“哦......您实行......一夫多妻制？”

“自然是的。我说过征服是我所追求的，不是吗？这很顺理成章，是吧？就像你一样，她们都是漂亮的女人。她们会张开双臂欢迎你的。”

“呃......”

“的确，夜晚会很冷，但有一个温暖的家庭永远在你的指尖，还能要求什么呢？”

“我...”

“而且越是......亲密的时刻，加上第三、第四、第五个女人，就会好很多。女人当然是一个美丽的物种，她们能够在我自己精疲力尽的时候，在她们之间互相享受这一夜；当然这并不是说我就不能一夜多次了。”

“我不确定我是否听懂了。”

“哈哈! 大多数人都听不懂。但我有些粗俗了。我们继续吧，好吗？”

卢西恩:

“您目前最看重的是什么？”

“稳定。要想拥有稳定，就必须有足够的力量。各种形式的力量，是安全的基础。我的国度正在遭殃，我相信您的力量能帮助我的人民。”

“您的子民有难？自从我们上次交流后，我并没有留下这样的印象。”

“是一场瘟疫。这非常不幸。我们的气候温暖而湿润。您的力量可以很好地稳定住每年定期升高的气温。”

“我明白......”

“我......也很被您的言谈举止所吸引......尤其是考虑到阿伦黛尔自身那件不幸的事。”

“…”

“阿伦黛尔和威斯顿之间的关系可以再次建立起来，由我们引导双方的王国进入一个繁荣的时代。”

“......的确有可能。但您觉得我这个人怎么样？”

“作为一个人？”

“作为一个人。”

“哦，呃...”

达里云：

“您认为您最好的特质是什么？”

“我很强。在战场上没有人可以和我匹敌。”

“哦！是吗？”

“是的，我更喜欢用长矛，但任何武器在我手中都会变得超出想象的致命。”

“您一定训练得很辛苦。”

“......我想是的。尽管如此，它还是很有成就感。”

“我能想象得到。”

“您的魔法.....您也训练过控制它们？”

“是的。”

“嗯，令人印象深刻。”

“谢谢您......”

“不要内疚。”

“什么？”

“我曾经在一次决斗练习中打伤了我最好的朋友。他从此一蹶不振。这......无法相比，但我理解您的焦虑。”

“......谢谢您，达里云大人。”

“您有一双勇士的眼睛。科利萨女王对您和安娜公主的访问评价很高。我从来没有想到会被选中获此殊荣，但我并不后悔......尽管我现在很紧张。”

“您很紧张？”

“要我这么说吗？我此刻宁愿面对一窝老虎。”

“嘿嘿！”

托本：

“您觉得阿伦黛尔怎么样？”

“难以控制。”

“嗯......这怎么说？”

“缺乏领导力。”

“您那么觉得吗？”

“是的。”

“您......会怎么解决？”

“提供领导力。”

“那要怎么做呢？”

“权力...和恐惧。你的力量... 可以提供恐惧。”

“很遗憾，我......我想我们到此为止了。”

麦克斯韦：

“家庭对您意味着什么？”

“一切。家庭是我们区别于野兽的地方。我愿意为我的家人而死。”

“您有一个大家庭吗？”

“您是在说我老吗，我的女王？嘎哈哈! 开玩笑。开玩笑。我从小就有五个兄弟姐妹。他们都结婚了，每个人都有一到六个孩子。我爱他们所有人。家庭是我每天醒来的动力。”

“有人告诉过我，您曾经结过婚。”

“......是的，这是真的。那是很久以前的事了。”

“我很抱歉又提起这件事。”

“不用不用！那是古老的历史了。嘿嘿...”

“嗯......为什么现在要开始找新的妻子？”

“因为......家庭就是一切，我不能再自怨自艾下去，是时候再次发现身边有女士带来的乐趣了。我在一次访问贵国的时候，看到了您看您妹妹的眼神。 那时候我就知道您是一个值得我为之冒险的女人。您对她的爱已经超越了语言的限制。”

“我......我是的。”

“家庭。您和我比大多数人更珍惜它。它对我来说意味着一切。”

“...很好，麦克斯韦王子。”

布拉克：

“是什么帮助您度过每一天？”

“...我的仆人...”

“嗯......还有呢？”

“......我的父母......”

“这样啊。呃......您觉得五年后的自己在哪里？”

“......嗯......很难说。”

“您为什么今天来这里？”

“我是被叫来的。”*打哈欠*

“很抱歉，耽误您时间了。”

“......没事。”

亚瑟：

“用三个词来描述您自己。”

“责任。荣耀。勇敢。”

“哦，很有意思。”

“您呢，艾莎女王？” 

“我？”

“您会如何用三个词来形容自己？” 

“这......很难。如果要我选的话，也许是：奉献。关怀。还有......深受困扰。”

“深受困扰？是的，我能理解。我很能理解这一点......”

“您有时也会有这样的感觉？”

“当然，我的女王。任何一个身处王位的人都会有这种感觉。不过，我已经学会了把它变成一种挑战，而我所面对的任何挑战，只会迫使我变得比以前更有能力。”

“这倒也是......”

“您有冰雪女王的魔法，对吗？”

“是的。”

“那么就没有什么能阻挡您了。我曾经寻求过非常规的方法来使我的王国保持稳定。我很快就了解到，作为国王，如果没有一些......外力的帮助，我很难应对我的责任。”

“即使是王室成员也有需要帮助的时候。”

“没错，艾莎女王。”

“......再跟我说说您自己吧，亚瑟王。”

索雷：

“如果我们结婚，作为国王，您做的第一件事会是什么？”

“哈哈！很简单。带你去度假。”

“真的吗？去哪里？”

“你想去哪里就去哪里。”

“那王国呢？”

“莱纳德和我这边的玛丽可以处理王国的事物。她看起来有点乖戾，但她很会管理事物。比如说我。”

“这我就不确定了......”

“你不需要确定什么，只要凭感觉就可以了。”

“我不觉得有这么简单。”

“你想老了之后回味自己的人生的时候后悔吗？我可不想。只要想做什么就做什么就好了，以后再问问题。听起来不错吧？”

“但我有我的责任。”

“我当然也是，但事情总是会解决的。”

“怎么解决？”

“当它们挡到面前的时候再处理它们，这很简单。”

“这是一种非常无忧无虑的看待世界的方式。”

“是啊，你见过比我更快乐的人吗？”

当艾莎终于熬到了最后一场面试时，她已经完全筋疲力尽了。和每个男人的谈话都持续了十到三十分钟不等，艾莎只有几次感觉到了真正的投入。当索雷蹦蹦跳跳地走出房间时，艾莎把脸捧在手心里，总算毫无克制地叹了口气。

“如果要我说的话，他们真是一个有趣的群体。”莱纳德轻笑着，然而就连他也显得疲惫不堪。

“我的精力......正在耗尽......”

“来吧，艾莎女王。找到一些像您妹妹那样无穷无尽的兴奋感，完成最后一场采访。”

提到安娜让艾莎振奋了一些，光是想到妹妹就会成为女王的力量源泉。安娜会继续下去。她会没有一丝倦意地承担这个挑战。莱纳德知道自己在说什么。他有时太清楚如何来影响她了。

“好吧。把最后一个追求者带进来吧。”

很快就能看到莱昂大摇大摆地走进了房间，用敏锐而好奇的目光注视着周围的环境。他那歪歪扭扭的笑容依旧，他的随从（一个魅力十足的人，很像他的王子，就是年纪稍微大了一点，不那么热情，从头到脚都是一身黑色衣物）紧紧地跟在后面。莱昂又向艾莎低头鞠了一躬，单膝跪地，向女王伸出手。

“我的女士？”他笑了笑，不知怎的艾莎知道应该把手指放在他的手指内，然后他轻轻地吻了一下她的手背。这人对自己在世间和皇室社会中的地位是这么自信，这简直有点像是喜剧。可以肯定地说，玛丽索尔女王派了个......人物。

“嗯。就像冰激凌一样。”他继续说着，滑到艾莎对面的座位上坐下。她知道自己禁不住脸红了，但这更多的是出于尴尬，而不是被撩到了。“所以，那些传言是真的，您能掌控冰的力量吧？”

“......是的。”

“真是太神奇了。是被诅咒的还是天生就有这种能力？”

“我是天生的。”

“那安娜公主呢？”

“我们现在不讨论她。”艾莎简洁地回应道。她心头一热，不得不压下皱眉的冲动。

“您说得对。我很抱歉。毕竟这是关于您的。我只是个好奇的人，您知道吗？”

“这更多的是关于您的。”艾莎反驳道。

“嗯，那我就不确定了。”莱昂在椅子上向后放松，将一只脚放到右膝上。“我想更多地了解您，艾莎女王。您显然很美；也许比我一生中见过的任何一个女孩都要更美，但如果您的性格招人讨厌的话，那外貌就毫无意义了。我的女王相信您很出色，但我还是想亲眼看看。”

尽管莱昂的行为近乎粗鲁，但他是第一个如此直接地表示想了解艾莎这个人本身而不仅仅是女王化身的追求者。他也没有因为确认了她的魔法而退缩。亚瑟、达里云和索雷是仅有的其他三位与艾莎交流方式类似的求婚者。真有趣。

“我想您会意识到，您可爱的女王的观点是正确的。”

“很好，我喜欢您的坦诚。”

“您的男子气概也有些让人耳目一新。”

“哈哈! 好吧，这个开始不错，毕竟大多数人都认为我很粗鲁。我真的不太明白。也许我需要多闭上嘴。嗯......您觉得呢？”

“等我做出这方面的判断后，我会告诉您的。”

“哦，好吧。一言为定。”莱昂耸了耸肩。“那我就开始了。您最喜欢的颜色是什么？”

“抱歉，您说什么......？”

“是我说话结巴了吗？您最喜欢的颜色。您知道，那些东西是光啥的在我们眼中反射的结果。颜色！红色、绿色、粉色......哦！橙色。橙色很有趣。”

莱纳德咳嗽了一声，可能是压抑着想笑的冲动。

“蓝......蓝色。”艾莎最终小声回答道。

“啧啧! 我和自己的打赌输了。我以为肯定会是紫色的。”

“紫色？”

“嗯哼。就像您的眼影一样。”

沉默充斥着整个房间，艾莎和莱纳德都惊呆了，他们不约而同地陷入了沉默。莱昂在所有求婚者中表现得最轻浮，也许除了索雷之外，然而在那句简单的评论中，他很快就透露出了他的观察力有多强。艾莎的妆容最多只能算是淡淡的，她无法想象这个年轻人什么时候能有机会注意到这样一个小细节。

“额--哦......”艾莎嘀咕道。

“蓝色也算是接近了。总之，该轮到您问我什么了吧？得公平竞争。”

艾莎理所当然地慌了神，她被莱昂搞得有些懵了。他到底是傲慢还是坦诚呢？她很需要知道这一点。

“说出您最美好的回忆之一吧。”

“已经想好问题了，嗯？好吧，让我想一想。”莱昂搓了搓手，把舌头贴在嘴的右边。“我想那是在第一次见到格里莫尔的时候吧。他看起来是个刻薄的家伙，但他也算是帮我振作起来了。打个招呼吧，格里莫。”

“日安，艾莎女王。”

“日安。”艾莎点了点头。

“没有他，我就会一团糟。他基本上就像我的兄弟一样。我原本的兄弟都被杀了，您知道吗？贵族的事就是这样乱，绝对没有大多数人想象的那么有趣。但我想......您很清楚这一点。”

“是的......”艾莎痛苦地笑了。

所以，莱昂明白自己的弱点，也知道感激身边的人。

“啐。那问题真让人沮丧。现在，您准备好回答另一个问题了吗？您认为您最弱的性格特点是什么？我的是傲慢，如果您想知道这点的话；虽然我相信您已经看出来了。玛丽索尔女王派我来有点紧张，但她有信心比起其他人来，我至少能给您带来一点乐子。”

艾莎几乎跟不上他的节奏。这之前她都快累倒了，但她现在全神戒备着，在毫无预料的情况下被带进了一场引人入胜的交谈。

“我......不认为您过于自大。”

“那就是只有一丁点自大喽？”莱昂眯起眼睛，把食指和拇指几乎戏谑般地按到一起。

“嘿嘿。也许是一丁点吧。”

“那您至少知道我不是为您在装模作样。“哈哈！”

“的确。”

“现在，您的答案呢，我的女王？”

艾莎深深地呼出一口气，让自己平静下来，她很疑惑她为什么会觉得有必要对这个她几乎不认识的陌生人说实话。这并不明智，但这个想法很吸引她：至少要和追求者之一分享一下她的真实感受。这才是这些面试的重点，不是吗？

“我有些时候的不自信......”艾莎终于回答道。

莱昂扬起眉毛，也许是在假装惊讶，而且做得很像模像样。

“在我看来，您似乎很镇定自若。”

“我活在悔恨中。我犯了错误，而且我似乎放不下它们。”

“啊，冰封王国那件事。”

“那是其中之一......”艾莎嘀咕道。

停顿片刻。

“但您很显然正在努力克服这样的弱点。我注意到了。有脑子的人都会注意到的。”

“这一点我就不太确定了。”

“哼。谁在乎呢？您大老远跑到我的王国来看望我们的女王，担心她可能和曾经的您一样正在受苦。夏天的力量，是吗？她直到现在还在谈起您的旅程，以及她对您的关心有多感激。只要您知道自己在努力，那就够了，那才是真正重要的。为了自己认为正确的事而努力奋斗，我说的对吗？等下。”莱昂转向格里莫尔。“刚才那么说是不是很傲慢，格里莫？”

“有一点，主人，不过您表现很好。”

“嗯，我知道了。”

虽然想起了艰难的过去，艾莎发现自己还是笑了起来。又聊了二十多分钟后，艾莎让莱昂离开了，她对这个男人的舒适感在这么短的时间内增长得相当迅速。她靠在座位上，终于完全放松下来。

“莱昂-斯隆尼克王子。”莱纳德喃喃自语道。“一个有趣的小伙子。”

“同意。”

“我不会要您立即回答，但请开始考虑您剩下的五个追求者都是谁，我的女王。您只需要再招待他们一个小时左右，然后您晚上就可以休息了。我知道您一定很累了。”

艾莎点了点头，她知道此时需要她做什么。她现在将同时与所有的求婚者边吃喝着点心饮料边交谈。真正的考验即将到来，然而她发现自己的思绪却在莱昂身上徘徊。她认为他还算是吸引人，但除了欣赏他的外貌外，他们间并没有形成浪漫式的吸引。事实上，无论有些人如何努力，艾莎不觉得有动力与任何一个追求者公开调情。事实上，艾莎甚至不确定自己知道如何调情。她必须咨询安娜。

安娜...

就是这样。这就是为什么她对莱昂情有独钟。他说话......很多。他的精力也很旺盛。他的头发甚至是赤褐色的，虽然比安娜的头发颜色深得多。他是如此的坦诚到了可笑的地步。他是最接近男版安娜的人。这一切都更说得通了。在所有的候选男人中，艾莎对莱昂最感兴趣，因为他让她想起了安娜。其实她对这个男人抱有一丝希望，或许她也不是毫无指望，但艾莎不能把自己的婚姻建立在某个男人勾起了她对妹妹愉快的念头上。

唉......艾莎叹了口气，用手理了理头发。

她一定是有什么问题。十个男人，她承认他们都或多或少称得上英俊，但她却毫无感觉。一点感觉都没有。这是正常的吗？这是爱吗？她是不是漏掉了什么？阿伦黛尔需要一个国王，但艾莎真的能嫁给一个她根本不爱的人吗？

她需要安娜，艾莎需要马上和她的妹妹谈谈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译本章的感受就是：相亲太太太可怕了，何况是一连相了十场，有些候选者还明目张胆地把艾莎当成工具人...狗头，难怪艾莎在结尾发现对男人没兴趣了呢～


	5. 第五章 停滞的裁决

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很多家里人：催婚！  
> 安娜：姐姐不许结婚！
> 
> 手动狗头

艾莎坐在书桌前，叹了口气。她脱下外衣，只留下一层薄薄的内衣。她终于回到了自己的房间。她终于从一天艰苦地和陌生人打交道的社交中解脱出来。她终于赢得了她宝贵的独处......几乎是这样。

格尔达仍然在女王这里，收起她的层层衣物，在房间里飞快地整理着艾莎不在期间送来的大量礼物。气氛陷入沉默，还有些沉重，年轻的女仆很可能也不清楚在她与女王独处的第一个夜晚该如何表现。艾莎也已被耗尽了强行寒暄所需的精力，她只是把鹅毛笔在桌子上敲了敲，揉揉脑袋，盯着莱纳德慨然提供给她的追求者名单。

在她累倒之前，艾莎需要将候选人缩少到五个。她可以办到这点的。这不会很困难。然后她会选择其中的一个人和她牵手结婚。这很简单；这将解决一切问题。邻国会满意；人民会获得安全感；王室的未来也会由此被准备好。艾莎会在一个自然而成的家过上幸福的生活。

艾莎的胸口比以往任何时候都要紧，她把薄薄的内衣紧贴在自己身上，努力不让自己失控。几只小雪人在她的书桌上趴着，虽然它们散发出平和的气氛，但她还是越想越觉得可笑。婚姻能解决问题？那是过时的想法。那是愚蠢的方案。那充其量只是个漏洞百出的答案。她不需要一个国王。她不需要一个男人在她身边就能统治国家。阿伦黛尔可以在没有国王的情况下发展，还有其他方法可以巩固王室的存在。艾莎其实没必要结婚，是吧？

然而找一个伴侣的想法也不是毫无吸引力。安娜随时会和克里斯托夫一起离开。莱纳德和城堡的其他工作人员都很好，比如奥利娜、凯和贾尔沃，但艾莎只觉得和妹妹有真正的亲密关系。如果她离开一段时间，艾莎不知道自己会做什么。她也知道她不应该永远依赖安娜，但自从她上次魔法失控以来，她的心灵还有些脆弱。总体上来说，那并没有过去很久。

“您--您的求婚者看上去都是很好的绅士，我的女王。索雷大人似乎是个不错的人，不是吗？”

“是的......”艾莎含糊地回答。他的名字已经和里昂和达里云的名字一起被圈了出来。其实，艾莎在等安娜。她已经要求尽快把她带到自己的房间了，莱纳德答应这不会需要太久。安娜会帮忙挑选。安娜会帮着做所有的事。

“额......您对追求者带来的那些礼物感兴趣吗？有漂亮的插花，几个首饰盒，一些华丽的裙子，还有这个很大的......我想那是件家具吧？因为上面有垂帘，所以我不太确定那是啥。不过那垂帘不错。嗯。”

“我......等我选好了候选人，再看礼物吧。”

“哦，是--是的。那很有道理。对不起，打扰您了。”

“你并没有打扰我。”艾莎试着说道，想起了她希望在这女孩面前维持的形象。她转身看着格尔达的眼睛，又一次意识到她有多小。她的头发有些凌乱，但这很好地衬造出她的小脸。她很可爱，艾莎忍不住笑了笑。“我希望和在这里工作的人保持开放的关系。我相信你也看到了劳拉、克斯汀和凯瑟琳在我身边的表现，这就是我的期望。既保持专业性，又有熟悉感。

这是在城堡里度过日常的方式。当艾莎在和顾问们开会提出这建议时，也曾引起过一定程度的反对，但艾莎说了算，至少一般来说都是这样，她最后还是成功说服了大多数人。艾莎在这之前一直都感到被束缚，毕竟经历了那一瞬间真正的自由，无论做出怎样的牺牲，她都不能再回到那个与世隔绝的门后了。安娜全心全意地赞同她的想法，这也是艾莎去改变整个王宫氛围的原因。

总的来说，效果是正面的。诚然，有些人有时表现得有些过于友好，但这是极少数的情况，只需要多提醒一句应有的边界。艾莎明白这种界限难以把握，因此她对此很宽容。这总之还是值得的。至少她感到的束缚感减弱了那么一点点。

回想起推行改变与女王相处模式的这个决定，艾莎不知道自己为什么不对议会 "需要 "一个国王的要求进行反驳。这个话题是在安娜十九岁生日后不久出现的，艾莎能清楚地回忆起自己在那一刻的脆弱。那几乎是一种创伤，艾莎想起来就发抖。

她不能一个人。

她不能被信任。

她是个女巫。

她的情绪很不稳定。

那种事可能还会发生...

每一句话都是在她心里捅了一刀，艾莎离开会议时，情绪不稳到了需要贾尔沃扶她回房间的程度。当安娜得知姐姐的绝望时，她几乎要发飙，但艾莎阻止了她，让安娜相信这是自己的不安全感导致的。她的同僚们只是在完成工作，最终还是艾莎决定去结婚。

婚姻。她真的明白这个词的含义吗？她的父母结婚了。这片大陆各地成千上万的人都在寻找 "真命天子"。为什么艾莎不找呢? 她为什么对此不关心呢? 能和安娜在一起，她就完全满足了。她不需要其他人。即使是在那个弗里蒙德秘密爱慕者风波中，艾莎也很害怕自己真的被追求了。当风波结束时，安娜真诚地问艾莎是否曾经希望自己有一个特别的人，艾莎的答案真心实意，她只是简单地回答说：‘但我确实有一个特别的人：我的妹妹！’安娜。她是艾莎所需的全部。家人之间的爱就很好。她只是无法......信任别人到这种程度。

“艾莎女王？”

“嗯？哦，对不起，我走神了。我想得太多了。”

“您有很多事情要想，所以，这可以理解。”

“是的...”

“但--但是，有这么多优秀的男人想吸引您的注意力；这很令人兴奋，不是吗？”

“我想，也可以这么看吧。”

艾莎又叹了口气，注视着格尔达，内心暗笑：她其实觉得这个小女仆比之前和她交流的任何一个男人都更有吸引力（也许除了亚瑟王）。也许她的候选人们从一开始就有一种不吸引人的烙印，因为仅仅是想象和其中任何一个人在一起就意味着......

敲门声忽然迅速响起了三下，安娜冲进了房间。她喘着粗气，从眼睛那里拨开几缕凌乱的头发。

“我......我尽快赶来了！” 她还在喘息。“我其实知道采访会在晚饭左右完成，但克里斯托夫才刚回来，雪宝......雪宝一直说个不停! 平时我倒不介意! 不，一点也不介意! 但是......说真的! 这家伙真的，真的很能说! 对不起我来晚了！”就像妹妹每次来到她面前一样，艾莎感到一阵阵宽慰。那感觉舒畅愉悦。它是完美的。这样的温暖，爱，和毫无保留的接纳。这才是艾莎想要留在的地方。

“辛苦你了，格尔达。我暂时没事了。”艾莎告诉她的女仆，年轻的女孩看到女王忽然心情大好，几乎要笑了出来。

“哦--当然。这是我的荣幸，艾莎女王。安娜公主。”格尔达行了个小小的屈膝礼，随后走到门口。

“再见，格尔达! 谢啦！” 安娜亢奋地挥着手，使新来的女仆退出房间时脸上微微一红。

女孩刚一走，安娜就把注意力集中到姐姐身上，她的眼睛瞪得大大的，好奇心全写在脸上。

“细节。细节! 细节! 细节！ 哦，我的天哪！我一整天都在想着你! 我知道我不能去旁听，好吗？我当然明白，但重点是！？啊！我都要急死了！告诉我吧！快告诉我一切！ 一切！”

艾莎捂着嘴笑了出来，走到床边，把莱纳德的笔记拿来和妹妹一起看。

“如果要都看一遍的话，就有点多了，不过这里是莱纳德写下的十个追求者的名字和一些细节。”

“嗯，我知道了。我不喜欢他！”安娜指着托本的名字，艾莎大笑起来。

“哦，你为什么会这么说呢？”

“凭感觉。我说的没错吧？我说的没错，是吧？”

艾莎的肚子都笑痛了，而安娜才刚到不久。

“你说的没错。他不是很令人愉快。莱纳德对他坚持戴着头巾相当不满。他声称，如果把它摘下来，就不是很礼貌了。从那以后，莱纳德就不喜欢他。”

“不过你也不喜欢他，对吧?”

“是的，他没有给人留下好印象。”

“明白了。那就把他从名单上划掉吧。”安娜用手指装作在托本的名字上涂鸦的样子，这个夸张的动作让艾莎起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，这触感穿过了薄薄的一层羊皮纸，传到了她的大腿上。

“这个大模大样的家伙呢？听起来挺不错的! 达里云 马-辛-夏尔? 什么啊？不喜欢。”

“说实话他是不错。他给我的印象是很善良高尚。他也是来自查特霍的，你应该知道那地方。”

“哦！树懒的国度！”

“哈哈! 也是科利萨女王、塔希和丹增的家乡，还记得吗?”

“我知道，我知道。不过树懒超可爱的！。”

艾莎笑了。安娜在身边的时候，她几乎一直在笑。

“无论如何，你不能只凭名字来判断他们，安娜。”艾莎用肩膀撞了撞妹妹。

“喂！我对第一个人的看法明明是对的！”

“那倒是......“艾莎狡黠地用笔敲了敲下巴。“那么，你说这个人怎么样？”她指着索雷的全名。

“他就是个笑话。他不会把你当回事的。”

艾莎的话卡在喉间，她不得不勉强挤出一些声音，才能回应道。

“我--我懂了。那的确......有些准确。”

“哈哈! 我很擅长这个游戏! 三局两胜是吧？我先不说了。你就告诉我，你最喜欢哪一个？有火花吗？你心动了吗？你现在是不是在想他？我的天啊，我姐姐在我眼前长大了！我... 我觉得我还没准备好! 好了，艾莎，我得告诉你些关于男孩的事。 虽然有点怪，但是是时候了！”

艾莎捂住了嘴，她现在笑得脸颊都疼了。

“够-够了，安娜! 你要把我的脸弄疼了！”

“那很好。因为我进来的时候，你看上去苦不堪言。”

艾莎顿时僵住，她妹妹突然严肃的语气冻住了她。即使当安娜在身边时，女王的情绪好转得极快，但她还是被一眼看穿了。她无法对这个几乎了解她一切的人掩饰她挥之不去的怨气、内疚和不安全感。

“我并没有......苦不堪言。我只是在沉思。”

“哦哦! 明白了。是我犯傻。”安娜太有表演天赋，她此刻的夸张表情就是例证。她几乎是无礼地歪着头，脸凑了上来。“嗯，艾莎？我太了解你了。你什么都瞒不过我。我以为你知道这一点呢。”

“我知道，我知道... ”

“那么我们都很清楚，这件事需要被叫停。整件事情完全没有必要。你不应该被硬塞一个丈夫。”

“我明白这点。”

“那为什么要继续下去呢？我们一直过得很好，不是吗？”

“结婚说得通啊。如果我结婚了，国家就会得到好处。也许这不是完全必要的，但我同意顾问们的意见，结婚最终可以促进阿伦黛尔今后的发展。我希望我们的王国繁荣昌盛，安娜，由于我本人和我的自私，我们在很多层面都处于弱势地位。许多王国都不知道该如何和一个冰雪女王打交道，人们对我的单身状况感到疑惑，他们常常因此认为我在感情上有缺陷......说实话这倒很可能是真的。而且我们确实需要一个继承人...”

“呃，不，不，不，不！别想了，快别说了！” 安娜皱起眉头，语气中带上了挫败感。“你不能为了任何人而放弃自己! 我不会允许的，好吗? 如果你不爱那个人，你就不能嫁给他，更不能有什么继承人。就是这样。这才是结局。鼓掌，鼓掌！你对我也说过同样的话，记得吗？现在我把这句话说回来 ‘你不能嫁给一个刚认识的男人’”

“安娜...”

“讲真你有喜欢上他们中的任何一个吗？你有没有看着他，然后想，‘是的，他挺可爱的，我想让他带我去吃顿饭’？”

“有几个挺有趣，但我不觉得是浪漫的那种兴趣。不过我并不是很在意，因为你和克里斯托夫开始时也是一样的，不是吗？”

这让安娜停了下来，她似乎稍稍定了定神，可爱红润，长着雀斑的脸颊冷却了些。

“嗯，是的。好吧，我知道了。”她叹了口气，显然是在整理思绪，她的手快速揉了揉太阳穴。“那就这样说吧：你最喜欢谁？”

艾莎知道答案，但不知为何她犹豫了。一番自我说服后，她才说出了那个最让她印象深刻的名字。

“莱昂。来自埃尔多拉的莱昂-斯隆尼克。”

“哈，我挺喜欢这个名字。而且玛丽索尔女王也不会派一个明目张胆的讨厌鬼来。但他做了什么让你心动？他怎么会引起我姐姐的兴趣？”

艾莎小心地咬了咬下唇，她知道说谎没意义，但也意识到真相可能会让妹妹觉得有些诡异。她的胸口微微一跳，艾莎努力让她接下来的评论听起来随意。

“因为他......呃，说到底......他让我想起了你。”

艾莎预料到这会打断交谈，但她没有完全预料到这份沉寂的分量。她的体温愈来愈高，她的情绪凌乱到使不出魔法来给自己降温。她没有理由感到不安，但她心里的直觉在告诉自己，她刚才说的话比她目前所能理解的更有意义。她灵魂深处的感觉明白，艾莎的视角刚刚发生了巨大的变化。

“啊哈哈！哈哈哈！” 安娜笑了起来，她的面部表情迅速变化着，最终定格在了不走心的忍俊不禁上。她拍了拍艾莎的肩膀。“我想这说的通，不是吗？从我记事起，我们就一直在一起，我们关系超好，直到......嗯......但即使如此，你知道吗？我们感情特殊! 我们现在仍然有一个特殊的羁绊。我一直在想你!克里斯托夫时不时需要提醒我，因为我谈论我厉害的姐姐有点太多了。嘿嘿！”

艾莎也笑了起来，压下她至今为止感到的最奇怪的一股嫉妒，一个小雪人正依偎在两姐妹之间。

“这......我也是这么想的。这个理由并不算糟，不是吗？你不仅是我的妹妹，还是我最好的朋友。显然，在你身上有我真正看重的东西，如果能在我丈夫身上也找到这些东西，那将是一场重大胜利，你说是不是？”

“天啊......说实话，我有点不好意思。我是说，听你这样大声说出来，我--我想我以为我总是在追逐你的身影，你知道吗？”安娜挠了挠后脑勺，她慌乱的表现让她看起来更可爱了。

“别傻了。你很早以前就赢得了我的尊重，安娜。”艾莎终于可以放松了。他们谈话中不可思议的部分已经过去了，连带着她被激起的异样感。也许艾莎是太紧张了，以至于自己的想法变得夸张。“你还记得我留下你管理王国的时候，你正式创立了官方休息日，导致下一周阿伦黛尔的生产效率前所未见吗？”

“嗯，是的。哈...”

“这只是一个例子，说明你的确是我永远可以为之骄傲的妹妹。你是如此的心地善良。你与人相处的方式真好。我几乎有点嫉妒了。”

“什么！不会吧！”

“这是真的。”

“啊。挺好。”安娜闪烁的眼里闪过一丝距离感，不过她马上缓过来了，她身姿一变，就像是完全放下了一个陌生的概念。“你还没吃饭吧？”

“哦！嗯......没有，还没有。”

“那就好。你和我要一起去约会。这是姐妹间的约会。只有女孩们。因为发生了这么多乱七八糟的事情，我们已经有几个星期没这样做了。”

“我需要在八点之前提交我的候选人名单。我们有足够的时间吗？”

安娜皱起了脸。

“是啊，是啊。我们吃晚饭的时候再讨论那个，好吗？市场附近新开了一家可爱的小餐馆，我一直想去看看。你准备好在城里来一场小型冒险了吗？”

艾莎犹豫了一下，不知道自己离开皇宫是否明智，毕竟现在皇宫里有这么多陌生人在。当然安保工作已经处于高度戒备状态，莱纳德肯定也不会介意她和妹妹出去玩，但艾莎还是不能确定这是否明智。

“如果你想的话，我们可以去征求议会的同意。”安娜靠近她说道。

这就敲定了。是时候学学妹妹，过得稍微随心所欲点了。后果再说。况且......和安娜多相处一会儿，这几乎足以鼓励她把所有的犹豫都抛到九霄云外去了。

“好的。我们立刻出发吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “因为他......呃，说到底......他让我想起了你。”
> 
> 这种话说出来真的不会被理解成表白吗？...
> 
> 不过安娜大概是不敢想...所以只好慢慢继续和姐姐兜圈啦))


	6. 第六章 执念初露

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 姐妹约会之越想越歪的姐姐

当艾莎走出王宫正门，走进小镇广场时，她深深地吸了一口新鲜空气。她感觉已经很久没有让自己完全放松下来了。挑选求婚者、筛选候选人名单、安排盛大活动的细节...这些事所消耗的时间远远超过女王最初的想象。她彻底参与到每一个微小的决定中，而莱纳德又是一个非常注重细节的人，所以，在过去几个星期的准备过程中，她都完全没有休息过。

现在所处的时间正是太阳开始落山，天空被涂上了紫色、红色和橙色的绚丽渐变。周围有不少居民继续着自己的日常工作，享受着夏日的夜晚。艾莎喜欢看到阿伦黛尔的民众快乐地过着基本的生活。这给她带来了一些安宁：即使在艾莎史无前例的冬天所造成的破坏之后，阿伦黛尔仍然会继续繁荣。

广场对女王来说有着可怕的记忆；可怕却又愉快。

一方面，这里是艾莎在加冕典礼上魔法完全失控的地方。那噩梦如此逼真，她随时可以在脑海中轻易回想起来：喷泉扭曲成尖锐的冰刺，带着孩子的妇女质问艾莎的情绪状态，以及最糟糕的是，安娜脸上的困惑、难过和......恐惧。

另一方面，艾莎在这里成功地策划并举行了安娜的生日惊喜。那是个美好的日子，虽然艾莎患了感冒（导致她产出了大量小雪人，它们中的大部分都去冰宫加入了棉花糖，但在克里斯托夫、斯文、甚至雪宝的帮助下，安娜对生日惊喜无比的喜悦，而记忆中安娜那张充满笑容的脸庞通常可以掩盖掉对更遥远悲剧的痛苦回忆。

“啊欧。她又在发呆了。”安娜的声音一下使艾莎回过神来，她的妹妹笑容灿烂，很可能是看到了女王在通往宫殿的台阶下犹豫不决。

“对-对不起。我最近经常这样，不是吗？”

“最近？艾莎，我不想吓到你，但你总是有点像活在自己的世界里一样。我是说，我不怪你那样，但偶尔说说你的感受也无妨。我知道我说过很容易就能读懂你，但这并不意味着我总能确切地知道你在想什么。”

“......你说的对。”艾莎决定了。“我会努力的，安娜。”

“这才对嘛。”安娜挽起艾莎的手臂，姐妹俩紧靠在一起，走在进小镇的路上。她们引人瞩目，无论走到哪里，都会受到热情和带着些敬畏的欢迎。她们遇到的人有：制饼师蒂尔达；洗衣工利安德；安娜的朋友莉丝、西娅和西格丽德；旅馆老板弗里茨；船长克劳斯。他们都一见面就向阿伦黛尔的王室姐妹俩打招呼，她们善良的面容看上去很受欢迎。

“看到了吗？大家都很喜欢你。”安娜在寒暄间悄悄对姐姐说道。

“他们害怕我。”艾莎回应道，她注意到一些人笑容中的犹豫和不情愿。

“你在说谁？你得对自己好一点。你不能让不安全感毁了你所付出的一切，好吗？”

艾莎的脖子刺痛了一下，就算是安娜在评论她的想法，这也使她感到一阵烦躁。然而，安娜说的可能是对的，艾莎越想越觉得妹妹可能是有道理的。无论如何，这都值得考虑。她只是在看到自己想看到的吗？

“呼。还以为我刚才逃不过被训了呢。”安娜开玩笑般地擦了擦额头。

“你逃过一劫......将将而已。”艾莎撞了撞妹妹，她很喜欢这样的亲近私密。当然，女王和公主几乎走到哪里都不得不和阿伦黛尔的镇民们打交道，但那种艾莎和安娜可以只俩人独处聊天的时候：没有女仆为艾莎整理头发；没有守卫来要女王澄清某道指令，甚至没有莱纳德需要女王签署公文；这样的独处时光无比珍贵。女王暗暗发誓要创造更多和安娜独处的时刻......趁着她还有机会。

“哇哦。你刚刚看起来太忧郁了，艾莎。”

“......对不起。”

“别担心。小心点就好，因为她很爱管闲事的！”安娜指了指身后维斯特兰新建立的使馆大楼。

“哦，我们来这里做什么？”

“当然是来看看玛莉啦！”

玛莉和安娜已经卷入过相当刺激的小冒险，涉及到劫船和游荡的野生动物。阿伦黛尔和维斯特兰的关系幸好因此而巩固了下来，安娜和维斯特兰的公主玛莉成为了朋友，她现在担任她王国的大使。艾莎明白这两个女孩相处融洽的原因，她还算是喜欢玛莉，但也说不上和她有多亲密。现在艾莎一想，就长相而言，格尔达和这位公主还有三分相似。但从性格上来说，她们天差地别。

“那......我们为什么要去看玛莉公主呢?”艾莎试着压下自己的烦躁，问道。

“你一会儿就明白了。”

安娜快速地敲敲门，她所做的一切都可爱到让人分心的地步。

“哦，玛莉! 你在大千世界上最喜欢的人在这！” 老楼里响起跺脚声，这里曾属于一个叫奥德林先生的老人，玛莉从前门冲出，她那棕色蓬松的脑袋探了出来，兴奋地睁大了眼。

“啊! 快进来吧! ”她要求道，抓起安娜的手腕。“你也是，艾莎女王！”

她不习惯在任何程度上被发号施令，但艾莎耸耸肩，却也不反感这种节奏的变化。客厅里弥漫着刚泡好的越橘茶的味道，艾莎小心翼翼地坐了下来，双手端端正正地放在膝盖上。

“你们来了，女士们。”玛莉把茶端了过来，显然是已经知道了她们要来。

“谢谢！”安娜笑道。

“你太客气了。”艾莎点了点头。

“好的。”玛莉也坐了下来，她房间里的温暖使人安心。“我知道你们的时间不多，毕竟是 ‘姐妹的约会 ’什么的，但如果可以的话，我想帮帮忙。”

艾莎不确定她要怎么帮忙，但她还是迁就着这个想法，她喝了一口茶，让玛莉继续说了下去。

“快告诉她，玛莉! 你是怎么处理这种事的?”

“我只想说，”玛莉翻了个白眼，“你不应该出于压力去做任何事，你知道吗？我爸给我安排了太多追求者，我都数不清了。我要成为下一任的女王什么的，你知道吗？我明白这一点。”

艾莎凄然一笑，她感激安娜的好意，但她喉咙一阵震颤，让她无法完全将玛莉的话铭记于心。

“我明白，玛莉，我并不想无礼，但你的父亲目前依然在位，你和他都没有一度威胁到整个王国的安全。我们的情况很难说是一样的。”

玛莉瞥了一眼安娜，安娜懊恼地咬着下唇。

“我很清楚我并不一定现在就要嫁人，但为了我发誓要保护的这个王国的持续繁荣稳定，我还是应该尽快结婚。我回到阿伦黛尔是为了当女王，我不会随意对待我的职责。我不能仅仅沉迷于当下，我还必须尽可能谨慎而用心地展望未来。这就是身为王室成员的意义。”艾莎胃部一阵扭曲，但她继续说道。“是的，在某种程度上，我或许的确有能力独自统治，但如果没有协助，我是不可能有一个继承人的，而且我更希望这种‘协助’是我不觉得羞耻的那种。”

“我想......她说的也有道理。”玛莉退让道，安娜已经撅起了嘴。

“随便吧! 只要不......凑合了事就好! 我想这才是我们的论点，对吧，玛莉?”

“肯定的！。”

艾莎笑了笑，把头微微偏向一边。

“我不会的。至少，我会尽量不......”

谈话停顿了一下，艾莎以为她们就快说完了，但随后玛莉再次开口，她的话让女王差点把嘴里的茶吐了出来。

“你爱上了追求者以外的人吗，艾莎女王？”

“你说-什么？”

“只是，我认识你这么久以来，你对任何人都没有表现出丝毫浪漫方面的兴趣。这让我怀疑你是不是在为某个人牵肠挂肚。也许是一个暗恋？”

“哦，我的天哪！是克里斯托夫吗？因为我和他在一起你就什么都不做? ”安娜捂住了自己的嘴。

“不，天哪，不。”艾莎咳了一声，拍了拍喉咙。“我没有任何......这方面的追求。”这是事实。“我对弗里蒙德那件事后说的话是认真的，安娜。有你在我身边，我就满足了。”

安娜眨了眨眼，笑了下，把一些头发拨弄到耳后。

“没错。你俩比我见过的任何一对兄弟姐妹都要亲密。”玛莉笑着说，戏剧性地叹了口气。“可惜你不能直接娶你妹妹。哈哈！”

“是吧！？嘿嘿！”安娜笑得更大声了。

这是一个荒唐到任何人对此都会直接大笑出来的笑话。的确，这荒唐的概念完全超出了任何可能性的范畴，艾莎对此本应也莞尔一笑。但她一点都笑不出来。她也不明白是为什么。

离开玛莉家后，安娜拉着艾莎，滔滔不绝地说着玛莉有多有趣，她很高兴她们还是好朋友。她提到想在不久的将来再去维斯特兰，随后和一群孩子打了招呼。然而她突然静了下来。

艾莎眨了眨眼，发现安娜正直盯着她，姐妹俩已经走到了阿伦黛尔一条没有太多人烟的小街上。天色已晚，道路漆黑一团，不知怎的，艾莎能清楚地听到自己的脉搏跳动。

“抱歉。我只是在想......那些追求者。”

“唉。我在努力不去想他们。至少我可以去参加舞会。你知道我会教训他们一顿的，每个人都逃不过！”

“嘿嘿。我确信。事实上，我很期待。”

“你应该的! 我才是喜欢逞强的那个! 嗬嗬! ”安娜弯曲手臂，对着天空咬着，模仿野兽的样子，很是可爱。

“哈哈哈! 快-快停下! ”艾莎边笑边靠在一栋建筑上。安娜在姐姐身边咯咯笑着，和她一起靠在墙上。

顿了一下，两个女孩都享受着宁静。艾莎凝视着天空，唇边带着温柔的微笑。天边有一片红色的晚霞，和安娜的头发颜色太相似，这让女王屏息凝神。

“好漂亮......”艾莎评论道。

“是啊。”安娜说，她把自己的肩靠在姐姐旁边，这样她们就更能感受到彼此的存在了。

“不过我想，两个王室成员在小镇里没有人烟的地方流连忘返，有点奇怪吧？”艾莎突然意识到，与安娜如此亲密的喜悦让她有些失衡。

“是又怎么样？这有点让我想起了我们小时候。你和我经常在小镇上探险。都快把爸爸逼疯了。”

“哦，我差点忘了这事。”

“哈。我一点也不奇怪。毕竟这离...那件事挺近的。”

“是的......”艾莎不想承认，但安娜如此心甘情愿地对她展现出自己严肃体贴的一面，这让她感到一阵寒意。安娜的声音降到了一种更柔和、带着沉思的语气，艾莎希望安娜只对她这样。克里斯托夫经常看到她妹妹的这一面吗？

“呼。过去的过去了，现在我们也无能为力。重点是你现在和我在一起，你绝对可以轻松地堆一个雪人。哼，如果你愿意的话，你就能做出一整支会走路、会说话的雪人军团。”

艾莎迫使自己用幽默对待这句话，她知道安娜只是想在姐妹俩难得的外出游玩中回避开一个敏感的话题。

“你从小到大都对这个很坚持，对吧？”

安娜张嘴想说些什么来回应，但她随即紧紧地闭上了嘴，脸颊泛起一丝红晕。

“我--我忍不住。我很想你。和你一起玩耍是我一天中最快乐的时光。每一天醒来，我知道要和我姐姐在一起了都会很兴奋。你，是我的一切，你知道吗？”安娜咽了下口水，脸色严肃。“然后......你就关上了门。我好想和你在一起，可是..”

艾莎的心提到了嗓子眼，她拉起妹妹的手，用双手握紧，然后站到了阿伦黛尔的小公主面前。

“我现在就在你身边，不是吗？”

“是啊。你是。暂时是......”

“......你这话是什么意思?”

“结婚这事太疯狂了，非常不可。一旦你结婚了，我们就不能再做这些了。”

“做什么？”

“就......就这样吧! 我不想担心某个国王需要你去约会或者......还有......其他事! 所有的事! 这里的事! 那里事! 到处都是事! 他--他会想吻你，抱你，还有......还有......还有做那个......你--你知道吗?”

一丝挫败感像寒风一样穿过艾莎。她皱起眉头，眼神也变得尖锐。

“那么，我们将更加相似。你为什么要把它说得那么可怕呢？”

“因为......！” 安娜有些招架不住，小脸上充满了各异的情绪。“我--我不知道! 我知道听上去很虚伪，但只是......如果你不爱那个人，那么你就不要嫁给他，明白吗? 我不会让你这么做的! 我就是不会！你必须爱他。真的爱他。不要装！”

艾莎吞了吞口水，对妹妹的表现又爱又恨。这是在挑一个连她自己都不知道存在的疤。这是她才开始领悟到的一丝溃烂的痛。

“你爱克里斯托夫？”

“咦，你-你为什么突然问这个问题？”安娜摇了摇头，额头有些奇怪地皱了起来。“我很喜欢他。虽然我们还没有说过 "爱"什么的，但反正在一起还没那么久。我们在交往这件事上还是新手。”

“我明白了。”艾莎的胃很痛。醋意又回来了，但不知为何这感觉不一样。这不再仅仅是姐妹间的占有欲。艾莎眨了眨眼，强压住要吞没她的痛苦。到底发生了什么？为什么这个与安娜一起外出的美好夜晚会变成一场争执？为什么玛莉那句荒唐的话在她脑海里回荡？

“所以我才会这么反对你征婚这事! 我已经努力扮演一个好妹妹的角色了，可是......可是这事越继续下去，我就越烦! 这些事要慢慢来! 爱情复杂的很! 见鬼，我几乎都不知道它是什么滋味! 我是说，它是一种感觉，但它由很多其他东西组成。天啊...”

不知为什么，艾莎笑了出来，她拍拍妹妹的肩膀，双手扶着她。她是那么诚实，那么纯洁，那么善良。一想到这些她就心疼。一个人怎么能如此真切地关心另一个人呢？这样的感情真是强烈到了不可思议的地步。

“谢谢你的关心，安娜。”艾莎开始说道，扮演起女王的角色，这个形象有助于压制她奇奇怪怪的想法。“我会仔细考虑你和玛莉的话，但我现在还必须继续进行选拔。毕竟这一筛选已经开始了，过早地叫停一切是不行的。我不会觉得自己有义务去选择一位追求者，好吗？我会等待你的认可和衡量自己的感觉是否满足我认为适合结婚的条件。我向你保证。”

安娜嘴巴紧闭，但随即她缓缓点头，她看着艾莎的眼神让她维持不下去女王的角色。

“一言为定。这是一个承诺，明白吗？”

“我明白了。”

“拉钩发誓。”

“安娜...“

“这才有约束力! 拉钩发誓，否则我就把你按到这堵墙上，直到你屈服！”

艾莎有些发抖，奇怪的是她在考虑拒绝。

“好吧，我知道了。拉勾。”

两姐妹将小指头勾在一起，一股凉意从她们间流过。

“呀。我刚才有点激动了。抱歉，艾莎。”

“相反，我很感激。”

安娜的笑容歪歪扭扭，她耸了耸肩，调皮地打量着艾莎。

“不要再磨蹭了! 我们快去吃晚饭吧，免得被人发现我们躲在这里。我都很惊讶我们居然还没被发现，哈？真奇怪，尤其是我像个疯子一样发火了。”

“你不疯，安娜，你只是......很热情。”

“你真的学会说外交辞令了，是吗？”

“有一点。”艾莎承认道，她再次挽起安娜的手臂，知道最近很少在镇内出现的自己会招来更多的问候。

不过，艾莎却觉得异乎寻常的喜悦，欢迎着在姐妹俩出了小街后就立刻迎上来的一群孩子，他们在集体围着她俩转圈。安娜蹲下身子，热情地招待孩子们，她从与他们精彩的读书会中认识了他们，而艾莎也试着模仿妹妹的样子。她的妹妹有一种天赋，无需特别的努力，就能让人感到不可思议的温暖和亲切。

“哟呵! 欢迎! 欢迎你们！。”一个有着姜黄色面发，脸庞丰满的大汉一开始还很随意的向安娜和艾莎打招呼，但他随后似乎就僵住了，小餐厅的所有人都被突然出现的皇室姐妹惊呆了。

“嗨，大家好！”安娜挥了挥手，将艾莎也拖了进去。

屋里飘过关于女王声望的阵阵议论，艾莎向不同的市民点了点头，试图打破紧张和敬畏的气氛。在一波波的问候、询问求婚者的情况和追星式的接待后--这还是让艾莎感到惊讶，毕竟她并不是一年到头都在王宫闭门不出--她和安娜终于得以入座，那个看起来有些吓人的奥肯似乎是这里的负责人，他主动询问两位姑娘的订单。

“夏季大促销。点餐就送冰冻甜饮，五折优惠。”

艾莎会称许这个男人，他的工作做得很好，即使他的介绍有点傻乎乎的，口音也有点明显。

“你的家人和他们的夏季聚会。”安娜笑了起来。

“对生意好！”那人举起手来，用笔敲打着舌头。“现在，你们准备好点菜的时候告诉我一声？我很乐意! 好！”他随后就走了。

“他从来没变，是吗？总是有新的发明、促销和做生意的努力。”奥肯参与的大多数时候，艾莎都不确定该如何回应。

“是吧？还挺励志的，你不觉得吗？”她俏皮地眨了眨眼。“我也是在他的小店里认识了克里斯托夫。那还挺疯狂的。”

“啊。有意思。”艾莎把注意力转移到菜单上，下巴紧绷。

“嗯。要吃什么。”安娜眯起眼睛。“饿的时候去餐厅可不是个好主意。哦，好吧。不过总得吃饭! 那冰冻的甜饮料听起来很好喝！”

“我可以轻松地把任何饮料变成那样。”艾莎得意地回应道。

“嗯，是啊，不过这不一样。”

“哦，是吗？那是事实吗？”

“呀呵。要不要赌一把？”

“我宁愿不占傻妹妹的便宜。”

“哦呵？艾莎，你也学会说这些了! 太上道了！”

“......好吧，赌就赌。”两姐妹中的姐姐窃笑道。

“难以置信。”艾莎倒抽了一口气，在喝了些安娜点的饮料后，放下勺子。“这喝起来完全不同了。可是为什么呢？”

“谁知道呢？”安娜得意地哼了一声。“克里斯托夫给这里送冰块，也许是那东西的纯度高吧？很奇怪吧？他们也可能是在里面加了些额外的调料什么的。”

“是我输了......”艾莎承认道。

“是啊。那我的奖品是什么，嗯？我们应该在开始之前就想好的。哎呀!”

艾莎和安娜的这顿饭吃得很开心，虽然有很多新顾客来跟两个女孩搭话，这让人有点心烦意乱，但艾莎还是很珍惜这段时光，她发现自己太容易就开始盯着妹妹了，铭记住她言谈举止的所有小细节。对艾莎来说，安娜无疑是很有吸引力的，但她知道自己有偏见，毕竟一开始她就很看重她妹妹。她喜欢她的嘴唇、眼睛、雀斑、头发，甚至耳朵。安娜的一切都让艾莎的脉搏狂跳，她原本以为爱情也会有类似的感觉，但并没有。在下午和晚上和安娜的独处时光中，没有一个求婚者给艾莎的感觉能与安娜相比。

为什么会这样？

“答应我再来一次这样的约会怎么样？我们约得还不够。这是我生活中的一大问题。”

“那就像是我赢了。”艾莎得意地笑着说。

“哇！我--这里越来越热了吗? 姐姐，你还真有点魅力啊! “哈哈！” 安娜居然脸红了，这一幕对艾莎来说十分完美，她让这个活蹦乱跳的女孩难堪的样子让她充满了满足感。

“啊--总之，我想我们还是说说正事吧。拿出来吧。来吧。来，来！” 安娜挥挥手，艾莎花了一秒钟的时间才恢复常态，她从小包里拿出写着追求者名字的羊皮纸。

“是的，当然。没错......”艾莎对于缩小追求者范围这件事比以前还要泄气。没有一个人让她感到像对安娜那样欣喜若狂。平心而论，她对安娜的了解更深，因此，她想不能仅凭这一点来判断她对那些体面男人的感觉。

“所以，那个像是安娜第二的莱昂是领先的吧？你对达里云这家伙感觉也还不错。”

“是的，我想我会把这两个人列入候选名单。”

“嗯，好的。让我先读读莱纳德说的话。等等等等诸如此类。有钱，有土地，我不在乎这些。啊，这里有一些关于他们长相和性格的细节。天啊，莱纳德是疯了。”

“不是吗？他做什么事都很勤快。”

“太疯狂了。他一定是写了...一分钟二十个词的样子。哦！这家伙怎么样？他听起来还挺有趣的，虽然我说他很飞扬跋扈什么的。”安娜指着索雷的名字，艾莎轻笑道。

“我想，他很适合你，不过我承认，他确实让我很感兴趣。他的人生观......很独特。相对来说，几乎让人耳目一新。”

安娜点了点头，她的目光集中在面前的纸上。她紧紧地握着它，仿佛害怕它随时会从手中飞出去似的。

“好吧，他听起来挺不错。我想你应该把他加进来。”

“我本来有些犹豫，但我现在要加他了。反正无论如何，他会使舞会更有趣。”

“嘿嘿！我也是这么想的。”

艾莎等着安娜继续说下去，但她听到的都是餐厅里的声音，老板频频请新来的客人不要打扰女王，他看出她和妹妹在讨论相当重要的事情。

“亚瑟......让我印象深刻。从我看到他的那一刻起，他就有一种冷静和耐心。”

“你怎么能光看就知道一个人有耐心？这说不通啊。”

“当然说得通。”艾莎反驳道，在那短暂的一瞬她就是典型的缺乏她所赞美的那种特质。“在最初的介绍环节中，他一直静静地站着，姿势很完美，目不斜视。他以一种小心翼翼又克制的态度注视着我，而且我会说他是所有求婚者中最具王者风范的一个。”

安娜眯起眼睛。

“这里说他长得很 "女性化"。想必粗犷强悍的莱纳德并不喜欢长得漂亮的男生。你不介意和一个看起来有点女孩子气的人约会吧？”

艾莎想了一下，几乎马上就意识到答案，但她还是希望确认一下自己的第一反应。不过，她早些时候对格尔达的可疑评价确定了所有的疑问。

“我并不介意。事实上，可以说我更喜欢这样。”

“哦！这就是为什么我们应该多谈论男人的原因。我都不知道你喜欢什么类型。说明我了解得太少。哈哈！”

艾莎几乎畏缩了一下。这个话题从来没有被提起过，因为她很少有讨论这种事的冲动。即使是现在，艾莎也在强迫自己对这个荒谬的选追求者的过程感兴趣。当然，她知道她在挑选的这些男人似乎足够体面，但与其中任何一个人结婚的巨大压力继续困扰着她的情感。

“好吧好吧。那还剩下一个名额。考虑到莱纳德基本上已经把其他人都划掉了，我猜是在麦克斯韦和亚历山大之间吧。什么人啊。”

艾莎把纸张拖到自己面前，看了一会儿自己最信任的臣属留下的笔记。他有所顾虑，尤其是对亚历山大，但他最终还是不能完全排除任何一个人。

“等一下。呃......我没看错吧？上面写着......一-一夫多妻吗？”安娜完全进入了脸红模式，她的想象力得到了最好的发挥，蒸汽几乎从她的褐色脑袋上冒出来。

“是这样的。说实话这是我唯一的保留意见。否则，他是个好人。”

“我--我读过......不是说我特意去打探那种东西，你知道吗？不-不会的! 但是......我读到......你-你知道......在那些事-事情中，女人们需...需要...那个...那个啥...！”

艾莎发现自己无限迷恋着妹妹话里的某些意思。她等待着，屏息凝神，心跳似乎都停滞了。她本能地被安娜迟迟不肯说出口的内容所吸引。在那一刻，艾莎想紧紧地抱住妹妹，拥抱那个真正吸引她的外表开朗实则害羞的女孩。

“我--我说不出口! 太奇-奇怪了! 而且......而且......!”

艾莎发现自己无意间靠了过来，她睁大了眼睛，连自己都未曾注意的一片心思动了起来。就在安娜仿佛终于要说出那件难以启齿的事时，餐厅的门开了，雪宝和克里斯托夫两人鲜明的声音在小楼四壁的范围内回响。

整个房间的温度降低了十度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我从未见过如此反对姐姐结婚的妹妹，手动狗头  
> 路人npc妹子一句话就把艾莎带歪了23333可真是正中下怀


	7. 第七章 女王的觉醒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柜门马上关不住了.....坐等艾莎发现不仅在柜子里而且对象还是妹妹的时候，狗头

艾莎注意到房间里立刻就发生了变化：每个人的手臂都抱紧身体，人们都在议论着这突如其来的寒意。她必须立即行动，压制住那股突然紧抓住心的愤怒情绪。

上次，对妹妹的爱融化了阿伦黛尔的寒冰，因此，艾莎试着回想起那种特殊的感情，来解决目前的问题。

然而，这并没有奏效。事实上，艾莎发现自己的情绪越来越失控。她越是让自己去想安娜和她们之间的羁绊，就越是愤怒，越是沮丧，克里斯托夫的出现更加剧了她的失控。

冷静点！冷静！ 冷静下来......静一静！

他看着她；抱着她；吻了她；他甚至还可能爱着她！

隐藏！掩饰！不要去感受！瞒住！

她为什么这么愤怒？这次的醋意为何如此强烈？很痛。太伤人了。为什么还不消失？这感觉以前都会消失的！但这次... ! 这次... !

“艾莎！” 安娜的声音让艾莎回过神来，寒冷消失了，艾莎恢复了常态。她回到现实。她精神上的牢笼就是这样。她不能再让它困住她了。

“......怎么了？”

“你又走神去了拉拉乐园。”安娜笑了出来，克里斯托夫的手搭在她的肩膀上，他也跟着笑了起来。艾莎不想盯着看。她实在不想注意他们间的熟稔和流露出的爱意，但她忍不住。她的眼神来回飘动，胸口闷得可怕。

“不过可以理解。征婚进行得如何？我现在真是一点儿也不羡慕你的处境。”克里斯托夫继续说道。

“拉拉乐园有好吃的东西吗？”雪宝甜甜地问道。这几乎抚平了艾莎恶化的焦虑。几乎。

“它......范围已经缩小了，这多亏了安娜的帮助。”艾莎强迫自己说道，她的嘴巴发沉而又笨拙。

“是吗？那就好。有哪一个让你觉得合适吗？”

“拉拉乐园距这多远？”雪宝对安娜耳语道。

“有两三个人似乎挺合适，但目前还很难说。希望舞会能让做决定更容易。”

“那真是太好了! 从它一开始被提出来，安娜就一直在念叨这件事，所以我很高兴它终于有了眉目。”

“嘘！” 安娜转身说，把食指按在嘴边。“她没必要知道！”

“是吗？那我错了。”

“一个球怎么能决定你要嫁给谁？你不就是玩玩球吗？哦！你要玩 "烫手山芋 "是吗？”雪宝蹦蹦跳跳地走到艾莎身边，圆溜溜的黑眼睛里带着认真的疑问。雪宝是个神奇的存在，他的某些特点有助于缓解艾莎的紧张。她很感激，因为她发现自己的情绪分分秒往失控的方向发展。

“不，雪宝。”艾莎笑了笑，但这很痛苦。“在这种语境下，那个词不是球的意思，它是指一种舞蹈或社交聚会。”

“哦哦! 这么炫！”

“是的。”

外面传来一阵响亮的鼻息声，克里斯托夫一惊，在其他客人还在疑惑地四处张望时，他就变得坐立不安。

“我来了，斯文! 你就耐心点吧! ”他换了个声音，听起来傻里傻气。“但我寂寞了！”

“傻斯文。看来奥拉夫叔叔得去陪你了，哈？再见，朋友们! 一两分钟，或三四分钟后见;无论如何都是!”

雪宝滑出餐厅，那凝结着冬天的小云朵给了他凉爽与活力。他向小餐厅的老板招招手，那个大个子也热情地挥手回应。

“所以呢，我倒不是想催你什么的，安娜，但如果你想赶上看极光的话，我们该走了。”

“哦！哦，对了! 我完全忘了! 好啊! 是的，走吧!”

“发.....发生了什么？”艾莎问道，她胸口疼得更厉害了。

“我在附近的山上发现了一个非常好的地方，可以让你看到极光的聚合。它们只在晴朗的夜晚才会有，我的家人说那里有很久之前遗留下来的强大魔法。他们认为那和祖先有关，但这不好说。总之，我想我和安娜可以去看看。”

停顿片刻。

“你也想来吗，艾莎? ”克里斯托夫好心地问道。不知为何，这几乎让人觉得是在施舍，艾莎的第一反应是拒绝这个提议。她正要开口，安娜却更兴奋了，她在座位上上下晃动着，身体前倾。

“哦！这主意太好了。你一定、一定要来!”

艾莎想去。她真的想。但她无法想象被夹在安娜和克里斯托夫的约会之间的样子。克里斯托夫是个善良的好男人。他邀请艾莎是出于义务。可如果艾莎真的去了，她会觉得很尴尬。就像个局外人，像个第三者。

但为什么会这样呢?

这已经不是她第一次和她妹妹还有克里斯托夫一起外出了。是什么改变了? 这说不通。这痛苦让人困惑。艾莎需要独处来冷静一下。这就是原因：除非她能和安娜独处，否则她不想打扰妹妹谈恋爱。

“你还好吗，艾莎？”安娜问道，察觉到了姐姐微妙的面部表情。

“我很好。”艾莎勉强说道，在焦虑时用自己练出来的坚忍来保持平静。“我希望能和你们一起去，但我觉得莱纳德不会高兴的，而且我个人目前也不想逃避职责。我需要提交我的候选人名单，这样才能进行下一阶段的工作。”

“哦。”安娜的笑容动摇了，她的眼神有些失望。

艾莎感觉就像胃受到了猛击似的。是因为她之前关门忽视了安娜那么久，所以她才更受不了让妹妹失望吗？这就是为什么她会如此难受？艾莎仔细打量着克里斯托夫，看他是否对她谢绝邀请松了一口气。她审视着他，想给自己拒绝同行找一个合理的借口。

但她什么也没有找到。

这个男人从头到尾都很诚实。他真心实意地对艾莎同行没有任何异议，不知怎的，这只让艾莎貌似无厘头的焦虑感更加严重了。眼睛一热，她知道是时候该走了。她太熟悉这种感觉了。从一个小女孩，到十几岁，再到青年，她都过于熟悉泪水的感觉。蜷缩在房门旁，安娜求她出来玩的时候，艾莎能做的......只有哭。

“对不起，我很抱歉。谢谢你的邀请，但现在时机不合适，我有太多的责任。”艾莎站起身来，把钱，包括丰厚的小费，放在桌子上。当她对妹妹说话时，她的脸色稍微柔和了一些。“可以告诉我你们玩得怎么样，安娜。我真该回宫去了。我躲着不与那些追求者进行任何形式的交流，是个糟糕的主人。”

“......好吧，艾莎。我......呃......明天见？”

“希望如此。”女王微微点了点头，感觉到市民的目光在观察她的一举一动。这让人窒息，但她正在学会适应。“照顾好她，克里斯托夫。”

“一直都是这样。”那人笑了笑。

艾莎能理解安娜为什么喜欢这个人。他自信但不狂妄，强壮但温和，有些粗心，但也可以很体贴。艾莎无论如何也不觉得他有什么吸引力，但他是个好人，这对她来说一定有些意义的。那她为什么不能释放自己灵魂中酝酿的风暴呢？为什么在挫败感的漩涡中会那么容易释放她的魔力？她太情绪化了。这一直是她的问题。这将永远是她的问题。

“晚上好。”

“再见，艾莎。”

"祝好运！”

艾莎双手抱在胸前，退出餐厅。她想跑，但她也不想引起别人更多的注意。雪宝和斯文都因女王的突然出现而兴奋起来，雪宝蹦蹦跳跳地，而斯文则兴奋地打着响鼻。

“你现在是要去拉拉乐园吗？我可以跟着去吗？雪宝依旧念念不忘，如果不是他能带着十分的天真说出任何可笑的话，就会很烦人了。想到自己创造了这样一个存在，总是让年轻的女王感到困惑。

“我不是。很抱歉。”

“哦，太糟糕了。但是，嘿！你要来看极光秀吗? 克里斯托夫的妈咪和爸比都会去的！”

斯文呼了口气，兴奋地走近艾莎。女王心里的某处未尝不因这天真无邪的感情变得柔和，但内心的痛苦悸动却继续着，她慢慢地退后，摇头时尽可能表现出懊悔。

“我很抱歉。今晚不行。”

“知道了! 该干活了吧? ”雪宝很痛快地接受了，这出乎意料。而斯文则相当夸张地低下了头。

“是的，谢谢理解。抱歉，斯文。”

“我很善解人意，不是吗？”

艾莎告别了这对奇怪的组合，招呼着其他有足够勇气接近这位独行女王的镇民。不过，没有了安娜，向艾莎打呼唤的人明显减少了。她很庆幸，但这也让她感到不安，她现在并不想应付的焦虑重新浮现。

当她再次经过那条小巷时，艾莎一面欣喜若狂，回想着近一个来小时前她与妹妹出人意料的亲密对话。是的，它已经接近了一场争吵，但艾莎也很珍视与她的妹妹能够达到这样的坦诚程度。为了周围的人，她每天都要板着脸扮演着人们期待的形象，但是和安娜在一起，就不需要这样了，艾莎爱这种自由。

她的任何一个追求者能让她体验到哪怕是和安娜在一起时体验到的一小部分吗？似乎不太可能，但艾莎也没什么欲望给他们这个机会。她为什么这么不情愿？她为什么这么不感兴趣？艾莎读过的任何一本书，或者她在女仆中听到的任何有关浪漫的谈话，都把女人对爱情的追求当作人生成就的顶点。她喜欢冒险故事，但却质疑里面缺少女性英雄，少数以 "温柔 "的性别为主角英雄的故事是如此稀少，这让艾莎感到沮丧，她对她们的代入感远比安娜一直热衷的遇难少女多得多。

艾莎身边的所有女性，除了安娜，都直言不讳地羡慕她有机会从十个有吸引力的男性追求者中精挑细选。他们都是有钱人，外貌英俊，而且普遍具有一定魅力。艾莎原以为自己一定会体验到在整个人生中备受人们关注的爱情火花。她以为这一切会......总有一天自然而然地发生。

但什么都没有。这让艾莎很担心。

女王已经被视为各种程度上的不正常了。她不能让任何人知道，她从来没有--一次也没有--发现一个男人有浪漫上的诱惑力。虽说，她从来没有主动寻找过这样的伴侣，但无论如何，这难道不是一种自然现象吗？现在本应该有某种感情打动着她的心？担心自己什么反应都没有是不必要的吗？

艾莎进了自己的宫殿，脑海里充满了矛盾，差点忘了和卫兵打招呼。正如预料的那样，莱纳德正在入口附近等候，如果他召集了一小队人来提醒艾莎她需要留在城堡的话，她都不会感到震惊。但看到她的侍从与莱昂的私人助手格里莫尔进行着激烈的交谈时，她还是吃了一惊。

“啊！艾莎女王。我本准备提醒您需要在今天晚上之前完成必要的挑选，但我很高兴看到您已经不需要提醒了。当我们遇到时，格里莫尔正巧在去他大人房间的路上。他有很多关于莱昂爵士的故事。

“喂，喂，莱纳德。你答应过不提的。格里莫尔叹了口气，他的声音比正常的音调更像是嘶嘶声。他是个看上去有趣但很黑的人，他那黑如夜色的卷曲长发飘在面前，刚好到尖下巴以下。他几乎和他的主人一样有王室的气场，甚至还更高大。当艾莎走近时，她第一次注意到，这个男人有一双锐利的灰色眼睛，这本该是美丽的，但是实际上却让人害怕。

“我只能想象。艾莎回应道，虽然她觉得自己并不是很有说服力。

格里莫尔抬了抬下巴，轻而易举地俯视了艾莎一瞬，随后就低下头。

“我的主人自从面试后就一直很紧张。您应该知道，他对您相当痴迷。玛莉索尔女王派他来原本只是想逗逗这个可怜的孩子，本以为他的傲慢不会让他发现阿伦戴尔的女王值得真心追求。”

“谢谢，但你这样玩就不公平了，格里莫尔。”艾莎放平声音说道。

“请原谅，我的女王。您当然说的没错。”

艾莎从眼角余光看到莱纳德在微笑。他为她感到骄傲。这是个小小的胜利。

“不过，请问您是否有机会看看莱昂大人为您挑选的礼物？我们听说，它是相当棒的古董。”

“还没有。我现在要回房，可能很快就会安顿下来，所以到时候我可能会看看它。我不希望我的决定被物质的东西所左右。”

“很明智的做法。”格里莫尔缓缓地点了点头。

“嗯，”莱纳德拍了拍手。“和你交谈很愉快，格里莫尔。希望以后还有机会。”

“我也希望如此。晚安，各位。睡个好觉，艾莎女王。”

“你也是。替我向莱昂大人问好。”

“听到您这么说，他一定会高兴得不得了。”格里莫尔喃喃自语，声音一如既往地沙哑深沉。这个阴郁的男人离开了，艾莎转过身，知道莱纳德会跟来。太阳快落山了，城堡周围的灯笼已齐刷刷地亮了起来。艾莎听着自己的鞋子与地板的地毯摩擦的声音，甚至透过材料感觉到了下面坚硬的石头。

“我相信您已经做出了决定？”

艾莎把名单递给了她的侍从，她的头还在阵阵作痛，但她的私人房间是如此的近，这给了她希望。她忍住走得太快的冲动。

“啊，我知道了。很好，很好。我同意您的选择。”粗犷的男人笑着说。“您和您妹妹玩得怎么样，艾莎女王？我知道您最近都没什么机会和她在一起。这些天一直很忙。”

艾莎很感激莱纳德竟然问了这个。当他刚成为她的侍从时，身经百战的他在人际交往方面很笨拙。艾莎向他说明了改进的机会。自从那次谈话后，他一直在积极提高，让自己多关心他人的情绪。可惜的是，此时此刻，艾莎其实希望他不要提及。这是在挑她的伤口。

“很好，挺好的。”

“......我明白。”莱纳德确实是明白的，因为他没有追问下去。他总是能察觉到话语背后的潜台词。只是他每次都不知道该如何回应；尤其是面对感情方面的问题时。

当艾莎和她的侍从绕过最后一个拐角，走到一条熟悉的走廊时，艾莎松了一口气，她看到格尔达已经在门外准备好了。

“我会处理这些名字，剩下的事情就交给我吧，我的女王。感谢您今天的辛苦工作。”

“我应该感谢你，莱纳德。感谢你的努力。”

莱纳德摆了摆手，左右张望了下，然后贴了过来。

“您......还想继续下去吗，我的女王？”

“是的。”艾莎迅速回答道，一瞬就想到了安娜和克里斯托夫。

莱纳德眉毛一挑，但他随即直起身来，脚跟一并，低头鞠躬。

“照顾好女王，满足她的一切需要，格尔达。她今晚理应得到最好的待遇“。男人近乎命令道。

“是--是！“ 格尔达结结巴巴地说道。

这时，莱纳德最后会意地看了艾莎一眼，然后就走了，对大厅口的一个卫兵低声嘀咕了些什么。

艾莎让格尔达给她开门，在听到她与外界的屏障被闩上的声音时，她终于放松了下来。她放下手提包，正准备打发走格尔达，小女仆却开始手忙脚乱地整理她的衣服了。她解开固定艾莎华丽裙子的各种串接和丝带。女孩的手柔软，很讨人喜欢，它们轻轻触碰到艾莎身体的各个部位，这让她发抖，与劳拉或其他女仆完全不同。

“抱歉，我的女王。我不是故意刺激您的“。格尔达道歉道，帮艾莎脱到只剩下一层薄薄的白色内衣，那是一条迷人的裙子，只到膝盖附近。脱下了沉重的华服后，艾莎终于笑了，她的小雪人们很快注意到了她这个创造者，这景象让年轻的女王感到舒畅。

“这不怎么影响我。艾莎转过脸来，没有意识到格尔达的脸就在她旁边，她们的鼻子擦过对方，两个女孩猛地退缩了。艾莎的心怦怦直跳，血液在血管里明显加速地流着。这反应太激烈，女王花了一会儿才回过神来。

“对-对不起! 我真的很抱歉! 我原本应该...“

艾莎抬起一只手，呼吸急促，还在努力集中注意力。她在朦胧中眨了眨眼睛，看清了格尔达娇小的身形，以及制服贴合她身材曲线的样子。她的眼睛被定住了，而这在每次采访中都没有过。艾莎本能地知道，内心深处有一种东西在激荡，而这正是她在与追求者的所有互动中感到缺失的：身体上的吸引。

然后，恐惧降临。

“你该走了......”艾莎喘息地说道，连她的小雪人都不知所措。

“您说什么？”格尔达又说，她的声调更高了。

“我--我没生气。”艾莎向她保证。“我......我只是非常非常累。明天见。”

“......好的，我的女王。”格尔达行了个屈膝礼，这对艾莎刚刚的发现并没什么帮助。当门在她身后关上时，艾莎跌跌撞撞地走到门把手前，确保门锁好后，她才瘫倒在床上，她凝视着天花板，多盏蜡烛闪烁的光在上面投下难以捉摸的阴影。她的心跳仍未放缓。

“不要去感受。不要去感受。不要去感受。不要去感受！” 艾莎一遍又一遍地低声说着，她的小雪人们依偎在她的身上，努力安慰着这个反复无常的女王。“我不想有这种感觉。我不能有这样的感觉。为什么要这样？为什么要这样？为什么？”艾莎的眼睛很痛，泪水在眼皮上凝结，她不得不忍着疼痛，用力把它们刮掉。碎片划伤了她白皙的肌肤。“这不可能是真的。我…!”

艾莎从床上起身，将小雪人们舀到手中，试图忘记刚刚自己身上发生的事情。然而，这些小家伙却没那么容易被愚弄，它们只是迟疑地盯着她，艾莎轻轻地把它们放到宽敞的碗里。然后，她拨弄着头发，呻吟着，紧紧地闭上嘴，这样痛苦就不会发散到现实中去。艾莎胡乱地去看她的礼物；这是格尔达在今天早些时候收拾得整整齐齐的礼物。

这真的是发生在同一天吗？有些时候真是度日如年。

鲜花、珠宝、点心、化妆品、香皂、裙子，还有一把非常精致的剑。除了那件装饰性的武器外，并没有什么太过突出的礼物，因此，艾莎的大脑仍停留在那件既成事实上。最后，艾莎掀起一块光彩夺目的布，里面藏着格尔达刚来时表示感兴趣的那件最大礼物。她拉开帘子，看到她所见过的最美丽的全身镜，她吃了一惊。

多么独特啊......艾莎沉思着，这牵动了她的好奇心，她立马抓住了这个转移注意力的机会。她看着自己的倒影：那是一个衣衫不整几乎什么都没穿的女人，一副睡眼惺忪的样子。艾莎揉了揉眼睛，走近了镜中的另一个世界，深深地凝视着倒影里自己迷茫的目光。

“你并没有这样的偏好。”她告诉自己。“阿伦黛尔的女王不可能有这样的品味。”她拥有 ‘女巫 ’的魔法已经够糟糕了。她不可能在社交和爱情方面也如此离经叛道。那一定是一个巧合。我不觉得我的......我自己的样子很迷人！

艾莎等待着回应，但知道这只有在她认为有必要的情况下才会出现。她用力地眨了眨眼睛，让体温降了降。当她睁开眼睛的时候，只剩一根蜡烛还在发亮了，当艾莎再次瞥了一眼自己的倒影时，一个冷笑的倒影将她定在了原地，那个冒牌分身任由裙子的肩带从她乳白色的肩膀上滑落。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实嘛，虽然知道我E肯定不会那样做，不过完全可以和安娜和克里斯托夫去嘛  
> 手动狗头，反正只要她在场安娜的所有注意力都会在这姐姐身上，克里斯托夫才像是第三者和工具人！（这是剧组说的，笑）。她非要置气，然后自己慢慢纠结吃醋，捂脸
> 
> 和格尔达的这一段...柜门基本已经关不住了，其实餐馆那里已经...很有问题了，可惜周围人太多，克里斯托夫还打岔，所以彻底带歪艾莎这段只能给小女仆了23333
> 
> 这章的有些句子翻译的也是...很纠结了（哪一章不是？）有什么错误或者改进建议欢迎指出~


	8. 第八章 可怖的真相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗯...再也无法否认柜子的存在了，艾莎

_"我喜欢他！他很帅！"_

_"你这么觉得？"_

_"是啊！我想有一天能嫁给一个像他一样的人！"_

_"不过那还很遥远。他也不是真的。这只是书里的故事。"_

_"没事的! 爸爸还挺像他的，你说呢? 那个和他爸妈一起过来的男孩，说不定哪天就会变成_ _他_ _那样呢! 嗯哼! 我要嫁给一个王子!"_

_"那我就帮你找到那个他。"_

_"你会吗？"_

_"当然！"_

_"太好了，你是全世界最好的姐姐！"_

_"这我就不知道了..."_

_"哦！可是你呢？"_

_"我？"_

_"你也需要找一个王子。所有有公主的故事，最后都是以公主嫁给王子为结局，对吧？你得和我一起找一个王子！"_

_"我没事。只要你开心，我也会开心的。"_

_"不行! 这不公平! 我会帮你找到你的王子，艾莎! 拉勾发誓！"_

_"安娜..."_

_"我看看啊。这个怎么样？他看起来不错！"_

_"呃..."_

_"还是这个？"_

_"我......嗯......"_

_"那......这个呢！"_

“不！”艾莎从镜子前转过身去，她激烈的反应把自己也吓了一跳。她在胡思乱想。镜子里的倒影外加光线不好，这引起了她的错觉。没有别的解释。她不想有别的解释。艾莎抱着胳膊，全身都在颤抖。可她并不冷。

女王能听到小雪人们移动的声音，它们只是在碗里晃动，似乎惧怕穿越到认知内的安全范围之外。艾莎知道自己现在的心理状态很不稳定，但这还是无法解释她在镜子里看到的影像。她认不出自己的倒影。她不认识那个对着她邪魅地笑的女人。不，不是带着敌意的那种。是其他的。是某种更糟糕的东西...

艾莎犹豫着是否要去证实自己的噩梦。她的脚轻轻滑过地板，用力地按在地毯上，支撑住自己的身体。她必须这样做。否则她怎么能睡得着呢？也许她已经睡着了，现在是噩梦也未可知。

说实话，就连面对镜子里潜在的黑影，对艾莎来说，都比她之前正在面对的东西更说得通。艾莎眯起眼睛，再次扭过身子，盯着镜面的反射。一切似乎都很正常。她唯一能看到的人是她自己。她一下子看到了恐惧、担心、忧虑和厌恶。这就更讲得通了。这恰恰与艾莎的想法一致；而不是那个冷笑、傲慢、邪魅的恶意化身。

然而，镜中的艾莎身后有什么东西微微一动。在她的床上，一团物质正在形成，艾莎感到冰冷的、蠕动的手将她按在原地，几乎是在强迫她盯着那团物质逐渐成形。艾莎牙齿打颤，皮肤刺痛，太阳穴一跳一跳，心脏猛烈撞击着胸膛。镜子内的影像开始变得模糊，当艾莎睁大的水汪汪的眼睛重新看清时，她能看到镜中格尔达在她的床上。女仆的制服挂在身上，仿佛她已经脱完了衣服。肌肤裸露，她的大腿上部伸展开来，丝袜消失，裙子掀起。她的肩膀裸露在外，当她开始爬下床，爬向艾莎身后时，她那适度的乳沟就变得更加诱人了。她的脸隐藏在阴影中，头发比平时更完全地遮住了眼睛。

“不，不......”艾莎喃喃自语，她的嘴唇颤抖着，看着女仆从床上滑下，向她逼近。她完全处于弱势，瘫痪在地，无望从魔咒中挣脱。艾莎的身体热了起来，她感到一双手搂住了她的腰。她在镜子内看到了似乎是格尔达的那张精灵般的脸，女仆亲吻着艾尔莎的脖子，一股诡异的暖流让艾莎浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“我......不是......”艾莎低声说，薄薄的白色内衣的带子再次从右肩滑落。

“你就是。”一个声音传了出来。那不是格尔达的。它甚至可能不是人类的。

又过了一会儿，黑暗袭来。艾莎记不起之后发生的事了。

“女王陛下? 艾莎女王？您起来了吗？”

艾莎长长地叹息了一声，她的头像是重了三倍。即使当她从床上起身，重新整理着已有些散乱的轻薄内衣，头疼也没有消失。

“我--我醒了......”艾莎勉强回答说，她的声音与她的其他一切都昏昏沉沉。她纯属本能地回应，回答后才发现是格尔达被派来帮女王准备好迎接又一个忙碌的日子。

前一晚的所有经历让艾莎在几秒内就清醒了过来，她的心跳到了嗓子眼里，而她曾做过关于女仆的这种不堪入目的梦所带来的反胃感也让她立刻希望不要是这个年轻女孩来服侍她更衣。艾莎抿着嘴唇，屏住呼吸，用手指胡乱地梳理着头发，在房间里翻来翻去，寻找着任何一件可以遮掩自己的衣物。

但为什么要这样做呢？这又有什么关系？她的女仆们以前看到过她身体的时候，她并没有非常在意。事实上，格尔达很可能会协助艾莎洗澡。这天与剩余求婚者的额外会议是为了正式邀请他们参加即将举行的舞会。

艾莎其实很清楚原因。虽然她全心全意地希望自己对昨晚的记忆都是一场梦，但格尔达，作为一个女人，对艾莎的吸引力直到现在仍挥之不去，这搅动着她的好奇心。艾莎现在仍能感觉到脖子上的吻，这接触使她皮肤灼热。艾莎在意识到自己的身体被同性诱人地触碰后，所经历的期待与恐惧，让她的脸颊瞬间染上了颜色，她在寝室里胡乱地走动着，小雪人们疲惫地齐声为女王的反常行为咕咕叫着。

“莱纳德开始担心了。他-他已经把会议推迟了一个小时，但他真的不希望再做任何给我们的客人带来不便的事情。”

艾莎知道，为找衣服而惊慌失措毫无意义。她并不是一个非常在意时尚的人，衣服只要好看即可。因此，她总是让她的女仆们来打扮她，给她披上一些她都未曾预料到的衣服。

艾莎会为之胆战心惊的是格尔达是帮她准备的人。艾莎确信任何一个年长的女仆都更合适，但她们很可能和莱纳德一样今天早上在忙碌，清理那些被拒绝的候选人所住的房间。

“我可以进去吗，艾莎女王？”小女仆几乎是尖声说道，表现出了一些犹豫，可能是想起了前一晚的尴尬景象。

艾莎挺直了身子，装作一切都在掌控之下。她扫了一眼镜子，镜子的帘子不知什么时候又盖好了。噩梦究竟是什么时候开始的？ 如果那的确是噩梦的话。艾莎深深地吞了一口口水。她别无选择。她需要先压抑住自己的本能，在之后再处理酝酿中的真相。

之后？什么之后？在她和她的一个男性追求者结婚之后？

不，她需要完全的肯定。在艾莎因为可能只是暂时的困惑而做出任何轻率的事之前，她需要确保自己没有被自己的想法所迷惑。但是怎么做呢？

“你进来吧。”艾莎说，话音刚落，格尔达就进来了，她的制服显得更加紧身，不知为何她的曲线在艾莎看来比以往任何时候都要明显。说实话，女王对格尔达这个人并没有真正的兴趣，但一种原始的欲望已经被点燃了，她越是放纵自己的眼睛去注意她，心里就越是有一种不太舒服的眩晕感。

“今天早上您感觉如何，我的女王？”格尔达口齿伶俐地问道，在走进艾莎的房间之前，她先微微鞠了一躬。

“我很好。浴室已经准备好了吗？”

“是--是的。来之前我就准备好了。”

“那现在就开始吧。对不起，我又......起晚了。”

“您有那么多心事。我想大家都会理解的。”

“......谢谢你。”

艾莎的白色内衣裙滑落到地上，她有生以来第一次如此清晰地感觉到自己的赤身裸体。自然，每当她的女仆帮她穿衣打扮来参加特殊会议时，她都会有一些不自在，但她从来没有觉得自己像现在这样暴露。艾莎祈祷自己的想法不要表现得太明显。格尔达卷起袖子，洗了洗手。

当然，女王的私人浴室无论是装饰还是空间都是非常精致的。艾莎并不喜欢如此多的精力被投入到她个人的舒适度上，但也不是她下达了建造这虚荣设施的命令。不过，她无时无刻都能感受到她地位的分量，这只让艾莎目前所挣扎的困境更加难以忍受。

格尔达的嘴里发出一声小小的叹息声，她本能地捂住了嘴，对这明显表现出来的欣赏声感到相当慌乱。艾莎不由自主地笑了笑，至少她对如何处理自己混乱的思绪感到有些把握。

缓缓浸入浴缸，艾莎大口地呼吸着，水的温度完美，而且似乎轻松适时地渗入她冰冷的肌肤。肥皂沫均匀地分布在整个浴池中，艾莎戳了戳气泡，一段小时与安娜分享相似时刻的遥远记忆让她的心情好了些。

说起安娜...

“我妹妹在哪，格尔达？”艾莎突然问道，女仆正在按摩她的手臂，沐浴露散发着薰衣草的味道。

“从昨天晚上开始，我们就没有她的消息了。她可能和克里斯托夫在一起吧？”

艾莎的下巴不由自主地紧绷了。

“是的，她很可能就在那。”

所以安娜和克里斯托夫过夜了？那挺好。那一定是个令人愉快的约会。艾莎很庆幸自己没有陪着妹妹一起去。这样才是最好的。她和克里斯托夫看样子终究会结婚的。这对他们来说太美妙了。他们会做爱。也许他们已经做过很多次了。也许就在昨晚。也许安娜已经怀上了孩子呢。

“艾-艾莎女王? ”格尔达瑟瑟发抖，一股突如其来的寒气在房间里流动。

当再次能听到格尔达的声音时，艾莎就感觉到了寒意，她知道自己不能再多想安娜的未来了，这个未来离艾莎比以往任何时候都要远。她们自然会继续保持姐妹关系，如果克里斯托夫愿意的话，艾莎或许还可以邀请他住进王宫。但事实上，安娜的新丈夫将是她的头等大事，艾莎的重要性将排在第二位。克里斯托夫不太可能想住在城堡里。不，他会带安娜离开...

“对不起，我很抱歉。”艾莎宣泄着挫败感，劝自己暂时冷静了下来。她有重要的事情要处理，不能再浪费时间了。她对安娜无能为力，只能自己成熟起来，意识到妹妹不会永远和她在一起。这就是生活。虽然很残酷，但这就是生活。艾莎能处理的是她对作为同性的格尔达所拥有的吸引力越来越焦虑。

“您有压力。这没什么大不了。”格尔达善意地提醒道，她的成熟与她的冒失、不谙世事的工作态度一起，以一种独特的方式让人耳目一新。小女仆拿肥皂搓拭着艾莎的背部，伸近水中，确保女王的腰部和臀部得到妥善的清洗。尽管她身材娇小，但力度十足，而且洗的匆忙，毕竟莱纳德和求婚者都在等着。

然而...

“在过去，我的女仆都和我一起入浴，以确保最彻底的清洁。”艾莎尽量沉着地说着。“由于接下来的几天需要我保持最佳状态，我希望你也能那样。”

考虑到艾莎一般不会让别人为她做所有的工作，这样的要求有些不像她的风格。但如果按照女王希望的方式进行下去，格尔达的反应会回答一些萦绕于心的问题。至少这并不是一个谎言，虽然距离上一次发生这样的事已经有很多年了。

“我......我......不认为这是明智的，我的女王。”

“怎么说？”

“我只是觉得自己不配。和您在同一个浴缸里洗澡？我... ...这让我无法想象。”

“这是我的要求，格尔达。”艾莎稳住声音。“但你可以拒绝。”她不会勉强她。这对她的女仆不公平；她应该能够信任她的女王。

格尔达在洗涤中停了下来，从水里抬起手，用众多毛巾中的一条擦干。

“格尔达？”

“我......我......如果您允许的话，那么我将作为您的新女仆长尽力协助您。”

艾莎深深地吸了一口气，在听到格尔达开始脱衣服时，她直盯着前方，女仆脱衣时布料发出的摩擦声足以让女王的脉搏加速。她甚至什么都看不到，然而艾莎知道这是一种她原本不认为自己拥有的欲望的开端。肉欲的，饥渴的欲望。

“我--我进来了，艾莎女王。”

“没问题。”艾莎脸红了，但她还是拒绝去看女仆，她惧怕这样做的意味。

“哦--哦...！” 格尔达突然尖叫了一声，在艾莎意识到发生了什么之前，周围水花四溅，一具身体压到了她身上，它柔软的形体在短短的一瞬紧贴着她，然后两个年轻女人都从这亲密接触中挣脱出来，艾莎喘着气。

艾莎的心脏以每分钟一英里的速度跳动着，她对自己的呼吸以及她都不知道有可能如此敏感的某个部位的热度都变得极其敏感。女仆的气息有薄荷的味道，她那双黑褐色的眼睛眨去了其中的湿气，紧闭着的嘴巴窘态明显。

“我--我很抱歉...! 我--我又让您失望了，艾莎女王。我到底是怎么了？”

艾莎突然觉得很糟糕，但这还不足以完全回答她的疑惑。

“你没有理由道歉，格尔达。地板很滑。这种事是预料之中的。”

“仍--仍然! 为什么在这么重要的时候我一定要这么笨拙呢?”

“只是洗澡而已，格尔达。我没事的。现在，如果你不介意的话...”艾莎转过身，不再面对女仆。她只瞥见了她纤弱的五官，她胸前和裸露的领口形成的曲线足以使女王因着迷而头晕目眩。她不想让格尔达看到自己满脸通红，她很庆幸女仆再次开始了工作，也许是在感激没有因为滑倒而被当场解雇。她的触碰不知为何比以前更令人兴奋，艾莎的皮肤被一种奇怪的感觉刺痛了，恐怕这只是证实了她对包括自己在内的所有人都不敢承认的事实。

“谢谢你，格尔达。”艾莎喃喃自语，她自己的声音听起来很奇怪。说话可能会转移她的注意力。

“不，不，不。别谢我。我这两天除了失败，什么都没做成。”

“劳拉选你是有原因的。”艾莎咬着牙说道，格尔达的身体不可避免地与她擦过，一次次冲击着女王的感官。“你很善良，很体贴，而且......手艺出奇的好。”

“女王陛下说话太宽宏大量了。”

艾莎的眼珠勉强向后翻了翻，她有些上不来气，于自己名声有损的欲望越来越难以压制。她擦了擦额头，格尔达的胸口紧紧贴着她的后背，女孩又一次伸手过来为女王擦拭腹部，她的手缓缓滑近让艾莎焦虑的源头。格尔达的按摩手法非常娴熟，她成功地将细腻的触感与擦洗过程无缝结合，近乎完美。艾莎发现自己靠进小姑娘的抚摸中，在几分钟内鸡皮疙瘩就在她的皮肤上蔓延开来，而这很可能已经过了一个小时

“啊--啊......”艾莎终于呻吟了起来，这滑出嘴唇的声音让她陷入一种纯粹的放纵状态。

有那么一瞬间，两个女性都一动不动，但随后艾莎佯装咳嗽了一声，这时她才知道这一切必须马上结束，否则她的本能就会压倒任何形式的理智。

这实在是太令人无法抗拒了。

艾莎感到自己的理智在逐渐消失，这让她很害怕。她的魔法在刺痛指尖，她知道自己需要退开，但现在这感觉实在是太愉快了！

“这......这应该够了。”艾莎站了起来，走出浴缸，迅速用乳白色的毛巾盖住自己。

“但-但是您的头发！”

“我的其他洗漱用品里有洗头液。我们没有时间去为一头湿淋淋的头发大费周章。”

“也是...”

格尔达也出了浴缸，就在她拿来一条毛巾前，艾莎又一次瞥到了女仆的赤身裸体。瞬间，艾莎身体的兴奋感又回来了，她知道这个实验已经提供了她需要的所有答案。再也没有什么疑问了。她不能再仅仅归咎于一场噩梦。她不能再简单地说服自己那是一时的幻想。所有的碎片终于拼在了一起，它们所形成的画面是艾莎根本不知道该如何处理的。

最糟糕的是？她不能对任何人说起这个发现。作为女王，不幸的是，她的性取向塑造了她的王国本身及其与周围所有土地的关系。

艾莎的脖子一紧，她感到上不来气。她总算得到了具体明确的断言，女王的眼神变得呆滞，充满了恐惧和厌恶。

我被同性所吸引。

于是，女王又一次，成为孤家寡人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于格尔达和艾莎的那些我其实是非常...ummmm...no thanks. Just nope.  
> 23333
> 
> 不过听到妹妹和克里斯托夫出去玩后艾莎连孩子都给联想出来了也是很...可以的，手动狗头
> 
> 还有，这章的有些场景，捂脸，你懂的，我不知道翻译的恰不恰当，毕竟我连中文的小h文都没怎么看过，所以有什么建议或者可以改正的地方欢迎指出


	9. 第九章 女王的妹妹

“格尔达......”艾莎念出女仆的名字,在王宫内众多大厅中的一条中跋涉着。没有一刻是可以浪费的。她需要去确认剩下的五个求婚者。莱纳德可能会对她的迟到感到恼火，但幸运的是他对整个流程似乎比平时更宽松。她穿戴整齐，由她的新贴身女仆进行了专业的化妆，艾莎准备好了；这要感谢格尔达把艾莎的头发梳成了一个松散的马尾辫，她总体上来说更喜欢这种引人注意的凌乱风格。

“什么事？”格尔达快步向女王靠近了一点，仍然保持在她身后一尺的距离，因为并排走是不合规矩的。

“如果我刚才让你感到不舒服，我很抱歉。我要求你一起洗澡是不对的。劳拉也许不介意这样做，但我无权对你抱有同样的期望。”

这是实话。现在艾莎由无知带来的迷乱已经得到了满足，她意识到自己的行为是多么的轻率和无理。无论在什么情况下，她都不应该像这样编排出那一幕。艾莎现在可以清醒地反思自己的行为，但她知道自己当时有多不顾一切，即使她能回到过去，警告过去的自己未来会尝到愧疚，也是毫无意义的。毕竟她和安娜一样，都相当固执。

“哦......”格尔达的声音低了下来，艾莎好奇地挑起眉毛。“我--我并不介意。事实上，我是有点......荣幸的，正如我所说的那样。我的女王是如此美丽，而我只是个平民。我当然很紧张，但那只是因为我没有安全感。”

艾莎感到一阵轻松，但她还是不会这么简单地就不再反思自己的行为。虽然她会承认她发现格尔达很有吸引力，令人兴奋，但对这个女孩任何形式的幻想都到此为止。格尔达不是艾莎可以爱上的人。如果艾莎对一夜情感兴趣的话，或许那也是一种选择，但作为女王，无论她拥有怎样的权力，似乎都很不合适。

“我明白了。我还是要向你道歉。谢谢你的体谅。”

“没-没事。这是我的荣幸。”格尔达听起来像是在笑，艾莎感到一阵好奇。理解了自己那一直保持神秘的一部分，这种兴奋感让人解脱，然而此发现带来的现实对女王来说实在不是什么好事。

_”_ _很遗憾，我的兴趣在于同性。由此给大家带来的不便，我深表歉意。请各位保持愉快的心情，我祝你们的未来好运。_ _”_

艾莎摇了摇头，闭了一会儿眼睛。这样的话她还不如直接放弃女王的名号，让位给安娜吧。

“您不舒服吗，我的女王？”格尔达好心地问道，表现出敏锐的观察力。

“哦，没有。我很好。只是......我对与其余候选人的交流有些焦虑。但不要告诉任何人。”艾莎转身眨了眨眼，看到格尔达圆润的脸庞因为这个无害迷人的动作而染上了颜色。

“我绝对不会！”

“嘿嘿！我知道。”

顿了顿，两个女人鞋子轻轻的响声提醒着整座巨大建筑里的各种守卫注意她们的动向。

“就像往常一样，您会没事的。您是如此优雅、精致、完美。”

“我远非完美。”艾莎皱眉道。“没有人是完美的。”

这似乎让格尔达沉默了，但艾莎并不介意。她最不希望的就是成为阿伦黛尔内不可触碰的存在。她想成为安娜那样的人。她想成为温暖的人，就像她的妹妹一样。寒冷流淌在血液中，但不知怎的她还是想要得到阳光。

当艾莎在脑海中筛选着那几个追求者时，她知道自己至少要完成这次正式的见面。之后，无论如何都要制定一个行动计划。艾莎将自己的新发现暂时搁置起来，专注于现在需要做的事情。这样就简单多了。她把过去二十四小时内处理过的所有信息在脑海里归档，突然对需要立即处理的一段近事感到恐惧，于是停了下来。一个幽灵穿过艾莎的灵魂，一把抓住她的脖子，她的脚步顿时僵住了。她所处的大厅与另一接见室的延长垂直相连，它更加精致。

“我的女王？”格尔达稚嫩的声音听起来很遥远，艾莎却能在耳边听到耳语声。

她怎么能忘记呢？她怎会差点忘了处理这样一个蕴藏潜在危险的细节？难道她是因为那些噩梦和问题才那么心神不宁？

“那个镜子......”艾莎低声道。

“您说什么？”

现在还不是时候。并没必要为一个无生命的冰冷物体而迷失自己。最好的做法是专注于现在眼前的这些事情。随后艾莎就能足够及时地处理这面诡异的镜子。很明显，有某种形式的黑暗魔法在起作用，很可能是求婚者之一送来了这样一个有潜在危险的艺术品。是谁和这样做的原因可以先不调查，再等等。艾莎希望自己通过第一轮的淘汰就把那个男人打发走了。

这太沉重了。女王心中有太多的想法。她准备好向五个争夺她注意力的男人展示自己最好的一面吗? 她正在进入危险的领域，自愿参加一个非常危险的游戏。她完全可以取消此会议。她有这个权力。但艾莎还是犹豫了，她不确定要如何面对新发现的性取向。她能继续在谎言中度日吗？

“......没什么。我只是在想事情。”

她面前的走廊缩小了，艾莎的脑海里回响着一个深沉的声音。她的世界又在不断缩小，大脑中的颤动随着她每迈出的一步敲打着她。陈年往事中的恐惧和焦虑又浮现在她脑海中，父母的声音牵动着她的灵魂，安抚与痛苦并存。

她要如何向世人解释自己？ 世人？任何人! 为什么她要有这样的偏好? 为什么她的生活就不能简单一点呢？为什么她不能简简单单地爱上一个求婚者，然后就可以给一切画上句号？

“艾莎！”

当她走近门口时，艾莎的心微微一颤。莱纳德很可能正不耐烦地等在这里，女王转过身来，一股舒适、熟悉和温暖的气息真正把她从陷入的深渊中拉了出来。

安娜在这。安娜正朝她跑来，她的动作是如此漫不经心，毫无风度，以至于引起了大厅内所有人的注意；卫兵和女仆都是。

“安娜...... ”艾莎几乎是在呜咽。她原本应该已经习惯了，但她还是没有适应妹妹的出现带给她的失衡感。艾莎露出灿烂的笑容，她所有的恐惧、疑问和不适都随风逝去。

安娜一跃而起，夸张地落在离姐姐几英尺远的地方，她大口地喘息着，双手放在膝盖上，头发散乱地纠缠到一起。她穿着便装，一条编织着极简细节的朴素裙子。她的辫子都快散开了，拼命控制着自己的喘息声。

“我真......真对不起! 我......我睡过头了! 我完全是睡过头了! 我是说，我知道那是......那是......天啊。我需要多锻炼了。我不应该感觉这么累！”

“你昨天和克里斯托夫在一起？”艾莎问道。这显然是她想知道的第一个问题。

“是啊。我们昨晚在外面露营。我真希望你能来。极光是那么美，艾莎。他想在明天和他的团队离开前带我去看看，他要去参加一个相当大的探险活动。”

艾莎很庆幸自己没去。这听起来很浪漫。她肯定会成为突兀的第三个人。她宁愿落入诅咒之镜的手中，探索自己离经叛道的偏好。

“他要离开一段时间？”艾莎问道，一束漫无目标的光线照亮了她的不屑。

“是啊，他想让我跟他一起去，但我却说：‘不行! 我姐姐这周需要我!’我是说，你......你要去挑一个丈夫什么的，对吧？”

安娜说这话的方式表明，她还是不同意匆忙结婚，但艾莎对妹妹忧虑的那丝敏感很快就被嫉妒所笼罩。她有了克里斯托夫，她有了一个人，那就只剩下艾莎独自一人了。这种情况的出现只是一个时间问题。

“我现在要去见剩下的五个人，是的。至于是否在一周内选择一个，还没有完全确定下来。”

“哦...”

安娜看了一眼格尔达，女仆保持着安静，她被训练在王室成员交谈时成为背景的一部分。

“好吧，这次我跟你一起去。”安娜捋了捋头发，整理了一下衣服。

“安娜？”

“是的。对此，没有 ”如果”、”和”、”但是 ”。你再也不是一个人在做这件事了，明白吗？我现在开始认真了! 你以为我会让街上不知道哪里冒出来的野男人对我姐姐动手动脚？哦，天啊！别指望有这种事！” 安娜模仿积极捋起袖子的样子。

格尔达笑了，艾莎也不禁感到简单纯粹的放松。

“那好吧。只是......尽量表现得有礼貌一点吧。”

“噗嗤。那很容易。”安娜不以为然地挥了挥手，但艾莎碰了碰她的肩膀，紧贴了过来。

“谢谢你，安娜。”

安娜转身面对艾莎，她们的鼻子几乎碰在一起。这亲密的场面让艾莎几乎退缩，但她忍住了，任由身体的变化发生。她想把安娜的明媚紧贴在身边，永远拥抱于心。她想抱着妹妹，永不放手。艾莎的视线落在安娜的唇上，柔软而略显丰满的嘴唇不知为何吸引着她。

“艾莎？”

艾莎仿佛受到了惊吓般后退，她捂着嘴，迅速地眨眨眼睛。

_刚才那......是什么？_

艾莎等着自己的心静下来，才作出回应。这花的时间比预期的要长。长得多。

“对-对不起。”女王絮絮叨叨地说着。

“咦，怎么了？你是被那一堆事搞得手忙脚乱了吧？没什么大不了的。不过放心吧! 现在你有小妹妹的力量在身边，你会没事的，我说的对吗？”

艾莎缓缓地点了点头，在转身回到门口之前，看了格尔达一眼。

“你说的没错。那我们走吧......一起走。”

“让我去会会他们！”

不管刚才那是什么，艾莎知道自己已经太过反常，不能再进一步考虑了。她的欲望正在觉醒，如果连亲妹妹都无法从艾莎完全理解自己想从伴侣关系中获得什么的迫切需求中幸免，那么或许关于女王未来关系的计划需要尽快被制订。

当艾莎进入会客厅时，回声渐渐消失，四壁内萦绕着因期待她的到来而发生的交谈。

“有请艾莎女王陛下和安娜公主殿下！”训练有素的卫兵锵锵锵地将脚后跟并到一起，长矛击地。

艾莎和她的妹妹绕过拐角，看到只剩下了一半的求婚者，她有些吃惊，剩下的人都以自己特有的方式表现出精神抖擞，充满活力。

索雷拍了拍随从的肩膀，那是一个年纪较大，但气场强大的女人。现在艾莎的感官没被客人的庞大数量所淹没，才注意到她显得精明干练。很少有女人充当保镖的角色，这让艾莎对索雷的选择感到好奇。达里云低头鞠了一躬，几乎要单膝跪地，但看到其他人并没有如此夸张的动作，便停下了自己的身子。他的随从是一个年长的男人，白色蓬松的面发遮住了他大半张脸。亚瑟立刻吸引了她的注意，他那女性化的外表现在更让艾莎心烦意乱。他的随从竟然也是个女孩，不过她的身上有一种贵族气质，而不像之前的那个女战士那样。此人风姿绰约，令人着迷，有着棕色的波浪发和锐利的蓝眼睛。她的目光中一直带着警醒，仿佛在立即评价着一切。在莱昂的目光锁定艾莎之前，他和格里莫尔似乎在进行着一场相当热烈的讨论，两人随后不情愿地从谈话中抽身。最后，艾莎的最终人选竟然是麦克斯韦。她几乎选择了亚历山大，也许是由于潜意识上的感情偏好，但麦克斯韦是那么的和蔼可亲，通情达理；就像一位爷爷。艾莎无法选择一个喧闹的花花公子，而不是这样一个正直的人。现在看到麦克斯韦，他那苍老的容颜对着艾莎的方向真诚地微笑，女王既高兴又有些恐惧。她不想伤害这个男人。她不想伤害这些男人中的任何一个。麦克斯韦的随从是一个面容严厉而消瘦的年轻人，在主人身后点了点头，似乎对这个结果相当满意。

“我感谢大家忍受这段有些难熬的经历。”艾莎开口说道，她作为女王的威严清晰地展现出来。她没有看到安娜因为姐姐明显的神态变化而颤抖的样子。

“这是我的荣幸，艾莎女王。”达里云骄傲地回应道。

“真的是这样。我感到很幸运。”亚瑟表示同意。

艾莎举手示意，看到其他人可能也会附和。

“你们五人之所以能走到今天，是因为我在试图挑选未来丈夫的时候，看到了更多值得发现的东西。请注意，我并不觉得自己有义务以戴上戒指来为这场选拔画上句号。阿伦黛尔的未来对我来说比仓促的婚姻更重要。”

艾莎想，万一感情上出了问题，她最好事先铺垫好。事实上，她几乎确信她解释完的这条路径会是最终被采用的。最好提前让大家做好准备。她以为莱纳德会被这突如其来的宣言弄得一头雾水，但她知道这个年长的男人无论如何都会支持她，安娜的出现也让她的想法有了天大的变化。

“哦？”麦克斯韦饶有兴趣地哼了一声。

“舞会将在一周后举行。我会让一些镇民参加，这样会更有娱乐性。我很感谢大家的出席和关注，如果有什么问题，我准备现在就回答。”

空气中弥漫着礼节性的沉默，所有候选人都互相打量了一下，然后亚瑟直接举起了手，除了手臂的动作之外，他的姿势始终没有改变。

“亚瑟王？”莱纳德协调道。

柔弱的男子清了清嗓子，清澈的眼睛盯着艾莎。

“从现在到舞会期间，与您交往的界限是什么，艾莎女王？”

“哦，天哪！”安娜偷笑道，她如此守规矩，这让姐姐刮目相看。她的表情显而易见，但她还没有说过什么出格的话，这也是很难能可贵。

“每位求婚者应留出一天的时间与女王私下会面，具体日期由您自行决定。您在这天中的安排应亲自提交给我，您的提议可能被拒绝或接受，这取决于您对我们女王的要求。这种约会的顺序将由轮盘赌的方式来决定。”莱纳德清楚地转述道。

“哇哦! 这下就像是真正的竞争了。”索雷笑道。

“说真的......”莱昂叹了口气。

“如果是为了您的照料和舒适的话，您的随从当然可以一起参加，我的国王、领主和王子们。”艾莎不失时机地继续说道。“我自然会准备一小队随从卫兵同行，我的妹妹也有可能会出现，这要看情况而定。”

艾莎听到莱纳德哼了一声，看到求婚者消化这条信息的样子后，她有些满意。

“您的妹妹......艾莎女王？”达里云看了一眼安娜，她正满脸笑容，兴奋地点着头，她看着艾莎，想进行眼神交流，艾莎却不看她。

“是的。”

“请问为什么，陛下？”麦克斯韦饶有兴趣地笑了笑。

“这真的很简单，”艾莎耸耸肩。“她是我的另一半。她对我潜在丈夫的看法仅次于我自己。还有其他问题吗？”

“我的女王，我理解您在应该如何和求婚者打交道的问题上持保留态度，毕竟这已经相当于一次模拟约会了，但您不觉得在本该是亲密交流的时候，让安娜公主在您身边会冒犯对方吗？”

艾莎带着目的地走着，在第一份邀请可能到来之前，她要回房休息。她能理解，并在莱纳德严厉的话语说出之前就考虑了它们。

“这样做很合情合理，莱尼! 我是说，反正这又不是什么私事，对吧? 警卫、侍者；甚至镇民都可能在附近。这将是一个非正式的集体约会。如果真有什么区别的话，你不觉得我在场的话大家会更放松一些吗？”对此，安娜不可能更满意了，艾莎也在为妹妹提供这样的幸福和陪伴中找到了快乐。

“安娜公主......”莱纳德咆哮着，虽然他听起来并不是十分地恼怒。

“我已经做了决定。”艾莎坚持道。“我太害羞了，一个人不行。没有安娜的帮助，我理解不了我的追求者。”

艾莎听到跟在莱纳德身边的格尔达微微倒抽了一口凉气。年长的侍从也发出了怀疑的声音，四处张望了下，随后踏步上前和艾莎并肩走着。

“您不应该大声说出这种话，我的女王。”

艾莎差点踉跄了一下，她承认男人的担忧有其道理。他说的没错。她不能如此轻易地承认自己的软弱。不过，话说回来，带着安娜来，本身就是一个大胆的声明。她表现出的到底是软弱，还是坚强？艾莎已经不确定了。

当一行人越来越接近艾莎的寝室时，一小队侍卫走近莱纳德，阿伦黛尔的女王注意到他们关切的表情。她的侍从听了一会儿，随后就把他们打发到一边。他们继续往前走着，但动作明显出现了异常。

“莱纳德？”艾莎走到房门后问道。

“没什么，我的女王。他们只是有一些关于在某些情况下如何处理我们的客人的问题。”

艾莎看得出莱纳德隐瞒了一些信息，但她很信任他，就没有进一步追问。她有自己的顾虑要处理。如果她的侍从认为有必要，他一定会让艾莎参与进谈话。

“话说回来，您确定要让安娜公主参与到您的会面中吗？”

安娜摆出一副夸张的不悦表情，但她还是把答案留给了姐姐。

“我说的是她 ‘可能会 ’在场。反正就像安娜说的那样，她又不会和追求者私下见面。让一个能冰封整个王国的女王和邻国最合适的单身汉单独在一起实在太危险了。”

对此，莱纳德让自己笑了笑。

“确实如此...”

谈话到这里似乎就结束了。艾莎为自己的坚持而感到骄傲。说实话，她的心还在怦怦直跳，但仅此一次，她对自己完全地诚实，朝着自己想要的方向去塑造未来，不管那是多么不起眼的塑造。

“呃......您需要我做什么吗，艾莎女王？”格尔达主动问道。

看到小女仆让艾莎吃了一惊，一下又使那些暂时被搁置的问题浮现在女王的脑海中。她勇敢而聪慧的表情摇摇欲坠，她眨了眨眼，忍住想遮住脸的本能。

“不，谢谢你。我会休息，直到你带来第一个求婚者的信，莱纳德。这样可以吗？”

“当然可以。如果您还记得第一次开会制定这个程序的话，最初的约会将在两点钟左右开始。这样一来，您就只剩下不到两个小时的休息时间了。”

艾莎缓缓地点了点头，握住门把手。

“很好。谢谢你们每个人的努力。”

莱纳德和格尔达都被打发走了，艾莎这才松了一口气。

“诶呀。这事越来越严重了，嗯？”安娜吹了口气，随手给姐姐的脸扇着风。

“是的。”艾莎忧郁地笑笑。“不必觉得你必须陪着我，安娜。如果克里斯托夫明天就要走了，我相信你一定很想和他度过今天。我说你可以在会面的时候在场，主要是想让男人们表现得更负责。”

“你是什么意思？那不会有警卫之类的来做吗？”

“嗯，是的，但如果是我妹妹，另一位王室成员就不太一样了。我想......”

“你这么觉得？”

“嗯。也许这其实并没有什么意义。我以为我脑子里已经想好了呢。”

安娜吸了口气，然后由衷地笑了起来，拍了拍姐姐的肩膀。艾莎的这一面;有些笨拙别扭的一面是只有安娜知道的 ‘艾莎女王 ’;她很爱她。”

“没事的! 只要我今晚见到他就好了。这个追求者的事还挺重要的；你不觉得吗？”

“是的......”

“现在，来吧。我们一起睡个午觉吧！”

“什么？”

艾莎又一次脱得只剩下白色内衣，她坐在床边，安娜 ”嚯 ”和”哇 ”着她的礼物。她的妹妹也只穿着内衣，薄薄的衣服塑造出她略小的体型，这让艾莎心烦意乱。这很正常吗？既然艾莎知道自己被女人吸引，那么连妹妹都对她有异样的吸引力也是正常的吗？

_她是如此的迷人..._

不，这样不对。艾莎一直很欣赏安娜。她一定是把仰慕和欲望混为一谈。她的思维还不稳定。这房间让她很困惑。在这里，她了解了自己扭曲的那一面。

“这些家伙在礼物上也算尽力了，是吗？”安娜拿起那把剑，当她因 ‘单手’剑刃的重量挣扎时，看上去很可爱。

_她明白克里斯托夫是多么幸运吗？_

“真希望能把它们还回去......”艾莎叹了口气，偷偷地瞥着那面被遮盖住的镜子。

“你不能吗？”安娜试图挥动剑，但她只勉强把剑扛到了肩上。

“那肯定是不礼貌的。”

“呵。那倒也是。”

剑被放下，发出一声巨响。

“他们都各自给你送了什么？”

“莱纳德和我说好了，要等选好了人再知道这些。被 ”物质 ”影响就不对了。”

“啊！你们什么都考虑周全了，是吗？”

“也不是...”

_为什么我的胸口这么痛？_

安娜坐在床边，旁边坐着艾莎。艾莎咬着嘴唇，好想和妹妹说说自己最近的发现，但十分惧怕她的反应。如果有任何形式的风险，不管这风险多小，会让她再次与安娜疏远，艾莎都拒绝冒险。她需要个分散注意力的事。她想让自己的理智与不得体的想法保持距离。

“告诉我昨晚的事。”艾莎的语气更像是命令。

“哦！真是不可思议，艾莎。真的是这样。你真应该听听雪宝。我喜欢这小家伙，但他一直说个不停! 哈哈哈! 斯文也兴奋的要死，克里斯托夫完全被迷住了。他的家人也在那，所以这几乎就像一个大聚会。”安娜停了下来，沉思般地四处张望。“我......真希望你也在。”

_我一直希望能和你在一起。_

“我也是......”艾莎叹了口气。

安娜靠到姐姐身上一秒钟，她们裸露的肩膀接触了一瞬，然后她突然站起，在艾莎的大床前转了一圈，兴致勃勃地比划着。

“那你猜怎么着? 那就是我们的下一次约会! 我一点也不介意再看一次灯光秀! 虽然和大家在一起很开心，但我还是喜欢和我姐姐一起静静地度过! 我会跟克里斯托夫说的，好吗?我会搞清楚极光什么时候再出现的。”

_为什么我不能对追求者之一有这种感觉呢？那就简单多了... ..._

艾莎点了点头，她头晕乎乎的。她的思绪正变得更加难以满足，它冲击着她的额头，乞求得到释放。

“喂！哇！我怎么没注意到后面的这个东西？好大啊!”

像安娜这样的人。那就太完美了。可是......没有人可以像她一样，即使是另一个女人。

“哈! 哦，我的天哪！一面镜子？这东西真是太精致了，你觉得做这个镜框要花多少时间? 是啊！我看起来有点憔悴，看来我昨晚还是很累的！哈哈哈！”

_停下_

_快停下_

_请不要再..._

“嗯，不是我说，镜子先生，但你让我看起来像是胖了几斤。这可不行，我的意思是，当然，我最近零食吃的比较多，但我有正当理由！”

_你弄疼我了..._

_我不能呼吸了..._

_我看不到..._

_我不能..._

“艾莎! 到这来！我想我又长高了一点。这东西是全身镜，什么都能照出来! 让我们肩并肩站着...”

艾莎从后面紧紧地搂住了妹妹，虽然搂搂抱抱对姐妹俩来说并不是什么不正常的事，但连安娜都感觉得到抱着她的双臂正拼命地抓着本身都无法完全理解的事。

固执地闭上眼后，艾莎还是眯起眼，镜子里再次映出了真实的不实。艾莎的手指在安娜身上摸索着，随着妹妹薄薄睡裙的拉伸和隆起，向着相反的方向滑去。安娜似乎发出了一声叹息，艾莎一只手摸到了一个小丘，另一只手则越来越热。

真相是什么？谎言又是什么？哪个才是映像？

_我停不下来。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾莎的一天：先发现自己搞姬，随后又意识到想搞的是妹妹
> 
> 手动狗头


	10. 第十章 梦中冰触

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这梦做的也是...ummmm

艾莎还没来得及完全理解自己的行为，就发现自己陷入了一个非常奇特的场景。在一种无形力量的怂恿下，她的欲念完全被安娜的魅力所迷。姐姐只想紧紧地抱住自己的妹妹,弃其余于不顾。

但这还不够。

艾莎的双手就像得到了自己的生命，镜子里的倒影展示着女王不愿相信的可怖画面。手上的触感让她的大脑一片空白，艾莎睁大了眼睛，她的心思秒秒跳跃着。

安娜的胸从来都不是太大，但她天生就是个苗条的女孩。从各方面来说艾莎只比她大一点，为什么她会如此迷恋着去感受妹妹的身体呢？这和她自己的身体并没有什么不同。然而，艾莎完全停不下来。她的脉搏加快，安娜柔软可塑的乳房在手掌中的触感让女王陷入了迷乱。姐姐的贪婪还不仅如此，她的另一只手伸到了妹妹的双腿间，停留在大腿内侧，那里的热度刺痛着她敏感的肌肤。艾莎颤抖地呼吸着，镜子内映出妹妹发红的脸颊，这只催化了这一串神秘的连锁反应。安娜白色内衣上的皱纹和褶皱挑逗着艾莎，当安娜的吊带从右肩上滑落后，女王的目光更向下游移了。

_我到底在做什么..._ _？_

“艾-艾莎...？”安娜半笑着，自然而然地以为这一幕是个玩笑。这还能是什么呢？还能有什么结论？艾莎只能想得到最显而易见的答案。

“......你已经长大了......”艾莎含混迟钝地说道，脑子里有什么东西断了，一阵疼痛。她不情愿地放开安娜，跌跌撞撞地走到镜子前，再次盖上它。那景象有多少是真实的？看来镜子并不能完美地反映现实。因此，姐妹之间到底发生了什么？艾莎又受到了多少影响？

“嘿嘿! 那么，你是注意到了? 说实话我还挺得意的。”安娜挺了挺胸，整理了一下睡衣。“不过你真的吓到我了! 我们已经很久没有挠过痒痒战之类的了。我敢打赌，我现在一定能挠的很好了! 嘿嘿就是这样! 但是不能用冰魔法! 那就完全不公平了！”

艾莎在遮住镜子的那一刻，立即感觉到一股舒爽的气息包裹了她。这就是症结所在，她必须马上把这魔器移走。它不知怎的影响了女王的想法和行为。显然有魔法在起作用，而且是直接攻击内心的那种危险魔法。奇怪的是，安娜似乎一点反应都没有，所以艾莎不禁对这个暗藏诅咒的礼物的细枝末节感到诧异。幸运的是，安娜对艾莎看似怪异的举动不以为然。也许艾莎只是因为充分意识到自己与生俱来的欲望，才将自己对妹妹的抚摸视为玷污。不管怎样，女王把所有的责任都推给了镜子，它企图使她已经很异常的偏好在反常与堕落上更进一步。

“我想你是对的。用魔法就不公平了。”

艾莎能感觉到安娜的目光在注视着她，她走到窗边的壁炉架旁，靠在上面，她的身影笼罩在碗里的小雪人上。女王戳戳其中的一两只，它们发出可爱的声音，她享受着这一刻的宁静。

“那么，”安娜开口道，她在床边踢着腿。“你要告诉我发生了什么吗，还是非要让我自己猜？”

艾莎一点也不惊讶。安娜自然知道。她的妹妹知道阿伦黛尔女王的内心不太对劲。艾莎讨厌对她信任的人撒谎，但不知为什么，尽管她感觉安娜会是她最大的支持，如果还有人支持她的话，艾莎还是犹豫了。

“我现在心里在想的事情实在是太多了，安娜。你也看到了我这一周要扮演的那些角色。这不会是一件简单的事。”

“哦！说到这里，你总不能再抱怨剩下的那些追求者吧？我是说，达里云那家伙很俊的，甚至麦克斯韦也有那种成熟老男人的感觉。里昂是那个让你想起我的人吗？我反正是没看出来。亚瑟长得有点软，但看起来还不错，而索雷有点不太正常，如果你懂我的意思的话，但他还是很有吸引力的。”

“你对男人的品味还是让我有点疑惑，安娜。”艾莎深深地叹了口气，惊讶于自己突如其来的忧伤。

“是吧？我知道自己怪里怪气。”

“我也一样......”艾莎小声嘀咕道。小雪人也许听到了她的话，但安娜肯定没有。

安娜叹息了一声，猛地扑倒在床上。

“就这样了吗？只是追求者的事情让你沮丧了？”

“这事本身并没有 '让我沮丧'。艾莎觉得自己有了足够的自控来和安娜坐到同一张床上，舒适的大家具因为额外的重量而微微下沉。“我只是......我不知道除了阿伦黛尔的稳定之外，我还想要什么。”

“如果你结婚只是为了走个形式，那就不要结婚了。我以前说过，我也许会说到脸色发青：总得有别的办法让外面的人都知道你是个完全有能力的女王之类的。阿伦黛尔已经接受了你，其他王国似乎也不反对见见你，对吧？看看埃尔多拉！或者查托！或者瓦克雷塔! 他们很喜欢你的!”

“是的，你说的没错。所以我才事先说清楚，我完全不一定会选一个人。”

“我知道! 那真是太赞了! 我想，你那么说的时候我有点为之倾倒呢。”安娜笑得很开心，她的声音就像炎热夏日的风铃。艾莎感到脊背一阵阵发凉，她无法摆脱这种无所适从的悸动。“该当女王的时候你真的能挺身而出，你知道吗？其实这很厉害的。”

“那真的没什么大不了的。”

“你是认真的吗？你这么优雅，这么言谈得体。我会一直 '嗯--'、'啊--'的。很确定我的舌头会长长出三寸来。”

艾莎想象着这一幕，被自己突如其来的笑声呛到。安娜也加入了她的笑声中，然后拍了拍旁边的位置。

“躺下吧。我要在你背上画画。”

艾莎最初的反应是犹豫，但床垫上反复用力的拍打让她难以拒绝。女王靠近安娜旁边，然后把背部暴露在妹妹面前，一种新的紧张使她变得僵硬。

安娜将艾莎的头发拨到一边，以便能更好地看到姐姐皮肤白皙的肩膀。然后她轻轻地叹了口气，她的手指又似按摩又似温柔抚摸。

“我能感觉到你的鸡皮疙瘩。”安娜咯咯地笑了起来。

艾莎知道自己的身体已经刺痛到了极点，她觉得自己好像变成了一只豪猪。她对安娜的触碰反应强烈，被镜子激起的欲望再次浮现。不过这太不对劲了，艾莎的结论是她的经验实在不足，使好奇心和探索取向的需求几乎无法抑制。如果她很想和安娜进行任何形式的交流，那这就是需要处理的一个重大问题。艾莎需要一个发泄口，否则她就有可能破坏她无比珍视的这段关系。不过，这种触感还是那么妙不可言。安娜正如预料的那般温柔。善良从她的抚摸中流淌出来，流进了艾莎的灵魂。她沉迷于自己所处的位置。

“你还记得我们小时候经常这样做吗？”

艾莎吞了吞口水，尽量不呼吸得太急促，生怕自己忍不住又发出尴尬的声音，就像对格尔达时发生的那样。她全神贯注地压制着自己。这就是情欲对没经验的人所做的事，它使他们完全难以自已。

“我记得。艾莎勉强说。“那挺好的。每次我给你挠背的时候你都睡着了，所以你总是先挠我。”

“嘿嘿！我知道。如果我坐得太久不动，你知道我会很不舒服的。不过那感觉真好。我想我可能是偏心，但你的手感是世界上最好的。”

艾莎的脖子一紧，下巴一拧，她厉声问出一个近乎残酷的问题。

“比克里斯托夫都要好？”

安娜的抚摸停顿了一下，但她继续说道，半笑着把这个问题避开，就像她经常在难堪的情况下做的那样。

“这是肯定不同的。”

房间里的温度瞬间下降，艾莎竭尽全力不让自己的魔法突然失控。她知道。她明明知道克里斯托夫和安娜在一起。她知道他们牵手、相拥、接吻。可是，为什么？为什么在这一刻会如此痛苦？艾莎对安娜的占有欲当然很强，但这种嫉妒完全是另一回事。那是一种前所未有的痛苦愤怒。

“艾莎，”安娜的声音低了下来，艾莎知道自己正目睹妹妹非常难得的认真的一面。“你不喜欢克里斯托夫吗？

“......实话实说？”艾莎自暴自弃地说，仅仅是伤害安娜的想法都让她厌恶。“我只是害怕失去你，安娜。”

“但我哪也不去。”安娜靠了过来，她的气息拂过艾莎的脖子。她颤抖着，鸡皮疙瘩增加了三倍。

“在感情上，你已经比以前更疏远我了。我是自私的，别以为我认识不到这一点。但我忍不住。你是我的妹妹，是我最好的朋友，是这世界上对我最重要的人。我以前说过这话，所以，我不想重复。只是......这让我很害怕。”

安娜的动作停了下来，但随即从后面抱住了姐姐，将身体贴在艾莎背上，鼻尖擦过女王的颈部。她们形影的亲密程度让艾莎无法抗拒。和对格尔达一样，艾莎的脉搏加快，但和她面对小女仆的情景相比，却是十倍的加快。这到底是怎么了？

“这不公平，艾莎......”她的妹妹喘息着说。“你知道我最在乎你的感受。但我该怎么做呢？克里斯托夫是个很好的人，我很喜欢他。他善良、温柔、体贴、勤劳、纯真。我保证我哪儿也不去。我不走。我会确保我们仍然有约会的时间，好吗？我......我是说，我还能怎么办呢？”

这是个合理的问题，艾莎在期待什么？想让安娜和克里斯托夫分手，这样她就只属于艾莎一个人了，这样公平吗? 不，这样做不对。安娜提出了一个有趣的问题。艾莎不知道答案。就是说，她不知道一个看起来不荒谬的无可救药的答案。在女王自己的渴望与镜子的黑暗影响融合导致的狂热状态下，每个答案都只有一丝零碎的意义。

“没什么。你说的没错。你已经尽力了。我只需要长大成熟就好了。”艾莎不想听上去生气，但她对自己的无知感到沮丧。她急忙翻了个身，推着安娜也这样做。“该你了。”女王吩咐道，安娜听从了，但在那之前多看了看姐姐。

“我不想让你难过......”安娜接着说，听起来好像是在撅嘴。

“不用担心我。”艾莎觉得自己听上去很有说服力。“我只是情绪化而已。”

“我知道。但是......我内心深处有点高兴你这么关心我。这有点扭曲，不是吗？”

“并不是这样。”艾莎安慰道，在安娜的脖子上吹了一口气，毫不留情地让女孩颤抖起来。

“真冷啊！”

“嘿嘿! 但谁不喜欢知道自己被爱呢? 那是一种很愉快的感觉。”

“是啊......”安娜打了个哈欠。

“我现在能摸到你的鸡皮疙瘩了。”艾莎笑了起来。

“你还想怎样？你在里面混入了一些冷却魔法，对不对？”

“也许吧。”

“太神奇了......”安娜又颤抖了下。

艾莎笑容满面，注视着妹妹相对来说要黑得多的皮肤，她肩膀周围聚集的雀斑也更加突出。她舔了舔嘴唇，意识到自己的身体因克制着某种需要而发热。艾莎继续用指甲和手指抚摸着妹妹的后背和手臂，安娜的呼吸越来越重，还没等艾莎再说什么，妹妹已经睡熟了，呼吸绵长。

艾莎很快就翻过身来，一脸迷茫地盯着天花板。

她的心不停地跳跃着，血液也在加速流动。她这天受的刺激太大了；先是早上和格尔达的那出，现在又和自己的妹妹以及镜子坚持玩的把戏纠缠。无论归咎于谁，艾莎都知道她必须做点什么，以免她失去冷静，进而失去理智。那是她不能冒的风险；至少在未来一周内有五次难对付的外出即将要求她给予最大关注的情况下。

她的胃拧成一团，甚至在比这更低的部位，一个女王以前很少注意的地方，一种加剧的感觉跳动着，催促她以某种方式解决它。艾莎瞥了一眼安娜熟睡的后背，她海蓝色的眼睛吸收着裙子的皱纹印出的女孩曲线。安娜的臀部融入了悦目的腰部，自然而然地突出了她那娇小又充满挑逗意味的迷人臀部。大约到了妹妹大腿中部的白色连衣裙，再加上她在床上的翻身，让安娜苗条的双腿暴露在眼前，两腿交错，挤压着小块肌肉使多余的一点组织更加明显。

艾莎深呼吸了下，不由自主地让手摸到了自己大腿间，她向内压着裙子，使其与薄薄的内衣摩擦。瞬间袭来的一波快感冲击着艾莎的身体，女王感觉到房内的空气随着她的反应冷了下来。

艾莎畏缩了下，这小小触感的不同和有趣使她惊讶，但很快她就将手放回了自己的腿内侧，不断地在自己的身上微微移动，发现每次让她抽动的刺激，都会产生丝丝快感。当女王更加熟悉这些感觉的时候，她进一步推进，目光游移到身旁安娜的轮廓上。

_我_ _到底_ _在做什么？_

艾莎的手开始变得湿润起来，但她发现自己并不在意这可能导致的混乱。她已经走得太远了。她被胃部的强烈快感所陶醉。她的整个下半身缓缓地摇摆着，仿佛在欢迎这对其天然偏好的突然探索。艾莎越是抚摸自己，她的脸就越是发烫，越是压不住沉重的喘息。

她刺激自己时，脑海里闪现着画面，女王丰富的想象力创造出的场景清晰无比。格尔达小巧而诱人的身体缓缓浸入艾莎的浴缸，跨坐在冰雪女王的腰间。她的双臂搂住了艾莎的脖子，平时害羞结巴的她饥渴地看着自己的女王陛下，欣然地将自己的小胸部压在了艾莎身上。

_不，不..._

索雷强壮黝黑的女侍从将艾莎推到墙上，握住她的双手举过头顶，用鼻子蹭着女王颤抖的脖子。她以一种出人意料的体贴抚摸着艾莎身体的每一寸肌肤，最后紧握住女王的腿间，迫使她绷紧的嘴唇发出烦恼的呻吟。

_我不是这样的..._

亚瑟的随从傲慢地嘲笑着艾莎，而女王则把她扔到床上，用冰变出的镣铐锁住她的手脚，这样她就可以随心所欲地对待这个被那件撩人的紧身裙包裹着的诱人身体。

_但这感觉真好..._

艾莎的手抚摸的位置更低了，她紧闭着嘴，眼睛眯着，整个脸颊都红了。

啊--啊......女王呻吟着，捂着嘴，颈部肌肉紧绷，腹部抽搐。

最后一幕上演了，艾莎的身体准备释放久违的压力。她紧闭的眼皮上开始充满了泪水。她无法阻止那些动人的画面满足她的欲望。她迷失了，几乎一切都能将她推得更远。

但是...

女王亲吻着另一个人的衣领，试探性地用舌头勾画着另一个女孩的颈部轮廓。她在想象中也能尝到肌肤的味道。野花。甜美的自然。夏天。她的女孩的颤抖鼓舞了女王，她抚摸着她的双腿，张开它们，这样她可以更容易地传递她现在所感受到的兴奋了。

这是...

一声紧张的呻吟，带着犹豫的本性，但其中蕴藏渴望。艾莎笑了笑，将嘴唇靠近对方的唇，两个女孩的嘴轻轻擦过，这对爱的需求好似一种折磨。艾莎从来没有亲吻过一个人，但她知道这就是她想要的。这是她从未有过的感觉。这正是爱的感觉。纯粹。信任。真诚。

_你是谁......_ _？_

艾莎注视着另一个女人的脸，手迫使自己的臀部前后摇摆，压迫感接近极限。

_谁......_ _？_

女孩的轮廓逐渐清晰起来，艾莎的喉头一紧，她的手还在迅速将她带入承诺的快感中。看到安娜顺从的面容，不仅让姐姐停顿了一下，也诱使她越过边缘，她的下身向上一挺，骨盆和腹股沟内掀起了一系列震动。

“哦--哦...！“ 艾莎咬住自己的手指，猛烈的动作几乎是瞬间就让她尝到了血。这是值得的。艾莎的身躯随着每一次抽搐而颤抖，她全身心地拥抱着包裹自己的感觉，然后松开手指，急促地呼吸着，不敢看几乎没有动的安娜。

_我......_ _安娜......_ _为什么......_ _？_

艾莎盯着天花板看了好一阵子，但随即匆匆下了床，她需要拒不接受刚才的事情，来让自己正常运转。她刚刚做了什么？不，这不是问题的关键。艾莎清楚地知道这个问题的答案。在此之前，她对这种事情毫无兴趣，仅仅是想到有男性那样爱她，这对女王的肉欲毫无刺激。但今天她发现了这个特殊谜题的答案。今天艾莎明白了她以前无法领会的另一面自己。

然而，这一切产生了更多的问题。

当艾莎换上一条较小的深色内裤时，她不得不怀疑：安娜出现在她的幻想中，是否是她无节制地急切需要任何能帮助她欲望的产物？这正常吗？艾莎知道这不正常。在王室内部有时允许乱伦的关系，以确保血统的纯洁性，但如果这种严格上来说有罪的关系同时也是同性恋，那就完全是另一回事了。

于是，问题来了：艾莎是否被自己的妹妹所吸引? 如果没有社会道德规范要面对的话，艾莎会允许自己勾引妹妹做出难以启齿的勾当吗？可以说艾莎对安娜的爱甚至已经超越了家庭关系的范畴？

“不！” 艾莎尖叫着，抱住自己，突然喘息起来。她的牙齿颤抖着，眼泪凝结，伴随着失控的是极度的不适感。

_掩饰。不要去感受。隐瞒。不要感觉到。掩饰!_ _不要去感受！_

_我不能有这样的感受！_

“艾莎...？”

安娜昏昏沉沉的声音吓了姐姐一跳，艾莎缓缓转身，面对女孩疲惫的脸。

“我......我只是需要喝点水。”艾莎结结巴巴地说着，抓起装饰小桌上的水壶。

“我又那样了，不是吗？我完全睡着了。”

“没事的。才过了半个多小时......”

“你有没有睡着？”

“有一点。”

安娜伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，拉了拉被子，好钻进里面。

“好吧，我们还有一个小时的时间，所以你最好跟我一起钻到这里来，大小姐! 马上就有一些重要约会要来了，你知道吗？”

艾莎先去喝了一些水，她需要这样来让自己进一步平静下来。她的手在颤抖，心痛苦地跳动着。她觉得自己好像随时都会晕倒。安娜这么正常地和她说话。安娜不知道是什么样的变态想法把艾莎困住。艾莎需要装出正常的样子。她不能暴露自己的真实想法。她觉得自己好像要疯了。镜子是罪魁祸首，她的自制力是罪魁祸首，她的自我厌恶是罪魁祸首。

是的,到时候她就会有不同的感觉。艾莎还在亢奋中。她明白这个道理。她永远也不会爱上安娜。多么愚蠢。多么可笑 。多么可怕。安娜是她最宝贝的妹妹。这种爱是完全不同的。必须要处理掉那面镜子。它扭曲了一切。一切！

艾莎钻进了自己的被子，立刻感到安娜的臂膀抱住了她。

“好好睡吧！” 女孩尖声说，几乎马上就睡过去了，仿佛她只是在说梦话。

艾莎很羡慕她的妹妹。她不可能像她那样睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa "都是镜子的错“ Arendelle...狗头  
> 我还是想吐槽和那些路人npc的部分....捂脸...好尴尬...翻译这个让我发现我比自己以前想象中的更喜欢Elsanna...哈哈哈，尤其不喜欢她和小女仆的那些
> 
> 翻译有什么不通顺或有问题的地方欢迎指出


	11. 第十一章 黑暗魔镜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实。。。就算把镜子扔掉也没用的，狗头

“现在秀下肌肉！让我看看你是用什么做的！”

“哦? 你不知道你要的是什么，小公主。”

“是那样吗？嘿，艾莎，我猜这个达里云是怕你认为他是个大孬种。这家伙连肌肉都不能为我们展示。”

“那就不得体了。而且我宁愿不要表现得那么骄傲。”

“呸! 看看这个吧! 啊？咦！”安娜收紧了上臂周围的肌肉，这样就可以看得清清楚楚。这很滑稽，她肯定是故意的，因为达里云的侍卫和他的随从们在相当远的地方目睹着，都有些克制地笑了起来。

达里云被选为第一个约会对象。对于他和艾莎的出游，他提议两人先去阿伦黛尔的最高处；一座位于城堡最右侧的高塔，他来时就注意到了。当然，艾莎身边有不少于三个的卫兵，因为正如莱纳德所说的那样，只需要一个小小的意外，艾莎就会从高塔坠下。

尽管如此，这次出游大体上来说还是相当轻松的。达里云是个完美的绅士，尽管他的社交能力和动作有些笨拙，但这个强壮的男人还是有些魅力，他引导着艾莎走上楼梯，来到高塔的阳台。他的手大而粗糙，完全不像安娜的手。安娜甚至在两人到了楼顶后，还俏皮地推了推姐姐，似乎在暗示她还挺认可这次出游的。

此时，在起初确定好正式礼节后，安娜很快就开始逗弄达里云，在她和艾莎离开之前，她声称一个男人的耐心当然值得考验。到目前为止，达里云表现得很好，他犹豫地笑笑，还相当结结巴巴，但从来没有到失去冷静或引走安娜的地步。

艾莎会称赞这个男人：他是个吸引人的候选人。她努力去发现他的诱人之处。他把长长的黑发往后扎的样子，还有他那双锐利的黑眼睛都很有趣。此外，他的身材当然令人印象深刻。但除此之外，艾莎除了女人的曲线和柔软的身形外，什么也想不起来。如果抱住这个巨石一样的人，那将是多生硬啊？那就像拥抱一栋大楼一样。

“这我就不能坐视不管了，公主殿下。看吧，周而复始的劳苦训练成果！” 达里云抬起手臂，就像把空气喷射到上面一样。上臂向上膨胀开来，他的三头肌只是锦上添花。他的部下们鼓起了掌，就连艾莎的卫兵也饶有兴味地喝起了彩。

“天啊！” 安娜可爱地抽了口气。“这--这还不错，伙计。”她走近他，将手肘搭在他的肩膀上，她不得不把胳膊抬得很高，这只增加了喜剧效果。“有机会你该和我一起举重。”

“嘿嘿。也许吧。”达里云笑着拍了拍安娜，然后看向艾莎，似乎意识到她并没怎么参与互动。“那阿伦黛尔的女王有什么要展示给我们看的呢？”

艾莎摇了摇手指，自信地笑着说。

“您可能会感到受威胁，达里云大人。”艾莎已经努力表现得对这次约会感兴趣了。真的。安娜一如既往地偷走了周围所有人的心，而相比之下艾莎却只能佯装有兴趣的样子。

“真的吗？来试试吧。”达里云叉着双臂，其中似乎蕴含着令人望而生畏的巨大力量。艾莎看向安娜，安娜只是对着姐姐点了点头，似乎她很清楚该如何反应。

艾莎鼓起勇气，绷紧下巴，举起手臂，模仿着安娜的热情，以便显得比实际上感兴趣得多。艾莎的一些手下礼貌地鼓了鼓掌，但随后女王轻挥上臂，一个雪球在上面形成。她指了指自己的影子，一旦大家意识到她从某种意义上说已经超越了达里云，爆发出阵阵欢呼声，达里云的卫兵嘲笑着他。

“我被打败了。”达里云礼貌地鞠了一躬，眼神闪烁地看了艾莎一眼。

就像其余的追求者一样，只要他们愿意的话，阿伦黛尔城堡将为艾莎和她现在的约会对象举办晚宴。达里云似乎在整个晚上都很享受，他处理食物的方式比艾莎预想的更有风度。他令人生畏的高大身材仍然是一个兴趣点，艾莎这么觉得，至少他将是一个能够亲自保护自己人民的国王。这是一个很吸引人的概念。

“顺便说一下，这是艾莎最喜欢的。”安娜笑着说，她们这一桌只有两位王室姐妹和达里云。

“哦，腌鲱鱼？我没有想到啊。”

“安娜最讨厌吃这个了。”艾莎心不在焉地笑笑。

“随你怎么说。我有一两样不喜欢的东西没什么大不了的。”

“等你成熟了，我相信你会越来越喜欢它的。

“嘿！我已经很‘成熟’了！”

“如果真是这样的话，你就不会这么说了。”

“哦，我的天哪。达里云，我很抱歉。你可能要重新考虑一下当追求者这事。如你所见，我姐姐可能要疯了。年纪大了什么的，真可怜...”

“别闹了。”艾莎窃笑道。

达里云轻轻放下餐具，细小而敏锐的眼睛闪烁着笑意。

“你们真亲密啊。”他听上去十分好奇。

“嗯，是啊。自那事后，我们的相处.....就是这样的。”安娜犹豫了一下，揪住了艾莎的心，妹妹不顾一切掩饰起来的痛苦只瞬间闪现。

“嗯。我知道你们的情况，我很遗憾。”达里云低头示意。“幸好你们彼此有缘，度过了那段艰难的时光。”

艾莎闭上眼睛，控制着自己的魔法，来预防这个话题不可避免带来的痛苦与悔恨。当然，这样的情绪还是来了，而且就像往常一样是一记重击。她压住自己的情绪，把它们尽可能牢固地深锁于灵魂深处。如果这个男人知道艾莎当时对阿伦黛尔失去一位好国王和王后的反应就好了。或许他真的会断了和这样一个懦夫一同统治的所有兴趣。

“呵-呵。好了，都是过去的事了。我们现在没问题了！” 安娜振作起来，将一只温热的手搭在艾莎的肩膀上，让女王松了一口气。她想摸摸妹妹的后背，但她目前并不信任自己，于是她保持着得体的中立态度，勉强朝妹妹那边静静地笑了笑。

“是的，我们现在很好。”她至少会承认这一点。

“不过，关于我们俩已经聊得够多了! 我想有一个重大问题，可艾莎一直不好意思问，所以，我的任务就是把它明说出来。你准备好了吗，肌肉男先生？”

达里云眉毛一挑，挺直肩膀，缓缓点头。

“我一定会尽最大努力来给出满意的回答。”

“好的。”安娜咯咯地笑了起来。“那我说了。”她夸张性地吸了口气，手仍然搭在艾莎的肩膀上，让她的心跳加速得厉害。“你觉得树懒怎么样？它们可以说是你们王国的吉祥物了。但达里云爵士有什么想法呢？”

达里云看向艾莎，似乎不确定自己该不该认真回答。

“是--是的。”艾莎振作精神，顺着妹妹说道。“我们会很感激你说说对这种特殊动物的看法。”

停顿片刻，随后达里云大笑起来，再次举手投降。

“呃，我确实相信它们是大自然中最伟大的生物之一。”

“嘿嘿! 我喜欢他! ”安娜和艾莎坐在接待大厅的一处，格尔达为姐妹俩和莱纳德端上了茶水。

“那很好，不过艾莎女王，您觉得达里云大人怎么样？”莱纳德用脚敲了敲地面，由于要解决其余求婚者的需求，他没能陪同艾莎的第一次约会，这让他很不爽。

“他当然引起了我的兴趣。”

安娜脸上现出犹豫，但随即她又恢复了满面笑容，一个念头已经闪过。

“真的吗？那可真是太好了! 他完全可以和克里斯托夫一起去工作旅行什么的，你不觉得吗?”

“是的......”艾莎强迫自己说，她的渴望感丝毫未减。她在心里记下，一旦机会允许，她会尽快就卧室里的某面镜子和莱纳德私下里谈一谈。现在，处理好求婚者的事情才是第一位的。那件礼品可以等一等。艾莎并没有拖延移走它。没有理由留着这份荒谬的礼物。完全没有。

“艾莎？”

艾莎眨了眨眼，安娜的问题让她回过神来。

“你说什么？”

“又在走神了，嗯？”

“对不起，我很抱歉。”

安娜难过地笑了笑，但还是继续说道。

“我只是在问下一个是谁。”

莱纳德匆匆忙忙地查阅了一些文件。

“我还没有通知艾莎女王，所以她不会知道。我现在已经完成了所有的询问，明天来做您搭档的是索雷王子。”

“那索雷王子对明天有什么打算呢?”

莱纳德清了清嗓子，老态龙钟的外表难得地变得难为情。”

“并......没说。”

“......你说什么？”

“他的提议很简单。他只说他要 "即兴发挥"。您要在中午前在大门口见他。”

“哦，我的天！哦，我的天！” 安娜哈哈大笑，拍着桌子。“真是太搞笑了! 你说过他有点出格，但他对这一切也太轻率了！”

“难怪他还没结婚呢。”艾莎叹了口气。

“可是您却把他筛选到了这个流程的第二关。请问为什么？”莱纳德咕哝道。

“因为他很有趣，这很明显！” 安娜咯咯笑道。

“这倒是真的。”艾莎表示同意。

“再来点茶，我的女王？”格尔达提议道。女孩的声音让艾莎打了个寒颤，女仆裸露的短暂画面闪过，让女王措手不及，她的注意力转移到了她感兴趣的领域，她对这的理解比那些被迫的政治游戏都要好得多。

“可--可以的。谢谢你。”艾莎勉强说道，闻到格尔达的香草味香水。她们的目光交汇了片刻，艾莎温和地笑了笑，也许甚至带了点调侃，她的努力得到了回报，女孩露出了可爱而紧张的笑容。这自然而然地出现了。她希望得到另一个女孩的关注。她不在乎其他国度的男人怎么看她，但格尔达、索雷的侍从，甚至亚瑟那位异乎寻常的同伴都在艾莎的关注中占有一席之地。她希望自己的妹妹能带着不加掩饰的崇拜看着她。

“我明白了。我想，像那样的无拘无束也是有他的吸引力的。”莱纳德退让道。

这时，一个卫兵拖着脚步走进房间，期待地站在门口。莱纳德很快就注意到了他，不失时机地从座位上起身。

“抱歉，我先走了。”他嘀咕了一句，勉强掩饰着懊恼。

“我绝对不想错过你和索雷的约会。天啊! 他要和女王约会，却没有任何计划? 这也太夸张了吧! 这真像是我的画风。”安娜又大笑起来，虽然艾莎很珍惜和妹妹在一起的任何时间，尤其是当她非常开心的时候，但女王还是忍不住注意到莱纳德的眉头皱了起来，疲惫的身躯因转述给他的话而更加萎靡。

“我相信这肯定会是一次别样的经历。”艾莎心不在焉地回答说，看着莱纳德走回来。“刚才那是怎么回事？”女王彻底变了语气。第一次发生这样隐秘的会面也还罢了，她可以无视，但这是二十四小时内的第二次，即使艾莎最近如此心神不宁，她也不能允许自己一直对此一无所知。

“我向您道歉。这没什么，我的女王。”

“这并不是没什么。”艾莎坚持道，她的头又开始作痛。

“呃哦。”安娜笑了笑，但这只是为了缓解突如其来的紧张气氛。

莱纳德总是会有他认为正当的理由来向他的女王隐瞒信息，但艾莎此时已能很好地读懂这个男人了，她能清楚地看出她的宫殿里有不对劲的地方。年长的男人深深地叹了口气，喉咙里发出咕噜的声音。

“我不想给您本已忙碌的一周再增加额外的压力，艾莎女王。我没有任何不敬的意思。”

“发生了什么事？”艾莎追问着。

“......我们还不确定。”侍从强调说，示意格尔达再给他送杯饮料，虽然这大概不是他现在真正想要的那种。“我们只知道最近有一些宫廷工作人员的行为......很奇怪。”

“什么？真的吗？”安娜咳嗽了一声，被自己的饮料呛到。

“怎么表现得很奇怪？”艾莎继续追问。她的胃拧成一团，让她心烦意乱，而她很清楚原因。

莱纳德压低了声音，使讨论保持私密。

“毫无征兆的昏迷、恶心、疲劳，并且在一些罕见的情况下，身心都会出现优先级的错位。

艾莎的肠子拧得更厉害了。

“你能提供更多细节吗？”

莱纳德叉着双臂，虽然他比达里云大很多，但他过去当过兵的经历从他正装里包裹的宽大前臂就可以看出。

“脾气异常暴躁，有虐待狂和受虐倾向，还有......富有侵略性的性行为；有时是非典型的那种。”

艾莎看得出来，莱纳德说这话很难受，他知道这会让他的女王感到困扰。自然，他没有错，但艾莎并不是因为他猜想的原因而感到失衡。不，她努力让自己不要当场失态。她没有傻到认为镜子和此事无关的地步。她特意拖延着销毁这件魔器，因为......因为......

“很抱歉，我的女王。目前，没有什么线索，所以我想在向您阐述这件事之前，先搜集更全面的信息。”莱纳德显然很苦恼，不想在任何程度上让艾莎失望。

这看来就是艾莎提起镜子的绝佳机会。她需要立刻把它移除。没有任何理由再留着它。

可是......可是......如果镜子 _真_ 是罪魁祸首呢？如果艾莎以为自己所了解到的一切原来都是谎言呢？她就会回到起点；找不到真爱的起点。她并不是一开始就想不惜一切代价去主动寻找，但她对自己为何与男人相处如此困难的了解却让她感到欣慰，而让这一点再次受到质疑......

“这正是我不想让您关注这事的原因，我的女王。您的注意力本应放在其他地方，可您现在却在担心这事。”

艾莎的确很担心，但却是出于许多不同的错误原因。她的身份认同再一次受到了潜在的质疑，这让她很害怕。自从她的魔法失控后，这就是一场持续的挣扎。她是谁？她代表什么？她想要怎样的生活?

“艾莎？”安娜碰了碰姐姐的手，女王猛地一缩，就像触电一样握住她的掌心。安娜的担心还是一件很美妙的事情，如果艾莎还能从这一切中汲取积极的一面的话，她至少可以把在脑海中侵犯妹妹的可怕想法怪到镜子上。

“我--我很好。”

_来吧。把镜子的事告诉莱纳德。现在其他人也受到了影响。隐瞒信息就等于犯了和以前一样的罪：为了自己的私欲而让大众受苦。_

“我......”艾莎口干舌燥，身体的暖意正一点一滴流失。

_就这样吧。告诉他吧。摆脱这面也许是被诅咒的镜子，然后就可以了。继续前进。向前看。让你的家人--你的妹妹--感到骄傲。够了，真的够了。即使你真的喜欢女性，那也永远行不通的。最好服从公众的要求。你的个人感情一文不值，你是为了整个王国的幸福而牺牲的。_

“艾莎女王？”莱纳德询问道。

“镜子。”艾莎说话的时候，仿佛是从自己的喉咙深处掏出来话语似的。它们一路刮擦着，艾莎的头砰砰作响。“我得到了一面镜子作为礼物。我想它就是我们宫殿里这些变化的原因。”

“那面镜子？不会吧？那东西完全没问题! 我是说，它让我看起来有点大，但不管怎样。它倒是提醒我得多运动了。”安娜笑了起来，然而当注意到姐姐严肃的表情时，她自己的脸也松弛了下来。“喔。等等，你是认真的？”

“我是认真的。”艾莎喃喃自语道。

“这......很有问题。”莱纳德哼了一声，愤怒地用脚敲击着地面。“这意味着其中一个求婚者有可能想从某些方面来破坏我们的王国。不过他们都是经过筛选的，通过了彻底的筛查......”

“我也可能已经把有责任的那个追求者淘汰掉了。”艾莎继续说道，她看向格尔达，不知道她内心被激起的欲望是不是人为的。不过，她还是在受到影响，因为无论是格尔达，还有更可怕的是，安娜，都在继续让女王的胃在不同程度上搅动着......尤其是后者，这让艾莎苦恼不已。

“那就太完美了，不过我不太确信。”莱纳德揉了揉额头。“我现在没有带着文件，但我会核实镜子是谁送来的，然后进行必要的操作。不过，我必须要问，艾莎女王，您为什么要怀疑那件东西？即使有很小的可能它是即将发生的混乱的源头，我也会毁掉这个东西，但我还是更想听听您的理由。”

艾莎永远不会说出关于她确信镜子是始作俑者的真实细节，但她可以稍加修饰一下其效果。这是正确的做法。

“自从我照了这面镜子之后，我就一直不对劲。虽然安娜和格尔达没有发现任何不良影响，但你说的症状和我自己最近的情况很相似。”

“真的吗？”莱纳德的担心变得很明显。

“是的，在过去的一天多时间里，我一直在进行一场精神斗争。这并不愉快。”

“艾莎! 搞什么鬼? ”安娜站起身来，使格尔达惊愕地倒抽了口气。“你为什么不告诉我？这就是今天你心情不好的原因吗？为什么你总是这样什么也不说？”安娜大踏步走到姐姐面前，一把揪住她的脸。艾莎自然不好意思地推开了她。

“你。要。告。诉。我！”安娜继续说道，声音里透着直接的不悦。“你答应过不再把我关在外面的！”

“我--我也不知道是什么原因导致的！” 艾莎低声说道，拉着妹妹的手来阻止她继续下去。“我现在都还不确定！”

“天啊！” 安娜激动地吐了口气。她完全有理由感到沮丧。这是他们两人的痛处。

“事情都已经发生了。”莱纳德顿了顿说。“无论如何，我都会采取必要的措施。在局势失控之前，镜子会被毁掉。希望这能解决我们的问题，但我会继续进行自己的调查。现在，问题是：我们将如何处理那些追求者？”

“哦！说得好......”安娜坐在艾莎身边，关切地挽着她的手臂。姐姐用力地咬住嘴唇，强压住她过去的倾向和那给自己带来的快感。如果让其他人以这样的方式摸着她，会是什么感觉？

艾莎摇了摇头，为自己如此容易走神而震惊。

“我们目前会继续这个过程。”艾莎清楚地回答。“只要有我的手下在，我就没什么好怕的。还有......嗯，我有我的魔法。”

莱纳德眨了眨眼，但随即暗暗笑笑，自顾自地点了点头。

“倒是这样没错。很可能这就是为什么他们要采取这种间接的方式。考虑到这种袭击的性质，这有点奇怪，但我们现在还在推测阶段。我想再加派几个守卫，但除此之外，我相信您的判断，艾莎女王。”

“谢谢你。”

说实话，艾莎只是在较劲。她也想爱上她的一个追求者。这只会让她的生活变得更轻松。索雷是个独特的家伙，所以，放弃和他一起出游似乎有点傻。有一个国王的话，她的王国可以更容易地兴旺起来......而不是另一个女王。如果有可能的话，这只是个值得被维持的自然过程。

“那我最好就直说了。您明天去见索雷王子。我会确保卫兵们准备好，我会亲自处理镜子的问题。”

“谢谢你，莱纳德。”

“这是我的荣幸。一切都交给我吧，我的女王。

她的侍从挺直身子，鞠了一躬，然后就走了，一些卫兵跟在他的身后退了出去。除了格尔达、房间门口的两个卫兵，还有安娜，所有人都走了，艾莎摇了摇头。

“这可真魔幻......”安娜叹了口气，还在抱着艾莎的胳膊，让女王的惊慌里夹杂着矛盾。

“是这样的。”

“所以说，”安娜压低了声音，靠近艾莎耳边，柔和的呼吸拂过她的耳垂。“镜子真的在干扰你的想法吗？”

“......是的；也许现在还是。”

“哇，真是疯话。我很奇怪为什么我没有感觉到任何不同。它让你感觉到了什么呢？”

艾莎看了看格尔达的位置，发现女仆正在房间旁的小水池那忙活着，她松了一口气。她正在壁橱一样的狭小空间内打水洗碗，在她去拉门把手时，她的裙子又露出了更多一点细腿。

“很多事情。”艾莎犹豫了一下。真的都是镜子的错吗？艾莎胃里的沉甸甸的感觉表明也许是这样。多么可怕。多么有害。如果镜子是罪魁祸首，把它放在艾莎房里的那个人太了解她了；要不就只是巧合。

“比如说？”

艾莎有些烦躁地吸了口气。她张了张嘴，正想说些什么，但当看到妹妹那混杂着怜悯、惊奇与恐惧的目光时，女王心里一震，顿时说不出口了。现在解释又能怎么样呢？那也无所谓了。那一点也不重要。一旦镜子没了，艾莎就可以回到彻底的懵懂中去了。

然而，她还是停不下来。自从来到会议室后，她不止一次地打量着格尔达，她的眼睛还不断地停留在安娜的嘴唇和脖子上，奇怪的是她甚至还想要更多。这诅咒的效果一定在增强。这是唯一的解释。无论在什么情况下，安娜都不是一个选择。安娜不能是一个选择。安娜不该是。这个想法让艾莎感到恶心，然而...

“艾莎？”安娜又问道。她知道自己有多美吗？她知道她表现出如此真挚的关心时，她的脸是什么样子吗？她是否意识到，当她如此令人心烦地靠过来时，她露出了一丝丝的乳沟？惊人的。愉快的。值得信赖的。体贴的。善解人意的。温暖的...

“我的天啊......”艾莎用手捋着自己的头发。

“现在在发生吗？”安娜继续打探，艾莎的心跳加快了。

“有点...”

“它在说什么？发生了什么事？”

“我-我不能说。”艾莎紧闭着嘴，眼睛发烫。

“别憋着了，艾莎。我在，好吗？你和我，对吗？我支持你! 我永远都是! 不管怎样! ”安娜紧紧地握住艾莎的双手，不肯让姐姐挣脱。

“安娜...！” 艾莎恳求着，她的胸口起伏，压力突然增大。她觉得自己疯了，仿佛随时都会失去自己宝贵的一部分。黑影的一只手悄悄爬上她的肚子，融入她的身体，把所有的恐惧和忧虑都推进她的声音。这一定是个诅咒。艾莎所有的发现都随着她身下的地面轰然崩塌。她需要忘掉它们。她需要解脱。这样下去她无法自拔。

“嘿！”安娜捧起姐姐的脸，和她双额紧贴，冰凉的皮肤本身就令人宽慰。“看着我！”

艾莎的牙齿打战，她眯着眼睛，双手紧紧地抓住安娜的身子。她听到卫兵们开始巡视，脚步声突然接近小桌子。格尔达擦干手，拍毛巾的响声让艾莎抽搐了一下。

“艾莎？发生什么事了？”安娜嘀咕道，她的姐姐抬起头来，所有的软肋都一览无遗。阿伦黛尔的女王将自己的痛苦暴露在这个比任何人都了解她的女孩面前。这一刻虽短，但却真实有力。安娜居然下意识地微微后退，而姐姐接下来低声说的话，让她都彻底说不出话了。

“它在试图说服我......我对你有感觉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我能说我周三就搞好了嘛2333之后就是鸽鸽鸽了，最后还是卡在了一周双更的线上
> 
> 让安娜去陪着约会的结果就是。。。看起来更像是安娜在和对方约会（至少这章是这样），艾莎反而像是在陪着妹妹外加打酱油
> 
> 镜子的事彻底露馅了，妹妹的反应会是？啧啧啧


	12. 第十二章 情难自已

“......啥？”

艾莎动弹不得。安娜一脸的困惑和茫然说明了一切。她还能有什么反应呢？艾莎还能指望什么？这正是女王所需要的。这是一次让她认清现实的绝佳机会。不管有没有诅咒，仅仅是爱的念头--真正超越了姐妹之情那样的爱她的妹妹--都是完全的、彻底的、无可争议的扭曲和错误，正像这些词所伴随的负面内涵那样。

大声说出她的想法，看着安娜的表情蜕变成艾莎从未见过的样子，足以证明艾莎已经变得多么迷失。

“我是说......我对你也有感觉，艾莎，都是美好的感觉，你知道吗？所以......嗯......这也不是什么奇怪的事，对吧？”

艾莎吞了吞口水，她的脖子断裂般的疼，眼睛还在发烫。安娜是好意。安娜是在帮她们俩避开艾莎不知为何执意要在她们美好的姐妹关系上散播的污点。安娜不可能误解，对吗？艾莎认为自己的措辞相当暧昧。这是一种孤注一掷的努力，以动摇她心里不得不承认的东西。也许一切终究会好起来的。

不管怎么说，艾莎一开始就对自己的感觉没信心。镜子为她最近的偏好增加了一层不确定，除此之外，艾莎无法自信地分辨出在比大多数人更深地关心妹妹，和实际上被她性吸引之间的界限，这大概是由她在几个小时前的自我取悦过程中所证实的。

没什么可继续下去的了。不过，艾莎还需要说点什么，而且她很高兴自己说出来了，因为安娜的反应让这位姐姐开始摒弃任何开始在她心里绽放的陌生欲望，免得它们诱使她做一些比在抚摸自己时饥渴地盯着安娜的背影更糟糕的事情。

但是......如果镜子被毁，而艾莎的感觉还在，会发生什么？如果她继续觉得同性比争夺她的那些男性追求者更有吸引力呢？如果她对安娜的情绪深处蕴含的不适感无论如何努力也没有消失呢？艾莎现在不想去面对这种特殊的情景。阿伦黛尔的女王现在不想处理这些事情。如果她不稳定到会承认对自己妹妹的感情开始萌芽，那么在没有得到足够的休息和恢复的情况下，艾莎怀疑自己从此以后的判断力。

“嗯，你说的对......”艾莎退让了，从这危险的处境中脱身。这很合理。不管安娜是否有意提供了一个出口，艾莎都会接受。如果她对自己所说的话没有十足的信心，她的疯狂之举就毫无意义。为此破坏她和安娜终于重建起来的完美关系，这一点都不值得。

“我的意思是，那样说有点奇怪，但我知道你的意思。我狂热崇拜着你，有时候我有点偏执于如何能更像你，对吧？每隔一段时间我就会想‘你知道吗？我对我姐姐艾莎有种疯狂的感觉。她太惊人了’。意识到你会对我有这样的想法？我想这让我吃了一惊。自从我们还是孩子的时候，我就一直缠着你不放。我感觉我时不时就会惹你烦，但我知道你就是这样的人啊，你是我最好的朋友，也是我亲爱的姐姐。你对我的感情和我对你的一样强烈，这并不丢人对吧? 我不觉得镜子很影响你！不用惊慌。”

艾莎强忍着龇牙咧嘴的冲动。安娜完全误解了。她误会了，或者说她只是不可能识别出艾莎话后的潜台词。艾莎知道这样是最好的，但这还是比她预想的要痛苦得多。她想要毁掉这面镜子。如果镜子是苦难之源，即使艾莎还认不清她的感情，她也不想要这种痛苦。

“我一直都认为你是最好的，安娜。我永远都会这样。”艾莎屈服了，强压住眼泪，她的眼睑已经湿润了。

安娜深情地抚摸着姐姐的脸颊，轻轻揉搓，出于她对艾莎的关心，她尽可能地露出灿烂的微笑。

“......一切都还好吗？”格尔达过了一会儿尴尬地走进此情此景中问道。

艾莎抬起头，她发现不适感少了一些。安娜在毫不知情的情况下的拒绝，不管艾莎的告白是真是假，都因为格尔达的出现而稍稍减轻了一些。艾莎的脑海中闪过一个矛盾的念头，但她压住了，留待日后审视。考虑到她允许自己瞬间想象到的画面，她怀疑自己的心理状态是否稳定。

“我们没事。”安娜宣称，拉起姐姐的手，扶她起来。“我想，我们只是要准备好上床睡觉了。也许你可以在你房间的火炉边放松一下？”

“是的，谢谢你，格尔达。”艾莎尽量热情地笑着，但连格尔达似乎都看透了这个伪装成满足样的动作，她那双疑惑的大眼睛恳求着她的女王，几乎是无言地乞求能以某种方式帮助她。

艾莎转过身去，和安娜并肩走出了会客室，她那焦虑的表现被入神的女仆看得一清二楚。

“那么，明天就是索雷王子了吧？”安娜到她的房间才换上睡衣，一件绿色调的可爱小衣，和她的褐色长发相得益彰。她现在和艾莎在一起，艾莎也换上了合适的浅蓝色睡衣

“是的。”艾莎坐在梳妆台前，开始解开头发，卸妆。

“来。我可以帮你。”安娜开始梳理姐姐的白金色长发，指尖的触感让女王颤抖。

“哦。”艾莎把声音压到耳语的程度。“谢谢你...”

“它还是那么漂亮。”安娜让一些发丝从指缝中滑落下，艾莎尽量表现得自然，她知道妹妹可以从镜子里看到自己的表情。说到这里；她看到她房间里没有那面妖镜了。谢天谢地。莱纳德工作得很快。很好，他很重视艾莎关心的事物。

“看来莱纳德说话算话。那件拿来当礼品的镜子已经不在了。”艾莎转移话题，不知道那潜在的危险魔法是否有残余的效果，因为她那些明知错得无以复加的对妹妹的感情仍然像是真实的一样，她还是易受其影响。

“哦，是的。完全是这样。”安娜偷笑着说。“你一向不善于接受恭维。”

看来艾莎是不会那么容易就被放过的。

“我的头发和我的魔法一样是异类，安娜。”女王会承认这点。“与你、母亲和父亲相比，我往往很突出。”

“这只是让你变得特殊。”

“这让我与众不同。”

“这也没什么不好。我还是一样爱你。”

艾莎紧闭上双眼，某个有四个字母的词刺痛了她的心，她是多么的享受听到它啊。镜子的诅咒什么时候才会消失？她需要它消失。她离她的小太阳是如此之近，这太痛苦了。

“我......觉得你的头发也很美，安娜。”艾莎说，她为实话实说带来的解脱感而感到羞愧。

“啊! 谢谢你啊! 你的小染发也是呢。嗯！”

艾莎再次呼出一口气，好在安娜果断地转移了话题。

“我对索雷王子这家伙很好奇。他最好有个计划。”

“如果他没有，我也不会感到奇怪。我和他的初次见面是......有趣的。”

“哇，哦，天啊。我想我们到时候就知道了。不过我有点担心。平时不靠谱倒也没啥，但即使是我也会花点心思准备去和一个女王的约会！”

“嘿嘿！”艾莎现在找到了一丝放松的感觉，很感激妹妹陪在她身边。“确实如此。不过他身上带着冒险的感觉，这让我想起了你。也许是那种无忧无虑？”

“又是我，嗯？”安娜笑了笑。“你这是把我从头到脚都夸了一遍，艾莎。”

“也许我多说几遍，你就会认识到自己的价值。”

“和你相比？嗯，好吧。我是多余的那颗纽扣，还记得吗？”

“你才不是。”艾莎厉声说，转身瞪了妹妹一眼，让她不太自在。

还没来得及说下去，门外就响起了轻轻的敲门声，安娜若无其事地笑笑，蹦蹦跳跳地来到门前，打开了一条缝。奥利娜的声音短暂地可以听到，然后一个托盘被递给了公主，安娜几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地来到了靠近噼啪作响的柴火的床边。

“不是我不喜欢和你闲聊，艾莎，但我觉得你会喜欢这个，所以我点了一点东西，作为对你辛苦一天的奖励！”

艾莎在看到点心之前，就已经闻到了味道。巧克力和牛奶。她和安娜最喜欢的食物。这是平息艾莎在酝酿的挫败感的最佳方式。

“干得不错，安娜。”她屈服了，和妹妹一起躺在床上，观察着满盘子的各种巧克力。

“我也这么认为。虽然我没想到我们会对彼此嚷起来。”

“不过你注意到当你贬低自己的时候，我就会失去所有耐心，是吧？”

“哦！试试这个！”安娜举起一块焦糖。艾莎原本打算拒绝，并要妹妹回答她的问题，但最后她还是翻了个白眼，将糖全部含进嘴里，还尝到了安娜手指的味道；或许这是整个过程中最好的部分。

“真好吃......”艾莎脸红了，妹妹肌肤上清新自然的味道激起了那恼人诅咒的残留效果。

“是吗？”

艾莎更仔细地观察了一下盘子里的食物，自己选了一部分，其余的递给安娜。

“这是我对你今天帮助的感谢，安娜。你真的让我更能容忍和一个陌生人交流了。”

“那没问题！” 安娜笑了，她的唇擦过艾莎的手指。她尝到了什么，姐姐很想知道？她有没有从尝到艾莎的一丝存在中感受到什么？当然，没有。艾莎才是怪异的那个。永远都是这样。

女王喝了一口牛奶，在吃过这么甜的东西后，她很享受它的味道。

“索雷是来自......瓦克雷塔的，对吧？”安娜开口问道。

“是的。”

“啊！还记得帮他们解决那个小小的天气炎热问题吗？还把冰宫给大使们弄得很高大上？如果那个王国真的希望和我们建立某种联系，我也不会感到奇怪，嗯？”

“我想你是对的。”艾莎不想再多叹气，但不往嘴里塞更多的巧克力，就难以掩饰她的恼怒。“但我真怀疑那会发生。索雷王子在选拔中目前排名第五。除非他表现得令人惊叹，否则我对他持保留态度。”

“嗯。”安娜想了想，抬起头来。“比如说什么？”

“你是想问一个关于他如何获得我青睐的例子吗？”

“是啊！”

艾莎的脸颊快要烧起来了，她摸着盘子里的点心，不由自主地笑了。在她允许自己的范围内，她老老实实地回答说。

“我也不知道。也许给我带一盘巧克力就够了......”

等安娜和艾莎把剩下的夜宵吃完后，艾莎向妹妹道了晚安，说服她睡在她自己的床上，尽管她极度希望在剩下的夜里能和安娜一起睡。事实是，艾莎并不信任自己，考虑到她对安娜的脖子、衣领、嘴唇和腿部的痴迷，她害怕还有残留的诅咒。这一切都非常危险，为了妹妹，艾莎轻声叮嘱她在自己的床上好好休息，让艾莎也能这样做。

“如果我告诉你，我和你在一起的时候睡得最好呢？”安娜最终还是反驳了一句。艾莎只楞了一下，在门口捏住妹妹的手，放纵自己摸了摸她苗条的肩膀。

“我们应该......或许应该开始为未来不再可能那样做的时候做准备了。

这是艾莎能想到的最糟糕的借口，但安娜却照单全收，尽量微笑着点点头。

“好吧，我知道了。但是明天晚上。就没有任何借口了。我们也应该珍惜还剩下的有限时间，对吧？”她举起小指，艾莎颤抖地呼出一口气，对妹妹发誓保证道。

“好，我答应你。明天晚上。”

也许到时候诅咒会消失。艾莎只能祈祷......

“谣传说你根本不知道今天要和我姐姐做什么，索雷王子。”安娜来势汹汹，在大门被守卫关上后，她在城堡入口处徘徊。今天的天气相当炎热，艾莎很庆幸自己能在这样的天气里为身体提供天然的清凉。

“哈哈哈! 被你说中了! 平心而论，我确实有一些想法，但只要我们在外面玩，就无所谓了，对吧?”

艾莎暗暗叫苦。她没心情去玩这个游戏。她原以为自己的身体状况足以胜任这样的任务，但这毫无意义。也许她还在受镜子的影响，这意味着她完全没有被索雷追求的欲望，尽管他的态度很浮夸有趣。至少艾莎可以再看看王子的侍女，近距离看她更有气质。她黝黑的皮肤和浅浅几乎是灰白色的头发很有看头，而且她对自己充满了自信和力量，艾莎知道，如果有需要的话，这个高大的女人将有足够的能力来处置任何威胁。

艾莎继续偷偷观察着这个可能来自埃尔多拉的外国女人，一阵恶心感袭来。她回想着被这样一个人压在身下的情景，女王的身体在她的掌控中，时机渐渐成熟。这让艾莎屏息凝神，她试图把注意力放在手头的任务上，而不是那个远离当前现实需求的人身上。

“总之，这是罗丝，如果你想知道的话。她世世代代都在帮我家人做事之类的。她超级害羞，所以不要太盯着她看。”

艾莎点了点头，觉得好像是在说自己。

“我并不‘害羞’，索雷王子，我只是不会说无意义的话。”

“是吗？你确定吗？”

罗丝摇了摇头，她长而尖锐的五官令人着迷。她一定比艾莎大几岁，因为她做什么事都轻易得表现出成熟，她金色的眼睛只增加了神秘感。

“这是我的荣幸，艾莎女王。”随从鞠了一躬，大概是以她王国通用的方式向她行礼。

“能成为王室成员的侍从是一件荣幸。你表现得很好，罗丝。”艾莎接着说，尽量不让人轻易看出她有多想单纯盯着罗丝的各种曲线和身体上的细节。即使艾莎出了皇宫，但她还是有这样的感觉,这真的没关系吗？她想，诅咒可能还残留在她的体内，考虑到这么多未经允许不能进入她房间的卫兵都受到了影响，很可能不必直接看着镜子就会受到诅咒。

“我不配听这样的赞美，但我会接受它们。”女人回答道，在她退到背景内之前，她细长的眼睛短暂地打量着艾莎。

“好了！我们可以上路了吗?”索雷拍了拍手。

“......去哪里？”艾莎问道，话语里大概渗透出不悦。

“是啊，索雷王子。去哪里？”安娜的调侃带着更多幽默。

“随风而去! 继续前进！” 就这样，索雷和他的一小队卫兵以及一名随从一起踏进了阿伦黛尔的主广场，艾莎对安娜耸了耸肩，在交流的过程中，她感到些许不适，这或许只是她的想象。

言出必行，索雷对与阿伦黛尔女王的出游毫无计划。值得称道的是，他是一个幽默的人，对周围的一切都充满了评价和独到的观察。他对阿伦黛尔的建筑设计赞不绝口，喜欢那陡峭的屋顶和大多数建筑的鲜明棱角。此外，阿伦黛尔的居民非常愿意向王子和他的随行人员介绍自己，而艾莎也会给这个年轻人更多的赞誉：他的确知道如何与人群交流，不过这有时是以调侃她为代价，她对此并不怎么兴奋。

“没错！我是最后的那几个候选人之一，也许能成为这里的国王。你们觉得我有机会吗? 艾莎最近对我有点冷淡，所以，我不太确定了！” 索雷在某时这样说道。他的卫兵们觉得这个笑话很好笑，但安娜只是强颜欢笑，怂恿他们这一群人快走。

最终，这一小群王室成员及随从找到了阿伦黛尔内的一个小公园，这个空间被保留下来用于娱乐、休闲和公众交流。索雷很快就找到了一张长椅，他催促艾莎坐在他身边，他明确表示，如果他们要结婚，他需要对她存在有明确的认知。

“你一直都跟你妹妹走得挺近的，我能理解这一点，不过你先坐下来冷静一下吧。”

卫兵们再一次大笑起来......除了罗丝，她相当明显地翻了个白眼。

“您要知道，这样的玩笑是有些不得体的。”艾莎终于说道，整理了下裙子，还是坐了下来。

“哦......？”索雷飞快地眨了眨眼睛，显然没有想到她会如此直白。“嗯，我知道了......也许你是对的。对不起啊。是我不好。我想我是有点太随意了。”王子说着这些话，但他被宠坏的本性还是正在滑落出来，艾莎看得出他不喜欢被人在任何程度上告诉该做什么或如何行事。这样的人真的是瓦克雷塔所能提供的吗？

“我的魔法在瞬间冻结了阿伦黛尔及其周围的土地。它们并不是我非常引以为傲的东西。”艾莎继续说着，难以压制自己逐渐增加的不耐烦。这句话似乎渗进索雷的笑颜中，艾莎魔法的严重性让王子顿了顿。

“所以......那是挺疯狂的。”

“没错。它是的。所以，我请您不要轻率地谈论带给我痛苦的事情。”

“嗯。”索雷抽了口气，双手叉腰，在座位上晃了晃。“可不想现在给女王带来痛苦。”

“谢谢您。”艾莎笑了笑，然而发现了索雷王子的真实面目让她很满足。到目前为止，达里云在两人之间占了先机。虽然索瑞长相端正，表现得自由自在，但他是一个真正的王子，他的教养在短短的时间内就以一种粗俗的方式暴露出来。他想在阿伦黛尔游行。他想为人所知。他说要成为国王的口气就像这是他的宿命一样。只要有一丝一毫的劝阻使他不能随心所欲，这个男孩都要强忍着不表现出闷闷不乐。达里云至少试图让艾莎也参与到出游中来，而女王只感觉自己是索雷以自我为中心的附属品。

“呀。”艾莎听到安娜低声说道。

和索雷的郊游可以说是到此为止了。

“真是太尴尬了。”一旦再次只剩下她和艾莎俩人，安娜疲惫地叹了口气。她们在阿伦黛尔的正门边上，靠在宫殿的墙边阴凉处，太阳开始慢慢降临，给天空染上另一幅温暖的水彩画。至少可以说，今天是个劳累的日子。

“......我知道。”艾莎有些惭愧地喃喃自语。

“我倒不是说我喜欢那个人，但你的态度有点不对劲。”安娜老老实实地说道。

“你说的没错。”艾莎耸了耸肩。

“你要不要叫莱纳德取消明天的约会，让你休息一下？我可不想因为姐姐心情不好而把对的人全给拒绝了。”

“我没有心情不好。”

“嗯，好吧。”安娜咯咯笑了起来。“不过说真的，你是个善良聪慧的女孩。一定要让这些家伙看看。”

艾莎懊恼地咬着嘴唇。她的脑子发热。自相矛盾的信息从来都使她很恼火。

“所以，现在你倒是开始鼓励这种约会了？”她尖锐地问道。

“嗯，并没有。我只是......我以为你想去做这件事。我是想帮你。”安娜笨拙地笑了笑，仿佛她做错事被抓包了。她摸了摸姐姐的手臂，但艾莎看得出她这么做很困难。一定是这样的。艾莎的心又开始刺痛了，这有可能会破坏她无比珍视的美好的姐妹情。一个星期内，她还能做出多少愚蠢的决定？她迫使自己平静下来，在心里默念着她的那句格言。

“没错。我......我应该做这件事。这才是正道。”

停顿片刻，一阵轻风微微拂过女孩们的裙子，让她们的脚踝凉快一些。

“你还是因为镜子的缘故不舒服吗？我还以为那已经没了呢。”安娜这时问道，她的声音很小，没有了往日的活力。

“我很抱歉，安娜。我觉得是的。它让我变得喜怒无常，再加上本就紧张的一周，这些只会让我在这个荒谬计划上遇到的任何及所有困难都被放大。”

“嘿嘿。这对你的追求者来说是个坏消息吧？”

“是的......”艾莎揉了揉脑袋。她转向安娜，想再说些什么来为自己的所有行为道歉，但看到妹妹那张迷人的脸庞，女王的心受到重重一击，她几乎因此而窒息。这面镜子现在应该已经被销毁了。为什么她只要一想到更亲密地了解安娜，就会产生快感？这个诅咒到底有多扭曲？她到底陷入得有多深？

“喔! 嘿，伙计们!”克里斯托夫的声音刺痛了艾莎的思绪，立刻将她带回了一个不怎么愉快的心境中。“在这见到你们两个真好! 省去了我穿过城堡的麻烦。”

“克里斯托夫！”安娜打招呼道。

“嘿，我吓到你了吗？”克里斯托夫向前一步来抱安娜，艾莎以为她看到安娜的眼神微微一转，随即才让男人短暂地抱住她，但她可能只是在想象，只看到了她希望看到的东西。

“有点儿。只是在进行一场沉重的谈话，你知道的？”

“其实我不知道，那不是我喜欢的类型。我也不认为那是你的。”克里斯托夫笑了起来。

“哈哈! 你说的没错。不过这事还挺重要的。”

“说的也是。”克里斯托夫向艾莎点了点头，在姐姐面前总是会变得有点害羞。“你的那场战斗进行得怎么样了？”

“到目前为止还算有趣。”艾莎迫使自己友好起来，她知道这很可能是她未来的妹夫，这想法使她的胃拧成一团。“舞会很快就要举行了，在那之前我还需要和五个追求者中的三人见面。”

“哦，哇！那你的行程一定排得满满的。很遗憾听说你这么忙。”

“这是我职责的一部分。”艾莎承认道。

“他们中有谁能通过安娜的考核得到认可？我猜你和她一起参加了这些......呃......见面？”

“是的！”安娜挺了挺胸膛，由于克里斯托夫的出现，她似乎又恢复了活力。“而且第一个人还不错，但我们并不怎么喜欢第二个人，对吧，艾莎？”

“是的。”

“如果我是你，我不会完全相信安娜的判断，艾莎，毕竟她选了我。”克里斯托夫用手肘推了推两姐妹中较小的那个，让她的表情在几秒钟内走马灯一样变幻，最后停留在一脸好笑上。

“嘿，嗨! 你很好的，你知道这点。”

艾莎不想再看下去了。安娜和克里斯托夫很适合在一起。他对她来说简直是完美的。安娜是一个谦逊、快乐、有爱心的人，她值得一个有类似特质的男人。克里斯托夫勤奋、体贴、有趣（以一种接地气的方式），并且总是试图通过清晰但严厉的自我评估来提高自己。

如果他不讨人喜欢，那反倒好办多了。

“随你怎么说，安娜。”克里斯托夫继续打趣道。“总之，我在想我们要不要先去吃个晚饭，也许还可以沿着湖岸走走，之后我就要早点去休息，明天要出发了。我们很早就启程，我会离开一段时间。自从艾莎和你跟邻近的王国达成这些新协议后，就多了很多冰块的订单，你知道吗？”

“哦......”安娜看向姐姐，然后又回头看着克里斯托夫。“我--我以为我们有更多的时间。你要走了，是，很早很早吗？”

“是啊，这会是一段艰难的旅程。斯文已经在休息了，雪宝正在给他唱摇篮曲。还挺可爱的......以一种很奇特的方式来说。我想这个小雪人想和我们一起旅行。在漫长的旅途中，他能说个不停，我们都会很开心，这样也许也挺好。即使他离你那么远，他头上的雪云也会留在头顶吗，艾莎?”

“是的，它是独立存在的；就像雪宝一样。”艾莎勉强回答说，他话语里新的暗示让她的头阵阵作痛。

“真难以置信。”克里斯托夫似乎考虑了一下。

“并不是......”艾莎凝视着周围，她对这个男人毫无缘由地烦躁起来。她讨厌对这么好的人有这种感觉，但她无法不去回想当艾莎承认对妹妹有别样的深情时，安娜看她的眼神。这可能只是单纯的困惑，但艾莎无法动摇这样的信念：安娜比她所表现出来的更心知肚明。

“那么，安娜，你今天是打算忙于那些会面，还是想和我一起做点什么？不管是哪种都绝对没问题。我明白挑选未来的国王有多重要。哈哈！”

“我......”安娜犹豫了一下，在膝前摆弄着自己的双手。

王室义务。艾莎对此太清楚了。她不会再强迫妹妹。尽管很想和她在一起，但艾莎知道，在诅咒离开她之前，这只会是自我折磨。是的。诅咒让她感受到了这种折磨。一旦镜子被毁，或者不管怎样解除了诅咒，艾莎就可以重新开始生活，抛弃对安娜的这种荒谬的感情。如果安娜在剩下的一天......和夜晚都留在她身边，那这种在无法取胜的竞争中不断发酵的嫉妒和愤怒只会使女王更加窒息。艾莎不会再自私了。她也不会再伤害自己。

“跟他走吧。”艾莎相当严厉地说出了这句话，她的小指作痛。

“艾莎？真-真的吗？”

“我不会有事的。他是你最在乎的男人。不要再浪费你的时间来迁就我的个人政治。我们改天再履行我们的诺言吧。”

克里斯托夫挠了挠后颈，为艾莎所说的安娜的感情归属而脸红。

“他--他们不仅仅是 _你的_ 政治问题，他们也影响到了我。他们影响着阿伦黛尔的每一个人。”为什么她看起来很受伤？又为什么现在的争执会让艾莎感到宽慰？

“明天只有一次会面。我一个人就可以了。好好送送克里斯托夫吧。”艾莎有些吃力地吞了吞口水，把安娜亲吻克里斯托夫，深情抚摸他，然后不知道要说多久“再见“的画面挤出脑海。她的眼睛开始疼痛，女王知道她必须尽快结束这场谈话。

“你确定吗？”安娜贴近姐姐，紧盯着她。

_请不要这样。_

艾莎可以看到安娜柔软的嘴唇微微张开，她的允诺中充满了担心。女王转移了目光，害怕自己的欲望会因这一瞬间的软弱而再一次控制住她。

“我确定。好好玩吧。祝你一路平安，克里斯托夫。”

“谢谢你。我希望你的会面也能顺利进行。我会给你送去一些良好祝愿，好吗？”

“我会很感激的。”

艾莎注视着克里斯托夫牵起安娜的手，他向着城堡广场中更开阔的地方瞥了一眼，这画面折磨着她。

“我们走吗？”他迷人地确认道。

安娜最后看了艾莎一眼，歪着头笑了笑，对姐姐点了点头。

“我明天要知道每一个细节，明白吗？”

_明天......？_

“当然了。见面的时候我会让人做记录的。”

“哈哈哈! 下一个追求者的压力很大吧，嗯?”

“自然。”

_明天。这意思是安娜会..._

“再见，艾莎。祝你好运。”

“再见，安娜。好好玩吧。”

_他们已经做过爱了吗？_

_这已不是新鲜事吗？_

艾莎盯着克里斯托夫和安娜，直到看不见他们。每当安娜转身挥手时，女王的心都会绞痛得更厉害。当再也看不到人影的时候，艾莎擦了擦眼睛，踏上了通往宫殿，同时也是监狱的阶梯。守卫们因为她的出现而微微挪动了一下，可能是本能地就看出了她有些不对劲。

艾莎觉得自己仿佛是在水中行走。她的整个身体都沉甸甸的。呼吸很痛。思考的时候很疼。一切都在疼痛。

_安娜是个什么样的恋人？_

_她是和平时不同，害羞和犹豫的？_

_或者她是欲求不满和贪婪的?_

“艾莎女王。”

_克里斯托夫对她好吗? 当然. 安娜不会再容忍一个笨蛋了。_

“我的女王?”

今晚。明天。当艾莎在孤独中劳作时，安娜会...

“艾莎女王！”

“嗯？”艾莎几乎没注意到莱纳德的出现。

“您的脸色不太好。”

“我没有。”艾莎直截了当地表示。

“我们已经把镜子处理掉了，所以，希望那能帮到您。我正在自己继续对此事的调查，但目前还不能锁定带来这件礼物的人。我很抱歉，但有关记录肯定被篡改了。这已经变得有些乱，但我很乐观，多亏了您敏锐的推理能力。”

“很好。”艾莎几乎叹了口气。

“我的女王，您恐怕不适合再会面了。要不要我......？”

“请至少推迟到明天下午吧。从现在开始，我不想今晚再被打扰。我需要休息。”

艾莎并没有捕捉到莱纳德的反应，但她以为他对他的女王突然变得如此唐突直率感到既解脱又震惊。

“发生了......什么事吗，艾莎女王？”

“我确定是诅咒的残余。我应该没事的。我很抱歉。”

“请不要道歉。您需要多少时间休息都可以。”

艾莎头也不回地进了自己的房间，关上门，把衣服脱到只剩内衣，她的内衣做得很精致，只要角度和光源合适，就有一种带着挑逗意味的透明感。女王有些优雅的深色内衣嘲弄着静无一人的房间，只有小雪人休息时的嗡嗡声在艾莎的耳边响起。

女王扑通一声倒在床上，把脸贴在怀里，咬紧牙关，强忍着不让自己情绪失控：发出一阵啜泣。然而，她的想象力毫不留情，再一次，她完全无法主导脑海中构筑的宏大虚构场景。

_克里斯托夫轻吻着安娜的脖子，抱着她的胳膊，用不可思议的温柔抚摸着她的全身。安娜紧抿着嘴唇呻吟，背上的裙子被缓缓解开，直到从她纤细的身躯上滑下。她的双腿互相摩擦着，然后一只手伸到它们之间，抚摸着她，直到她低声_ _念_ _出了什么，这让克里斯托夫深深地呼出一口气。_

“不......”艾莎啜泣着，抓着想象中的画面。“求求你，不要...安娜...”

诅咒何时才能结束？艾莎什么时候才能从这些堕落的想法中解脱出来？她讨厌这样。她讨厌这样。她讨厌这样！

一阵轻轻的敲门声传来。艾莎以为自己已经说得很清楚了，她不想受到任何打扰。也许如果她佯装睡觉，入侵者就会离开。除了她的隐私，她什么都不想要。她需要有这个时间来允许自己精神崩溃，这样她才能再一次加固自己的心理防线。她的眼睛肯定看上去浮肿通红。她没有时间接待访客。

装饰华丽的门嘎吱作响，让艾莎心惊肉跳。然后过了一会儿，它又被关上了。艾莎的身体放松下来，就在她准备再试试让自己冷静下来时，一个声音吓了她一跳，其中的一些措辞让艾莎的心屈服于另一条路。

“我的女王，”格尔达轻声开口，但不乏平时的羞涩。“我想帮您。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啧啧，一个揣着明白装糊涂，另一个不断自己给自己捅刀，捅完以后自虐  
> 其实我还挺喜欢看Elsa自虐的。。。连船戏都给妹妹和车夫意淫出来了23333  
> 格尔达好烦人。。。。真的好烦


	13. 第十三章 那个女仆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警！（有剧透）  
> \----
> 
> \----
> 
> \----
> 
> 艾莎和某个非安娜的角色离。。。全垒打。。。只有一步之遥=-=

艾莎想立刻把格尔达赶走，但她心里并不反感这个年轻女孩出现的那面占了上风。不过，女王担心那挥之不去的诅咒会让她做出一些事后可能会后悔的事，因此，她强忍着不去想任何已经开始纠缠她情绪中脆弱部分的幻想场景。

“你想帮我？”艾莎确认道，她极力让自己镇定下来，她知道自己在仆人的陪同时还是阿伦黛尔的女王。

“是--是的。如果您愿意让我来的话。”女仆失去了一些底气。

艾莎向镜子曾在的位置看了一眼，几乎有些想念那神秘的存在。它让她敢于冒险进入一个她本来绝不允许自己探索的领域。在艾莎开始考虑自己的性取向之前，生活简单多了，但也远没有现在这么刺激。女王把注意力转向格尔达，然后点了点头，她挪了下位置，拍拍她的旁边。

“我想，我不介意你的陪伴。”安娜留下的空虚感太过包罗万象，没有任何人有希望填补，但格尔达竟然是最有可能将她的痛苦稍稍减轻的人。

女仆脸色微微一红，但还是走到了床垫上的空位旁，在坐下之前，她就十分犹豫。

“我不应该。我没有资格坐在您的床上，我的女王。”

“这没问题。就当这是个特殊的场合吧。”

“特殊场合？”

“你是我的新女仆长。我想，我需要更多地了解你。如果我要把我的外在形象和日程的安排托付给你，那么我需要亲自考察你的人品。你能被安排在王宫内是多亏了与你同名的祖母，也是你足够能打动劳拉，让你继承她的位置，这说明你的工作态度很好，但除了这些细节之外，我对你几乎一无所知。”艾莎平静地呼出一口气，调整自己的关注点，而不是一味纠结安娜和克里斯托夫在一起的事上，她得到了某种程度的解脱。

“我的祖母......”女仆的声音弱了下来。

“从我记事起，她就一直在这里。她是个好女人，是整个王宫里可靠的侍女。我很惊讶她和凯没有为求婚者的这事费更多心思。他们一定在忙着招待众多的新客人，准备舞会......”

“是的，外婆告诉我，她希望能和您多说说话，但您刚才说的没错。”

“你们的眼睛很像。”艾莎顿了顿后提到这点。

“我，我有吗？”

“格尔达的眼神总是深邃而慈祥，在最糟糕的时刻有让人平静的力量。当我父母的消息传来的时候......”艾莎的喉咙一紧，不可避免地回想起了她和安娜共同经历过的那段绝望。她摇了摇头，不至让自己的不适感显露出来。安娜现在可以在这种时候寻求克里斯托夫的慰藉，而艾莎...

“我的女王。”格尔达抬起手想摸摸艾莎的手臂，但又忍住了，害怕越界。这让艾莎有些失望，但她也不知道自己原本的期望是什么。聊天是不错，但她渴望更亲密的安慰方式。她心中的悸动已经稍微镇定下来，但只是稍微。

“我很抱歉。我不想现在以我为中心来说这些事。告诉我，格尔达，一些我不知道的关于你的事，如果你不介意的话。”

“也没什么好说的。”格尔达理了理她的深色裙子，这是她除口吃之外的另一种有点可爱的宣泄紧张的方式。“我......您加冕的那天，我被您迷住了。”

“我的加冕礼？”又是一段苦涩的回忆。艾莎宁愿尽快忘记那个黑暗事件的各个方面。

“是的，当喷泉被冻住的时候。我回忆起来就像发生在昨天一样。”

艾莎也是如此。她确信，那个喷泉让她和镇上的人一样害怕。它代表着她所藏匿和控制的那场噩梦。但她想不起人群中格尔达的那张脸。不过话说回来，艾莎几乎记不起那个场景中的大部分细节了。

“你被吓坏了？”艾莎喃喃自语道。

“不，我被迷住了。那场面太美了。 您是......呃......太美了。我不知道该怎么形容，但我觉得自己就像是第一次见到您。我想这是自从您开始更多地呆在宫里之后，我第一次近距离地看到您。但是您的脸......终于有了生气。”

艾莎知道她那时已经在这场骚动中迷失了自己。她惊慌失措。恐惧已经控制了她。她的反应毫不理智，逃进了山里，一时兴起地创造了一座宫殿来自由自在地生活。食物并不重要。舒适也不重要。无论付出什么代价，她想要的只是她的自由。她发誓那段时间她肯定是疯了。那是她最黑暗记忆的集合体。她曾宣称自己是自由的，但细细想来，她被困住得比以往任何时候都要彻底。孤独而自由？不，只是单纯的孤独罢了。

“我明白了......”艾莎只能回答。

“我--我知道这听起来很奇怪，但是......但是那时候我就决定要在您身边当女仆。我已经想在宫里工作了，多亏了奶奶的故事，但我不知道我会......嗯......”格尔达的语气低沉了下来，她在床上挪动了一点，离艾莎远了一些。“......嗯--好吧，我有一天会在这里。”

“你工作很努力。劳拉绝不会把自己的位置让给一个她不信任的人。”

那一刻，格尔达的小脸上流露出一些东西。一个艾莎能想象到的阴影。年轻女孩继续轻声说着，掩饰住任何形式的沉思。

“我--我的手艺很好，但我有时跟卫兵和其他女仆说话有困难......”

艾莎对此笑了笑。

“是的，我看得出来。你做任何事情都注重细节，这一点令人钦佩，但你的说话模式还需要改进。幸运的是，一个女仆并不用发表王室演说。”

顿了顿，但随后格尔达咯咯地笑了起来，将手伸向圆脸，礼貌地捂住了嘴。

“真--真的。”

“还有什么事？有哪个守卫想追求你了吗？他们有调戏新来女仆的倾向。”

“有--有些。但我现在对这些不感兴趣......”

艾莎捕捉到了格尔达的视线，迫使女孩迅速转过身去，就像她刚才没有在偷偷观察女王似的。

“这并不令我吃惊。”艾莎继续说着，她的心跳加速。 _她到底在做什么？_ “你是个很可爱的女孩。”

“噢-噢! 艾莎女王! 我--我不......比不上您的美貌......”

“现在不是在谈论我，记得吗？作为我的女仆长，我希望你能有更多的自信。”一股暖流充斥着艾莎的胸膛，看到年轻女子在难为情的喜悦中扭动着的样子；她在夸奖格尔达的过程中获得了巨大的满足感。

“我可以试试......”

此后沉默降临，艾莎的心思游移到安娜身上，她大概是在牵着克里斯托夫的手，或者在他们以为没人注意的时候偷偷接吻。姐姐的额角抽动，她稍微调整了一下身体的角度，让自己更多地面对格尔达。愧疚感压在她身上，她的确是有一丁点的轻佻，但怒火随之涌出，愤怒和被背叛的感觉使她感到焦虑和疑惑。安娜有了克里斯托夫。他们在一起。在一起。相爱。很好。艾莎也可以找别人做伴了。

“你介意把我的晚餐送到这里来吗，格尔达？我想在晚上剩下的时间里有一些隐私。除了我们聊天，我不想参与任何社交活动。”艾莎再一次看到了格尔达被这样明确地中心化出来而表现出的丝丝快感。

“哦--当然! 我会去取来您的饭菜，然后就告退。我很抱歉，打扰您了......”

“不，你要留下来。我喜欢你的陪伴。”

而格尔达在蹦蹦跳跳地出去时又开心了些，年轻女孩的脸上露出了前所未有的笑容。艾莎躺在床上，伸了个懒腰，向天花板抬起手。她让一些魔法在手臂上滑过，留下痕迹，直到冬日的凉雾触及屋顶的装饰性瓷砖，在她躺平的身躯上方幻化出一个吊灯般的设计。小雪人们从碗里窜了出来，仿佛被创造出它们的魔法使用所吸引，聚集在艾莎的周围，依偎在她的身边，齐声咕咕叫着。

“真让人着迷啊......”艾莎低声说。“嗯。”

镜子的力量一定还在某种程度上存在着，因为艾莎越是在脑海中回想她和格尔达的对话，她的想象力就越是偏向于本来可以发生的某些事情，那些可以帮助女王治愈她妹妹不知不觉中给她造成的创伤。这又有什么坏处呢？只要格尔达愿意，女王不是有权每隔一段时间就放纵一下吗？艾莎从来没有向任何人要求过什么。事实上，她并不打算要求格尔达提供任何服务。如果艾莎控制对话方向得当的话，格尔达自己就会主动提出。

女王的目光呆滞，然后她突然坐了起来，捂着脸，努力控制着难为情带来的脸上发热。

她绝对不能! 即使是在她敏感脆弱的状态下也不行! 仅仅是这个念头......!

“我是个糟糕的人吗？”艾莎问她的小雪人，其中不下四只小雪人充满了敬佩和爱意地仰望着她。“在过了这么久后，我渴望某种形式的身体上的接触，这有错吗？”如果艾莎不挑剔的话，她相信莱昂甚至索雷都会很愿意满足她的那些渴望，但女王知道，至少在这一刻，她不想要男人的陪伴。她大概是由于镜子诅咒的影响而产生的第一选择，以最伤人的方式被夺走了，因此，艾莎的意志力不得不面对这奇特的诱惑。

门被轻轻地敲了两下，然后格尔达在近二十分钟后重新进入房间。她轻轻地关上门，一只胳膊上平衡着女王和自己的盘子，同时还拿着一些昂贵的杯子，这令人印象深刻。

“抱歉，让您久等了，我的女王。”女孩歉意地将食物和饮料摆在艾莎的私人餐桌上。

此时生活中的一切压力让艾莎相当饥饿，所以这些肉类、土豆和蔬菜对她的夜晚来说是一个受欢迎的补充。格尔达几乎是不得不被迫在艾莎旁边坐下，两个年轻女人一边吃喝，一边又聊了一会儿。

“这真是令人难以置信。想到有一天我会和女王共进晚餐......”格尔达大喜过望，说话时总是捂着嘴，以免露出未吃完的食物。

“这将是我们的小秘密。我们不想让其他仆人嫉妒你，不是吗？”

“不-不。”格尔达点了点头。“我......我一直很羡慕安娜公主，她能经常和您在一起。我知道这有点傻，但还是......”

“安娜现在有了克里斯托夫，所以我不觉得我还能像以前一样经常见到她。”艾莎回答说，她希望能很好地掩饰住话语中的苦闷。

“我--我想安娜总会抽出时间来陪您。她对您的敬仰也许比我还多。”

“或许吧......”

“不是或许！” 格尔达语气坚决，让艾莎吃了一惊。“您看到她看您的眼神了吗？她比我们所有人都更了解您。她知道您有多好。”

艾莎忍住苦笑。她有多好？格尔达在夸张地把阿伦黛尔的女王浪漫化。艾莎作为一个领导者只是勉强合格，更说不上是一个值得被如此称赞的人了。是的，她与邻近的王国建立了新的联系，在冲突中胜任地引导着她的人民，但她仍然感到十足的距离感和缺乏热情。安娜曾经评论过她的态度，她的观察怎么能被反驳呢？

“谢谢你，格尔达。”艾莎还是笑了，胸中感到一些放松。她觉得自己错了，对这个善良而真诚的女仆，她竟然产生过如此邪恶的想法。不管艾莎有多难过，她都无法完全避开镜子的影响，她不想做任何她会非常后悔的事。她告诉自己，安娜‘误会’她是件好事。克里斯托夫照顾艾莎的宝贝妹妹是件好事。艾莎没有对她那无辜的女仆长提出可怕的要求，是件好事。

格尔达收起艾莎的盘子和杯子，将它们整齐地堆放在一旁，然后给女王提供了一片薄荷叶，帮助她在食用了如此丰盛的饭菜后清新口气。

“您介意......我问一下求婚者选拔的进展如何吗？希望亚瑟王不会对明天太失望。我想他是想做早餐的。他看上去很善良。”格尔达继续说着，仍不确定她是否可以留下来。艾莎担心自己一旦独处会做些什么，所以女王对这位美丽少女多有鼓励。

“亚瑟王是明天的约会对象吗？那 _真是_ 不幸。我也觉得他似乎令人印象深刻。”

“莱纳德在我来找您之前告诉我的。他似乎压力很大。”

“我并没有让他的日子变得容易...”

“好--好吧，可您这周过得也不是很顺利啊。”格尔达替艾莎辩解般地摇着双手，女王微微一笑。

“你是个好女孩。”她叹了口气。

“我--我只想看到您开心，我的女王。您今晚似乎很伤心。”

“......说实话，”艾莎犹豫了一下，但还是做了决定。“我是。”她终于承认了，这感觉真好。

“我的女王？”

“我不想用我的苦恼给你增添负担。那就不公平了。”

“不！那是我工作的一部分，我--我肯定！”

艾莎屏住了呼吸。她为什么还要考虑说出来？她希望得到什么呢？不过，如果她小心翼翼地措词，也许可以为自己提供一个发泄口，与此同时不明确承认自己的越界。

“那你保证不会说这件事？”

“哦--当然，我不会!我的天啊!”

“嗯。我相信你。”艾莎移回自己的床上，再次拍了拍她旁边的位置。“实际上......我有些相信我 _爱上了一个人_ 。”

“哦，我的天哪！” 格尔达倒抽了口气，双手再次捂住脸。

“但我们不可能。”

“他......不是贵族吗？”

“我不想说那些细节。”艾莎含糊地说，格尔达不由自主地凑了过来。“事实是我的表白今天被拒绝了，我很迷茫。你看，在选追求者这事之前，我对追求爱情并没有真正的兴趣，但现在我的兴趣被燃起了，我发现自己无精打采，而且......很沮丧。我的爱也许只是受到了外界某些随着时间流逝就会消散的影响，它也许根本不是一个真实存在的现实。”艾莎只能希望如此...

格尔达缓缓的点了点头，这让艾莎脊背发凉。她不可能对女王所暗示的东西有概念吧？不，不可能。艾莎的表述太模糊了。她不能留下一丝一毫的暗示，因为格尔达比她所表现出的要敏锐得多。

“我明白了......”女仆简短地回答。

“这段爱情......可以说是非比寻常的。”艾莎继续说，内心默默地自我克制着。“一个女王是不可能把自己卷入如此可耻的事的。因此，我的爱意不被理解，这理所当然。我自己也不大明白。”

“嗯--嗯，我--我想我算是明白了。”格尔达的眼神波动，她的注意力似乎有些散乱。

艾莎随即就闭上了嘴，情绪猛烈撞击着她。安娜和克里斯托夫在一起的画面又浮现出来，她的眼睛也克制不住地红了。如果镜子已经被处理了，为什么她还会有这种感觉？这令人烦恼。这是在折磨人。她的心正陷入一片阴影之中。她的房间重新变成了牢房。

当格尔达的手摸上艾莎的时，她才回过神来，小个子女孩的身体接触让她的女王感到一阵焦虑。

“我-我能帮上什么忙吗？”格尔达提出，她那双又大又圆的眼睛乞求着。

艾莎吞了吞口水，她的喉咙收紧，发出了明显的吞咽声。她心跳加速，寻找着镜子，女王微微耸了耸肩。

“只是和你聊天就有帮助......”艾莎为了自己和安娜的未来，撒了个谎。

“但您看起来......压力好大。嗯......我可以......呃......为您提供一种放松的方法，我的女王。从我读到的来看，女仆......呃......以这种方式协助主人，并不是......不是完全不寻常的。而且......我也不介意......真的......”

艾莎在性爱方面毫无半点经验，但即使是无知如她，也准确听出格尔达所在提供的东西。她的第一反应当然是拒绝，但女王游移不定的思绪在脑海中闪过，克里斯托夫在床单下触摸安娜裸体的可怕画面让女王的心陷入疯狂的嫉妒、愤怒和痛苦之中。这实在是太过分了。这是如此的非常，非常痛苦。她需要某种形式的慰藉。

“我......”艾莎全身发抖，此情此景变得如梦似幻，但与她之前在镜子的影响下完全不同。她想要摆脱身心的极度痛苦。她需要忘记安娜，哪怕只是一瞬间。慰藉。她渴望慰藉。这当然是错的，但这正是她自私地想得到的。

格尔达慢慢从床上滑下，小步走到门口。她要走了吗？她突然失去底气了吗？艾莎的脑海一片空白，这难道仅仅是因为女孩改变了主意？艾莎张了张嘴，想说些什么--什么都可以--但当她听到门闩锁紧的声音时，女王屏住了呼吸，在床垫上做好准备。

“呃......您随时可以叫我停下来，好吗？”格尔达说着，她的话语滑进烛光中。她松开上衣最上面的扣子，走近艾莎，女王的胸口近乎慌乱地起伏着。这几天她一直很矛盾，但现在她不得不在瞬间做出决定。

安娜...安娜...安娜...

安娜和克里斯托夫；

克里斯托夫和安娜；

在做爱。相爱。一起私奔，留下艾莎......一人。

女王闭上眼睛，等待着，她的嘴唇颤抖。当两只手搂住她的右臂，开始抚摸时，她身子一缩，女仆按压着，随即松手，用指甲引导着女王苍白肌肤上的鸡皮疙瘩。

“嗯......”艾莎忍不住呻吟起来。

“我做的怎么样，我的女王？”格尔达听起来很高兴。

“很--很好...”

“那我就继续了。”

而格尔达也确实继续了。艾莎已经认识到，这女孩的手艺很熟练，这场突然的按摩只是更加证实了这一点。艾莎的胳膊发软，最后她躺回床上，她的身体部位暴露出来，让女仆可以方便地按摩到她的肩膀、脖子、领口、腰部、腹部和臀部。艾莎现在可以放松下来了，考虑着女仆最初的提议。现在这样无疑是更温和和常规的。只是一个按摩。艾莎怎么可能会想到别的呢？这真是太美妙了。艾莎的肌肉得到了完全的关注，虽然当格尔达按摩她的腰部时，女王不得不克制住笑出来的冲动，因为在格尔达完美均匀的擦拭中，她有些痒痒。

“您的身材真美，我的女王。”格尔达在艾莎耳边说着，话语带来的空气拂过她敏感的皮肤。“您能够放松一点了吗？”

“嗯......”艾莎点了点头，沉浸在女仆的抚摸中。她不想让这一切结束。在某种程度上，这是她想要的，艾莎至少可以对整个情况感到满意：她不用害怕占了格尔达的便宜。这个女孩知道如何取悦别人，虽然艾莎放纵自己的想法游走到禁地里，但这只会让这场体验更加强烈，她的身体发热，胃部扭曲，只剩下一丝强忍着的欲望。

以为她的女仆现在已经差不多完成按摩了，艾莎睁开眼睛，只见格尔达正在解开她上衣上的又一颗纽扣，这个动作让她相当诱人的小乳沟显露出来，并露出了下面的白色内衣。那只是一瞬，当格尔达注意到艾莎在看时，她用手在自己的脸旁挥了挥，脸色通红。

“对-对不起。有点热了。”她声称。

“这很简单，我能解决。”艾莎笑了笑，摸了摸格尔达的手腕，控制自己的魔法来让女孩瞬间凉爽起来，仿佛一阵挥之不去的凉风掠过。

“谢谢您......”格尔达松了口气。

“你不必继续了。你为我所做的一切已经足够了。”

“我--我知道。但是......我还没完呢。”

艾莎讨厌她的心跳骤然加快，她对安娜现在可能要经历的事情的羡慕让这位姐姐觉得自己永远都有缺陷。格尔达会意地注视着艾莎，女孩们几秒内就进行了一场奇怪的无言对话。

“我可以现在就离开，或者......”格尔达继续说，等待着女王的回答。

艾莎只是由于诅咒而又被她放大的情绪影响了吗？她是否只是因为缺乏经验和理解力而错误地解读了格尔达的潜台词？按摩的感觉非常非常好，格尔达也显得非常乐意为她服务。艾莎不能欺骗自己，即使在有意识地压制自己不去想那些让人回味无穷的场景，她也受到了相当大的刺激。

不管是什么情况，艾莎的好奇心和对克里斯托夫强烈的嫉妒占了上风，而回想起看着安娜和另一个情人在一起的样子给她带来的痛苦，这就决定了女王的选择。

艾莎正视着格尔达的棕色眼睛，缓缓地点了点头，看着女仆快速地眨眨眼睛，显然是被这个反应惊到了。

“啊--您确定吗？”

艾莎并不确定，但她自信地笑了笑，仿佛她清楚地知道自己要的是什么，而她对此简直不能再无知了。

格尔达颤抖地吐出一口气，又静静地呆了一会儿，然后爬到艾莎身上，女王已经注意到她的肌肉因焦虑而僵硬。格尔达之前所有的努力都白费了。艾莎很紧张。她的想象力这次没有在耍她。她这次没有误会什么。当格尔达的小手放在艾莎不太大的乳房上的那一刻，女王就知道她不是在做梦。当女仆揉捏着艾莎的双峰时，她能感觉到自己的身体有了反应，她的胸发硬，扎着她那薄薄的白色内衣。

“啊--啊--！” 艾莎叫出声来，抓着毯子，她情急中的乱抓把床单弄得乱七八糟。

“您的反应很正常。”格尔达沉声道，用手指捏着女王亢奋的身体，然后继续按摩集中的部位。艾莎双腿发抖，胸口起伏，一团冷气从嘴上蒸发。

这感觉好极了。这感觉好得不可思议。格尔达对艾莎私密部位的触碰，让女王对她之前对所有性事的保留意见产生了怀疑。随着格尔达的推挤、松手和抚摸，艾莎的视线越来越模糊不清。

“哦--哦......这--这......”艾莎想说话，但喘气耗费了她的精力，她几乎无法保持自己那有名的优雅与风度。她正在失去与现实的联系感，她公然盯着格尔达的上衣，女仆保持着对自己所做事情的专注。她的视线越来越模糊，脸颊上一片绯红。

“告诉我什么时候该停下，记得吗？”格尔达提醒女王，艾莎只是勉强点了点头，诧异女仆为何选择此时提到这个。当她感到一只手伸进她凌乱的裙摆，抚摸她的大腿时，她的疑问很快就得到了解答。

艾莎急促地喘息着，她的身体僵住，房间内的一切都静止了。这正在发生。她的女仆长在离她最私密部位如此近的地方刺激着她。艾莎自己都几乎没有探索过那里，更别说让一个几乎不认识的人碰到了。然而女王在触摸中放松了下来，她的内裤已经湿润了，她不知如何用语言来形容她的渴望，只能唇间发出阵阵呻吟。格尔达的触感就在艾莎体内积聚的温热外传播，她几乎想要鼓励般地挪动身子，她的呼吸声带上了困惑。

艾莎仿佛一开始就不知道什么叫性冲动。她的体温起伏不定，维持任何形式的正常调节都是不可能的。她的面部扭曲着，嘴唇紧闭，臀部随着格尔达熟练的手而摆动。女仆拒绝触碰艾莎最敏感的那个部位，选择在四周挑逗，只是将将擦过她昂贵衣物的内衬。

“啊...哈...啊--啊......这......很好......”艾莎听到自己说道，这声音不像是她的。

“这让我很高兴，我的女王。”格尔达回答道，她听起来比以前更有自信，更有控制力。她以前也这样做过吗？她怎么会清楚地知道哪里是重点，怎么去刺激艾莎的身体？

女王的裙子早已翻到了她的胃上，她湿透的内裤渗入被子，格尔达重新摆好位置，让自己坐在床边，面向女王的双腿。

“不-不要......看......”艾莎乞求道，但连她都不相信这句话。

“我怎么能不呢，我的女王？您比以前更美了...”

艾莎捂住脸，翻转着身子，床早已失去了任何整洁的外观。

“不...不！” 艾莎呜咽着，然而格尔达却在继续，她的触感延伸到了艾莎的大腿上，她的嘴唇靠近了女王颤抖的身躯，她精致的指甲挠着艾莎的皮肤，只给她带来更多快感。她......要在那里亲吻艾莎吗？那会是什么感觉？艾莎本能地知道那会是疯狂的，但她无法完全接受这个主意。尽管艾莎很想拥抱她在做的一切和否认任何后悔的念头，但她越是觉得自己的身体在接近着某种程度，她就越是想到安娜。这真是令人发狂。为什么偏偏要是现在？为什么当她终于体验到她偏好暴露后所渴望的东西时，她要想到她的妹妹？她永远不可能拥有安娜。她永远不可能和安娜做这样的事情。永远不会，永远不会！

可是...

但是...

然而...

当艾莎感到自己的内脏在一阵爆炸性的释放中受到刺激时，她看到了安娜那张纯真的脸，她那双蓝色的眼睛骄傲而又感激地盯着她的姐姐。她是如此美丽。她是那么的完美。她是那么的关心、体贴、善良! 她是艾莎最好的朋友，而且...而且...!

“我-我可以吗？”格尔达终于问道，她的气息略微刺痛着艾莎的腿间，继续抚摸着女王裸露的肌肤。

“啊......-哈......我--我......”艾莎喘息着，抓着格尔达凌乱的头发，眯上眼睛，再次努力去控制自己。女仆很清楚地知道该摸哪里。艾莎有点想把自己和另一个女孩脱光，然后更进一步下去，但是安娜......安娜......安娜......! 她那美好的妹妹!

“停-停下......”艾莎低声说，她的脖子很紧，心滚烫着。

格尔达咯咯地笑着，显然能看出她的女王离愉悦的高潮有多近。一种柔软的感觉压在艾莎身上，她腰间积聚的热度终于得到了想要的，身体上的满足。艾莎的整个身躯都在颤抖，她知道自己离某种形式的发泄口只有几秒钟的距离。她想得到它。她非常希望得到它。安娜可能正在此时此刻接近同样的事情，而丝毫无需顾及她的姐姐是多么羡慕提供这种快乐的男人。她不应该感到难过。羞愧。需要克制。艾莎和其他人一样，理应感受到欲望。为了一份本不属于自己的爱情而压制自己，这又有什么必要呢？

然而艾莎却咬紧牙关，忍住把自己交给一场轻浮之约的软弱诱惑。她不会。她不能。她不能对安娜这样。即使她们间的爱情最终会被诅咒，这一刻也是真实的，她太在乎安娜了，她不允许自己再偏离她的道德准则。

“我不能...！”女王抓住格尔达的手臂，将一股冷气传到女仆身上，迫使她退开。她的头跳动得厉害。她的身体感到阵阵疼痛。她的感觉蔓延。她停不下来。她不想停下。但是... ！

"我的女王？您很接近了，而且...”

“不，格尔达，我... 我......不应该。”

“但每个人在需要的时候都应该被允许放松一下。”

“格尔达...”

“您，在所有的人当中，尤其值得得到这个......”艾莎眼睛一亮，她终于忍不住了，她所有的痛苦聚合在一起，汇成了一声毫无保留的表白。

“我不能！我不能。我--我爱安娜! ”艾莎叫道，又是一股冷气袭来，把女仆吓了一跳。她瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴颤抖着后退到地板上。

“您-您说什么...？”格尔达擦了擦脸，她的裙子被撩起，大腿内侧在烛光下闪烁。

艾莎犹豫着要不要回答。在那强烈的软弱之时，她在情急中喊出了自认为可以阻止自己与格尔达进一步下去的那件事。不幸的是，这也是可能毁掉她、她的家庭和整个王国的唯一真相。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉拖了这么久=-=我能说我前面的大半部分早搞完了结果卡在这章最后那点了嘛
> 
> 看完了以后你应该就懂了（笑）
> 
> 我纠结了半天，感觉在面对Elsa搞妹妹以外，她和其他女性互动的时候，我的心态应该都是女友粉2333
> 
> 其实这种情节其他一堆老外写的同人里都有，但是没这么具体描写所以感觉完全不一样好嘛（my arms里那个等了妹妹180年的Elsa都是会搞occasional lovers的，那个我就完全不介意=-=）
> 
> 有一说一，我感觉Elsa不像是搞一夜情的那种人，不像poi里的Shaw(她搞非Root之外的一夜情我就不在乎=-=虽然我以前磕Shoot)。。。所以这里差点和格尔达那个啥有ooc的既视感（我不觉得她对陌生人那样触碰自己会感觉很舒服，更多的应该是别扭尴尬）
> 
> 感觉Elsa搞对象得是先有爱然后才是。。。车。。。所以也只有妹妹合适（误，其实oc也能搞,slow burn多写点多耗几天再找个理由把妹妹长期打发走，也不是完全不可以=-=）
> 
> 好久没翻之后有点生疏，翻译有不合适之处欢迎指出
> 
> 还有，欢迎留言探讨关于Elsa和Gerda这些是否ooc的问题


	14. 第十四章 夜晚的命运

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说漏嘴后急于甩锅的Elsa I, the first of her name
> 
> 呐，不过基本每篇同人都要先掩饰掩饰我就没见过哪篇同人里Elsa直接承认的=-=
> 
> Conceal, don't tell. Don't let them know...省略n词
> 
> 然后我们都知道早晚会变成哪句歌词啧啧

艾莎知道她的性取向很可能无法归咎于镜子的诅咒；就算镜子当真对任何事有责任的话。从小到大，艾莎对男孩、王子或男人都没有兴趣。她曾以为那是因为她被一种可以真正伤害周围所有人的魔法分散注意力所致。那是一段黑暗的日子。那是她不想再回去的时光。然而，现在女王在心中可以找到一些平静，婚姻成为了她生活的主题，艾莎别无选择，只能面对她生活中的这个障碍。艾莎以前也不是完全没有想过感情问题，毕竟有安娜这么个妹妹，她在这个问题上没什么选择。但对于这位有些隐忍的女性来说，就是这样：她似乎是通过安娜来代入的。安娜会一直谈论王子、男人和恋爱。艾莎总是听着。边听边看。注视着她妹妹的表情变得越来越丰富，她不停地描述着幻想中引领她婚礼的场景。安娜的性取向很明确，艾莎知道这点。艾莎很想忘记任何形式的偏离自然交配的行为。

但她不能；至少现在还不能。

现在，格尔达，这个愿意在被阻止前润湿她腿间的年轻女孩，听到了艾莎最深最黑暗的秘密。如果艾莎只是泄露了她觉得女人比男人更有吸引力的想法，那么补救的机会就会多很多。然而，她已经非常明确地表示，她爱上了自己的妹妹，这一声明的影响在最理想的情况下也可能是灾难性的。

然而，艾莎不知怎的，还是让自己的思绪非常短暂地游移到她的女仆在几秒钟前提供的感觉上。女王的胃继续在旋转，她的乳房渴望得到更多的刺激，艾莎腹股沟深处的沉闷感持续存在，仿佛对这缺乏结果的一切感到沮丧。艾莎有点想继续下去，但她知道由于受到未知诅咒的影响，她自己也无法完全理解的情绪爆发，已经毁了一切。她看了一眼格尔达被解开的上衣，她的胸罩完全被看在眼里，适度的乳沟曲线还是让人分心。

当艾莎注意到格尔达那双棕色的大眼睛和她震惊地张开嘴的样子时，现实处境又回来了。那一刻是静止的；被时间所凝固。艾莎必须以某种方式回应，但她无法想出正确的解决方案。

撒谎。她可以撒谎。她可以像安娜那样扭曲事实。她可以简单地责怪她的姐妹之情是拒绝非常规做爱方式的缘由。安娜不会赞同的，即使格尔达只是出于忠心而为女王服务，安娜也不会同意，所以艾莎在她临近高潮时，停了下来。这失去的机会继续挑逗她的感官。

艾莎眨了眨眼，时间还在凝固，这仿佛让女王有了惊恐的余地。

艾莎可以冻住格尔达，也可以用威胁让她保持沉默。这个选项更糟糕。艾莎几乎没有让这个思考过程完成，就匆匆否决了。格尔达是个可爱又诚实的女孩。如果艾莎在她宫中度过的余下日子中折磨这个可怜的灵魂，她自己都无法接受。不仅如此，艾莎也很难接受永远生活在恐惧疑虑中。

然而还有什么其他选项呢? 艾莎可以归咎于镜子。当然，格尔达很可能知道城堡里发生的事情，考虑到她与女王的直接联系。莱纳德应该已经通知了她，因此艾莎看到了自己的出路。为了阿伦黛尔和她自己人生的锦绣未来，艾莎不得不否认在她的小太阳离开后的每一秒都感觉越发真的感情。

“镜子......”艾莎开口道，但格尔达已经站了起来，走到门边，她颤抖地整理着自己的衣服。“等--等等。”艾莎喃喃自语，一想到要放走女仆，她内心的一切都在颤抖。

格尔达打开锁，握住了把手，但艾莎找回了力气，跌跌撞撞地走到女孩面前，抓住门把手，另一只手放在格尔达的身边，将她困在面前。她的衣服诡异地挂在腿上，湿漉漉的感觉让女王的腿间感到不适。她需要洗个澡。她需要把这一切洗掉，然而，她可以推迟这个特殊的需要。

“我说了等等！” 艾莎这次嘶嘶道，她的身体又一次离格尔达那么近，她们之间的热气上升，这很奇怪。艾莎偷偷看了一眼格尔达丰满的嘴唇，自己的嘴唇因克制而颤抖。“那个--镜子......它的诅咒让我难过。我对......那件令人发指的事深信不疑。我刚才说的那些话？都不是真的。我--我爱我的妹妹，但不是那种爱。”

“......我知道。”格尔达回答道，她仍在整理着上衣，但并不与女王进行眼神交流。

“那么是什么让你从我身边跑开呢？我......对不起，我把你推开了，但是......但--但是我很害怕。我从来没有......呃-呃......经历过这样的事情。这是我的第一次。我…”

“您的第一次？”格尔达抬起头来，黑眸中有显而易见的惊奇。

艾莎脸红了，无法直视对方的目光。

“......是的。”

“我--我不敢相信! 您实在太美了! 我--我知道您是个女王，但还是......！”

“这是真的。我只是一直没兴趣......直到现在。”

“所以，”格尔达轻哼一声，在腰间摆弄着双手，她紧张时往往会这样做。“这不是因为我辜负了您？”

“辜负了我？”艾莎的胸口顿时轻了起来。难道她又躲过了一劫？她的告白是那样的晦涩难懂，连格尔达也根本无法将艾莎话语背后的真相当成事实？诅咒是罪魁祸首？那看起来就是这么一个方便的工具，然而艾莎却不会再犹豫要不要用它了。

“格尔达，你让我非常高兴。我的压力和挫败感都大得不可思议，而你的抚摸......非常让人愉快。”

女仆咯咯地笑着，主动摸上艾莎的腰。

“我--我......可以继续下去做完，如果您愿意的话，我的女王。我想......您已经很接近了。”

艾莎多么想接受，但她停不下对安娜的思念，即使是现在，她的妹妹仍然是她的首要关注点。她知道，这是毫无意义的，但在诅咒解除之前，艾莎不会再和她心甘情愿的女仆继续进行下去。她就是做不到。她的骄傲和对安娜的心意不会让她这样做。

“我......暂时只能拒绝了。对不起，我很抱歉。”

格尔达会意地笑了笑，一丝恐惧又回到了艾莎心里。

“我--没关系。我能理解。”女仆试探性地抚摸了一下艾莎伸在脸旁的手臂，然后又回到了羞涩的样子。“您只需要知道......无论如何我都会支持您，我的女王。即使王国和您反目成仇，我也知道您是个很好的人，我绝不会离开您的身边。”

艾莎深深地吞了一口口水，不知道格尔达对女王关于镜子谎言的接受是否支持她的话。不然为什么女仆现在会做出如此大胆的声明？艾莎突然有些上不来气了。

“如果......如果您需要找人聊聊什么的，请知道您的女仆长会一直在这等您。您告诉我的任何秘密，我都会守口如瓶。我绝对不会背叛您。”

“......谢谢你。”艾莎叹了口气，从门边退开。“谢谢你。”她重复着，脑子里一片模糊。

这时，格尔达收起晚餐的盘子和杯子，向女王行了个小礼，然后向她告辞，但又露出一副让人困惑的对一切了然于胸的神情，迫使艾莎怀疑这个年轻女孩究竟是否在扮演某种角色。

“艾莎女王？”

“什么？”艾莎回过神来，亚瑟柔和的声音打断了她的思绪。

“您走神了一会儿。还是不舒服吗？我不想强留您。”

“不，不，我很好。”艾莎用手理了理自己的头发，她选择让格尔达把它编成一个迷人的马尾辫，上面有雪花纹的装饰，在早晨的阳光下闪闪发光。到目前为止，艾莎还没有听到任何关于她的潜在乱伦丑闻的消息。看来格尔达信守承诺。事实上，格尔达在这天早上就对艾莎好得不得了，她给女王送来了早餐，并在准备这一天的过程中一直陪伴着她。

她取代不了安娜，但她也是一个受欢迎的朋友。

艾莎决定在这个温暖的夏日穿一件简单的衣服，因此，她穿了一件浅蓝色的上衣，上面有一层透明的布料，突出了下摆和女王腰部的精美刺绣。总的来说，这是一件相对来说非常休闲的衣物，但艾莎需要的是舒适，她此时不在乎别人的看法。

莱纳德在她为今天准备的时候，带来了一些令人不安的消息。显然，尽管镜子被毁，但诅咒并没有随之消散。真实情况是，更多侍卫在前一天晚上发现自己经历了尴尬和不光彩的事。女王的侍从不愿详谈，并向艾莎保证她不必担心，但他自己会协助调查，这让他无法和艾莎一起外出。

莱纳德的消息给艾莎带来了矛盾的感觉。她现在不能相信任何人的行为。格尔达说的话和做的事是真心实意的吗？诅咒会不会在错误的时间把女仆保守的秘密暴露出来？她需要做些什么，艾莎的脑海继续被疑虑和还未发生的可怕事情所困扰。不仅如此，她还是无法停止对安娜的思念，而这只会增加层层复杂的因素。据守卫说，安娜还没有回宫，有了这一点消息，艾莎的嫉妒心又重新变得炽热起来。安娜在克里斯托夫那里住了一夜。她和那个男人睡过；也许还赤身裸体地睡过！他们做爱了吗？克里斯托夫是否让安娜越过了艾莎昨晚所经历的？这想法让艾莎快疯了。难道安娜不打算和艾莎一起和求婚者外出吗？她是因为前几天的事才躲着姐姐的吗？

这样的想法让艾莎与她那迷人的约会对象产生了距离，她对亚瑟确认她状况的次数感到内疚。他毕竟计划了这样一次可爱的约会。他在城郊组织了一次野餐，就在田野和起伏的草地附近选了一棵美丽的树下让众人乘凉。艾莎的随从包括格尔达、亚尔沃和四个保持着相当距离的卫兵，而亚瑟只带着他那美丽但看起来充满活力的随从和一把不可思议的剑，放在艾莎见过的最神秘的剑鞘之一中。

“真对不起。”艾莎顿了顿，又道歉道。她需要继续和亚瑟进行下去，虽然国王坚持让他的侍从留下，所以这感觉就像是一场三人间的约会，但艾莎其实一点也不介意。她已经知道了这个年轻女子的名字叫瑞恩，再仔细一看，艾莎被她的美貌完全迷住。她有一双湛蓝色的眼睛，目光锐利，还有一头饱满飘逸的棕色头发。她所穿的红色连衣裙只会让她的完美身材更加引人注意，她的动作最是让人心烦意乱。艾莎只要一有机会，且脑子没被那些琐碎的问题所困扰时，就会忍不住盯着看。

“我一点儿都不介意。”亚瑟笑了笑，咬了一口美味的烤饼。“事实上，我开始怀疑我的理论是真的。”

“您说什么？”艾莎微微歪了歪头。

“她很美，不是吗？”国王继续说，把他那完美的金色刘海从翡翠般的眼睛前推开一些。

“您--您是什么意思？”艾莎试探着问道，但这个问题让她猝不及防。

瑞恩对此嗤之以鼻，给自己扇着凉，装成不感兴趣的样子转过身去。

“当然是我的侍从。自从昨天注意到她之后，您就一直忍不住把目光放在她身上的那个人。”亚瑟咕哝了一句，但他听起来并不反感。

“那不是......”艾莎勉强说着，但亚瑟显然很敏锐，他保持着轻声，明显知道自己在暗示什么。“她是很美。”艾莎承认，诚实的感觉比她预期的要好得多。她的心一跳，转过身去，脸上蒙上了一层尴尬。

“嗯。谢谢您。”瑞恩近乎羞涩地嘀咕着，但仍带着足够的气场。

“我的女王，如果您不愿意的话，我不会再追问您。但您要明白，我很同情您的挣扎。”亚瑟又笑了笑，看向瑞恩，在瞬间的亲密中与她对视。“我的故事也很复杂。您很幸运，您的王国至少不会在意他们统治者的性别。”

艾莎一脸困惑，这似乎让亚瑟发笑。

“您真的看不出来？好吧，我想，这就更好办了。”国王又轻声笑着，他光滑的脖子微微动了动，柔和而年轻的声音就像捕捉到了风一样。

“是你太能演了。”瑞恩再次开口，语气中透着熟悉感。

“看来是这样。”

艾莎显然还有什么没搞懂，尽管这让她很懊恼，她现在还是找到了一丝平静。她又吃了一块饼干，凉了凉水，将杯子送到嘴边。

“我觉得您非常有魅力，艾莎女王，我很感激您选择我参与最后一轮追求者的选拔，但如果可以的话，我不想再欺骗您片刻。”

艾莎将注意力移回亚瑟身上，她的视线从他的胸膛（现在想来，他的胸膛对一个男人来说形状很奇怪）移到他那精致的面容上。

“我可能是在冒昧行事，但您最好遵从自己的心意去处理这些事情，不管它可能会将您引向何处。您没有选择我的打算，这一点我知道，这对我的处境很有利。说实话，我的爱是属于瑞恩的。”他耸了耸肩。“好了。现在我们都保守着对方的秘密。”

艾莎无法掩饰自己的惊讶。亚瑟为什么要告诉她这些？他知道多少？她无法避开他那锐利的目光。那是一种超凡脱俗的目光，仿佛他已经看到了超乎寻常的东西。

“你......你不必告诉她这些。”瑞恩结结巴巴地说，她的脸现在和她的衣服一样红，虽然她看起来并不高兴。

“那......您为什么还没有结婚？为什么还要接受我的邀请？”艾莎打探道，她松了一口气。迄今为止，比起其他追求者，她其实更喜欢亚瑟，莱昂紧随其后，这是她得出的结论。因为在艾莎遇到的那些男人中，亚瑟成功地产生了一点吸引力。也许她还不是无可救药。尽管如此，安娜依然是她的首选，虽然这一点让人不愿承认。

“这......很复杂。也许我和您的情况差不多，但至少得演一场戏来敷衍大众。瑞恩完全不是贵族出身...”

“这不是真的。”瑞恩矜持地反驳道。

“嘿嘿，我知道。但你在王国内还不被人尊敬。”

“啧啧。”

“您说什么？”艾莎更困惑了。

“不管怎么说，瑞恩目前还无法作为我的候选对象，我的王国迫切要求一个继承人。我不该再多说什么了。”亚瑟稳了稳心神，缓缓呼出一口气，然后含蓄地笑了起来。“作为一个同样被迫隐瞒爱情的人说一句：堂堂正正。不要让自己被那些视您为一种手段的人所左右。您的生命是自己的，只有一次。抓住现在，去追求激情，无论那会带来什么。在屈服之前探索所有的选项，您很坚强，艾莎女王。您可能还不知道，但我在您身上看到了钢铁般的意志。您已经经历了很多，还会面临更多困难。但要抬起头来，勇敢地面对。您的爱情并不是不可能。唯一注定要失败的时候，是根本不为之争取之时。”

“看你说的......”瑞恩开玩笑般地推了推亚瑟王。“这是在凭经验说话？”

“我就是这样的。”国王看向瑞恩的眼神，让艾莎自己都为之心动。那样纯粹的爱慕。他对她的爱是多么的超凡脱俗，高贵而美丽的...

“谢谢您......”女王突然回答道，一股勇气盈上心头。亚瑟说话很有一套。他身为国王的地位显露无遗，艾莎相信，他可以用一声承诺胜利荣光的呼唤来号召他的部队。

“我送给您的剑，”亚瑟又开始说，原来是他送的那把剑。“我想让您，当然这是比喻的说法，斩断任何挡在面前的障碍。这也是我对我这样欺骗您的歉意。这不是一种舒服的感觉。”

“我......并没有资格指责您。”艾莎承认。“因为我似乎也好不到哪去。”

瑞恩笑出声来。

“你们两个真可爱。”她声称，让亚瑟有些尴尬。

“别逗我了。”他气呼呼地说，艾莎心念一动，这困惑让她有些纷乱。

“就这样，我祝您好运，艾莎女王。”国王伸出手来，艾莎和他握手时，震惊于他的手与其他男性的相比是多么的小。他相当有力，但艾莎更习惯与男性打交道时，整只手都被包裹住。“最起码在舞会上给我留一支舞，如果您还有什么需要，就找我吧。”

“我会的。”艾莎点了点头，放开亚瑟，转身看向瑞恩。“祝你好运，瑞恩。”

“你也是，艾莎女王。就像萨伊--呃--亚瑟王说的那样，只要不做会让你后悔的事就好了。”

“我......一定会尽力的。”

“那似乎挺顺利的。”在与亚瑟会面后，格尔达为艾莎的面颊施粉时这样说道。

“确实如此。”艾莎觉得自己的心还在砰砰直跳。亚瑟看着瑞恩的样子；他们一起经历了不可思议的考验。他们的心如同一体。这是那么的惊艳。艾莎真的能去追求她对安娜的感情吗？镜子增加了一层不必要的复杂性，但在这一刻，艾莎爱着安娜，正如亚瑟和瑞恩都说过的：她只活这一次。

“您--您比今天早上看上去更高兴了。”格尔达观察道。

“我是的。我想......我已经做出了一个相当荒谬的决定。”

“哦？”格尔达笑笑，在给她梳头时爱怜地抚摸着艾莎的头发。“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

“也许吧......”艾莎在房间角落里的礼物堆中找到了那把令人生畏的剑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一说一这章已经完成好久了我在今天读的时候完全不记得内容了=-=感觉有些表述怪怪的不太顺
> 
> 就这样吧whatever let it go（反正是很久以前翻的现在也不确定能怎么改lol）
> 
> 我还是看Gerda不顺眼三番五次勾引我E。。。
> 
> 双标的是，我对Elsa/Arthur其实不反感哈哈哈，大概是因为以前在微博上看到过一个描述她俩在一起的梦觉得也不是完全不可，蜜汁般配lol
> 
> Anna快回来=-=回来再晚大概就会撞见某些explicit情节了（然后Anna一气之下答应了K的订婚。。。）
> 
> 好啦祝大家新年快乐～
> 
> Rio酱回来了我们可以看看新的一年能不能翻完（做梦中=-=）
> 
> 2021.02.11: RosenRitter745: 光酱说我可以加一个counter note那我就勉为其难写一个，之前我们开玩笑说要翻个十年八年直到续集出来，然后我因为私人原因又跑路了两次，实在是对不住光酱了…好在现在基本都安定下来了，应该可以嘻嘻哈哈中摸鱼把这个project进行下去。现在在简中互联网发个东西动辄被夹走，我自己又喜欢乱删post，唯有这种合作项目想要对得起Archive的名号，毕竟几年之后互联网上留下的最长久记忆说不定就是这篇文章了呢，想到这里突然就很有使命感（滚
> 
> 2021.3.6: Vicky: 没事本文已经经历了多次断更和全员跑路，已经习惯了，手动狗头。这个project的确是在摸鱼中龟速爬行（不急，慢慢水字数和评论，目测搞完后评论应该已经盖了一座高楼了）。虽然不删post，但这肯定是我在网上发的最长的一篇东西了，当成纪念品2333等完结后合影留念（bushi)


	15. 第十五章 黑魔渗漏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看（毫无经验的）弯女如何撩直（bushi)

“我听说您昨天需要推迟和亚瑟王的外出，艾莎女王。希望您感觉好些了。”麦克斯韦坐在艾莎身边低声说道。他们身处一个位于阿伦黛尔商业区中的礼堂内，这栋建筑内昏暗的灯光已足够浪漫，更何况这里的环境和正在播放着的柔和的现场演奏，这要归功于各种技艺精湛的乐手。卫兵和侍从们在后面的几个座位上，几乎占据了整整一排的空间。

“我感觉好多了。”艾莎相当诚恳地说道。亚瑟极大地帮助了她。也许她还沉浸在与这样一位富有魅力和鼓舞人心的人的会面中，但艾莎觉得自己仿佛已经成功地制定了一个计划，以使她处于一个为王国和自己的未来做出正确决定的更好位置。但安娜迟迟的不现身仍困扰着她，艾莎乖乖地把这埋藏到了自己情感深处，在那里，她怀揣着一份被玷污的爱情，由于与亚瑟和瑞恩的谈话，艾莎感觉好了一些。

“很好。”年长的男人叹了口气。到目前为止，在所有追求者中，他是相处起来最舒服的一个。麦克斯韦就像一个祖父，艾莎有种感觉这个男人知道这一点。女王对此感到有点难过，因为麦克斯韦显然是一个非常善良和能干的人，他具有令人钦佩的价值观。在所有的追求者中，她对浪费他的时间感觉最内疚。她很快就关心起他来，也许是由于这个男人沉稳睿智的性格，使她感到填补了自己父亲留下的部分空白。

“我希望听古典音乐不会让我显得太老，我的女王。”麦克斯韦深深地笑了笑。

“确实如此，但我不怎么介意。”

“哦？”

“这无疑是我迄今为止最独特的一次出游。我目前遇到了那么多复杂的问题，我很如释重负，可以单纯地欣赏我王国的一些艺术家的演出。谢谢你，麦克斯韦王子。”艾莎转过身来微笑着，竭力表现得像个女王，展示着她自以为不多的魅力。无论她此刻的性取向到底如何，都不能成为随随便便打发走麦克斯韦这样优秀男人的借口。与邻国形成牢固的关系，从来都不是什么坏事。艾莎知道，如果她赢得麦克斯韦的青睐，那么在任何形式的危机中，她都可以依靠他。

不过，除了政治角度，艾莎也只是想让自己更外向、更有个性......就像安娜一样。如果安娜有一天和克里斯托夫一起离开了王国--但愿不会如此--总得有人多少填补她留下的空缺。并不是说艾莎完全能做到，但她愿意尝试。

到目前为止，女王都成功地没有只想着她的妹妹，她做得很好。即使周围都是旋律的声音，她也无法停止想象和安娜坐在这样一个浪漫的场景里，也许在时机合适的时候牵起她的手，会是什么样子。想到这里，艾莎脸上一红，将这一幕从脑海中推开，重新将注意力放在旁边的单身汉身上。

“这是我的荣幸，艾莎女王。您仍然愿意迎合我这个老头子，这让我的灵魂得到了极大的满足。我仿佛回到了过去，一边向女士们求爱，一边和我的兄弟姐妹们争夺父母的注意力。”

“这听起来很愉快......也很艰难。”艾莎笑了笑，回忆起她曾经羡慕安娜的时候，这束小阳光总能给自己的母亲和父亲带来快乐，而艾莎不能，毕竟她有那样的......情况。“但您说错了，我的王子，我并没有像您想象的那样‘迎合’您。如果您没有被选中，那不会是因为您的年龄，而是因为我个人的原因，这与选拔过程本身有关。”

正在演奏中的音乐达到了高潮，一把单人小提琴摇摇晃晃地延伸着音符，进行着终章巅峰。观众们礼貌地鼓掌，有些人甚至站起来表示进一步的支持。麦克斯韦是少数几个觉得有必要站起来的人之一，当他再一次坐在艾莎身边时，他向后靠了靠，伸展了一下肩膀。

“小心哦，否则您会给我不切实际的希望。我现在看到的女王和这几天来呈现在我们面前的女王有些不同。发生了什么事吗？”

艾莎耸了耸肩，在膝盖上摆弄着拇指。

“我觉得我现在已经有了一种模糊的方向感。我不知道会持续多久，但我正在为未来制定一个计划。”

两人之间停顿片刻，音乐再次响起，这首特别的曲子似乎更多的依靠管乐器。

“......当您有这样的决心时，就更加迷人了。”麦克斯韦静静地说道。“您和我的亡妻很不一样，但我会尽我所能给您一个好的生活。”

“谢-谢谢您。”艾莎轻声说，心跳居然漏了一拍。索雷和这个干瘪的老者之间是那么不同。麦克斯韦的谈吐中蕴含着纯洁真挚的感情，而索雷只爱他自己。“但我怀疑它能否持久。我时常获得灵感，但我更多的时候倾向于沉浸在自怜中。”艾莎不确定是否应该说这么多，但麦克斯韦的一些气质让她开了口。

“没有几个人不这样做。重要的是您如何面对那些脆弱的时刻。鉴于您的过去，您有充分的理由会有时感到绝望，但我现在看到的决心是阿伦黛尔女王应该引以为豪的。不管有没有男人在您身边，您都有统治好国家的潜力。如果您，其实已经有了继承人，我会认为这个婚姻过程充其量是莽撞且不必要的......虽然我很庆幸能参与进来。”

艾莎试着微笑，尽力掩饰她的眼睛开始发烫的事实。

“您太善良了...... ”艾莎考虑了一下自己的话，意识到谈话的大部分内容都集中在她身上。安娜会把伴侣的感受看得高于自身。安娜会真正地关心对方。“如果您愿意谈论她，我将很荣幸听到关于您已故的妻子的事，麦克斯韦王子。”

男人似乎吃了一惊，头微微一缩。

“我的妻子......”他的嘴皱了起来。“是我所想要的一切。但可惜的是，她的火花来源于她的生命难以避免的过早结束。她有先天缺陷，可以说，她知道自己的时间有限。”

艾莎不知如何回答，麦克斯韦也很好心，没有让沉默停留太久。

“生命是无形的，但我们人类已经尽力了。与他人建立纽带和联系是我们存在的决定性时刻，因为我们得到了这些人的承认。我的妻子玛丽向我展示了生活的意义。我鼓励您，无论如何，都要把每一天当作是有可能的最后一天。我不知道是什么让您烦恼，也不知道是什么迫使您有时露出如此痛苦的表情，我的女王，但拖延行动只会导致更多的痛苦，最糟糕的是，会后悔。”

“后悔......”然而艾莎却无法对自己制定的任何计划深信不疑，因为如果她的感情一开始就是错位的呢？如果她的情感被外界影响扭曲了呢？她有可能会破坏她最可以依靠和得到真诚的安慰与支持的一种关系。事情没那么简单。她也希望它简单些，但它根本不可能是。

“谢谢您，麦克斯韦王子。我会把您的话记在心里的。”

麦克斯韦的手移到扶手上，停留了一下，但随即又落回身旁，他内心深处意识到，此刻任何的更进一步都是不可能的了。

旋律还在继续。

“您确定吗，艾莎女王？您要明白，议会对此不会高兴的。”坐在艾莎对面的莱纳德匆匆写出一份公文。艾莎坐在她的书房里，晚霞正透过大窗户隐隐渗进。格尔达依旧在她的身边，但除此之外，在场的只有莱纳德，他的眉心处微微出汗。

“议会不必这样。我们的预算足够来延长宾客们的逗留时间，我觉得这样值得。在没有清除我宫中的诅咒之前，我无法对这场潜在的婚姻做出正确的决定。明天和莱昂郊游后，我会集结一个小队，第二天亲自去拜访地精。多亏了安娜，他们应该会愿意和我谈这次诅咒的问题。”

“我......赞同，我的女王，但您一定要亲自去吗？”

“我为什么不呢？万一遇到什么危险，我还有我的魔法呢。我会带四个最好的卫兵，这样就可以了。帕比很有智慧，如果有什么人能帮助我们，就是他了。地精所在的石谷并不远，我只希望能尽快解决我们现在面临的问题。”

“如果您愿意的话，我--我可以同行，我的女王。”格尔达突然提出，她的声音让艾莎感到脊背一阵发凉。她能感觉到女仆的手指在抚摸她，少女的小嘴描摹她身体时的战栗期待。艾莎已经很好地无视着那晚的那瞬间自由放纵，但接下来的日子里，格尔达无疑在时常考验着她的决心。

“我不认为那是明智之举。这段旅程，尽管其长度还可以，但仍然会很累。如果克里斯托夫在就好了。他对那片区域的了解甚至比我们最优秀的侦察兵还要多。”莱纳德叹息道，沮丧地揉着他那发亮的光头。

“......在这件事上我不得不站在莱纳德这边，格尔达。这不会是一段轻松的旅程，我不想让你承受不必要的苦难。”

“可--可是......我宁愿和您在一起，我的女王。我是您的女仆长，当您遇到不适的时候，我应该在您身边。我知道这会很困难，但是......但-但是我比看上去的样子更坚强。”

“艾莎女王已经给出了回答，格尔达。”莱纳德继续说道，他的语气中带了些不耐烦。

“没事的，莱纳德。艾莎抬起手来。格尔达知道什么时候该保持沉默。此外她对艾莎和追求者的出游表现出了不可思议的克制。格尔达现在提出这个请求，就体现了她对她的女王有多专一。不仅如此，考虑到她大概在她那比实际上看起来更聪明的头脑中掌握着一段特别敏感的信息，艾莎认为不惹恼这个女孩是比较明智的做法。

“如果你非常想随行的话，格尔达，你可以来，但你也已经被警告过危险了。”

小女仆对艾莎的笑容让女王对她的回答很满意。有了合适的守卫和她的魔法，艾莎觉得本来就没有什么好怕的。

“那就这样吧。”莱纳德听上去并不满意，但他太烦躁了，不想再管完全无法控制的事情。“那么，我是要把舞会再推迟两个晚上了？如此临时的去通知他们，即使我们愿意继续为您的追求者提供住宿，他们是否会留下来也很难说。”

“那就更好了。这样的转变可以省去我亲自打发走他们的麻烦。”

至少这让艾莎的随从笑了起来。

“的确如此。”

“现在宫里的状况如何，莱纳德？”艾莎继续问道，翻阅着自己最信任顾问的报告，她很不喜欢看到的内容。

“和之前差不多，只是频率稍有增加。受影响的人和他们受影响的原因还未查明。”

“既然诅咒似乎源自这里，那么撤离宫殿会是一个好选项吗？”

莱纳德叉着双臂，靠在椅子上，冲着女王面前的报告点点头。

“读第三页的最后一段，我的女王。”男人严肃地说道。

虽无必要，但她还是细阅了这些细节。诅咒开始慢慢地影响到了阿伦黛尔的镇民。这些案件看似是随机的，数量也足够少，但这只是意味着不可以再耽搁下去了。

“一位议会成员建议说打破镜子可能不是最明智的做法。他认为这样做可能会使诅咒进一步扩散，因为承载这团灾难的容器被破坏了。”

“对于这个问题，我的议会还有什么贡献？”艾莎很好奇，因为她的那群顾问们对眼前的问题漠不关心，这很奇怪。

“不幸的是，他们在抱着看您笑话的想法。他们想看看您会如何处理。”莱纳德几乎是嘶嘶地说。

“什-什么！？”格尔达脱口而出。

“我知道了。”艾莎皱起脸来。“不过，一旦他们的家人也受到影响，他们可能就会改变主意了。”

莱纳德点了点头，显然为他的女王感到骄傲。

“我鼓励卫兵们结伴而行，至少要互相照应。事实是，诅咒除了轻微的性攻击性、身体不适、精神失常，以及极少数情况下的暴力外，很少引起其他的事情。无论如何我们最好在这些症状恶化之前把这诅咒除掉。”

艾莎缓缓地点了点头，将呈现在她面前的那几页纸整齐地拜访成一叠，放在莱纳德提供的文件夹内。

“如果在最坏的情况下，我们无法消除诅咒，这成为一个大问题呢?”艾莎摸着下巴，菱角分明的五官上充满了忧虑。“我们......我们将不得不撤离阿伦黛尔，或许吧。”

一阵沉默。但随后莱纳德倔强地哼了一声。

“不会到那个地步的。我们不会允许的。 您不会允许的，我的女王。”

“我--我同意。”格尔达也附和道。

艾莎笑了笑，用手指敲敲桌面，她很庆幸目前的情况短暂地分散了她的注意力，让她从那个真正困扰她的难题中暂时解脱出来。自私地是，艾莎想要先确定诅咒已经消失了，然后再给她对安娜突然的迷恋更多的注意力。这就是目前的计划。这似乎很合理。远离皇宫、求婚者，甚至是自己的妹妹，也很有道理。艾莎需要理清思路，她需要后退一步。她需要在做出任何形式的决定之前，先确认自己的心意。

“谢谢你们两个。

艾莎已被告知，莱昂第二天会带她出去吃晚饭，因此，女王打算明天的时候吃得少些。考虑到时间，她不禁又想到了安娜。克里斯托夫不是一大早就离开了吗？安娜怎么还没来？倒不是说这让艾莎非常困扰。如果非要说的话，她几乎有些庆幸自己的心不必被妹妹那撩人的存在所折磨。

当格尔达帮艾莎脱掉衣服，卸下今晚的妆容时，艾莎祈祷莱纳德正努力地准备着她未来几天的行程。她想在黎明时分离开，希望能在下午到傍晚间赶到地精居住的山谷。这一切都取决于天气、住在附近的狼群，以及她卫兵的行为。

格尔达为艾莎梳理着头发，以一种令人愉悦的方式使其有些凌乱地散开，年轻的女仆从后面揉搓着艾莎的肩膀，让女王从盥洗室里一面完全正常的镜子中看到，格尔达的小手收缩和按摩她身子的方式。

“您--您在那次会面中是如此的惊艳，我的女王。”格尔达评价道，倒影内只能看到她的下半张脸。

“你真让我受宠若惊。”艾莎委婉地驳回了这句赞美。

“谁也看不出您有多烦恼，嗯？”

艾莎一时忘了呼吸，但想起格尔达已经知道了她身处重压之下。

“这才是目的。我毕竟是这个王国的领导。”

“是的。”格尔达叹了口气，还在给艾莎的脖子和手臂按摩，这令人愉快。“顺便，多-多谢您准许我陪同您去见地精。我知道我不会帮上什么忙，但-但和您同行对我来说意义重大。”

艾莎笑了笑。

“你不知道你为我的心做了什么，格尔达。”女王坦诚地说道。“知道有这么忠心的人在附近，我就有些平静了。”

“我......我真的很高兴听到您这么说。”格尔达现在也在微笑，她让自己的手将将在艾莎的乳房两侧摸索着，在继续下去前听着她的反应。艾莎忍不住呻吟着，记忆中瞬间闪现出那件未完成的事。

“我--我们还有时间，在您需要去睡觉之前，我的女王。”

艾莎知道其中的暗示，格尔达的抚摸只会给她带来快感，而不会有额外情感包袱的累赘。

艾莎依然没有从安娜在那奇怪一天的回应中恢复过来，而此时此刻没有了妹妹的陪伴，她更是伤透了心。再一次寻求慰藉会不会太错了？艾莎发现自己更轻易地去考虑格尔达评论中的潜台词，她正要回答，门却突然被推开了，那个她日思夜想的女孩从门框里走了出来，衣衫不整，急急忙忙。

“艾莎！”安娜喘着气，冲到姐姐身旁，从背后一把搂住她，迫使格尔达不情愿地退到一边。

“安-安娜？”艾莎本以为自己已经做好了再次见到她妹妹的心理准备，但她的眼睛立刻湿润了，她用手臂迅速地擦了擦，尽量拭去泪水。女王的心被紧紧揪住，安娜温暖的怀抱融化了艾莎几秒钟前还显而易见的冷淡态度。

“我真是糟透了! 我完全，百分之百的糟透了! 我欠你一个大，大，大的道歉！”

“没事的，安娜。我能理解。”艾莎下意识地回应道，但她话语中的颤抖谁都能听出来。

“才不是‘没事’呢! 我不得不和克里斯托夫一起超早起床--好吧，我没必要起，但我想起来--然后我就有点又昏睡过去了，直到，好像，一个小时前我才醒! 我对外面的世界一无所知，大概，什么？一天或更久？我的天啊，他凌晨三点就起床准备出门了! 凌晨三点！你知道我一直就不喜欢早起，但是这个？这真是太荒唐了 我感觉很糟糕，就像一个鼻涕虫。你也许应该在我身上撒点盐吧！做吧！就这样做吧！”

安娜越是这样喋喋不休说下去，艾莎的胸腔里越是充满了爱意。这种喜悦，这种熟悉，还有这种亲近；这就是为何艾莎会感到自己爱上了自己的家人。自从艾莎的表白后，这是她们间的第一次互动。幸运的是安娜似乎表现得很正常。艾莎不排除这样的可能：自家妹妹在隐瞒自己对艾莎所说的话和含义的真实想法，但安娜也不像是如此能装的，所以在一定程度上，她可以松一口气了。

“所以......你和克里斯托夫睡过了？”艾莎实在是忍不住。不管有没有诅咒，她都必须知道。也许这样直接追问很不得体，但她是安娜的姐姐，因此，她有一些权利去打探安娜的感情生活，以确保她作为阿伦黛尔的公主表现得恰如其分......老实说，艾莎并不觉得自己有什么资格这样做。

“艾-艾莎...! 还有人在呢！”安娜看向格尔达，她的双手辩解似地举到空中，艾莎站起身来，走到她的床前，以便更方便地观察妹妹。

“不用在意我。”格尔达礼貌地鞠了一躬，但艾莎现在对这个女孩足够了解，听得出她语气中的那丝锋芒。

“我--我是说......我算是贴着他睡的吧......但就到此为止! 没有更进一步! 这样做在那个场景真的很合理，你知道吗? 我想为他送行，而且......我们需要谈谈......而且......天啊! 说这些实在是太尴尬了!”

“总得有人保证你举止得体。你又不是第一次冲动行事了。”艾莎很想闭嘴，但她实在是妒火中烧。“不过你不应该再那样做了，安娜，因为如果王国里有人发现，可能会给你的名誉带来灾难，从而，也会影响到我。不管你喜欢与否，你都是灯塔般的偶像，尤其是对我们王国的孩子们来说。请你牢记这点。”

安娜撅着嘴，脸颊发烫，双手紧握成拳。她点了点头，但艾莎看得出她很沮丧。如果她知道艾莎说这些话的感觉有多虚伪就好了。至少安娜喜欢男人。至少安娜没有爱上自己的姐姐。艾莎意识到自己有时候是多么的可悲。

“你是对的! 我知道你是对的! 只是......算了。你是对的。就这样吧。”

安娜的迟疑引起了艾莎的注意。她是不是在隐瞒什么？如果是，那会是什么？艾莎想知道吗？那很可能没什么，但女王还是忍不住紧紧抓住任何可能，尽管她本打算通过拜访地精来消除任何形式的更深层情感。

“抱歉，安娜。”艾莎决定缓和下语气，她不喜欢训斥她的妹妹，毕竟从她们分开的那一刻起她就在想她了。“我把我自己对困境的焦虑发泄在你身上。这对你不公平。”

“没有，没有。真的，我应该告诉你的。可事情就是那样......发生了。”

“事情往往就是那样。”艾莎再次试着表现出她已经不气了。安娜似乎察觉到了这一点，她灿烂地笑着，蹦蹦跳跳地来到姐姐的床前。

“所以呢？所以呢？所以呢？到目前为止，其他的约会怎么样？你还剩一个人吧？我一定会来的！可以吗？这样没问题吧？”

“是的，没问题。你不在的这段时间，我见的那些候选人都很好。”

“是吗？有传言说你推迟了和亚瑟王的约会什么的？我听到他的一些手下在说这件事。”

艾莎身上一热，但她想与这些事保持一定距离，不再去理会她那有趣的一晚。她不想去看格尔达的反应。

“我不太舒服......”

“哦，嗯......因为镜子那个家伙？我在来的路上也听到了一堆侍卫在谈论‘诅咒这’和‘疯狂那’。这话题可真火啊？”

“理所当然。它的影响正在蔓延。”

“但镜子已经被摧毁了，不是吗？那就是说症状应该消失了吧？”

“不一定。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。我后天亲自去拜访地精，希望能找到一些答案。”

“哇！哇！哇！这想法是从哪里冒出来的？我才走了一两天，又不是一个星期，就脱节了！”

“我必须立即行动。阿伦黛尔正处于危险之中，我不会袖手旁观。在我根除我的王国危机源头之前，舞会将被暂时推迟。”

“不过这样是不是有些危险？”

“哈，有点吧，不过别小看你姐姐，安娜。”艾莎抬起手，让一些魔力在手心和周围流转，蓝色的光环和雪花在房间里舞动，一时之间形成了美丽的景象。可以听到格尔达的一声惊叹，安娜的大眼睛里满满都是那个时有神秘感的姐姐。

“那好，我跟你一起去。”安娜小心翼翼地握住了艾莎的手，感觉到那股凉意的消散，她的魔法来无影去无踪。

“那......没问题。”艾莎不敢相信自己这么轻易就屈服了。她刚才不是一直在想，如果能在自己和安娜之间保持一定距离会更好吗？但现在她实在做不到。安娜的声音、脸庞和性格，让艾莎的双膝有些发软。“除了克里斯托夫外，你是和他的‘家人’对话的最佳人选。”

就是这样。至少她还能为自己的自相矛盾找到借口。

“是-是的......”安娜耸了耸肩，一瞬间她的脸上浮现出一种奇怪的距离感，将手慢慢从艾莎手中抽出。艾莎希望自己不要对妹妹的一举一动都大惊小怪，但是当她离得这么近的时候，很难不想入非非。

“我的女王？”

艾莎眨了眨眼，在床上动了动身子，看向她的女仆长。

“我......现在想和我妹妹独处一阵，格尔达。”艾莎缓缓说道，因疑虑而心跳加速。

“您确定吗？”格尔达比平时更安静了，她那张有些不清楚的脸上神情难以琢磨。

“......是的。”

女仆足够得体地没有再追问下去，打开艾莎的寝室门，走了出去，只留下一句话。

“好好休息吧，我的女王。明天是和您的追求者最后一次出游。”她走了，艾莎胸口的紧绷感得到了部分缓解。

“最后一次了？”安娜呼出一口气，贴近床上的姐姐，轻轻碰了碰她的肩膀。艾莎很希望自己完全不要和她有肢体上的接触，因为她渐渐难以克制自己脸红和笑出来的冲动。

“万幸，是的。”

“谁是那个幸运儿？”

“里昂大人。”

“喔！是那个让你觉得和我很像的家伙......?” 安娜说着说着就张大了嘴巴，也许是潜意识里认识到她这样的评论是多么怪异。她之前真的误会了艾莎吗？女王开始有了更多的怀疑，这让她很害怕。

“就是那个人。”艾莎快速地吸了一口气，定住心神，她回想着亚瑟的话和格尔达的鼓励之词。她想说出口来。她想称赞安娜。她想......想和她调情，就那么一下。她想知道那是什么感觉。“而这正是我觉得他最吸引我的原因。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呐，文尾Elsa说的已经太明显了连擦边球都不打了直接直球，*狗头*，flirt是拿擦边球撩啊不是直接表白，我E真是没经验=-=
> 
> 我觉得Anna再装傻下去也会很明显。。。
> 
> 还有，直接追问妹妹是否和男朋友睡过了的姐姐简直了，是谁前一天晚上差点和女仆全垒打的？暗搓搓想看妹妹要是真和K睡了的话E会有什么反应哈哈。我真是唯恐虐E不够=-=


	16. 第十六章 怦然心动

安娜很少在交谈中哑口无言，但艾莎刚才那句话让她的妹妹迅速沉默下来，年轻女孩被艾莎对她的盛赞惊呆了。不过，与此同时，即使是她也没有忽视艾莎话语中更多的--暗示性，‘吸引我’的使用是刻意的，甚至是危险的。

“哇，艾莎......”停顿片刻后，安娜摇了摇头。“听--听你这么一说还挺好的。我是说，我很有些受宠若惊，但我不知道该怎么想了。”

艾莎松了一口气。冒这个险是值得的。这就像在溃烂的伤口上涂抹药膏。如释重负。她只是想轻松点。和安娜调情很说不通，艾莎甚至不确定该如何正确地调情。她的尝试充其量只是半温不火，她决定还是不要让两个女孩间的互动变得更尴尬了。

“我只是很在乎你，安娜。我们处得很好。我从不会厌倦你。你是我最好的朋友，也是最让我相处起来觉得舒服的人。我得重复讲多少次？我想在一个追求者身上找到类似的感觉，这有那么奇怪吗？”

“我想没有。是啊。这就说得通了。”安娜眨了眨眼，显然她脑子里掠过了一连串想法。她又笑了起来，在姐姐侧面戳了戳，惹得艾莎咯咯直笑。

“你--你在做什么？”艾莎叫道。

“这是回敬，谁让你使我心花怒放的！”她的妹妹笑着说。“你是在我身上练习如何勾引那些追求者还是什么？没想到你这么能说会道。”

“能说会道？那到底是什么意思？”

“你明明知道我想说什么！”

艾莎开始反击，她抓住安娜的侧面，听着她的声音在整个房间里回荡，她的笑声像蜜糖一样，她喜悦的表情让艾莎飘飘欲仙。她能感觉到安娜睡衣下的曲线，她今夜穿着那件粉红色、有些薄的睡衣，艾莎的喉咙一紧，一种挥之不去的欲望悄悄地滑进她的脉搏。

但她停不下来。

“哦，我的天哪！不-不要了快停下！”安娜在床上乱动着，艾莎不知道她现在的表情。微笑着？龇牙咧嘴？带着渴望般红了脸？她就趴在她身上，胳膊放在两边，安娜喘息着，抬头盯着姐姐，偷偷地到处撇着。

一会儿过去了，艾莎的目光游移着，从安娜的眼睛，到她的脖子，到她的胸口，再到她的臀部。如果艾莎只是......抚摸她，她会怎么样呢？像格尔达为艾莎做的那样抚摸她？艾莎怎么能让它看起来正常呢？这......是不可能的。永远都是不可能。永远。即使这是艾莎唯一的一次生命，即使她像她的追求者们所鼓励的那样，抓住每一个瞬间，也不能让这段面临重重阻力、甚至可能是虚假的爱情，不那么像一场悲剧。

“艾莎？”安娜突然问道，女王转身回到床上，坐在床边。

“我很抱歉。我实在是太想你了，安娜。我真希望在和我的追求者们外出时都有你陪着我。”

“我知道! 我真的，真的很抱歉!”

“你不必道歉。你和克里斯托夫在一起。他毕竟是你的男友。他也应该有和他爱的女人在一起的时间。我不能那么自私。”

“嗯，其实你可以。我是说，挑选追求者可是一件大事。我本不应该低估了我缺觉时会有多起不来。我就像睡死了一样。”

艾莎的脊背发凉。她不自禁地发抖，转身面向安娜，眼里含着泪水。这些天来，在她妹妹身边，她常常情不自已。

“请不要这样说。”

安娜做了个鬼脸，但随即点了点头，她知道这个话题的敏感性。

“好吧，我知道了。”她也坐了起来，从后面搂住艾莎，这熟稔的动作让她备受煎熬。“嘿，我们到屋顶去聊聊你那些约会的事如何？我想听所有的细节。每一件小事都要听。”

艾莎急促地呼出一口气，但随即点了点头，闭上眼睛享受这亲密的场合。她无法想象会失去它的那天。

“只有你也说你和克里斯托夫相处时的那些。也不要漏掉任何一个细节。”

安娜的手松开了她，但她同意了。

“好吧。穿上你的便服。我们来个午夜野餐吧！”

夏夜的凉风吹在艾莎脸上，这很舒服。她坐在安娜从房间里拿来的一条舒适的毯子上面，她那调皮的妹妹还用一些焦糖饼干诱惑着两人，带着极度诱人的笑容递给艾莎一块。

“不吃点小零食就不能好好谈心了，对吧？”

“没错。”艾莎咀嚼着，盯着渐渐消失的月亮，满足地眯起眼睛。为什么她所全部需要的就不能只是这些呢？这种与安娜的亲密关系就是艾莎想要的全部，但它却日渐受到威胁。要么就是克里斯托夫最终会全身心地得到她，要么就是艾莎为了民众和王国的繁荣，委身于一个她要下嫁的男人。

“所以，亚瑟王是第一个对象，对不对？”

“是的。”好吧，是时候讨论现实了，而不是美梦。

“他还蛮俊的。”

“是的。”

"你们都做了什么啊？”

“我们在阿伦黛尔走了走，然后他请我在一棵树旁的小田野上吃了顿愉快的野餐。那是很让人放松的，这毫无疑问也是令我印象深刻的一次见面。”

“简单而有品位! 我期待我们未来的国王也能做的一样好!” 安娜又吃了一块饼干。“没有我在调剂，你们聊的怎么样？”

“......很有启发。”艾莎谨慎地回答。她不确定亚瑟是否了解她‘离经叛道的偏好’离谱到了什么程度，但他显然知道些什么，艾莎不会向妹妹阐述他们谈话的那段特殊内容。“我答应了他不对人详谈对话细节，但他的情况很复杂，虽然经过我们的讨论，我确实挺偏向他的，但我怀疑就算我想选他做我的丈夫，也不可能。”

“喔！等下！”安娜吞了吞口水，她的嘴里塞满了巧克力。“这说的也太隐晦了吧。”

“我知道。但我必须尊重亚瑟对我的信任。在保密的前提下，他告诉了我关于他自己的一些事情。”

“啊! 不会吧!”

“如果一开始你就在场，也许你也能听到，但很可惜了。”艾莎调侃道，安娜的脸颊发烫。

“好吧！你赢了！”她撅嘴道。“你能告诉我关于你们那超级秘密谈话的其他情况吗？”

“可以啊。”艾莎笑着说。“他希望我克服面临的任何困难。我想了想后，我......有点打算这样。但愿如此。”

“呃......好吧。还是有点隐晦。”

姐妹俩一起笑了起来，她们的手短暂地牵在一起，随后艾莎松开了手，假装去再拿一块饼干，这样就不用去感受流入她灵魂的那股渴望了，那迫使她放开了妹妹的手。

“好吧。下一个候选人是谁？”

“麦克斯韦王子。”艾莎亲切地回想起这个男人，回忆着他们两人一起坦然享受的美妙音乐。

“那个老家伙？”

“那个成熟的人，是的。”

“我想，他的确有一种‘王室贵胄’的气场吧。”

“他是个完美的绅士。他也知道他和我没有可能。”

“哦，不是吧! 为什么？”

“是直觉，我想。”

“他知道你有多能挑？”

“......也许吧。”

“哈哈。不知道他是怎么看出来的。即使在那场暗恋者风波中，你似乎对这些都一点不感兴趣。“ _究竟_ 有没有男人引起过你的注意？”

“没有。”艾莎厉声答道，但随即因涌上的陌生情绪而缓和了语气。“反正目前还没有。”

“哇，真挑剔啊、太能挑了。”

“我们不可能都一见钟情，安娜。”

“嘿！这么说就犯规了！我那次是......不同的。”

“哦，说来听听。”

“......我一定要说吗?”

艾莎眨了眨眼，伸手抓起妹妹的手，紧紧握住。她那样说相当狠，她马上就后悔了。其中一块饼干上的一些巧克力就粘在安娜嘴外，艾莎咯咯地笑了起来，用拇指擦了一下，又迅速地舔掉它。安娜笑笑，艾莎的心一颤。

“我......现在在你身边了，不是吗？”

“是啊，所以我决定这次慢慢来。”

“和克里斯托夫？”

“是的。”

毫不夸张地说，这个名字在艾莎的血管里燃烧着。她的嫉妒之情油然而生，她竭尽所能让自己冷静下来。

“他......”艾莎挣扎着，不想伤到她的好妹妹。“无论如何，他都比汉斯好。”

“天哪。我知道。我当时真是乱了套了。”

她们间好似进行着一场无声的对话，艾莎知道她的妹妹反感这个话题。女王让安娜引导谈话进行的方向，以避开任何她并没有准备好面对的感情问题。

“那么，谁在你这里领先呢？达里云吗？”安娜话锋一转，艾莎默许，这就算是一个小小的道歉。

“是的，我想他应该是。”

“但里昂可以改变这一点，对吗？那就像是娶了你的妹妹一样，我说的对吗？哈哈！”这个建议对安娜来说太荒唐了，她大声地笑了起来，又暴饮般地吃了几块饼干。是的。这真是个荒唐的想法，不是吗？从每个角度、形状和形式来看，这都是一个空想。这个诅咒越早离开艾莎的脑海越好......对她和她的宝贝妹妹都是。

“考虑到所有情况，那其实也不会那么糟糕吧。”艾莎惆怅地回答，她现在已经受够了关于追求者的话题。“这让我们又回到了你这，不是吗？”

“你已经认识克里斯托夫了，所以，我不知道还有什么需要 _我_ 补充的，但来问吧。我已经准备好了。”

艾莎的脑海里闪过与格尔达相处的那些亲密场景，但改变了其中的角色。她描绘着克里斯托夫以类似的方式爱抚安娜。这让她感到阵阵恶心，她不知道他们间到底发生了什么，这念头让她发狂。

“我们之前的对话......作为你的姐姐，我想我应该知道你们间的......呃......做法。我们不希望发生意外，而且......”

“天啊，艾莎......”安娜满脸通红，挠了挠后脑勺，回避着和她的眼神交流。艾莎讨厌这样对待安娜，她内心的某处知道这并不公平。她太越界了。她不应该怀疑克里斯托夫的品行。如果她没有这些可怕的......感情，她还会如此窥探吗？

“对不起，我很抱歉。我连答案都要逼问，这很不厚道。也许我只是对你保护欲过度了吧。”或者说是嫉妒得发狂。

“我知道，我真的知道。而且我很喜欢你这样。”安娜停顿片刻，似乎在寻找合适的词汇，这有些奇怪。“不，艾莎。克里斯托夫和我对这种事很克制。”她开始念叨起来；这绝对是紧张的表现。“我是说，他很 _笨拙_ ，你知道吗？而我希望那些事......就像......自然而然地发生？当然肯定是要在我们结婚之后! 必须的！我是说， _如果_ 我们结婚了! 我们根本没考虑过这个问题。或者说...... _我_ 没考虑过。好歹吸取了上回的教训，对吧？学聪明点安娜! 别让艾莎下次还有理由说‘不’。

艾莎既难以想象般地松了一口气，同时又感觉自己要陷入精神错乱了。这怎么可能？她又想哭又想笑。于是，她吃了更多的饼干。

“我明白了...”

“你很可能会是我们中第一个享受......那个......的人。”

“我怀疑用‘享受’这词来形容会太夸张了。”艾莎嘀咕道。

“不，你必须这样。”安娜贴了上来，她的声音温柔而诚恳；这样的语气难得一见，艾莎喜欢去认为这是只针对她独有的。她捧起艾莎的脸。当她对上妹妹的目光时，就像同时被针扎和抚摸一样。“如果你不爱他，我是不会让你嫁给那个人。那种亲密关系不能是‘装’的！”

“听你谈论这种事真怪。”艾莎闭上眼睛，眼里充斥着泪水，声音哽咽。

“啊--你在哭吗？”

“没有......”

“有的，你明明在哭！”

“......就算是吧。”

“为什么！？”

“因为...我害怕...”

“害怕？”

“有关我的感情......那缺少着什么。”

安娜的额头贴上了艾莎的，这触感充满了温暖。

“我和你在一起，艾莎。我哪也不去。”

“直到你有一天离去。”

“我 _不会_ 离开你的。永远不会。”

艾莎很想相信她，但她不允许自己这样。这太冒险了。但现在，她至少可以享受当下。因此，她毫无保留地抱住安娜的腰，这举动给她带来的狂喜让她自己都嫌恶。

“哦，安娜......”艾莎哽咽着，对自己的厌恶无以复加。“谢谢你。”

“哈。谢我什么？”

“因为你是你。”

“我想，我还挺擅长那个的吧。”她伶俐地回答，艾莎偷偷地笑笑，松开了她，擦了擦脸。不要再这样了。不要再向虚假的感情屈服了。至少，艾莎祈祷它们是假的。“不过，我还挺喜欢偶尔聊一聊 _那些_ 事的。”

“......我想我们以前长大的那些日子里没有这样的机会吧？”

“是的。我不得不认真地读了一些书，还问了奥利娜一大堆尴尬的问题。”

“那像是你做得出来的。”艾莎又笑了。“作为王位的继承人，我的私人课程中挺早就涉及了这些。”

“哦，我敢打赌，凯或亚尔沃对那些的描述一定 _很_ 有滋有味。”

艾莎大笑出来，回忆起那些课的情景，历历在目。

“不，那些课是格尔达上的，信不信由你。这有些讽刺，考虑到她的孙女在多年后给了‘实践的’一课，部分上是。”

“这一切听起来有点......吓人。”

艾莎吞了吞口水，她想知道以安娜一向充满好奇的心态，到底‘探索’了多少那方面的事。她有没有摸过自己？她是否在那些时候幻想过王子和国王：她在床上抚摸着自己的身子，眉心渗出汗水，喉咙里发出低沉的喘息声，臀部颤抖，身体兴奋得发热？

“哦--啊......”艾莎突然呼出口气，安娜振作起来，满脸疑惑。

“那是什么？”

“没--没什么。我......呃......好像有些累了。不过你说的没错。我很同意。那是......令人恐惧的。未知的东西总是如此。”

“是的......”安娜将信将疑地点点头。

“我--无论如何，我们大概应该去睡觉了。我不想在明天和里昂大人的约会中显得疲惫不堪。”

安娜的目光停留片刻，但她最终还是答应了，并帮艾莎收拾了一下。从安娜的房间出来后，安娜陪她沿着走廊回房，紧紧地抱住了姐姐。

“好好睡吧，艾莎。明天我会和你一起度过这一切的！”

“好的，我就只想要你一人在我身边。”

安娜似乎又犹豫了一下，她那双美丽的眼睛难得地露出了一丝忧虑，随后她耸了耸肩，向姐姐眨了眨眼，转身离开。

艾莎目送着她，直到安娜走进她的房间里，消失在视野之中。然后阿伦黛尔的女王又陷入了梦乡......在从纠缠不休的噩梦那里获得片刻安宁后；她并不确定自己是否想做那样的梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这已经是Elsa一天内第二次追问妹妹和K有没有睡过了，还“不希望发生意外”，活脱脱像现代一些家长追问孩子有没有早恋之类的，狗头
> 
> 好想看Anna要是回答睡过了的话她姐会用什么反应，会不会哭出来=_=
> 
> 正常姐妹之间谈论“那些事”原本应该挺自然的，放到她俩间就特别怪2333尤其是还掺杂着Elsa的心理描写。毕竟她是不想只停留在“谈”上，狗头


	17. 第三十一章 双子星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 呆头鹅艾女士鼓足勇气兜着圈子告白却惨遭拒绝。

问出这句话后，两人都沉默了几秒钟，但艾莎觉得这是她迄今为止所经历的最长的几秒。好吧，也许是第二次，第一次是她转过身，发现安娜在她眼前被冻住的时候？时间好像停滞了。这次的情况和之前完全不同。谁能想到艾莎会有这么一天，邀请妹妹跳一支对两人来说意义截然不同的舞？

“一支舞？”安娜重复了一遍。艾莎差点缩回手。她的下唇颤抖，脸上的血管悸动着，双颊涨得通红。

“没错。”女王尽可能显得坚定。安娜总是能如此轻易地让她丢盔卸甲。真是不可思议。

“不过你不会感觉太累吗？你不是世界上体力最好的人，知道吗？”

“我——我应付得过来，谢谢你！”艾莎执着地摆了摆手，装出一副早就知道安娜的答案的样子。

安娜用手指握住女王的手掌，两个女孩将纤细的身体贴在一起。接着，艾莎将安娜紧紧搂住，当妹妹的身体压在自己身上时，她屏住了呼吸。

“哦，不——不要这么粗暴，大力士。”安娜笑了笑，推开艾莎，定在了稍远一点的位置。这让艾莎有点不舒服，但这经比她想象中的情况要好很多了。“你确定要这么做吗，艾莎？我是说，你有一堆男人在那里等着你……而且克里斯托夫没有我，一会儿就会不知所措的。”

“我只想和你在一起一会儿，安娜。”艾莎说。她的心跳迅速，让人难以正常呼吸。“现在，跟着我的步伐开始吧。”

她们所站的位置只能将将听到音乐声。这一刻是如此庄严。夜晚的月色，凉爽的夏风，她们两人所在的阳台，艾莎品味着这一切，不知道这是不是她最后一次享受这样的时刻。她的王国需要她。她的命运早已被决定了。她知道她可以改变摆在她面前的道路；在不久前的过去，她也曾这样做过，但那条特别的弯路没有给任何人带来好结果。她的决定总是在摇摆不定，但艾莎无法否认自己的感觉，安娜的手握在自己的手中，两个女孩随着音乐俏皮地摇摆着。这不是艾莎心中所期盼的，但她知道妄想更多也很愚蠢。

我真的可以......满足于我和她现有的关系了吗？

“感觉还挺不错的。”安娜郑重其事地说，只有寥寥无几的人曾听到她用这样的语气说话。

“我也这么觉得。此时此刻，私人空间是我生命中宝贵的一部分。”

“我想也是，尤其是最近这段时间。”安娜握着艾莎的手微微收紧。“今晚有哪个家伙把你迷得神魂颠倒，让你做出选择吗？看上去他们都和你聊得挺愉快。”

这么说，安娜虽然看起来心不在焉，但还是一直在观察她？有意思。尽管艾莎知道这也不能代表什么，还是很有趣。

“不完全是，但老实说，我会说莱昂、麦克斯韦和达里云是首选。”

艾莎为什么要暗示她会选择其中的一位呢？她明明知道她不想要嫁给任何一人。她真正想选择的人就站在她的面前。也许她已经厌倦了安娜问让她措手不及的问题。在她最亲近的人面前，她想要保持这份毫无意义的尊严。

“啊哈！我就知道。不过亚瑟也很可爱。他的随从像疯了一样盯着你看！她有这么吃醋吗?”

艾莎尽量不咯咯笑出声。周围的一切都是那么的不真实，对话又是那么残酷，她已经渐渐习惯了。

“我也注意到了。亚瑟很有魅力，但他似乎对和我发展浪漫关系不感兴趣。”

“什么？”安娜停了下来，让艾莎有些踉跄。

“这不重要。我们已经达成了一致。”

“咦？”安娜耸了耸肩，又跟上了姐姐的动作。“真奇怪。那他为什么要大老远地跑来呢？”

“至少他是一个值得信赖的盟友，所以，我很感激他。”

“我想也是，不过他似乎还是挺喜欢你的。那又是怎么回事？”

“她作为一个君主，和我有着相似的苦衷，因着这件事我们比较投缘。”

“你是说 ‘他’。”

艾莎咬住了舌头，畏缩了一下，感到浑身冰凉。

“没——没错。是‘他’，哈——哈哈……”

“你已经语无伦次了，不是吗？大概和五个性格截然不同的人跳过舞会变成这样吧。”

“不只是这个原因……”艾莎的脑袋抽着疼，但她把不适感强压了回去，又是一阵寒意窜上脊背。唉，她是在伸手去够一颗她永远无法拥有的星星。但艾莎无法阻止自己。她也不会阻止自己。热恋者总是孤注一掷，作出种种自杀式的行为，罢了罢了。“你……呃……真的好美。我都没法清晰地思考了，而且……”

“噗！你在说什么呢？” 安娜开怀大笑，挣脱了姐姐的双臂，摇了摇头。

“我——我不知道……”艾莎也笑了起来，转过脸来试图掩饰自己的尴尬。在心里赞美安娜和在现实中做，体验完全不同。艾莎试图努力回忆她和格尔达的对话，但她在慌乱中一条建议都想不起来。

“再说，如果我要对你说奉承话的话，那我会说，我都不能直视你的光芒了。”安娜夸张地摆动起手臂。“嘶……她太明亮了！那光束快要把我烧着了！”

艾莎傻笑着，伸出双手拥抱这一幕。

“沐浴在我的光辉中吧，小笨蛋。”她试着说。

安娜跪了下来，拿腔拿调地呻吟道：“我该怎么做，哦，女神？我配不上您！”

“你的确配不上，但我厌倦了这种孤单的生活。你可以盯着我，但只能纯洁地看。我的容貌超凡脱俗，不适合你那垂涎三尺的目光。我超越了你的理解能力。”

“喂，喂！哪个人说我‘垂涎三尺’了？”安娜站直了身子，戳了一下艾莎的腰。艾莎跳了起来。

“我，我只是在开玩笑。”

“嗯，是啊，我知道。但是……这玩笑的走向还是很奇怪。不过你小时候总是做这种事情。”

“我——我有吗？”

“你不记得了？我明明年纪比较小，结果说到我们当年的玩耍，我反而记得更清楚，嗯？”

“显然如此。”

“啊，好吧。你总是心事重重。一直都是这样。”

“应该是吧……”

安娜仰起头，留恋地笑了。奇怪的沉默过后，艾莎听到了一阵歌声，她的心头一颤。艾莎认出了这首曲子来自于遥远的过去。她没法确定它的具体来源，但是她的心也在跟着歌曲喃喃自语，她突然捂住了胸口。

紧接着她听见了安娜的声音，轻轻的，听起来几乎有些不对劲的哼声，这更勾起了艾莎的思绪。安娜闭上眼睛，摇曳着身子，她那张笑靥如花的脸庞对艾莎来说永远都是那么的诱人。有多少次，她看着这张脸庞，然后又一次坠入爱河？那些情感到底是在何时产生的？她自己也不确定。可能是很久以前的事了。这都不重要了。再也不重要了。

“你听出这首歌是什么了吗？”安娜停下来问道。

“我听出来了……”

“你应该记得。这是我的摇篮曲，妈妈以前经常唱给我听。你的记性真的很差。嘿嘿！”

安娜的摇篮曲。轻柔细腻，却又浓烈温馨。艾莎想起来了。她现在回忆起来了。前阿伦黛尔王后第一次抱着女儿的时候，也是这样哼唱的。艾莎当时也在场。她凝视着这个快乐的婴儿，即使从那时起，这个婴儿都一直为她照亮着冰冷黑暗的世界。她向小安娜伸出了自己的手指，然后安娜猛地握住了。自从安娜出生后，她们就一直在一起。

艾莎的思绪火花四溅，但她控制住了自己，盯着安娜对着姐姐和星星歌唱。她太好了。她太迷人了。她就是艾莎想要的终身伴侣。够了。她受够了这种痛苦，折磨，创伤。艾莎，快想想办法！艾莎的面孔扭曲了。她一步步走了过去，然后双手环住安娜的腰，小心翼翼地抱着她。

安娜的轻哼声停止了。

她浑身僵硬。

这完全没有艾莎预想的那么简单。

她已经越过了另一条界线，但她已经没有退路。

“最后一支舞……”艾莎脱口而出，她的声音低得几乎连自己都听不见。

安娜一言不发。几秒钟的犹豫在艾莎的感觉里就像永恒那么长。接着，安娜双手搂住了艾莎的脖子。她们沉寂的世界里只剩下了那首歌。她们的身体几乎就要碰到了，但还是被一小段空隙隔开，她们慢慢地转着小圈。安娜沉默着，但艾莎觉得她的声音震耳欲聋，她的触碰让艾莎失去了感觉功能。这已经不是一支姐妹之间的纯洁舞蹈了。如果此时有人目睹了两人相拥的样子，就会得出这个结论。

我……正抱着她……！

它意味着什么？谁也不能否认这一举动所代表的亲密。艾莎就像一个男人抱着他心爱的人一样抱着自己的妹妹。任何人看到这对王室姐妹，都会需要再次确认自己没有看花眼。艾莎所有的感官都已麻木。她头脑发热。她希望自己能把这一刻永远印入脑海。她希望自己能把它们收集起来，储存在大脑里，一遍遍地回放。安娜现在明白了吗？她终于会体会到艾莎的感受了吗？

“你会选择追求者中的一个，对吗？”安娜终于开口了。艾莎差点被自己呛住。

“什——什么？”

“你这样和我跳舞……是因为你对离开我感到内疚。”

“……不，不是这个原因。”

“是，一定是这样的。不然你为什么要这样做？”

艾莎紧紧地抱着安娜，迫使安娜的胸膛压在她的胸口。她似乎听到了妹妹的喘息声，但她的神经高度紧张，脉搏过速，耳朵里嗡嗡直响，所以她也不确定自己是不是听错了。

“因为你对我很重要。”

“你对我也很重要。”

“因为你是我最好的朋友。”

“你是我最最好的朋友。”

“因为你总在我的脑海里。”

“哈。我也一样。虽然听起来有点怪，不过是真的。”

“因为我嫉妒克里斯托夫。”

“……嫉妒……？”

“是的，嫉妒。非常嫉妒。”

“好吧，就像……就像……我有点嫉妒你的那些追求者一样。”

“你为什么嫉妒？”艾莎问道。艾莎的嘴巴快要失控了。话语沉重到差点问不出口。她的嘴巴拒绝服从她的大脑。它在试图保护她不受伤害。

机不可失，失不再来。

“因为一直以来，你都是只属于我一个人的……”

“只是因为这个？”

“……还能是什么原因？”

“我不知道。”

“我也不知道。”

“……我不知道。”

“你刚刚已经说过了。”

安娜搂住艾莎的脖子，将脸贴在她的领口上。

“艾莎？”

“嗯？”

“艾莎。”

“怎么了，安娜？”

“艾莎。艾莎。艾莎。”

“我就在这里。”

“不要离开我。”

“除非你也不离开我。”

“艾莎？”

“嗯？”

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么……我的心现在这么痛？”

“我无法回答，但是……”艾莎把安娜的头紧紧地贴在自己的胸前，她们早已停了下来，但仍然抱着对方。“你感觉到了吗？”

“嗯……”

“我的心也跳得很快，很疼。”

“那……你也感到心痛了吗？”

“从很久之前就如此了。”

“为什么？”

又是这个问题。

“我们这是怎么了？难道姐妹们在对方要结婚时都会这样吗？我好害怕……”

“不，不是这样的。”艾莎想把话说清楚。不要再犹豫了。不能再错失良机了。不要再满足于一个模棱两可的答案。将这丑恶的真相揭露开来，然后再将它摧毁。

“那是什么？”

“我……我也不确定。”

“我也不确定。只是……一想到你和你的追求者在一起，我就真的很伤心。当你看到我和克里斯托夫在一起的时候，是不是也有这种感觉？”

艾莎在努力抵抗自己想嚎啕大哭的冲动。安娜听起来好像快哭了，但两个女孩都看不到对方的脸。这样最好。泪水开始从阿伦黛尔女王的脸颊上流下来。它们在中途就结成了冰。

“每……次……都……是。”艾莎颤抖地承认道。安娜在她的怀中激灵了一下。

“……真的吗？我是说，真的吗？”

“是的，我讨厌这样，但我不能彻底放弃你，安娜。”

“但我们必须这样做。这只是生活的一部分。”

“也许在大多数情况下是这样，但是……”艾莎记起了格尔达的建议，她把安娜推开，以便能够直视她的双眼。她妹妹美丽的蓝眼睛在闪烁，这让女王顿了一下。“但这是不同的。”

“因为你是女王？冰雪女王？”

安娜伸出手去帮艾莎擦眼泪，但姐姐却摇了摇头，安娜保持她乐观表象的举动让她难以招架。她说不出她想要说的话。她认为现在还不是时候。尽管她的想法很理智，艾莎还是像莱昂一样捧住了安娜的下巴，将它微微抬起。姐妹俩的嘴唇之间只隔着几英寸的距离。她的呼吸温暖。

“安娜……”艾莎低语着。但安娜双手握住她的手腕，看起来既不抗拒，却也不热情。

“你——你还需要多加练习吗？”安娜的声音提高了一个八度。

艾莎摇了摇头。

“是……是喝了酒的缘故吗？”

艾莎又摇了摇头，在月光和星空下，她的脸变得通红。

“那……你在做什么？”

“我不知道，真的。”艾莎低声说，感觉到安娜颤抖的嘴唇拂过她的。她喃喃自语道，“但我已经再也无法控制自己了。”

“再也无法？艾……艾莎！”安娜终于往后退了一步，躲开了姐姐。她用手拨弄着自己的头发，喘着粗气。

“噢！差点忘记呼吸了！呼吸！”安娜抓着自己起伏的胸口，笑声里透着紧张。“天——天呐！我可以闻到你口中的酒气，艾莎。我——我想这让你有点疯狂了。哈哈！你以为我是谁？你以为我是追求者之一，是吗？莱昂，对吧？我们几乎有相同的发色，还有其他的什么。或者说，你只是一时迷失了自己，嗯？告诉我，你现在已经恢复正常了。”

艾莎握紧了双拳，她的指甲刺痛着手掌。她愤怒地摇了摇头。

“不，安娜。你完全明白我想要做什么。”

“我脸上有东西吗？你是要帮我抹掉吗？啊，真恶心！在哪里？”

“安娜……”

“啊！你是在检查我的气息，对吧？你是想确定我今晚不会做什么傻事吧！别担心！我是完全清醒的！简简单单，就是这样。”

“安娜！”

安娜一愣，不知为何瑟缩了一下。艾莎的眼睛里现在全是泪水，但她狠狠地擦了擦眼睛。她感到自己一败涂地。她决心已定。至少，在她放下安娜，开始新生活之前（如果真的可能的话），她希望得到一个答案。这是唯一的办法。艾莎的想象力太强大了，不能置之不理。如果安娜拒绝了她，那就这样吧。至少她知道这条路走不通。她没有其他选择。艾莎现在必须做点什么。机不可失。克里斯托夫就快成功了，他就快把安娜永远带走了。时光无情，转瞬即逝。

够了，够了，够了！

“我……”艾莎的嘴唇颤抖着。“我——我想吻你，安娜。”她喊道。

“吻——吻我？又一次？为什么要这样？我们已经不做那种事了，对吗？你好我也好。一切都很好。 是时候找到命中注定的人，然后继续我们的快乐生活！哈哈哈！天呐，啊，天呐，这真是一个美妙的夜晚，不是吗？也够疯狂的……”

“不，安娜。别这样。”

“别怎么样？我只是说我们已经躲开众人够久了，而且……莱纳德会抓狂的！还有你的追求者呢？还有魔鬼？还……还有……”

“我一定要说出来吗？”

“我……不知道你……在说什么。”安娜眼神飘忽不定。她退到门边，缩成一团。艾莎跟在她身后，对这种反应非常恐惧。这是唯一的办法。这是最后的选择。它让人痛苦，但是唯有痛苦后才能有解脱。随它去吧。随它去吧。随它去吧。痛苦也无所谓了。这是唯一的办法。

我很抱歉，安娜……

“安娜……”

“艾莎……不——不要……”

“这不是魔鬼的诅咒。”

“不，不要，求你了……”

“这不是酒的缘故。”

“艾莎……艾莎……！”

“这也不是练习。”

“停下来。我……我不能……”

“这是事实。”

“嘘，你就这样……陪着我。不……不要……求你了！”

她顿了下。世界仿佛静止了。艾莎的耳中嗡嗡直响。她强迫自己又一次缓慢地开口。

“我爱上你了，安娜。我无可救药，完完全全地爱上了你，我的妹妹。”

安娜闭上眼睛，咬住下唇，扬起脸，显得很痛苦。她试图忍住泪水，但失败了。泪水顺着她的脸颊倾泻而下，她的声音断断续续。她顺着门滑着坐了下去。她的哭声里满是绝望，声音越来越大。

“我……我……我无法回应你的爱，艾莎。我只是……不能……！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RosenRitter745: This chapter is a birthday gift for Vicky. I am very happy to have her as my beta reader.


	18. 第三十八章 姐妹的痛苦现实

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾女士绝处逢生。这一章安娜真的把艾莎虐得（撩得）好惨，好不人道 = =

听到那个让她心潮澎湃的甜美声音时，艾莎试图让自己在转身之前的瞬间做好准备。她有意识地让自己镇定下来，缓缓地闭上了眼睛又睁开，失神地盯着路上的泥土和孤独的蚂蚁看了几秒，方才抬起脸来望向了安娜。她在几分钟前下定的决心又一次崩溃了。

安娜向众人飞奔过来，她的灰白色连衣裙在腿边上下翩飞。两个女孩都选择了如此素雅的颜色，非常巧合。但是艾莎很喜欢安娜为了真正有别于姐姐而在装束里加入的各种小心思。她的胸口下方扣着一条可爱的粗腰带，裙子只及小腿，黄色的鞋子闪闪发亮。她梳着一个凌乱的马尾辫，随着她的动作一摇一摆。她的刘海有些已经散乱了出来，鬓角微微卷起。

她就是艾莎的太阳。她是艾莎黑暗潮湿的生活中的绝对光明。艾莎屏住呼吸，瞪大眼睛，咧开嘴笑了。这不公平。这真是不公平。当安娜不在她身边时，她尽可以随心所欲，任由思绪放飞。然而，一旦这个女孩出现在女王面前，艾莎马上就陷入了永不停息的爱与欲望中，无力自拔，再也不想离开她。

“她真是快乐的化身。”克里斯托夫对斯文嘀咕道，艾莎听到了，只当作耳旁风。

“艾莎！哦，艾莎！时间过得真快！仿佛有永远这么长！你又长高了吗？我觉得她长高了，安娜。”奥拉夫又开始神游了。当他的小雪云没有正好安居在他正上方时，在路上留下了片片雪花。

“嗯。很难说。或许吧。”安娜交叉着双臂，仔细打量着艾莎。这当然让艾莎的脸微微发烫，她紧张地抬手捂住了自己的嘴。“喂！这里，给，克里斯托夫！给，斯文！”安娜打着招呼，把他们的那份点心递给了驯鹿和他的主人。斯文自然是把他的胡萝卜糖果整个吃光了。克里斯托夫则拆开了自己的棒棒糖，立马咬下了一角。

“谢谢你，安娜！斯文也兴奋极了！”

“棒棒糖不是这样吃的，克里斯托夫。你得先舔它！”安娜笑了笑，又从她精巧的小包里拿了两支棒棒糖出来。

“不行。太费时了。”

安娜叹了口气，翻了个白眼，却丝毫没有不高兴的样子。当她终于面对艾莎说话时，她的眼神有些摇摆不定。但随后她把棒棒糖递给了姐姐，当然，是巧克力味的。

“希望这个吃起来还行，艾莎。如果你也想尝尝的话，我自己要了香草的。不过我知道你喜欢巧克力。”

“没错。”艾莎接过礼物，手指颤抖。她突然又好想和安娜在一起了。她的膝盖发软，呼吸急促，胸口上下起伏。这就是她的真相。这就是她的现实。安娜不在身边的那天，她抓住机会制定这样那样的计划，但在她心爱的女孩面前，计划全都灰飞烟灭。她需要在今晚结束这一切。她需要和安娜把一切说清楚，然后好好地休息至少一周。她必须遏制她的感情，把它彻底扼杀。

“我每种味道都尝了！太谢谢你了，安娜！”奥拉夫的舌头舔住了整个糖果，那景象既滑稽又吓人。

“啊！没什么大不了的。我跟那个人很熟，所以他给的价格都很优惠。不过我还是按正常价给了钱，然后又多付了一些，叫他把我的折扣用在那些藏在附近的小孩的身上。哈哈哈！说起来，我是最不需要折扣的人之一，对吧？”

“这倒是真的。不错。”克里斯托夫又咬了一口棒棒糖，让艾莎和安娜都有些难堪。

“哎，这也太粗暴了，克里斯托夫！” 安娜撞了一下他，两人都笑了。

“那么，我想我和其他几个伙计又要去拜访布尔达了吧？”克里斯托夫接着说。艾莎眨了眨眼，对他的尊敬又回来了。“你想让她再去看看格尔达什么的，对吧？确定魔鬼还在不在她体内？不放过任何细节。”

“魔鬼！？”奥拉夫尖叫出声。安娜走到他面前，拼命捂住他的嘴。片片雪花落在她裸露的手臂上，融化在被太阳晒黑的皮肤里。

“嘘！不要说得那么大声！”安娜咬牙切齿地吼着。

“你连我们在说谁都不知道吗？”克里斯托夫一边笑着问，一边嚼着他硕果仅存的糖果。

“嗯，不知道？”奥拉夫耸了耸肩，露出了笑容。

“非常感谢你，克里斯托夫。”艾莎终于开口道。

克里斯托夫拍了拍手，平时一向沉稳的五官上露出了得意的表情。

“想必在你们姐妹共度私人时光的时候，我们也有事做了，嗯？”

“真希望我能拍拍手，却不至于弄断胳膊。”奥拉夫心不在焉地喃喃自语。克里斯托夫拍了拍斯文的脖子。

“你现在就去？”安娜问道，终于舔了一口她的浅黄色棒棒糖。艾莎尽量不盯着看，但这个动作太诱人了，她继续等着安娜再做一次。

“嗯。何乐而不为呢？艾莎似乎对这些压力挺大，而我也想在力所能及的地方帮忙，而且我们今天实在想不出什么别的办法了。你要不要之后来我家，然后，我可以告诉你最新的进展？”

“听起来不错……”艾莎答应了。很好。一旦约会结束，她会把安娜还给克里斯托夫。就这样吧。就这样结束了。多么合适啊。真悲哀。艾莎也可以和她体内这种狂风骤雨般灼热的情绪说再见了。

“谢谢你，克里斯托夫。你说的没错，艾莎是有点着急了吧？你和我出去一下没事吧？”安娜看起来几乎为自己耽误了姐姐的时间而感到抱歉。说实话，在心碎之后接受她的邀请，艾莎自己也觉得奇怪，但她隐藏的受虐狂倾向显然再次暴露了丑陋的面目，因为她现在相当于伸出脖子等着安娜的最后致命一击。

“别这么说。我想出去一趟的确必要。”

安娜眉头一挑，紧张地笑了起来。她向旁边瞄了一眼，过了一会才点点头。

“你说的没错。嗯。对的。”

两人停顿了一秒。奥拉夫感到不对劲，溜到了姐妹中间，来回看着她两人。

“嗯……这里一切正常吧，朋友们？有人需要一个温暖的拥抱吗？”

艾莎吸了下鼻子，笑了起来。她的声音颤抖。接着她蹲了下去，接受了奥拉夫的邀请。雪人的手臂不怎么灵活，但艾莎觉得，当与自己的造物接触时，她获得了不可思议的安慰。她有力量，她有魔法，她不需要真爱。显然，真爱不适合她。真爱每时每刻都在嘲弄她。她越来越厌倦了这种假象。孤独是她最好的选择，但阿伦黛尔不能因为她糟糕的社交能力而遭受不幸。

“我们都很好，奥拉夫。谢谢你。你能不能也和克里斯托夫一起去？我相信格尔达一定很想见到你。她似乎喜欢能让她想起冬天的东西。”

奥拉夫的眼睛马上亮了起来，它笑得露出了他那别具一格的龅牙。

“这事我能行！上路吧，克里斯托夫！我们去见一见这位小姐!”

“嗯，我们得先找到布尔达。”克里斯托夫笑了笑，抚摸着安娜的后背，匆忙地俯身亲吻她的脸颊。安娜闭上眼睛，仿佛很享受，但并没有其他反应。“我之后来见你，如果可能的话。你知道路怎么走吗？”他语气低沉，突然间颇具男性魅力。

“知道。沿着东边的小路，在城堡附近岔过去。一直直走到路口，在那里向右拐就到了。”

“我们走的路正好相反，你得小心点。”

“我会的，我会的。”

“你也是，艾莎。有猎人说，最近森林里有奇怪的动静。某些超自然的东西。你们走慢点，别搞错路了。”

“我们会的。”艾莎吞了吞口水，她猜想是不是树林里还有更多的石怪，这个想法让她不快。她的魔法感觉比之前要好，但一想到要使用它，心里的悸动还是让她不舒服。

“来吧！来吧！格尔达等着我们呢！格尔达，格尔达，格尔达！达尔格！”奥拉夫蹦蹦跳跳地走了，斯文跟在他后面，克里斯托夫向安娜挥手致意。

“我们要先找到布尔达，记得吗？”克里斯托夫叹了口气。

他们很快就离开了。艾莎这时终于决定尝一尝她的棒棒糖，她的味蕾对这种东西的反应让她感到惊讶。

“好吃吧？”安娜偷笑着说。

“好极了。我不记得上一次吃到这样的东西是什么时候了。”

“我还记得是在很久之前，但也记不太清了。除非你一直舔，不然它会变得有点黏，所以你最好努力点，艾莎。”

“嗯。我想我可以做到。”艾莎又舔了一口，舌头上积聚着糖分的美味，她把它吸进去，让味道在嘴里打转。比起处理和安娜的关系和她此刻的感受，吃棒棒糖让人更愉快。艾莎知道自己在安娜心目中的位置，但格尔达的话重新激起了她恼人的好奇和猜测。安娜看起来如此光彩照人，她没法不目不转睛地盯着她看。这个艾莎一生中最熟悉的人，怎么会突然显得如此遥远和陌生呢？她害怕触碰安娜。她几乎不敢看她。她该怎么熬过这次约会？

“那么，你准备好出发了吗？”

“是的，你有计划吗？”

“我可能有吧。”安娜开玩笑地说道，又舔了一口棒棒糖。艾莎起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。真奇怪。

“那你带路吧。”

在阿伦黛尔穿行还是一如既往地困难，尤其是当艾莎和安娜一同行动的时候。除了她们上次的约会之外，这种事并不常发生。艾莎尽量保持着耐心，而安娜总是迁就着零零散散的兴奋的国民，让两人分心不已。当安娜和陌生人谈天说地时，她总是在一旁不自然地舔着嘴里的糖果，当姐妹俩到达城门外时，艾莎几乎快吃完了。

“哎呀！你介意我在那个棒棒糖消失之前尝一口吗？从你拆开包装后我就一直盯着它，但没想到你动作这么迅速。”

艾莎脸红了。她的糖果上全是自己的唾液。安娜肯定知道，不是吗？她兴奋得血液都沸腾了。她想到了那个美妙的夜晚，她从妹妹那里获得了一个超越了“练习”的吻。她们都知道这行为越界了，但安娜很轻易地就把它当作经验不足的姐妹之间友好又滑稽的尝试，一带而过，而艾莎自己就没那么容易了。然而，艾莎也讨厌回忆这一珍贵的时刻，因为它代表了她无法拥有的东西。她想再次亲吻安娜。她想尝试格尔达向她展示的一切。一切的一切。

“除非给我尝你的。”艾莎揶揄道。

“噗。没问题。”

姐妹俩交换了棒棒糖，艾莎尝起香草味一点问题都没有。她本以为会在棒棒糖里找到一点属于安娜的痕迹，但失望地发现并非如此。

“嗯……！我绝对应该选巧克力的！”安娜笑得很灿烂。

艾莎把棒棒糖从口中抽出，一小股唾液从下唇一直延伸到圆形糖果的底部。她疯狂地想要摆脱这种尴尬的感觉，但安娜立刻歇斯底里地笑起来，拍了拍艾莎的肩膀。

“真不错！我敢打赌，你的追求者一定会很喜欢看这个的，嗯？哈哈哈！这么喜欢我的棒棒糖？嘻嘻！”

艾莎无法承认自己的真正感受。在和妹妹如此亲密地分享美味之后，她的脑海萦绕着各式各样不可言说的想法。女王想要感受更多。

“看起来是这样的……”艾莎喃喃自语，转过身将糖果递回。

“真可爱。你这害羞的一面简直让人发疯，你知道吗？”

艾莎畏缩了一下。安娜总是说这样的话吗？她知道艾莎听到这样的赞美后的感受吗？它们的含义人畜无害，但艾莎的确受到了伤害。艾莎无法不曲解这恭维的含义。

“我看不出让我丢脸有什么吸引人的地方，不过我猜这也不错吧。”

“嘿嘿！是因为你看起来还挺严厉、冷酷的，所以，当其他人透过了你“强势”的面具，看到了下面那个羞涩、纯真的公主，很难不感到有点着迷。”

艾莎想问安娜她也是不是如此，但她害怕听到安娜的回答，害怕接下来两人间不可避免的沉寂。安娜只是想表现得正常。安娜想让姐姐重新做回她的姐姐。这要求并不高，但为时过早。每一次互动，艾莎都觉得自己的心在痛苦地低语。安娜是如此美丽迷人。艾莎可以为了她，重新做回自己，她什么都不藏着掖着。安娜是艾莎无比渴望又触不可及的存在。艾莎很想离开，但她的身体背叛了她。

“但我是个女王……”她的声音更像是在提醒自己。

“对，对。”她的妹妹咯咯地笑了起来。“可以吗？”安娜轻轻地甩了甩头，重新拿回了她的棒棒糖舔了起来。艾莎用力咬着嘴唇，心怦怦直跳。

“带路吧。不过……请问我们要去哪里？”

“我不说。保密。”

“小心点。那些石怪……”

“我知道，我知道。没事的。他们喜欢和克里斯托夫的家人一起在山谷里转悠，因为那里全是魔法。别担心。再说，我还有你呢，不是吗？你的魔法恢复了吗?”

“还没有完全好。”

“真的吗？奇怪……”

“我知道。不过已经差不多了。”

“啊！那太好了！”

安娜带头走上了一条小路，这条路并没有很深入森林，却给人了一种被自然包围的错觉。艾莎当然不介意这一点，但太阳快落山了，她有点担心回程的光线问题。安娜一定觉得艾莎可以用她的魔法光环照亮路，通常来说这不成问题，但艾莎现在对此有点担忧。

尽管如此，当安娜的裙子摇摆着，她修长有型的身材，她的一举一动都在挑动着艾莎的神经。艾莎试图移开视线，却最终又屈服了，贪婪地把这一切尽收眼底。

“追求者们都怎么样了？你知道你想要和谁在一起了吗？”安娜开口了。当脚下的路逐渐变成上坡时，她的声音带了点微弱不自然的抑扬顿挫。她不断向后看着，确定艾莎跟得上她。

“我已经把范围缩小到达里云爵士和亚瑟王之间。”艾莎特意没有提及她和麦克斯韦的交谈，她不想再次让安娜为难。

“哦，是吗？没有莱昂？他很帅，你不觉得吗？”

“我曾经也是这么认为的，但是他并不像看上去那么好。”艾莎几乎打了个寒颤。她不想再回忆那一幕了。

“这种人从来都不是，对吗？”

“我们现在都知道这一点了。”艾莎狠心地说道。她不喜欢安娜从不提及汉斯这一点。她想更了解妹妹小心翼翼地守护着的那一面。她看似把自己的情感都展露在外，但是涉及到真正的亲密关系和真爱时，她把一切都不动声色地隐藏在笑声和俏皮话之后。克里斯托夫知道安娜的这一面吗？艾莎不愿这么想。她只是在告白被拒绝那一瞬间瞥见了，但是那结束得太快。艾莎短暂地回忆了一下，安娜在她的眼前崩溃，没有比这更动人的场景了，虽然这种想法也很扭曲。

艾莎摇了摇头。她到底是怎么了?

“哈哈！是啊。这是事实。”

又来了。这笑声，这轻率的态度，这种漫不经心。安娜总是这样。不知怎的，艾莎想要逼迫她一下。她是在生气吗？还是出于嫉妒？或者只是挫败感的缘故？以上种种，似乎都说得通。

“你后来有想起过汉斯吗？”艾莎几乎咬到了自己的舌头。安娜彻底停住了。女王觉得自己犯了一个可怕的错误。

安娜转过身来，她几乎瞪起了眼睛，不过这只是一种夸张的说法。她只是声音变深沉了一些。

“汉斯是个错误。就这么简单。他想杀你。我不想恨任何人，但他差一点就成功了。就是这样。”

“对不起……”艾莎吁了口气。

安娜歪了歪头，恢复了正常。

“为什么道歉？你什么都没做错。是你救了我的命。你对我的爱救了我。很简单。”安娜敷衍过去，但艾莎知道她又在逃避了。她刚才说的话……她知道意味着什么。当时，两个女孩都相信，是姐妹之前纯洁的感情解除了安娜中的诅咒，但现在，她们相当清楚也许那份感情并没有那么纯洁。艾莎的感情……

“所以……要么达里云，要么亚瑟，嗯？这选择挺难。”

“我想是的。”

“或者一个都不选。我想这也是一种可能性。”

“或许吧。”

安娜和艾莎现在已经真正进入了森林的范围，周围一片黑暗，树木葱茏，这趟远足突然变得有点危险。太阳给人造成的那种虚假的舒适感早就消失了。

“嗯……”安娜再一次停了下来。“嗯……好吧。看来我是个白痴，因为我之前很肯定你的魔法可以帮上忙。”

“你不是白痴。”艾莎的语气比她原本打算的更严厉。她的脑海中浮现出莱昂那张傲慢而又冷嘲热讽的脸，她不得不努力让自己冷静下来。“也——也就是说，我没问题。”

“你不用勉强自己。我们先等等，让眼睛适应了再说？”

艾莎没有回答。她集中精力将自己的力量凝聚在了右手中的一点，伸出手，让一个蓝色的小球在半空中旋转漂浮。安娜弯下腰，光线照亮了她的脸。在艾莎的眼里，她的侧脸总是非常可爱。女王不愿意承认，她的右脑因为安娜的这个行为在不断嗡嗡作响。她对这次约会又爱又恨，却无法抱怨出声。

“哦哦！一如既往的惊人。我永远看不腻你的魔法，艾莎。”

“哈。格尔达也喜欢。”艾莎不假思索地说。

“是吗？那就好……”

两人顿了一顿。艾莎意识到了，为了保证两人还能相安无事地在一起，她需要做点什么。她不想干扰这一刻，但考虑到各个方面的因素，这一行为很合理。她要否认她对安娜的爱，告诉她——

“我可以挽着你的胳膊吗，艾莎？”安娜问道，她的脸隐藏在黑暗里，看不见了。艾莎只能勉强看清她紧紧地抿了一下嘴。她的决心又一次动摇了。

“噢——当然可以。”

安娜又停了一下，然后用手挽住艾莎左边的手肘。安娜的触碰足以让艾莎的膝盖发软。她的手是那么柔软。她是那么温柔。这一切感觉是那么正确。她想要给安娜引路。她想成为这个女孩的骑士。她想要保护她不受伤害。她还有那么多想要为她付出，想和她一起经历。但她不会，也不能了。这些都属于克里斯托夫。他是一个完美的绅士。他会为安娜奉献出艾莎梦寐以求的一切。他是她的骑士。他是她的伴侣。他看到了安娜的那一面，而艾莎因着自己的愚蠢，只能靠发挥自己的想象了。

“沿着这条路走，直到我说转弯为止，好吗？”

“没问题。”

“来吧！” 安娜捏了捏艾莎的胳膊。姐姐不禁发现安娜变得安静了，几乎陷入了沉思。奇怪的是，艾莎毫无缘由地感到焦虑。她知道她和安娜的关系会走向何方。她只是单纯地享受着这最后的约会，然后顺从地接受结婚并继续以女王的身份统治阿伦黛尔的命运。她选择了这条道路，看起来也没有想象中那么不堪。其实没那么糟糕。艾莎可以找到幸福。她可以爱她的丈夫。她可以爱她的孩子。她可以爱她生来就拥有的奢华生活。她早就不该如此自私。她没有权利这么做。除了和妹妹不正当的关系，她什么都有了。她怎么可以抱怨？

真可怕。但艾莎没有权利这么想。

微笑。微笑。微笑。别哭。微笑。微笑。微笑。

艾莎手中的蓝色小球闪烁了一下，安娜的手绷紧了。

“在这里右转。”妹妹低声说。艾莎感到脖子一阵刺痛。

她还能承受多久呢？尽管她竭力想要表现得冷淡，但早已心如鼓擂。她的爱无法抗拒。她的情感总是难以掌控。这是她最大的优势和弱点。艾莎总是告诫自己，不能再如此敏感。她的魔法会与情感产生共鸣，当她失去控制，魔法也会受到影响。

安娜的味道。安娜的微笑。安娜的眼睛。安娜的触摸。安娜的个性。安娜的快乐。艾莎想要独享这一切。她不想和任何人分享与安娜的亲密关系。克里斯托夫完全不明白他拥有的是什么。他不可能明白。只有艾莎做得到。除了安娜内心戒备最深的那一处外，艾莎对安娜了解得一清二楚。即使是那个部分，艾莎也比安娜的“男朋友”知晓得更多，因为他有时候太迟钝了。对于安娜来说，这个人太肤浅了。太不敏锐。远远不够好。

“你还好吗？”安娜的声音让艾莎的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

“嗯？”

“你刚刚一直在叹气。我本来想看看你还打算持续多久，但实在是忍不住了。”

“噢——噢。对不起。我现在内心比较烦乱……”

“我猜也是。”安娜捏了一下艾莎，然后放开了她，这让女王很失望。“那么，我希望这能帮到你。”

安娜穿过一个奇形怪状的树丛。艾莎跟在她的身后，她手中的光球因为惊讶而消失了。她感到周围的光线发生了奇异的变化，但她怀疑自己零星发生的魔法失控是罪魁祸首。眼前的一切让她顿了一顿，凝神静观。安娜兑现了她的承诺，这一点艾莎都快忘记了。根据姐妹俩步行的方向，她本应该可以猜到将会看到什么，但事实证明，分心的力量是强大的。

姐妹俩眼前的极光太不可思议，艾莎立刻沉醉其中，心脏停顿了一拍。它的色彩神秘奥妙，变幻莫测，像被赋予了生命，时而融合，时而分散，艾莎被迷住了。蓝色，绿色，紫色，淡粉色和橙色混合在一起，仿佛油画中的迷雾。

“哦，天呐……”艾莎笑了，她的眼睛湿润了，不过造成原因有很多种。

“你喜欢吗？”安娜的口气很自信。

“我喜欢。太美了。”

“我就知道。之前我和克里斯托夫看到的时候，我超级失望，因为你没有和我们在一起。我心想，‘艾莎一定会喜欢这个的，每次一看到大自然的美，她就变成了一个小傻瓜。’”

“嘿嘿，你说的对。一切都突然显得那么正确。”这不是谎言。艾莎找回了平静，她准备好了，愿意去过美好，正当的生活。她知道这种信心只是暂时的，但是她此刻需要它。她的眼里闪烁着极光的光辉，把披肩抱得更紧，只是为了防止那双手控制不住，又做出点什么来。

“天啊。当你发光的时候，你真的很耀眼……”安娜的语气里带着骄傲。

“我可不知道这个。”艾莎摇了摇头，笑容依旧，但悲伤的情绪再次袭来。安娜和克里斯托夫，大概在欣赏这一奇观的时候是牵着手或者拥抱在一起的。那天晚上他们也一直待在一块，不是吗？谁在看到这样的美景之后，不会生出和自己的爱人温存的想法呢？艾莎把手按在胸口上。这些想法真让人不快。她的信心又去哪了？

“你还记得和爸爸妈妈一起看这个吗？”

艾莎眨了眨眼，在记忆中努力翻找，但她只能想起一鳞半爪。

“我不记得了。反正不是很清楚。”

“哈哈！你当然记不起来。我们带了一大群侍卫。你当时情绪不太好，也许是这个原因吧。那好像是事故发生前一两天的事。”

“噢……”

“没错。不过，这情景这么美，你可能稍后就能回想起来了。它几乎和你一样光彩照人，你知道吗？”

艾莎咬住了下唇。安娜为什么要这么说？她是在故意戏弄她吗？她知道艾莎的感受。已经没有借口了。她已经把这事挑明了。这次约会的意义到底是什么？待在某个她永远不可能拥有的人身边，难道这能对她起到什么帮助吗？艾莎的怒火在积聚，她有意识地想平息它，但做不到。脑中所有的思绪和情感都在危险地跳动着。艾莎紧握着披肩，骨节发白，她的情绪起伏不定。

再也不能这样了。不能继续下去了。她甚至无法伪装出微笑。她想知道答案。

“你今晚为什么要邀请我来，安娜？”艾莎喃喃自语。她在做什么？这不是她该说的。她应该否认她的感情，说这一切都是谎言，或者……或者别的什么!

“因为我想和你在一起。昨晚很……奇怪。而且我希望我们能好好的。就是这样。”

不……！

“我们之间谈不上好好的。我感觉一点都不好。你明白这一点，不是吗？”

“算是吧……”

“那你应该知道，你现在的所作所为，是对我能做出的最糟糕的事情了。”

停下来。停下来。停下来！别对她这么残忍！

“我——我知道……可是……可是我曾经失去过你。一想到要重蹈覆辙，我就……！”

“我告诉过你，我需要时间。一天远远不够。我的心……”艾莎想把它挖出来。它又轻而易举地控制了她。她控制不住怒气了。“好痛，安娜……我和你在一起……却知道你永远不可能属于我？”

“可——可是你是我最好的朋友！格尔达被关了起来，我不想让你一个人待着！我知道你有时在情绪上会有点麻烦，我不想——”

“可这是折磨，安娜！”艾莎尖叫道，她的声音在森林里回荡。“你就像在碾碎我的灵魂！安娜，我爱你！难道你不明白吗？我做不到不爱你！你就是我想拥有的伴侣！我还需要一些时间来恢复，才能和你平和地相处，而不至于想逃避一切，逃避所有人！我爱你！我爱你！我是如此的爱你，所以才被伤害得那么深……我……我很抱歉！我真的很抱歉！我不想这样的……但我控制不了自己！现在还不行！我……！我……！”

她不想哭。她之前一直在压抑，但最终还是抽泣了起来。她的嘴唇颤抖，视线一片模糊。她几乎无法维持站立的姿势。极光透过泪水变得更美了。够了，够了，够了。安娜必须明白自己对艾莎做了什么。她不能再忍受这种痛苦了。再也受不了了。够了！够了！够了！

“……好久没有听到你这样喊出声了。”安娜的语气阴郁，像是在反省，听起来不太自然。这就是她的回答？对她需要尖叫出声评论一番？她就像根本无法理解艾莎的感情深度一样。难道自己真的有某个方面很不对劲吗？安娜听上去又是那么疏远。

请别离开我。

“我想要让你明白，现在的情况和以往都不一样了。永远回不到从前了。对不起，我……毁了一切。”

“不，该说对不起的是我。”安娜抚摸着艾莎的手臂，青色的极光勾勒出她脆弱的身影。“我伤害了你，我讨厌想起这一点。也许远足只是我想让自己好受些。我昨晚睡不着。前天晚上也是。今天我几乎过不下去。我满脑子想的都是你。克里斯托夫问了我很多次我有没有事。他知道有些事情不对劲。他知道我们之间有问题。不过他太善良了，没有说出来。我……想让他相信我很在乎他……但完全失败了。好尴尬……”

“他——他是个好人。”艾莎承认道。她顾不上擦眼泪，声音断断续续。“而且……我很感激你这么努力，安娜。我不是故意发火的。我只是……”

“不，这对你有好处。很可怕，但也有它的必要。”安娜笑了一下，挫败地耸了耸肩。

“极——极光很美……”艾莎试着说。她在爆发后感受到了解脱。她浑身乏力。安娜已经远去了。她再次得到了答案。这是艾莎最后一次允许自己燃起希望。如果有必要，她会命令格尔达再也不要鼓励她。这种荒唐的猜谜游戏需要立刻停止。它对两个女孩来说都太过分了。艾莎也许没能否认她的感情，但坦诚的互动也有它的意义存在。

“是吧？它的确很迷人。”

沉默。

艾莎依旧静静地盯着极光。无数种色彩交织在一起，令人着迷。她的泪水不断涌出，艾莎任其流淌。她想把它们流尽。一滴都不留下。不能再这样了。她不能总是用这种态度对待妹妹，对她们俩都不公平。尽管很痛苦，但艾莎会努力回忆起童年里她被加诸的种种限制。她会用同样的方法来对待对安娜的感情。她会把它锁起来，让它失去本来的功能，这对两人都好。隐藏。隐藏。隐藏。微笑。微笑。微笑。

达里云是个可爱的人。他会成为一个好丈夫，一位伟大的国王。他谦虚，坚强，善良，体贴。艾莎嫁给他会幸福的。这是可能的。对她来说，没有什么是不可能的。嫁给亚瑟只会引向诱惑。艾莎想要把每一扇门都关上。她甚至不会再与亚瑟和瑞恩交流。她不想再次挑动她的感官和记忆。达里云是一个很好的出路和解决方案。他英俊，温柔，风趣。

艾莎的脸颊变得非常湿润，她的抽噎让自己都心烦意乱，更不要说对安娜了。她的思想动荡起伏，总是让妹妹陷入进退两难的境地。

对孩子来说，安娜会是一个很好的姨母。克里斯托夫会是一个很好的叔叔。克里斯托夫和达里云一定会相处融洽。达里云一定会觉得奥拉夫很有趣。达里云会在晚上替艾莎掖好被角，在早晨对她温柔地微笑。在她头痛的时候，他可以照顾她。噩梦重现时，他会安抚她。只要艾莎愿意，他锐利的眼神和轮廓分明的身材会很有吸引力。他会深切地关心他们的孩子，他（她）未来会成为国王或者女王。艾莎会爱他。她必须爱他。

尽管如此，她为什么还在哭泣？

“所以，”安娜突然说，她的语气仍然很温柔；甚至有点诱人，艾莎刚刚脑内的所有进展一下子又归零了。“如果你可以把你未来的未婚夫带到这里来，那会是谁呢？”她靠近了一些，艾莎的体温又不自觉地升高了，真是可悲。

艾莎闭上眼睛，用力咬住嘴唇，以至于牙齿周边的血液都沸腾了。安娜想要让这事彻底了结？没问题。艾莎乐于给棺材钉上最后一颗钉子。她必须这么做。够了。够了。够了。够了！

“明天，达里云爵士会成为我的未婚夫。我会带他来这里。我会嫁给他。他会成为我的国王和阿伦黛尔继承人的父亲。这就是我做出的选择。”

又一次停顿，这次停顿的时间比之前任何一次都要长。艾莎甚至没有看着安娜。她目不转睛地盯着极光，它似乎随着她激动的情绪改变了形态。树木随风摇曳，她们的裙摆静静地散开。

“哈。”安娜闷闷不乐地说。“哦，天呐。”

这反应出乎艾莎的意料，但她还是动弹不得。她的决心最多算得上摇摇欲坠。只要安娜一出手，她就会再次崩溃。

“哈——哈。是啊。好痛。呀。正中胸口。”安娜继续道，含糊地发出一连串困惑和痛苦的感叹。“好吧。好吧。好吧。这是真的。这绝对，绝对是真的了。我不知道该说什么。还有昨晚和克里斯托夫的……我做不到。我就是……不能。我想的。我必须这么做。但是你……”

艾莎听到安娜拍打自己脸颊的声音，她终于转过头去，想看看妹妹到底在做什么。

“安娜？你怎……”

艾莎还没反应过来，就有一双手环抱住她的头，手指按在她的头发上，带着前所未有的力度。接着，她感受到了安娜的嘴唇。她们的亲吻绝望激烈，艾莎感到自己都要被吞噬了。她笨拙地回应着，颤抖着闭上了双眼，双手揽住了安娜的腰。姐妹俩踉踉跄跄地挪动着，直到艾莎感觉到后背撞在了树干上。安娜的手在她的发间摩挲着，她试探性地张开双唇，舌头将将贴在艾莎的上唇。

“安——安娜……”艾莎叹道。她虽然很困惑，却不愿意让这个机会溜走。她可以在事后再问个明白。

“嗯……嗯……！” 安娜轻哼了一声，声音里带着明显的喜悦和一丝痛苦。

艾莎知道这个吻一点都不优雅，但她不在乎。她们的胸口紧紧贴在一起，轻薄的衣服让这种接触更加亲密。艾莎的手从安娜的腰部往下移，她的心已经快要爆炸了。她扶在妹妹的臀部上方，手掌下的身体曲线无比诱人。

艾莎能尝到嘴里香草的味道，姐妹之间的亲吻随着时间的推移而愈演愈烈。安娜捧着艾莎的脸，她的吻深情，也越来越自如。她似乎是在不断学习，通过这种“练习”，将将积累够经验。她们的吻加深了，艾莎张开了双唇，在她们的灵魂翩翩起舞时，她听到了自己和安娜的呻吟。

“哈……哦……安娜。求你……不要……”艾莎勉强耳语道。安娜从她的颈部一直亲吻到了锁骨，艾莎的披肩早就落在了地上。

安娜突然停了下来。艾莎知道这一切太美好了，好得不像是真的。她不想让安娜因为同情而继续下去。她不想让这事再进一步。她很感谢这份告别礼物。她的妹妹永远都是付出的那个。

安娜的手深深地攥住了姐姐，刺得她生痛，她抬起脸来，眼中全是泪水，迎向艾莎的表情里带着孤注一掷的决绝。艾莎勉强从她的啜泣里听出了一句话，她不敢相信自己的耳朵，险些昏倒在地。

“艾莎……”安娜痛苦地呜咽着。她睁大了眼睛，脸颊绯红，声音颤抖。“我——我想我也爱上你了……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RosenRitter745: Thanks to Vicky and Isotiaka for their help with proofreading.


	19. 第六十章 审判

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没错，看艾莎女王受审是我的恶趣味之一…

艾莎没有来得及吃饭，就被押送到了王宫内几乎从未使用过的审判庭。她没有抵抗，因为她知道，只要自己仍然是阿伦黛尔的女王，她就有权利驳回任何对她的名誉的攻击。归根结底，议会没有实权。他们具有一定影响力，但每一个重大决定的通过，都需要艾莎本人的签名或者口头允诺。这群由艾莎的父母召集起来的智囊团一向固执，艾莎几乎都会忘了自己才是真正掌权的人。艾莎被人抓住和妹妹有了不伦的行为，考虑到有关这两人的谣言早就广为流传，对议会来说，他们完全有权利把她带去问话。

艾莎没有暴怒或者情绪失控，她得出结论，在这个令人恐惧和焦虑的时刻，最好的应对方式就是保持冷静，让自己混乱的头脑里筛选一下，怎样做出最佳的反应。她还沉浸在与魔鬼刚刚的“邂逅”中。如果这就是魔鬼所谓的最后试炼，那未免有些太过平淡。也许，艾莎只是刚好拥有足够多的盟友，所以她可以认为自己对这种转折有一定的准备，但魔鬼完全可以造成更大的损失，艾莎纵使处于恐慌的状态下，也没有愚蠢到认为魔鬼对她和阿伦黛尔的诡计已经结束了。

艾莎感到自己双腿沉重，她的嘴唇因着困惑和愤怒而在颤抖。她太爱安娜，即使只是亲吻她的冒牌货，也会带来奇怪的满足感。她们的这种关系才刚刚开始，她还沉浸在这一切的新鲜感中。这让她保持了足够冷静，一步步又一步地走向审判庭。艾莎仍然还是女王，她也会像女王一样行事。她能隐隐觉察到，议会对于她这种一举一动都坚持君王气派的行为感到恼火，这对于她来说是一个小小的胜利。他们不必知道艾莎内心虚弱不堪。

她甚至不能把安娜找来支持她，那将是绝对错误的举动。然而，即使是在如此不利的条件下，艾莎发现她的思维越来越敏锐。她可以在恐惧中崩溃，也可以一直战斗到最后。在她小时候，她的父母曾在安娜受伤后向帕比寻求帮助，而帕比在她内心埋下了恐惧的种子。也许他并不是有意这样做，但艾莎仍记得他曾栩栩如生地描述过，仅仅是她的力量和她的存在这一事实会造成怎样的危险。那是她至今无法摆脱的噩梦。不过，艾莎已经不想再逃避了。她要直面这个挑战，因为她知道，无论发生什么事，安娜——真正的安娜——都会支持她。只要艾莎的生活中有安娜在，那么魔鬼怎样向她挑战，她都不会退缩。够了。

“发生什么事了？”莱纳德打断了这一列仿佛向着死亡进军的队列。许多议会成员显得很烦躁，他们多半是希望不待这位智者加以干涉，就把事情了结。

“几分钟前，女王被发现和安娜公主进行了不可告人的行为。如你所见，她并不抗拒立即接受审判。我们有确凿的证据怀疑，艾莎女王和安娜公主之间存在不伦的关系。这威胁到了所有阿伦黛尔人的生活，进而有可能会破坏我们与邻国间任何形式的贸易关系和良好交往。”某个议员回答道，声音中全是怨愤。

“我们打算现在就查清真相，让阿伦黛尔重新恢复平静。目前由于王国内流传的种种谣言，王国正在迫近动荡的边缘。作为女王雇佣的和最信任的人，我们的工作就是确保王国内部一切安好……即使君主本人对这种稳定造成了威胁。”另一个人评论道，他苍老而疲惫的声音让他的声音听起来很脆弱。

“我的女王？”莱纳德看向艾莎。她转过身来，迎着他的目光，意识到只有他才能看透女王的外表下的女孩，正在为这一切可能导向的结果而颤抖。

“这里不是指控的地方，莱纳德。我不打算在我的王宫大厅里当众做出解释，以免让人听了去，进一步扭曲谎言。我们将在私下里进行讨论，在特定的法庭里。”

莱纳德皱起眉头。他的愤怒显而易见，因为他听出了艾莎声音中的虚弱。

“当艾莎女王被证明无罪的那一刻，你们这些蠢货都会被抛弃，记住我的话。你们不断地怀疑女王的信誉，给所有愿意认真侍奉女王的人带来了耻辱。在这之前，我一直容忍你们，但你们要知道，在最近这些蠢事中，我作为艾莎女王的后盾，大概率可以保证你们今后将不会被受邀在这里工作”。艾莎的侍从嘶吼着，他的每一个字都浸透着愤怒和挫折感。这一举动很不寻常。

艾莎不得不重新集中注意力。她的眼睛发热。有这么一个好人在她身边，是何等的幸运。莱纳德应该是所有人中最清楚她和安娜之间真实关系的人，但他信守了自己的承诺，将忠于艾莎放在第一位，然后才是阿伦黛尔。她何德何能，配得上这样一位令人敬佩的人呢？

“我们六个人都目睹了那一幕。没什么可质疑的。”

“等我有发言权的时候再说。”艾莎打断了第三个试图说话的议员。她将双手交叠于身前，姿势完美。多亏了莱纳德，她重新下定了决心。“让我们继续吧，先生们。”

可以想见议员们对艾莎自信态度的困惑不解。他们的笃定态度突然动摇了。艾莎毫不怀疑，他们中的一些人突然担心起未来的收入起来。然而，这批议员特别顽固，艾莎知道莱纳德在场这一事实和她自己周旋的能力，是解决这一障碍的有力因素，但也不能保证自己安然无恙地脱身而去。

审判庭在等待着艾莎，与此同时，悬于一线的还有她在阿伦黛尔的王位。

艾莎并没有被迫等待太久。她没有选择审判庭里那个最大、最奢华的椅子，而是坐在专为被告预留并不舒适的座位上。当议员们无所事事，窃窃私语，交换文件，派卫兵去接回艾莎最“信任”的其他人时，艾莎和莱纳德却一直保持沉默，因为他们知道任何交流都只会显得绝望和浮躁。艾莎利用这个机会控制了自己的思想和情绪，她需要自己的智力和想象力处于巅峰状态，以对抗魔鬼亲自布置的这场最新（希望也是最后一次）试炼。艾莎回想着自己这大半年来所接受的训练，放慢呼吸，无视议员们趋于疯狂的讨论，寻找内心那片总能安抚焦虑情绪的净土。

艾莎珍视那段童年的记忆。在事故发生之前，她与安娜在一起的日子给艾莎带来了欢乐和一波又一波无以言表的正向激励。安娜的笑容、兴致勃勃和对有关艾莎的一切的无私接纳，给阿伦黛尔的君主带来了永恒的幸福和苦乐参半的悲伤。那些纯真的日子早已过去，但这并不意味着它们没有发生过。艾莎长大，变老，她的生命和与安娜相处的时光都是有限的。她再也不想和安娜分开了。即使是现在，安娜离她如此遥远，艾莎也不得不努力地从这一事实中汲取力量：她和安娜终于和对方坦诚相待。

爱。从艾莎最初明白这个词的概念开始，艾莎就爱上了安娜。这种爱随着艾莎的成熟而成长。不加掩饰的，基于本能的爱。依赖的，姐妹般的爱。留给自己最亲密的朋友的爱。最后的这种始料未及的爱，一直到艾莎被人告知需要对王国尽责时，她才意识到。这种爱也拯救了艾莎和安娜，它让艾莎敢于反抗一切被认为是“正确”和“美好”的东西。

艾莎并不是不知道自己感情的异常。这种捉摸不透的不适感还是会时不时地浮现出来。同性恋这一概念广为人知，尽管大多数人都声称这种行为荒谬反常。只要它不出现在公众的视野中，人们大可以勉强地宽以待之。但乱伦呢？是可忍孰不可忍。有缺陷的，损坏的，被污染的。女王不能成为这样的人。艾莎理解议员们的歇斯底里。她自己也几乎站在了他们一边。被放逐也只能算是轻的惩罚了……

考虑到审判的性质，在最年长、最可信的议会成员上台向艾莎女王讲话时，在场的人很少。除了艾莎、莱纳德和议会成员之外，唯一的例外是一名文士。他发过誓，不能谈论他在这种场合下记录的内容。有人被派去找安娜了，但艾莎几乎希望自己可以在没有妹妹在场的情况下结束这一切。安娜给艾莎带来了力量，没错，但她有时也会在感情上阻碍她。作为阿伦黛尔的女王，如果在场没有人能提醒艾莎内心深处的真实自我，行事就简单多了。

贝加德清了清嗓子。他的声音苍老，须发白色过腰，额头皱纹密布，眼睛深陷。一般来说，在议会里他代表了理性。艾莎曾任命他为非官方领袖，当她不在场时代她行事。

“艾莎女王，您不仅被指控参与了社会意义上的同性恋行为，而且还与我们的安娜公主发生了不伦关系。议会，先王和女王的法律，以及我们的信仰基础都认为这一多重罪过，是对阿伦黛尔的立国根本和王国当下和未来的稳定的反叛。因此，如果这次审判作出了不利于您的裁决，将开启一个非常严重和令人不安的进程。王国忠实的支持者们有不可否认的证据证明您被目睹在衣衫不整的情况下亲吻安娜公主。您否认这一陈述吗？”

“我不否认。”艾莎回答道，很高兴她达到了理想的语气。

几个不太镇定的议会成员撇了撇嘴。文士匆匆记下了最后的每一个字，艾莎在扶手下握紧了双拳。

“那……您将如何辩解？”贝加德顿了一下，声音里毫不掩饰的惊讶。他在这种事情上一向保持中立，但连他也目睹了那一幕。当下，震惊的情绪还在影响着他正常运作的能力。不久后，他也许会缓过神来，意识到这一切的意义然后被它击垮。

“无罪。”毫无疑问。艾莎不觉得她在说谎。在她心中她是清白无辜的。她坠入了爱河。她没有伤害任何人。她没有罪。过去没有，将来也没有，这不可能。

“但我们都看到了！我们都看到了，这是无法否认的！”议会中中一个年轻人站了起来，却被他的同伴们拉回了座位。

“安静。”贝加德命令道，他那低沉的嗓音示意议员们保持尊重的态度。“您肯定了这一行为却不认罪？我的女王……您能否详细说明一下？”

“可以。”艾莎现在站了起来，提高了音量，她知道这是整个审判中最关键的部分。这不是最理想的办法，但她完全没有选择。

然而，还没等她开始，门就被敲响了，另一边是安娜的尖叫被门隔住的闷闷的声音。

“让我进去！为什么艾莎要受审？喂！你给我让开！我是公主。我是公主！达里云！你能不能……做点什么？”

莱纳德是派达里云去找安娜的人。这种事情原本只需要普通侍卫去做就行了，为什么偏偏找上达里云呢？莱纳德是个细心的人，他嗅出了阴谋的味道，于是没有冒险。艾莎的侍从一边让安娜进入法庭，一边尽量不要笑得太明显。

“阿伦黛尔的安娜公主。”莱纳德宣布道，看到有些议员显然误会了这一幕，惊讶得下巴都快着地了。

“没错，就是我。好吧。”安娜整理了一下自己的衣服，然后斥责地指着议会众人，愤怒溢于言表。“这到底是怎么回事？据我所知，艾莎是女王。她不会因为任何事情而接受审判，除非——”

“她被目睹……和您有不正当的行为，安娜公主。”贝加德打断了她，明显不耐烦了。“这么多的人都看见了，您还要说没有发生吗？考虑到已经发生的一切，这简直就是压垮骆驼背的最后一根稻草。”贝加德显然被安娜吓了一跳，但无论如何，他都毫不留情。

“哈，你是认真的吗？我和克里斯托夫在地牢里一直待到现在！约斯汀和阿维德也在那里！他们可以作证！如果你想的话，我甚至可以把克里斯托夫带到这里来！奥拉夫也在那里！我有不在场证明！放开艾莎！”

艾莎几乎要咯咯笑起来。安娜非常少见地露出气势汹汹的一面。不仅如此，如果安娜能让她的证人出面，那么就会让艾莎的论点更有说服力。魔鬼的“试炼”将在一个小时内结束，然后艾莎终于可以（希望如此）和安娜平静共处了。

贝加德向一直在做笔记的小伙子点了点头。他走到门口，传话去找来那两个警卫。

“克里斯托夫的信誉和理智目前成疑。雪人的逻辑也经常迷失真相。然而，约斯汀和阿维德多年来一直忠心耿耿地为阿伦黛尔服务。无论如何，他们会澄清这个误会的。”贝加德缓缓地点了点头。

“我很好，安娜。”艾莎安慰妹妹。当安娜走到女王身边时，艾莎朝她轻轻地笑了笑。

“他们在说什么，艾莎？”安娜坚持询问。但莱纳德把她护在旁边，悄悄说了艾莎也听不清的话。她猜测他是让安娜把事情都交给艾莎，因此在内心暗暗感谢自己的侍从。安娜有时会不假思索地说出一些话来，考虑到当下的情况，让安娜去承受压力并不是理想的做法。艾莎不希望安娜也明目张胆地撒谎。刚发过誓又背弃誓言，这种糟糕的事情让阿伦黛尔女王一人做就够了。

“现在……我们说到哪里了？您说自己“无罪”，却又承认与自己的妹妹进行了如此令人发指的行为。请您详细说明一下好吗？”

“当然可以。”艾莎抓着扶手，目不转睛地看着她的每一个议员。面前的十几个人里大约有那么四五个显然对一个“感情用事，不成熟的女人”坐在王位上表示不满。虽然他们掩饰得不错，但艾莎很清楚，一有机会他们就会寻找更合适的领袖。当下的情形显然是机会之一。艾莎可以从他们眼中看到兴奋的光芒。议会的其他成员虽然没有那么糟糕，但他们也一样会让人讨厌。大多数人都思想封闭，将改变视作可怕的事情加以排斥，传统对他们来说是生活的基础，这让像艾莎这样的人烦恼不已。她出于对父母的尊敬和怀念保留了议会，但也许莱纳德说的是对的，在最近发生的这些事件之后，一场动荡迫在眉睫。如果议会不能在最重要的时候支持他们的女王，那他们的存在是为了什么?艾莎理解他们的立场，他们完全有权利感到忧心忡忡，但这种反应充满敌意而且毫无必要。

“在有关我和安娜的关系的传闻之外，还有另一个阿伦黛尔的人们会感兴趣的话题。议员们，你们可能还记得在选择求婚者的最后一场舞会上发生的骚乱吧？这不过是例子之一。一个邪恶的生物已经慢慢地将仇恨的魔爪扼紧在我的王国，尤其是我身上。”

艾莎注意到有些议员在翻白眼。但贝加德仍然静静地，认真地听着。

“我一直对阿伦黛尔的动荡源头避而不谈，防止我的王国承受更多的压力，然而此时此刻我别无选择，只能解决这个威胁。我从求婚者那里收到的礼物中有一面镜子。那面镜子被诅咒了，会传播一种让人丧失理智的精神疾病，使得每个人失去克制，作出有违他们判断力的行为。那面镜子后来被处理了，随之而来的是诅咒不再存在。除了克里斯托夫被它的残余影响所附身。”

“即使我们相信这样的事情，这和眼前的问题有什么关系，我的女王？”贝加德和蔼地问道，也许在某种程度上他松了一口气。

“地精们世代支持我的家族，我通过向他们求教，得到了一些信息。帕比告诉我，魔鬼是这一切的罪魁祸首。”

一片沉重的沉默，仅仅是“魔鬼”这个名字就能让在场的一些人发狂。这是一个不祥的称号，艾莎希望议员们不要认为这个故事只是虚构的。

“您……没有告知我们这个威胁的存在？”

“没有。”艾莎承认道。“我担心他存在的事实在我的国民中传开，我不希望阿伦黛尔人的生活被笼罩在恐惧中。魔鬼的行动最近才开始影响我的子民，我相信这次试炼是他为我一人所设。根据帕比的说法，魔鬼是一个地精，他的魔力可以让他变身，这种能力即使在地精中也是独一无二的。他背叛了自己的族人，痴迷于制造混乱。他将每个人的情感能力逼迫到极限，又坚持要用一种戏谑，操纵的方式毁灭我的声名。他想让我失败。他想让我输掉这场试炼，他怀疑我的能力……”艾莎深深地咽了下口水，握紧双拳直到骨节发白，继续说了下去。“就像你们一样，我的先生们。”

议员窃窃私语起来，文士以最快的速度疯狂地记录着，他不想错过艾莎说的每一个字。

“您误会了，艾莎女王。我们所做的一切，都是为了阿伦黛尔。”贝加德说，因为他不得不这么做。

“尽管如此，一旦阿维德和约斯汀证明了安娜所说，你将别无选择，只能承认这个场景有很大的问题。就算我爱上了安娜，我到底为什么要做出公开亲吻她这样的蠢事？先生们，你们已经被魔鬼大笑着玩弄于股掌之中。”

艾莎听到身后安娜发出一阵欢快的喊声，女王不得不竭尽全力不转过身去。她仅靠意志力维持着自己的冷静。她不想撒谎，但她没有任何选择的余地。议员们互相交谈着，连贝加德也加入了他们的行列。当老人回来时，他正用手帕擦拭着眉心的汗水，随后他将手帕小心翼翼地放在长袍的褶皱内。

“如果约斯汀和阿维德支持安娜公主的证言，那么我们将别无选择，只能进一步调查后再做判断。您说的关于我们国民甚至是皇宫内的个人的奇闻异事，是有一定真实性的。我们不否认。但是，您和安娜公主之间的不伦关系也并非捕风捉影。也许这个魔鬼的确是在借题发挥，但不能排除他的目标本身也提供了素材。”

艾莎努力平息了心中积聚的风暴。她是不是哪里不小心泄漏了什么？不，这就是真相。真相，不知何故，总是有办法穿过假象的面纱。难道艾莎就不能拥有自己的快乐吗？如果她承认了自己的感情会怎样？她会失去王位吗？那会是件坏事吗？

会的。

虽然身为女王给艾莎带来了很多负担，但这是她出于太多原因而不得不履行的职责。她知道这些原因可能会在她需要力量的时候削弱她。她会战斗到最后。她需要在今天打败魔鬼。

“比如说？”艾莎和善地询问道，她需要知道自己到底要应对什么。

“安娜公主。您为什么要和克里斯托夫分开？你们之间健康快乐的关系突然结束至少可以说是令人费解。在时间的选择上也很奇怪。”贝加德抚摸着自己的胡须。

艾莎看见一些议会成员努力不咧嘴笑出来。他们无法让艾莎让步，所以他们现在对准了安娜。一群狡猾的蛇。艾莎咬紧了牙关。贸然干预只会让这些人更占据上风。她必须相信安娜会尽可能地合理地回答。

“嗯……我和克里斯托夫的关系关你什么事？”安娜回击道，艾莎轻笑了一声。

“和艾莎女王的情况一样，安娜公主。如果它以任何方式影响到阿伦黛尔，它很快就会成为我们的事情。据说克里斯托夫歇斯底里地宣称您和您姐姐选择了彼此，而不是另一个有能力的男人健康、美好的爱情。艾莎女王刚刚也说了，镜子的诅咒会让人采取人内心深处但是通常不会表现出来的行为。有鉴于此，很难说克里斯托夫是在“说谎”。更现实的推论是，他无法像平常一样控制自己的愤怒和挫折感，说出了尖锐的事实。”

艾莎心中升起一阵恐惧。她是不是犯了一个错误？不详细说明诅咒的事情会不会更好？

“不仅如此，”贝加德继续说道，语气中带着一丝悲伤。“格尔达最近已经申明有关您和您姐姐之间关系的传言是有一定道理的。这几个星期以来，她和您在一起的时间比其他人都多，她声称有几次，您和安娜公主以为是独处的时候的行为有些古怪。”

“谎言！”莱纳德大叫道，但艾莎举起一只手，闭上眼睛镇定了一下。

艾莎怀疑魔鬼假扮成格尔达，在议会成员内部散布了一些传言。因为现在看起来格尔达不可能背叛艾莎。

“如果连格尔达都参与了污蔑我的声名这一行为，这只能证明魔鬼的影响力比目前所知的还要大。事实上，我怀疑是魔鬼本人，而不是格尔达，向你们提供了这一信息。”艾莎反驳道。

“好一个方便的稻草人，这个‘神秘的’魔鬼。”有人插嘴道。

“他就知道你们会这么说。”艾莎叹了口气。根据她对魔鬼的了解，她早就预料到了议员的反应。

“我不再和克里斯托夫在一起，是因为我不爱他了，明白吗？就这么简单。我很喜欢他，但如果我不打算和他结婚，就没有意义了。”安娜嗤了一口气。

“又是一个有些奇怪的答案。”贝加德摇了摇头，胡须摆动着。

“很抱歉这不是你想要的答案。”安娜嘶嘶地说。

贝加德扼住了一声笑，言归正传。

“所以，您以阿伦黛尔的名义发誓，您不爱艾莎女王？”

“我当然爱她。她是我的姐姐。”安娜耸了耸肩。艾莎为她感到骄傲。

“嗯，那除了这种姐妹情谊呢？您并不是以‘那样一种方式’爱她？”

“不。”安娜抢着答道，多半是在与内心的否认挣扎。艾莎知道她是这样想的。不过，安娜必须小心翼翼地回应，因为一不小心就会改变一切。

“超越一切权威的古老信仰在注视着这场审判。在这种情况下，说谎是一种严重的罪行，安娜公主。”贝加德在下狠手。他很聪明，也很有智慧。对于像安娜这样诚实而又跳脱的人来说，是个难缠的敌人。当她妹妹开口时，艾莎屏住呼吸。

“好在我没有说谎。大家都知道我和艾莎比大多数姐妹更亲近，但我们也一起经历了很多事情。我们所克服的一切改变了我们的关系，我不会撒谎，也许我对她确实有一些感情，会被某些人误以为是爱情。但是事实就是这样。你问我，我是否以‘那样一种方式’爱她？”安娜勾了勾手指，作出引号的动作，她的语速很快，害怕失去她需要的动力。“不，我没有。我是以我的方式爱艾莎的。也许你们这些人不能理解，但说实话，我不在乎。你们永远无法理解艾莎在成长过程中所经历的一切。它改变了一个人，也改变了她处理周围关系的方式。所以，别再做一群混蛋，别再打扰她了！”

艾莎的心砰砰直跳，她决定接着安娜的节奏说下去。

“感情是很难用语言解释的。我和安娜所拥有的感情，很容易被误认为是离经叛道的。但我向你们保证，我们的关系是纯洁而诚实的。她是我最好的朋友，是我的妹妹，也是我在这个世界上最珍惜的人。也许我们显得比其他人更亲近，但那是自我价值的投射，我们不应该因此而受苦。魔鬼正指望用你们的无知来推动他的计划。不要让他得逞，议员们。这是你们最后的机会，在我听从我的好随从的建议，把你们从我信任的圈子里赶出去之前，你将如何回应，贝加德？”

贝加德垂头丧气了一会儿，最后转向他的同僚们，向他们寻求鼓励。他的信心正在减弱，艾莎知道阿维德和约斯汀的证词至少可以阻碍议会足够长的时间，足以让安娜和艾莎摆脱魔鬼，继续欺骗周围几乎所有人。

想到这里，艾莎的嘴唇动了动。欺骗。活在谎言中。她还能坚持多久？

带着权威的敲门声响起，又过了一会儿，大块头的阿维德和其貌不扬的约斯汀出现了。艾莎立刻发现他们的举止有些不对劲，虽然无法准确地说出是什么。

“哦，好的。”贝加德叹了口气。“我们不会让耽误你们太久，先生们。如果你们愿意的话，我只想问个问题。”

阿维德耸耸肩，而约斯汀则微微点头。

“谢谢你。”

两名守卫都不与艾莎进行眼神交流，这让她很担心。突然有这种不祥的感觉是怎么回事？事情的转折很容易预料到，然而艾莎却屏息等待着接下来的事情。

“过去的几个小时内，安娜是不是在地牢里看望了克里斯托夫，侍卫？”年老的议员礼貌地问道。安娜上下摆动着脑袋，用烦躁地目光扫视着两位卫兵。终于，阿维德开口了。

“当人待在地牢里的时候，时间的流逝往往不太清晰了。我在下面呆了多久？我不记得了。安娜公主有没有去看望克里斯托夫？我确信她去了，但我不能百分百肯定。”

艾莎睁大了眼睛，完全不敢相信。

“你在开玩笑吗，阿维德？！”安娜喊道。

“安娜。求你了。”艾莎快速地看了妹妹一眼，她知道歇斯底里对她们没有任何好处。

“我半个小时前就在那里？！搞什么鬼？！”

阿维德挠了挠后脑勺。

约斯汀开口道：“刚刚才轮到我站岗。”那人只说了这么一句话。艾莎抬起了手，防止安娜再一次喊出声。所以这也是魔鬼的杰作。他会一直使用下作的手段，直到最后一刻。

“看来双方的信誉都有问题啊。”艾莎决定将损害控制在一定范围内。真是始料未及。干得好，魔鬼。他一定是又一次收买或变形了，才会上演如此精彩的一幕。

”这您也会怪到魔鬼头上吗？”其中一个脾气比较火爆的议员冷笑着说，他的信心又恢复了。

贝加德打发走了两名守卫，当大门关上的时候，莱纳德走了出来，他似乎知道什么时候该提出必要的建议。

“正如艾莎所建议的，双方都有道理。不过，关于魔鬼和他对眼下核心事务的影响，有太多的猜测。我建议我们先休会，给我们的女王一些时间，让她得以追捕魔鬼，将他带到大家面前，这样一来，这场混乱的局面就可以毫无疑问地得到彻底的澄清了。”

议员们这边大多数人表示愤怒和恼火，但贝加德点了点头，显然他觉得谁说的是事实，就愿意和谁合作。

“我同意。诚然，阿维德和约斯汀的行为有些出格。我感觉背后的确有隐情。我们将在未来一周内认真询问两人，以最终确定究竟发生了什么。另外，我并非对魔鬼一无所知。您所说的有关信息，要么是经过调查，要么是亲身经历。从您谈论他的方式来看，我希望是后者。”贝加德抚摸着自己的胡须，似乎在和莱纳德做着无声的交易。

“我感谢你能够真诚地做出正确的判断，贝加德。”艾莎微微鞠躬，脸颊发热。“亚瑟王很可能会在本周晚些时候到达，但我打算在这之前就把魔鬼处理掉。因此，这次对我的冒犯最好尽早结束。议员们，欢迎你们按照自己的意愿履行职责，但我不会容忍这种对君主的公开敌意第二次出现。明白吗？”

房间里的温度在她情绪高涨的一瞬间下降了好几度。艾莎打了个寒颤，但这个效果是值得一试的。议员们抱怨着，顺从地点点头。

“很好，很好。在另行通知之前，本次审判正式解除。我们暂时达成协议。由于信息不足，无法做出合理的结论。这次审判的始作俑者已经被召去质询，然而谜团仍没有得到澄清，给阿伦黛尔最有权威的人造成了不便。在此，我诚恳地向您表示歉意，艾莎女王。”贝加德勉强鞠了个九十度的躬。

艾莎忍不住笑了，她知道自己已经争取到了足够的时间来结束这一切。

“你在履行你的职责，贝加德。至于你们其他人，”艾莎一个个注视着某些出格的议员。“你们可以利用这段时间再次证明自己的价值，因为这种情况已经让你们性格中的某些方面颇为昭彰。”

艾莎的话引起的不适让她很满意，但她内心的某一处知道自己是个可怕的伪君子和骗子。她想立刻离开这个房间。她需要食物，或者新鲜空气，或者只是安娜。她想用她的魔法来安慰她们两人。她捂住腹部，沮丧地摇头。

“现在，先生们，我饿坏了，需要马上吃早餐。”

安娜非常赞同这个想法，虽然贝加德、艾莎和莱纳德必须留下来拟出正式的文件来记录目前的审判。但没过多久，姐妹俩上路前往私人餐厅。艾莎努力让自己看起来比实际上更开心，但她担心，目前这场惊心动魄只是某个更大事件的预演。不仅如此，文件中的一句话，也占据了艾莎的全部思绪。她仿佛看到那句用血红的墨水写成的话出现在房间的墙上，未干的墨水滴滴答答地顺着墙流下来。

“我以阿伦黛尔的名义起誓，我在此声明的一切，都是彻彻底底的事实。”

毕竟，最后的试炼也许才刚刚开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RosenRitter745: Isn't that a bit surprising.... and yes, I'm back, not because I suddenly fell in love (again) with Elsanna, but because I somehow miss the feeling when I once worked with Vicky. She's a lot of fun to collaborate with, and if we can accomplish this together, I'm sure it will be something to remember. But as always, I'm translating my favorite chapters first and updating with a totally irregular frequency....
> 
> 2021.3.6 Morning: Vicky: Hi this is a reply that was supposed to happen maybe a month ago but since I am so good at procrastinating so here we are lol. Yes I was more than a little surprised to find out you were back as you did not really seem the type to go back on something (feel free to correct me on this one lol). I was really glad of it though. And yes absolutely, I miss the time when we worked together too cause it was fun to bicker back and forth you know lol. It will be a huge accomplishment when (not if because I am feeling kinda confident right now) we finish it. I am already wanting to write a post series’ author’s notes lol. Aren’t we gonna have a lot to talk about in that note by then? *grin*


	20. 第六十六章 伪善亦殊途

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾莎和地精头领唇枪舌剑。说实话Frozen里那首Fixer Upper让我对地精还挺没有好感的，再加上这篇里艾莎对地精提出的几个指控在逻辑上都能说得通…于是地精被痛骂看得真是太爽了。（虽然艾女士最终还是吃瘪了= =）

夜半时分，艾莎躲开了大厅门口的守卫，小心翼翼地摸回了自己的房间。她感觉自己刚刚躺下，就听到了敲门声。莱纳德隔着木门讲话的声音听起来像是他正把嘴巴紧紧地贴在门上，艾莎自娱自乐地想着。

“我的女王，我们已经将帕比请到了王宫。布尔达，克里夫和克里斯托夫正和他在一起。地精们都有些烦躁，而且我相信帕比已经猜到他为什么会被护送到这里了。”

艾莎甩了甩脑袋让自己清醒起来，她向窗外看了一眼，发现外面的天气相当晴朗，阳光透过窗帘射进了屋子。可能已经快到中午了，她都不知道自己有这么疲惫。即使是现在，艾莎也想重新爬回床上去……如果能和安娜一起就再好不过了，可惜……

“是你下的命令把他召来的吗，莱纳德？我不记得我有要求他立刻到场。”说实话，艾莎正在考虑亲自去拜访地精，因为目前这种状况显得对帕比不够友善得多，艾莎并不希望如此。

“是我。这种潜在的叛变行为还是越早处理越好，趁机和魔鬼做个了断。如果有必要的话，我们可以打着了解魔鬼情况的旗号和他讨论。不过，如果您想要将帕比的失信行为公开的话，我建议您还是得显得有礼有节。”

艾莎思考了一下，确信莱纳德已经在得出这个结论前已经做了充分的考虑。她仍然在为他们之前谈话里的隐义担忧，但是莱纳德目前言行一致，所以她还是全心全意地信任他。

“我知道了。我穿好衣服就尽快出来。”

“我让他们在B礼堂而不是审判室等着，免得显得我们过于不友好。安娜公主已经在那里了，她在和克里斯托夫说话，并且很好地调解了两边潜在的对抗情绪。”

“安娜？”艾莎喘了一口气，心脏漏跳了一拍。想到她的妹妹如此主动她有些兴奋。

“是的。几个小时前她从房间里出来，四处看看哪里可以帮上忙，让我印象深刻。她说她想要减轻你的压力，比过去做的更好些。我愿意给她一个机会。”

“谢谢你，莱纳德。”

莱纳德稍稍停顿了一下，用低如耳语的声音说：“你们俩都让对方展现出了最好的一面，真是令人备受鼓舞。”

“我……我知道。”艾莎说。

“如果这其中的缘由可以公开给大家就更好了。”

艾莎还没来得及回应，就听到莱纳德走远了。她花了点时间整理了下自己的情绪，然后梳理头发换了衣服，给自己扑了些洁面粉，并且暗暗记下，自己早该好好地洗一次澡了。考虑到要见的是重要人物，艾莎换上了高贵的礼服，一条华丽的番红花宝石项链在她的胸前熠熠生辉。她戴起王冠，在铂金色的头发上装点了钻石般的雪花。她更喜欢青蓝色调的衣服，里外三层的样式彰显了艾莎作为女王的尊贵地位。这件礼服比起艾莎日常喜欢穿的轻薄款更让人行动不便，但她希望自己面对帕比，乃至当天晚些时候面对魔鬼，能感受到自己的强大，所以这一点点的不舒服都是值得的。

艾莎化了一个简单的妆，把头发梳成了漂亮的鱼骨辫后出了门。她注意到这天早上人们向她打招呼的方式有了明显的转变。如果艾莎深究下去，造成这一转变的原因有很多。她成功收押了一个“罪犯”，澄清了有关自己的丑闻，并且正要去处理另一个对阿伦黛尔的潜在威胁，最后这点现在仅仅是猜测。不过，随着艾莎的婚事在即，她作为女王的存在感也逐渐凸显，连艾莎自己都觉得自己的女王的头衔更加尊贵了。

当然，这也让她那个弥天大谎更加沉重了。

尽管如此，当艾莎步入礼堂，看见在场的所有人都似乎表现得彬彬有礼时，还是松了一口气。地精们都紧紧地靠在一起，和克里斯托夫只有一臂之遥。他似乎表现得不太高兴，这对帕比来说不是什么好兆头。

“艾莎女王……”帕比立刻向她致意，笨拙地鞠了个躬。“今天一早，您的一些侍卫就召唤我到阿伦黛尔，让我很震惊。最近我不太愿意出远门，但是我担心您遇到了什么危险，所以……”

“看到您一切都好，我也很欣慰，帕比。”艾莎小心翼翼地回答，目光扫过了在场的每一个人。莱纳德，珀西瓦尔，达里云——艾莎要和他谈谈她错过的训练课程，毕竟这给一个不太好的记录开了个头；另一些人也到场了——安娜，克里斯托夫，贝加德，两位艾莎不认识的议员，以及一群地精。到场的人不多，但所有必要的人都在。即使莱纳德试图保持低调，地精们一定也已经知道了，被人强行带到城堡一定是有什么重要的事情发生。

艾莎走到房间里最宽大的椅子边坐下，和安娜短暂地对视了一下，试图向她表达自己有多么为她骄傲。安娜穿着简洁优雅的礼服，格外自豪地站在那里。她似乎在一夜之间发生了某种微妙的改变，变得更加诱人，艾莎尽量控制住了自己快要脱缰的想象力。

安娜向艾莎微微眨了眨眼，然后转身离开。女王不得不略为夸张地闭上了眼睛，稳住自己的脉搏，从而可以专注于眼前的要事。

“女王有件紧急事务需要立即处理，帕比。”贝加德先开了口，看起来他和议会急于厘清和地精们的复杂情势。

“啊，我明白了。是有关您的魔法吗，我的女王？”帕比问道。

“不是的。”艾莎扼住了一声叹息。

“那又是怎么回事？帕比已经上了年纪，不适合出远门，他需要尽可能一直呆在山谷里。他年纪已经不轻了，还需要保护我们所有人。”布尔达的言辞对莱纳德来说几乎有点太激烈了。

“安静，布尔达。你是在女王面前。”

布尔达紧紧闭上嘴，显然是在忍耐着不让自己对莱纳德反唇相讥。

“没事的，莱纳德。布尔达尽可以畅所欲言，毕竟她近来为我们帮了不少忙。”艾莎发话了，缓和了下房间里的气氛。

“布尔达说的没错，艾莎。帕比的确不该离开山谷太长时间。山谷里的魔力可以帮他保持健康。”克里斯托夫善意地提醒道。

“那我就尽量长话短说吧，帕比。”艾莎下意识地拍了拍自己的脸。这场突如其来的对话需要她更清醒的头脑。莱纳德一定是在太阳还没升起的时候就派人出发，才会这么快把帕比送到阿伦黛尔。

“魔鬼昨天自首了。他现在就在我们的地牢里。你觉得这意味着什么？”艾莎非常仔细地观察着帕比的反应。但他的年纪大得惊人，当他完全放松的时候，从他那沉重、苍老的面容几乎什么都看不出来。艾莎最开始的打算是逐步切换到这个话题，但如果帕比的健康状况也是一个潜在的问题，那她就得迅速行事，最好能赶快得出那不过是魔鬼的无理指责的结论。

“这意味着他再也不能制造混乱了。您应对他的诅咒和敌意的能力令人钦佩，艾莎女王。他不是一个好对付的敌人。”

“的确，他不是。”

双方顿了一顿。

“这和帕比有什么关系，艾莎？”布尔达又打断了她的话，克里夫这次慌里慌张地抓住了她，嘘了一声让布尔达闭上嘴。

“魔鬼告诉了我一些令人不安的信息，以换取对他的减刑，帕比。我把您叫来，是想要确认一下他在被关押之前说的一些事的真实性。作为阿伦黛尔的女王，如果他所讲的任何一件事真的，那我就没有什么选择的余地了。”艾莎看着年老的地精，感到自己身上某处在不舒服地抽动。她上次拜访他时一直心事重重，头脑不清楚。但是艾莎越是思索帕比的行为，越感到熟悉的焦虑让她喘不上气。他几乎一动不动，但他的眼睛却把周围的一切尽收眼底，头脑中仿佛在计算只有他才能看到或者解出的算式。艾莎咽了口口水，喉咙感觉像有刀片划过。她青少年时期的恐惧深入骨髓，人们被残忍的魔法吞噬的恐怖画面戳在她的心口。

“艾莎？”安娜让她姐姐回过神来，她是唯一能够看出女王突然精神状态不佳的人。

“……他说了什么？”帕比问道。他的语气更低沉了，甚至有点垂头丧气。

“我不会在这里具体转述它的内容。我想给你们一个机会，让你们告诉我，你们觉得魔鬼是怎么说你们的。”

布尔达和克里夫显然被吓到了，他们四处张望，仿佛自已因为无法理解的原因被困住了。尤其是布尔达，变得更加喜怒无常。

“她是什么意思，帕比？帕比！”

“冷静点。”年迈的地精含糊地说。“恐怕我不明白你在说什么，艾莎女王。”

艾莎很庆幸她的部下都还保持着冷静的态度。她想要彻底地控制这次谈话。她想要小心谨慎地对待帕比。艾莎心中一痛，她意识到这件事突然变得更加私人化了。这不是个好兆头。

“当我还是个孩子的时候，”艾莎开口道，说的同时突然意识到了这件事的重要性，尽管她开始时并不想这样。“你做了两件事。这两件事现在的我还是不能理解。首先，在安娜受伤后，你改变了她关于我魔法的记忆。我从来没有真正质疑过这种力量，但这是一种特殊技能，不是吗？”

“是的，我们脖子上的水晶有助于驾驭天生的魔法能力。我们的力量与生俱来，有些人能够在没有辅助的情况下使用它，但水晶保证至少每个人都有魔力。大部分人的魔法都不够强大，不过，有些人受到了上天的恩赐或是诅咒，他们拥有真正强大的能力，比如变形、记忆操纵，还有……其他的什么。”

“我明白了。你们这个物种全心地接纳魔法，它帮助你们生存和壮大。”艾莎继续说道，她发现地精的生活细节很吸引人。

“当然。”

“你们的祖先起初是依靠人类的不幸而生活，被赶走后就适应了这种新方式。”

帕比的脸色终于变了，他那巨大的眉毛微微低垂着。

“这是怎么了，帕比？”布尔达眯起眼睛。“难道她不知道那些故事是编出来的吗？艾莎女王，你不知道那些故事是老太太们为了让孩子听话编出来的故事吗？我不明白这一切都是因何而起。”

“布尔达……”克里斯托夫可能是感受到了房间里突然的紧张气氛，几乎是在哀求地说。

“也许您也可以这样解读，艾莎女王。”帕比部分认可了这一点。

“那么我需要问你一个问题。”艾莎继续说道，她看到安娜转过身来面向她，却没有回应她的眼神。“当我的父母寻求你的意见时，你为什么坚持要让我与自己的魔法对抗呢？”

自制下，艾莎。你正在失去控制。

“为什么你选择让我害怕自己的力量而不是接纳它？”

控制好你的情绪。但是……我无法呼吸了。我的眼睛疼。我的胸口在燃烧。

“在那之前，我在控制魔法方面没有任何困难。安娜受伤的时候，我并没有失去控制。安娜受伤是因为我们小时候在一起玩耍时不够小心。”

恐惧。威吓。诅咒。这是对我生命的诅咒。

“你给我看了你的预言，我的魔法会像怪物一样吞噬我的国民。”

把我与所有人隔开。告诉我如果不加以控制，我就是个怪物。让我一直欺瞒那个我爱和爱我胜过一切的人。

“你给我的家人灌输了不必要的恐惧，让我与世隔绝，迫使我怀疑自己的人性。”

控制。控制。控——制！

“我没有强迫你父母做任何事——”

“你实际上是叫他们害怕我。让他们为了阿伦黛尔和我周围的每一个人，做出了如此灾难性的反应！是你唆使他们把我囚禁起来！隐藏，不要去感受？！不要去感受？！我几乎都被洗脑了，差点相信我不该拥有任何感情！我被剥夺了人性！我伤害了安娜！？我伤她伤得那么深！”艾莎嘶吼着，她的声音在大厅中回响。她无法控制自己的情绪。往日伤痕的威力是那么大。她的血液在燃烧。甚至她的魔法也无法冷却她的伤痛和愤怒。她尝试做一个头脑清醒的君主又失败了……艾莎知道之后听到议会的人这么说她。她觉得自己让达里云和莱纳德失望了，但是她无法克制自己的愤怒。

“艾莎……！”安娜开口道，幸好却被莱纳德压了下去。

“艾莎女王。”帕比长长地叹了口气。“恐怕您不能把您父母教育您的方式归咎于我。我很遗憾。我明白您受到了伤害，但事情都已经发生过了。”

“你这个狗杂种！”达里云咆哮着，但莱纳德也制止了他。议会成员们依然奇怪地保持着安静，仿佛在欣赏女王的失态。

“不。你——你说的对。”艾莎急忙接口，让自己恢复过来。“你说的完全正确。我……很抱歉。”艾莎缓缓地呼出一口气，再次说了下去。“不过，你或许可以解释一下汉斯王子落魄的原因吧？”

“帕比，我已经受够了！”布尔达跺脚道。

“汉斯王子？”克里斯托夫吁了口气。

“他跟这个有什么关系？”安娜天真地问道。

“帕比会告诉我们细节的。”艾莎紧紧地盯着年老的地精，她很奇怪自己怎么从来没有看出这个小小的生物身上隐藏的恶意。他显然很不舒服，即使他在这样的压力下掩饰得很好。

“如果可以的话，我会的。”他最终回答道。艾莎咬牙切齿。在她没有证据之前，他会一直说谎，不是吗？他会对他们所有人撒谎，可能会让更多的阿伦黛尔人陷入危险之中。他很狡诈。他是个叛徒。比起任何人，他只在乎他那伤痕累累的自尊心。

然而，艾莎不能让她的怒火不可收拾。她自己也在撒谎。当然方式有所不同，但她仍然为了自己的私欲扭曲了身边人的命运。她是个伪君子吗？她有什么权利让这个遭受过如此可怕过去的地精——不管是不是他本人亲身经历过——接受这种审判？她一向习惯对这种问题追根求底，但眼下并没有时间。

“你到底有没有扭曲汉斯王子的记忆，让他试图杀害我，然后和安娜结婚，趁机夺取王位?”

“艾莎！就是为了这个吗？”

“什么？——不！他想……” 安娜结结巴巴地说。

“不！不可能！帕比不可能做出这种事！”

“布尔达……我们得听听其他人的说法……”

“承认吧，地精，你密谋推翻艾莎女王！”

“安静！”艾莎命令道，纷杂的呼喊声片刻后停止了。“这是魔鬼告诉我的。”

“你会听一个自称‘魔鬼’的地精的话？”帕比近乎怜悯地笑了起来。这个表情让艾莎不得不再次控制住自己。

“当他向我提供令人信服的证据来支持他的说法时，我只能依赖我的直觉。我请求你证伪他的说法，仅此而已。”

“他在欺骗你，艾莎女王。这是他的行事风格。”老地精摇了摇头。

“那你明明知道安娜和汉斯已经订婚了，为什么还那么坚决地让克里斯托夫和她结婚？”

“因为连我们地精都看得出，克里斯托夫终于在另一个人类身上找到了幸福。我们永远都为家庭成员着想。这是我们的风格。我们不会阴谋推翻一个王国，毕竟这对我们没有意义。”

“所以，你的意思是说，你并不是企图通过让克里斯托夫和安娜结婚，顺便把我除掉，而成为王室的一员？”艾莎问出了最后一个问题，但她担心老地精会再一次令人信服地转移话题。他不肯让步，艾莎看起来像是在无理取闹。这个问题值得追问吗？她相信魔鬼的话真的很愚蠢吗？为什么她会莫名其妙地听信这个敌人？当她知道现在这样做几乎毫无意义的时候，是她的自尊心在怂恿她吗？

“我的女王，恕我直言，我不禁认为您的个人情感促使您做出了这些指责。也许我在与您父母交谈时，不该对你的魔法如此态度尖锐，但您的妹妹受到了伤害，而国王夫妇也希望得到我的建议。魔法在人类手中几乎都是破坏性的。我当时着眼于未来，希望能阻止更大规模的灾难发生。显然我失败了。您的王国险些成为冰封绝境就证明了这一点。这个世界还没有准备好，来接纳这样的力量……”

艾莎站了起来，狠狠地跺了一下脚。她面孔扭曲，几乎无法压抑之前的愤怒情绪。她不能说话，因为她害怕她张口只剩下语无伦次。

“我……我想帕比需要休息一下，各位。今天早上对他来说很辛苦，而且……是啊。”克里斯托夫试着说，他对房间里的紧张气氛总是很敏感。

“只有女王发话时，会议才算结束。”莱纳德语气平淡。艾莎认出了他的语气。他听起来很中立，但缺乏他平时的热情。他几乎是在赞同克里斯托夫的意见，却没有公然背叛艾莎的立场。

艾莎在脑海中努力搜索着，想知道自己有没有什么其他可以拿来说的。但那只是徒劳。她没有直接的证据。没错，她有间接证据，但这不能压制住帕比。这其实和她自己的情况没什么两样。只要没有人真的看到艾莎爱抚和占有安娜的每一寸肌肤，或是她们在床单下纠缠的赤裸身体，那么艾莎就会极力否认她和安娜的关系。

艾莎看向安娜，发现仅仅是两人眼神交汇，她就能重获力量，平复她暴躁的思绪。那就这样吧。帕比没有坦白，但这次见面也并非完全没有意义，只要艾莎能够优雅地处理好收尾，她知道她有这个能力。

“我为给你带来的不便道歉，帕比。”艾莎说道，她看到地精原本沉稳的面容中似乎出现了一丝惊讶。“不过，我不会为所作的指控道歉。各式各样的证据过于巧合，而我，不能忽视任何可能对我的人民和阿伦黛尔造成威胁的事物。这次会面到此结束，我也不会进一步追究，主要原因有两个：首先，通过这次谈话，我已经非常清楚地表明，无论是否有罪，你都受到了怀疑，而这应该会给你造成一定压力，如果有必要的话。我真心希望不必如此。其次，克里斯托夫和安娜的关系已经结束了，因此，你也不能再借此插手王室，所以这一点我也不再计较。”

帕比脸色一变，紧紧地抿住了嘴。

“你没有权利这样对我们发号施令！克里斯托夫！说话啊！”布尔达催促道，艾莎祈祷克里斯托夫不要回应。幸运的是，克里斯托夫虽然面带歉意，却仍然保持沉默。

“我是以一个为自己王国着想的女王的身份说话。仅此而已。如果听起来很粗鲁，那不是我的本意。”

帕比举起手，缓缓闭上眼睛。

“这让我很难过，艾莎女王。这让我非常难过。多年来，我一直支持王室，然而却被用虚假的借口如此对待？连我本人都受到了侮辱。你的父母在天有灵，会感到羞愧的。”

“帕——帕比！”安娜喊道。但地精只是一脸不屑地看着她。

“你踩着红线了，帕比。不管接下来你要说什么，小心为妙。”贝加德叮嘱道，莱纳德点了点头。

“我完全有权利适当地表达我的恼怒。毕竟我说的没错。你的力量已经吞噬了你，艾莎女王，很快，它将吞噬所有亲近你的人。如果你的魔法再次伤害到你身边的人，不要来寻求我的帮助。在这之后地精将不再协助阿伦黛尔，直到我们改变主意为止。眼下，你已经单方面地斩断了所有的友好联系。你的无知和愚蠢，割裂了一段好几代人努力维系的联系。今天真是个不幸的日子。”

“你竟敢用这种方式对女王说话！”达里云咆哮着。

艾莎颤抖着，愤怒又尴尬。帕比转过身背向她，回答道。

“她并不是我的女王，不是吗？我只是个地精而已。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RosenRitter745: Thanks to Vicky and Isotiaka for their help with proofreading.


	21. 第六十九章 她最后的心愿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 呆萌又浪漫的艾女士。

出乎艾莎的意料，接下来的几周她过得比预想的要好得多，毕竟她前一段日子并不怎么好过。

首先，克里斯托夫居然答应作为阿伦黛尔和地精之间沟通的纽带。帕比爷爷虽然拒绝再和艾莎直接对话，但是在绝对必要的情形下，这一沟通的渠道依旧存在。克里斯托夫在王宫中任职，他和安娜的友谊也就此慢慢修复，而安娜对此非常开心。艾莎必须承认自己有一点嫉妒，但考虑到安娜大多数时候还是和自己在一起，她也没什么可以抱怨的。安娜曾经一度和她提起说，克里斯托夫想要和艾莎私下谈谈，最终这一意愿也不了了之。艾莎很清楚克里斯托夫对她怀怨在心，因此给了两人更多的私人空间。不过想要看到艾莎和克里斯托夫能像某件事发生之前那样友好相处，大概还得多等一些时日了。说实话，这种可能性小得可怜。

艾莎现在感兴趣的问题是魔鬼。在上次的详谈过后她又去拜访了他两次。他的身体状况尚可，但他明显的黑眼圈和了无生气的态度让艾莎倍感困扰。她曾试着争取给魔鬼解开枷锁，不过她的建议还没正式提出就被拒绝了。艾莎理解这种谨慎的态度，然而她实在不愿意就这样把某个人关起来，特别是这个人和她还有着种种异乎寻常的联系。

世界是一个游乐场，而我们两个都是其中的异类。

她怎么也忘不掉他说的这句话。艾莎一直觉得她某些地方不太正常，但她把这归咎于帕比爷爷当年的所作所为。她的魔法可以救助人，也可以造成伤害。她一遍一遍地对自己重复。她还得提醒自己不能忘了魔鬼曾经的行径。如果她的王国有一天分崩离析，他一定只会开怀大笑。现在的他只是因为遭遇了挫败而变得温顺，并没有什么更深层次的原因。他一向只是为了一己私利玩弄阴谋诡计。他也曾经为了自己病态的快感而毁灭了一个女人。无论魔鬼怎么花言巧语，他并不值得同情。

在不想着魔鬼的时候，艾莎很高兴能投入到与达里云的训练课程中。他是个耐心而和蔼的老师，在他的指导下艾莎的剑术渐入佳境，体态更加标准，准度也逐日提高。连安娜都开始努力早起，睡眼惺忪地观看艾莎的训练。

“看你训练对我的健康不利。”安娜在第一次观摩后曾评价道。“我接下来一整天都会浑身不舒服。你之后最好对我负起责任，艾莎。”

这话让艾莎受宠若惊，也让她更加有动力了。尽管两人总是生出被抓包的妄想症，而王宫的守卫又过分勤恳，姐妹俩在接下来的几星期都不得不有所收敛，不敢冒险进行任何“亲密接触”。不过艾莎在剑术课中还是体会到了掌控身体和拓展技能的巨大乐趣。达里云本人甚至还和艾莎切磋了一番，让守卫们津津乐道。艾莎在他剑下毫无还手之力，但她不得不承认，这实在是太精彩了，从此每天都很期待这一保留项目。

艾莎的魔法也在慢慢恢复。但是她也发现她的魔力流动感觉很不对劲，好像体内有什么东西断裂了。即使她只想施展一点点力量，也会感到疼痛，就是成功了效果也不尽如人意。这一切仿佛是她的身体在告诉她，不能再强人所难了……这让艾莎比她想象中更要害怕。

幸运的是，她很快就在第一周中收到了一封来自阿瑟利亚的信，信中说，只要她把王国的一切都安排妥当，就会马上赶回阿伦黛尔，估计到达的时间大约在十天后。这让艾莎既高兴又忐忑。她一直抗拒着，不想和莱纳德谈起她和安娜的事情，但随着阿瑟利亚的返程近在眼前，她也有了行动的动力。更不要说艾莎希望能从瑞恩那里得到一些建议，来解决魔力不足的问题，因为此人似乎对魔法颇为了解。艾莎发现自己开始越来越依赖这位年轻的女性，便试图阻止自己的这种倾向。

不过，最让艾莎神采奕奕的是她这些天能享受和安娜共度的时光。作为女王和公主，王室的职责总是少不了，但凡有了闲暇，她俩几乎一直黏在一起。诅咒的问题解决了，魔鬼被关了起来，而帕比爷爷也时时受到监控。除了某个有关她和安娜关系的流言外，艾莎和她的王国眼前并没有什么威胁。如果说女王没有感受到一点点挫败，那也不是事实，毕竟她和安娜除了偷偷摸摸的亲吻和触摸外，没法进行任何实质上的亲密行为。但是艾莎还是很珍惜她和安娜在一起的时间。她们一起进餐，散步，举行小型聚会，作为一对一直在进步的王室姐妹，共同承担职责。安娜处理起关乎阿伦黛尔国民生活的事务时越来越有信心，而艾莎也在努力让自己更自信，在与公众打交道时不再仅仅是强迫自己假意迎合。

每到晚上，艾莎和安娜经常会站在阳台上，借着月光谈天说地。她们聊着自己这一天的生活和发生的趣事，说到兴头安娜总会微笑或者放声大笑，眨眼，或是用胳膊肘亲昵地轻推姐姐。艾莎无比珍视这些经历。虽然姐妹俩把在对方那里过夜的频率限制在几天一次，她却一直期待着自己彻底拥有安娜的机会。在夜晚抱着安娜，享受着她的轻吻和爱抚，只有这些时刻才能和单纯有安娜相伴相媲美。艾莎在除了安娜的任何人面前都没法彻底放松，只有她们独自两人在时，她所有的压力和焦虑才都会烟消云散。

“你今天真应该看看凯那副样子，艾莎！有个人在社区会议期间进了会议大厅，他就那么公然取笑凯的肚子。我猜他们年轻时就认识，所以那个人……呃……我不记得他的名字了。哇哦。我是哪门子公主啊？总之，他一直在拿凯打趣，直到凯终于发飙了！我从来没有见过他这样失控过！不过你也能看出这两人真的很高兴见到对方。守卫们都在笑，我也是。场面真是好笑极了！哈哈哈！真希望当时你也在场。”

这时候，艾莎就只能静静地看着她，看她眼睛里闪烁的光芒，看她的小嘴一张一合，看她讲到兴奋处忍不住用整个身体来演绎故事。一周后的某次谈话中，艾莎拉起安娜放在庭院栏杆上的手，紧紧地握住了它。

“我爱你，安娜。我希望我能找到更有力的词语，因为我觉得单单‘爱’这个字几乎是对我的感受的一种侮辱。它远远不能表达我对你的情感。”

安娜羞涩得满面通红，艾莎那一刻真想直接与她共赴云雨。但自从安娜开始积极参与王国的工作后，每晚都需要按时歇息第二天才能正常运转，劳拉也一直密切关注着安娜，给姐妹俩亲密造成了不少麻烦。

尽管如此，艾莎还是很开心。唯一能让她更开心的事，就是把她和安娜的关系公之于众，这样她就不用再这么遮遮掩掩了。她陷入了热恋，做什么事情都情绪高涨。每天早上她都很兴奋，因为这意味着新的一天又可以见到安娜，听到她的声音。艾莎努力不让安娜成为自己幸福的唯一来源，但这是无可争议的事实。白天，她固然可以在其他事务里找到快乐：比如帮助她的国民解决问题，又或是推动阿伦黛尔的政治关系朝着积极的方向发展，但艾莎只要和安娜在一起，才能真真切切地感受到自己的心活了起来。她爱得无可救药。这种爱酝酿了接近二十年。艾莎别无选择，只能像生命线一样紧紧抓住它。毕竟这种爱自始至终，一直存在。

为了能让安娜知道自己对她的珍视程度远远超越了言语的范畴和身体的连结，艾莎在收到亚瑟亚的信和她真正到来的这段时间里，有一天晚些时候独自出门，想要找到一件在两人在分离时也能提醒对方想起自己的礼物。她在各个商店里转悠了好几个小时，身后早就聚集起了一批跟着看热闹的孩子。最终，艾莎发现了一对手镯，这对手镯并不太华丽——因为安娜讨厌任何显得过于昂贵的东西——但也很优雅、精致、迷人，足以满足艾莎的个人品味：她喜欢闪闪发光的物品。更完美的是，手镯的主题是配对的，一条是金色的，上面有一个小小的太阳，而另一条是银色的，上面悬挂着一个月亮，正好与太阳相配。艾莎看着这件有些昂贵的配饰没有超过一分钟的时间，就把它们买下包好，带回了自己的房间。她满心期待，用颤抖的手着写下了这段文字：

“最最亲爱的安娜，

我知道你不是一个看重财物的人，但我忍不住想用实物来表达我对你的感情。这对配套的手镯可以提醒你，我对你的爱胜过一切。虽然我们是姐妹，但我一直认为我们截然不同。我冷漠、孤僻、笨拙，而你温暖，善良，体贴。我是月亮，你是太阳。我因为你而存在。我们彼此平衡，相得益彰。我永远无法表达你对我有多重要。请收下这份礼物。我请求你每一次将它戴在身上时，都能想起我和我对你无尽的爱。

全心全意爱着你的，  
艾莎”

艾莎终于在一个安静的晚饭后找到了绝佳的机会，将礼物和信呈到了安娜面前。当安娜好奇地打开礼物时，她自己也快要哭了。读信时两个女孩都在擦拭着喜悦的泪水，大笑着着互相拥抱。

“我永远都不会摘下来了。” 安娜说。虽然仍在抽泣却已经笑容满面。

“是我的话，洗澡时会摘下来……以防万一。”

“这只是一种表达方式，小傻瓜！”

“哦，那我也永远不会摘下来。”

“而且你再也不冷漠或者孤僻了，艾莎。你真的变了，再说，我也不会让你一个人呆着。”安娜笑着盯着自己的手镯。

“哎呀，可是我还是很笨拙，不是吗？”

“……只是偶尔。”

“你竟敢侮辱女王！”

“哦，我当然敢！”

时间就这样流逝了。艾莎知道这种表面上的平静不会持续下去，因为她的婚期迫在眉睫，而她施展魔法依旧困难重重。但这并不意味着她不珍惜现在的日子，也不意味着她不能抓紧每一个可能的瞬间，凝视着安娜，倾听她的声音。艾莎想要把这些记忆全部冰冻起来，永远保存在瓶中，但实际上她只能够强迫自己将一切都深深地刻在脑海里。她很明白，自己永远无法胜过时间，而正是因为如此，她想用更清晰的视角来看待自己所处的这个世界。自她被人告知自己的魔法只会危害身边人后，她就失去了这种心态，失而复得也只是最近的事。

“艾莎女王，听说您想和我私下谈谈，真难得。考虑到您的未婚夫还有一两天才会到达，我猜测内容或许和婚礼有关。”莱纳德说。他们两人现在在一间小型会议室里，女王端坐在他的对面，姿态优雅，态度积极。

“很抱歉打扰你，莱纳德，但这个讨论我已经耽误了挺久了。”艾莎咽了口口水，感觉内心有点不适。她真的要现在进行这场对话吗？她准备好了吗？好吧，这其实并不重要。她耗尽了其他的机会，但她的感情没有丝毫改变，所以她也没有其他选择。

“如果您愿意，我可以给您提供建议。如果这事是关于劳拉以及她那群多嘴的同伴对您和安娜的闲言碎语，那请您不用担心，我已经借着某个机会制止了她们的愚蠢行为，她们应该不会很快忘记这个教训。”

“啊，那就好。她看起来比平时更喜欢聒噪了。”

“她只是感兴趣，我觉得。”

“嗯。”

“而且我已经了解了格尔达的最新情况。她开始有了恢复的迹象。如果一切顺利的话，她有望在几天内重新开始工作。”

“哦？”艾莎的眼睛一亮。她曾去看望过格尔达几次，但她大部分时间都在睡觉，老格尔达也一直劝阻艾莎，不要为此染病。

“我很高兴听到这个消息。魔鬼那边呢？”

“呸。议员们的讨论一如既往的荒唐。他们不认为缩短他的刑期或者给他提供稍微好一点的生活条件有什么好处。您有权力完全否决他们的意见，但我不建议为这个地精滥用您的权力。您已经在采取措施改革议会了，没必要给他们更多对付您的把柄。”

“嗯。”艾莎啧了一声。这种事情总是需要很长时间，但她想妥当地推进。除此之外，莱纳德的分析也很正确。自从“安娜事件”之后，她的声望日益提高，她也不会为了魔鬼放弃这么一个好机会。

“但这些事情并不需要私下讨论。所以，请不要让我继续耽搁困扰您的事了。”

“呃……的确。”艾莎坐立不安，毫无必要地摆弄着面前的文件。“我想和你说的不是一件简单的事情，所以，请原谅我显得有些慌乱。”

“一点也不。”莱纳德缓和了姿态，突然多了几分父亲的风范。他用他那柔和的目光催促着艾莎。“我会帮助您的，我的女王。”

“我知道。所以我才会请你施以援手。正如你所知，如果旅途顺利，亚瑟王不日就会抵达阿伦黛尔。”

“是的，这对阿伦黛尔来说将是一个激动人心的时刻。”

“没错。但我现在不得不做一个最终决定。”

莱纳德扬起了眉毛，但艾莎深吸了一口气，并没有停下来。她的眼睛有那么一瞬间失了焦，脑袋因畏惧而嗡嗡作响，但她强迫自己说了下去。

“我爱安娜……不是姐妹之间的那种爱。”艾莎承认道。莱纳德本能地畏缩了一下，缓缓闭上眼睛，深深地叹了口气。

“……我没想到您会对我大声说出来，艾莎女王。”

“但你之前就知道。”

“对于女王的侍从来说，被告知属实和心存疑虑是两种截然不同的情况。”

“你这是什么意思？”艾莎继续说道。她的心沉了下去，语气带了一丝恐慌。

“我也不确定。您的幸福不容忽略，我知道这都是因为您能和安娜公主在一起。但是您一旦结婚……”

“如果我不结婚呢，莱纳德？”艾莎不再犹疑，下定决心，直截了当地问道。

“您的意思是现在就取消婚礼？”

“取消婚礼，最终……”

“不行。”莱纳德悲伤地摇了摇头。“您不能这么做。无论您对安娜的感情有多深厚，都必须永远保密。也许换做是别的女人，我们还可以制定一些长期的计划和备选方案，但安娜是您的妹妹，我的女王。您的妹妹。生物学已经证明，这是最令人忌讳的关系之一，如果不是最首当其冲的那个。这不符合自然规律。同胞兄弟姐妹之间产下的孩子都会有某种形式的缺陷。而你们不仅是同胞姐妹，而且是同性。我的女王……万万不可。”

“我和安娜不打算生孩子。我不觉得这会是个问题。”

“我的女王……”莱纳德几乎是在哀求了。“这会毁了阿伦黛尔。您将不得不从王位上退下来。人民再也不会信任您了。您代表了阿伦黛尔。如果被其他王国发现，那么议会的担心就是有根据的。”

“但你接受了。而其他人也接受了。”

“还有谁？”

“我不能说。”

莱纳德的表情在绝望中扭曲。他不想再讨论这个问题了，他低下头，压低了音量。

“我不‘接受’，我的女王。我个人并不评价您，但我不能‘接受’。我看不到、听不到的东西不会对我造成伤害，但这种心态在政治上行不通。您是女王。您就是阿伦黛尔。您真的认为您可以将和安娜公主的隐秘关系公开吗？我的女王……”

“这也是我征求你意见的原因。”艾莎苦涩地打断他，话音颤抖。“你已经说得很清楚这是不可能的事。谢谢你的意见，莱纳德。我很欣赏你的诚实。”

莱纳德回过神来，从口袋里抽出布擦了擦发亮的额头。

“……我不是故意为难您，我的女王，但是……您必须明白，我说的都是事实。”

“当然。”艾莎想压制住自己的愤怒，但她失败了。“那么，也许我唯一的选择就是离开阿伦黛尔。”

莱纳德惊恐的表情让艾莎立刻后悔说了这句话。她内心畏缩了一下，姿态上却毫不动摇。

“您要抛弃您的王国，我的女王？”

艾莎深深地呼出一口气。她的面具一下子瓦解了。希望不复存在。

“……当然不。我不能。我也不会。”

“谢天谢地。”

“不过，话虽如此，我想继续执行你所说的计划，就是你刚才说的，如果我所选择的伴侣恰好是女性的话你的备选计划。”

“我的女王……？”

“你明白我的意思。”艾莎点了点头，双手撑住桌子。“我还没放弃，莱纳德。无论如何，我想要促成某种改变。我希望得到你的帮助。你的经验和智慧不可或缺。我希望同性恋情成为我的国民讨论的议题。亚瑟王已经完全同意了这个举动。”

“您说什么？”

“我不会伤害阿伦黛尔。这不是我的目的。我想要启蒙它。我希望使它至少成为一个进步的国度。你、我、安娜、瑞恩和亚瑟王将制定出最佳的方法，使之成为可能。我可以指望你来做这件事吗？”

莱纳德笑了笑，再次摸了摸自己的脑袋。

“我想我不是一个畏惧挑战的人。”

“很好。”

莱纳德顿了顿，将语气调整到了一个更像父亲的口吻。

“您总是让我印象深刻，艾莎女王。我知道这个折中方案会很困难。如果我们不能为您希望施行的一些新法律制定一个接近万无一失的计划，我就无法赞同您将它们付诸实践。您明白吗？”

“我明白。再说一遍，我还没有放弃，莱纳德。”艾莎承认道。“我不会放弃的。我不能永远隐藏我对安娜的感情。如果还有一丝希望，那么我会继续扮演女王的角色。但是……”艾莎阴沉着脸，摸了摸胸口，感到手腕上的月亮手镯在颤动。“但是我不能按照你的要求去做。我不能永远隐瞒下去。我的寿命有限，不能一辈子都戴着面具。我已经厌倦了这种做法。我不想带着遗憾离世。”

艾莎不知道自己是不是将莱纳德逼得太过了，有那么一瞬间，她以为他会当场转身离开。但他没有。事实上，他微笑着摇了摇头，既为她感到骄傲，又无可奈何。

“那就这么定了，我的女王。”

艾莎闭上眼睛，努力眨眼，想要忍住泪水。突然她猛地一拍桌子，冲到莱纳德面前，紧紧地拥抱着他，感觉到他那双有力的、苍老的手最终父亲般回抱了她。这举动不专业，不妥当。但艾莎并不在意。莱纳德不再只是她的侍从，他是她的朋友，他是她的家人。也许他一直都是。

“谢……谢你……”艾莎低声啜泣着，她听到莱纳德吸了吸鼻子。

“……是我应当做的，我的女王。”

一阵敲门声迫使两人分开，莱纳德急忙整理衣服，擦了擦眼睛，然后艾莎将来人迎了进来。原来是珀西瓦尔和几名守卫。有那么一瞬间，艾莎担心他们一直在偷听，但珀西瓦尔的话几乎立刻打消了她的顾虑。至少，他的话转移了她的焦虑。

“我的女王，”他的语调带着权威，“亚瑟王和他的随从已经到了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RosenRitter745: Thanks to Vicky for her help with proofreading.


	22. 第九十二章 阿伦戴尔的安娜公主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安娜公主怒斥骨科小警察。

难道她被救回来只是为了见证艾莎和她的世界一起崩溃吗？在她的姐姐经历了这么多事之后，她们在阿伦黛尔的故事就这样结束了吗？为什么艾莎不反抗？她为什么要接受这个不公平的结果？如果说安娜自从被复活后至今还觉得晕头转向，那只能算是轻描淡写。当艾莎宣读投票结果时，在场所有人都感受到了这一结果的无可挽回。她比任何时候都能清楚地看出，艾莎此刻是多么需要自己。

纸上写着：“民众认为艾莎女王不适合统治阿伦黛尔。”

“票数很接近吗？也许有人算错了！”安娜俯下身子，不得不凑近些才能看到那张纸。她的太阳穴砰砰直跳。艾莎缓缓地摇了摇头。票数并没有很接近。即使是像安娜这样的乐观主义者，也不能认为票数接近。虽然不是压倒性的失败，但肯定算不上 “接近”。

“我……很遗憾，我的女王。”莱纳德喃喃自语，在他为艾莎工作的这么长时间里，他从来没有听起来这么垂头丧气过。

“看来阿伦黛尔大多数人的想法是这样的。不幸的是，为了王国的未来，我必须赞同多数派。”贝加德叹了口气，安娜的眼睛抽动了一下。

“就知道你会这么说。”她说。即使艾莎快速捏了一下她的手，也没能阻止安娜将心中所想脱口而出。她很想像艾莎一样矜持和有自控力，但那不是她的性格，如果艾莎不打算说些什么，就轮到安娜站出来了。“你们的思维是如此偏狭，以至于根本容不下别人，我敢打赌，大多数时候你们自己都找不到它在哪里！”

安娜不知道说这话有多大意义，但她不在乎。她希望能清晰地表达自己的观点。贝加德扬起了眉毛，他似乎明白她在暗示什么。

“即使是对于思想最开放的人，乱伦也不是可以一笔带过的事情，安娜公主。”议员依旧平静，但他的话中带刺。

“但这根本不——！”

“我们先不讨论这个问题。”艾莎伸出的手臂几乎横在安娜的嘴边，安娜从来没有这么想拍开它。在她们一起经历了这么多事情之后，她怎么能放弃呢？这完全没道理！“我不会因为投票的结果不符合我的心意就不承认它。虽然我期盼阿伦黛尔国民能更加善解人意，但我和安娜的事情不能被大多数人完全理解这一结果并不让我感到意外。”

“但——但是艾莎！”安娜转向她。她不想离开阿伦黛尔。她爱这里的人，这片土地，这座城堡，还有她所有的回忆。这太不公平了。艾莎只是出于王室的责任行事，安娜明白她的行为的必要性，但这并不意味着安娜什么也做不了。

“艾莎女王的所作所为是君主在面对不理想结果时行事的典范。她做出了决定，将自己的命运交到阿伦黛尔国民手中，而国民的意愿已经表达得很清楚了。尽管历史上也有特例，但一位只能给他们的国家带来毁灭的统治者，其实就不是君主，而是瘟疫。”尽管阿瑟利亚这么说，安娜能看出她翡翠般的眼眸里的痛苦。

这实在是太过分了。安娜从死亡中被复活，却又被放逐了？都是因为她爱错了人？都是因为别人不接受她的私生活？这不公平！一点也不公平！而最糟糕的是，艾莎因为她们的关系而承受痛苦。安娜是造成这种残酷偏见的原因。她一定要做点什么。她一定可以做点什么！

“否认这个结果吧，艾莎。”克里斯托夫突然开口。“你现在仍是女王。我想……我想人们只是需要更多的时间。不要把你和……和安娜之间的事情大肆宣扬，你懂我的意思吗？低调点，把它限制在你的卧房之内。这也许能行得通。 我真的不希望你们任何一个人离开。”

安娜的心漏跳了一拍。她对克里斯托夫还是有感情的。他敢于介入这个特别敏感的话题，就证明了他对姐妹两人的关心。

“不，那会比任何事都更让国民与艾莎女王为敌。”达里云咆哮道。他想要控制自己的脾气，却忍不住咬牙切齿。“艾莎女王知道让国民投票的风险，但我相信，她的选择最终是正确的。”

“她做了‘正确’的事，但这些笨蛋根本不在乎。”瑞恩发话了，她恼怒地将面前的文件推开。

房间里安静下来。每过一秒，安娜都更难以压抑住怒火。她知道艾莎被击垮了。她此刻已经可以轻易看穿女王完美的面纱。她的姐姐内心已经奄奄一息，安娜似乎也没有办法缓和她爱的女孩所承受的痛苦。

“那么，现在该怎么办？难道我们就这样收拾东西离开吗？是这样吗？”安娜的声音控制不住地颤抖。她实在是太受伤了，这种被背叛的感觉，太令人伤心了。她的感情有这么可怕吗？难道她和艾莎仅仅因为彼此相爱就应该被驱逐吗？

“不，这种事情有特定的流程。需要有人接替艾莎女王的位置，在艾莎女王下台之前，很多行政工作都需要现任统治者的参与。我将允诺两周的宽限期让一切都井井有条。这些在今天之前就已经计划好了，并且得到了女王的批准。现在需要做的就是让艾莎女王向大众发表讲话。即使到了此时，大家都仍然在等待她宣布结果。”

安娜摇了摇头，张开了嘴，却说不出话来。这一切发生得太快了。她所知晓的一切都在她没有任何发言权的情况下终结了！唯一值得庆幸的是，当一切都结束了，她还会有艾莎在，但她们的家……她们一起长大的家正在从可见的将来消失。

“我明白了。”艾莎平静地说。她这么不带感情地说话，真的很伤安娜的心。“阿伦黛尔国民有权利知道结果。我现在就去告知他们。”艾莎站起身来，安娜感觉到她的手紧紧地握住了自己的。她半是欣喜于能如此公开展示她们的感情，半是无法摆脱这个念头：她所信任的国民在她们如此需要支持的时候抛弃了她们。

“艾莎！” 安娜低声惊呼着，莱纳德、阿瑟利亚、瑞恩、达里云、贝加德、克里斯托夫、米尔丁以及一众卫兵和几名骑士跟在两人后面。“你真的要眼睁睁看着这一切发生吗？我们要被赶出自己的家了！我不知道——但是——我们真的不能阻止这一切吗？”

“这是唯一公平公正的方式。你能想象和我一起统治一个不想和你有任何往来的王国吗？一个大多数人都看不起你，不相信你说的话的王国？一个一有机会就会诽谤你的王国？一个只要有合适的条件就会背叛你的王国？这是为了阿伦黛尔，安娜。这是为我们着想。这是唯一的办法。”

“你真的有努力尝试说服大家，这不是什么大不了的事情吗？我——我是说，我知道这很奇怪，相信我，但也不是不能理解，对吧？”

“安娜！” 艾莎在大厅里停了下来，她的眼睛里闪烁着沮丧的光芒。安娜知道自己真的是触到了她的痛处，因为她的姐姐并不是一个愿意当众争吵的人。也许这位完美的女王根本不在乎了。她最信任的顾问们怎么看她都无所谓了。“当然，我已经试过了！我把所有的证据都摆在国民眼前，证明我们的感情除了不会有继承人之外对于统治王国毫无影响！”

“嗯，这个我倒是可以帮忙。”米尔丁第一次不是像个疯子一样傻笑着走开，而是说了句其他人能听懂的话。

艾莎和安娜听到了都诧异不已，一时间忘却了对彼此的挫败感，只剩下了惊异的猜测。

“闭嘴，米尔丁。”阿瑟利亚命令道。

“我只是在陈述一个论点。”米尔丁咯咯地笑了起来，他那调皮的举止和怪异的姿态看起来就像是童话故事里的人物一样。

“这是不可能的。你们都是女性，不是吗？”达里云开口时还很坚定，后面却越发不确定起来。

“在我上一次检查的时候还是。”安娜开了个玩笑，但还是带着一丝恼怒。想到她和艾莎要生出一个继承人，这诚然很可怕，但同时又令人难以置信的兴奋。但现在想这种事还为时过早，不是吗？

“这算不上论点，无论如何这种事情不能够如此公开地讨论。阿伦黛尔国民绝对不会接受在这种荒唐的情况下产生的王位继承人。”莱纳德的逻辑立刻推翻了安娜仅存的一点期待，安娜瞬间清醒了过来。

“原来是这样。”米尔丁被瑞恩轻轻推了一下。安娜相信，如果条件允许，瑞恩和阿瑟利亚一定会事后训斥米尔丁。

“够了。”艾莎愠怒道。“阿伦黛尔人正在等待他们应得的答案。除了真相，我不会转述任何事情。”

她是如此固执又如此光明磊落，几乎到了不合时宜的地步。难道她没有意识到这一切意味着什么吗？她一定知道！然而还能说什么呢？此刻安娜也想不出了。安娜不顾艾莎的阻拦，牵起她的手。片刻后她们就站在了阿伦黛尔城堡前门外主庭内的一个高台上。当艾莎和安娜登上台时，阿伦黛尔国民的喧闹声逐渐平息，变成了一种充满期待的嗡嗡声，令人倍感不适。王国里最有权势的人聚集在众人面前，亲手决定他们自己的命运走向。

安娜环顾了一下人群，她可以看到，面对即将发生的事和眼前的人，众人的情绪纷杂不一：震惊、厌恶、恐惧、自信、傲慢、怜悯、同情、希望和阴谋论。安娜的起死回生让她获得了比以往更多的关注。窃窃私语。喃喃自语。小声的交谈。围观者不是在观察安娜，就是将注意力集中在艾莎紧握着妹妹的手上。即使姐妹二人对于如何处理这一切产生了分歧，最终她们还是团结在了一起。她们将共同宣布自己的立场。

艾莎终于松开了安娜的手，将双臂举到空中，她威严地抬起下巴，声音洪亮，就像一位真正的女王。安娜的心因满怀敬慕而颤抖，但一想到这可能是艾莎最后一次作为女王讲话，她就感到无比恐惧。

“我的阿伦黛尔的子民们，考虑到这次演说已经被推迟，我就不多浪费你们今晚的时间了。很抱歉，让你们久等了。但说实话，我需要一些时间和我的妹妹安娜公主共处。多亏了你们的耐心和我最信任的顾问和朋友们的努力，安娜公主才得以毫发无损地站在你们面前。”

安娜听到了掌声，略微感受到了一些安慰，但她知道这并非完全出于自愿。好事不出门，坏事传千里，还有什么比女王颜面扫地，被迫退位更戏剧性呢？阿伦黛尔的国民怎么会如此背叛她？她认识他们其中的许多人并有过交往，但他们在把她放逐这个问题上却完全没有心理障碍？

“正如你们所知，我对安娜的感情已经逾越了姐妹之情。她的复活对我来说意味着一切。一想到要失去她，我就无法承受。所以，我从心底感谢你们给予我时间去打败魔鬼。我认为他的诡计已经结束了。”

安娜在听到“魔鬼”的时候颤抖了一下，但她的手掌又感受到了她姐姐温柔的触感。片刻后她们又握住了对方的手。

“不过，我看出你们很多人对这种细节没什么兴趣。”艾莎继续说道，她的语气有些尖锐，但仍然维持住了她在面对挫折时对自我要求的专业水准。“在我和我妹妹进行种种‘下流’和‘不可饶恕’的行为时，你们都在翘首以待参与的投票的结果，这也可以理解。”

“艾莎？”安娜眨了眨眼，人群的议论声更大了。瑞恩闷声笑了起来，莱纳德的呻吟声中也掺着一丝苦笑。毕竟，艾莎只是用她特有的方式在进行她人生中最后一场演说。她的个性和优雅让她无法直接怒斥众人，但她的口才让她可以在维持姿态的同时对人反唇相讥。

“的确，我已经知晓了多数派的愿望，那就是让我放弃王位，带着安娜公主一起离开，把阿伦黛尔留给一个新的，而且——这一点我们只能期盼——更公平、更善良、更符合传统的统治者。”

听到这句话，人们之间的议论立即激化为彻底的交锋。至少有四分之一的阿伦黛尔人仍然希望让艾莎继续当女王，当那几个支持者开始发言时，声音立刻被多数派盖过了。他们大声疾呼，甚至开始和那些支持女王的人发生肢体冲突。格尔达自己也和一群明显对投票结果有争议的人在一起，当她那结结巴巴却毅然决然的声音变成尖叫时，艾莎清楚地意识到事情开始失控了。她向站在台子四周的卫兵点了点头，但她很快就看到克里斯托夫飞速介入，穿过人群来到格尔达的身边，他的体型和天生健壮的身材让一些居民怀疑他们对女王前女仆的敌意是否明智。无论克里斯托夫和安娜之间发生了什么，他仍然被视作王室亲密的朋友，只要姐妹仍然还在位，与克里斯托夫发生冲突这意味着直接与女王为敌。安娜承认，当克里斯托夫为另一个女孩做出如此英勇的举动时，她会感到一阵嫉妒，但这只是人之常情。

尽管如此，知难而退的人只占了庞大观众中的一部分。当卫兵试图平息这场愈演愈烈的风暴时，艾莎愤怒地翻了个白眼。混乱的情势几乎可以当作艾莎作为阿伦黛尔统治者的命运的隐喻，安娜相信，艾莎被迫目睹这一切，内心早已崩溃。必须要做点什么。安娜复活后最不愿意看到的就是姐姐又一次承受折磨。而这折磨已经持续了近十年。不能再继续下去了。

艾莎突然伸出双臂，于是一座冰雕拔地而起，像一只不断增长的巨掌，一直延伸到半空中。它扭曲着、转动着，高高在上，笼罩着人群，仿佛一个破土而出的巨人。艾莎故意将它塑造得形态古怪。但无论何时，只要艾莎使用她的魔法，安娜就会感到她被温暖和爱意充满。即使她的记忆被地精首领扭曲了，他也无法改变她目睹姐姐那独特的威严时的感觉和脑海内浮现的画面。

“太厉害了……”安娜不假思索地说。

阿伦黛尔的民众想起来艾莎依旧是女王，突然变得安静了许多。毕竟，当她的耐心受到考验时，她可不是普通的女王。

“很高兴我重新引起了你们的注意。”艾莎得意地说道，安娜的爱慕之情是如此强烈，以至于不禁蜷起了脚趾。“没有必要为已成定局的事情争辩。不要自相残杀。选票本身就决定了一切。很抱歉，我让你们深感失望，以至于你们希望我就此消失。无论如何，我都深爱阿伦黛尔。两周的宽限期后，新国王或者女王将会登基，而我会怀着沉重的心情离开。对于接下来的事情，请记住，你们将不再有发言权。所以，我真诚地希望，无论接替我的是何人，都有健全而公正的头脑，因为这个世界上确实有暴虐的人存在……”

艾莎拍拍手表示她说完了，她的冰雕碎成了尘埃，像魔法一样漂浮在空中。她用自己的方式做完了最后一次演说。安娜发现自己的呼吸越来越急促，不是因为她的身体状况，而是因为她在目睹了姐姐的完美姿态后，努力控制着自己强烈的欲望，崇拜和沸腾的挫败感。

艾莎转身离去，她的脚步略微有些迟滞，而安娜差点就要跟着她走了，却突然脑内灵光一闪，不再乖乖听命，而是站在了舞台的中央，大声向人群吼道——

“这真是你们想要的吗？你们大多数人——我指的是大多数人，因为我知道还是有一些聪明人在这里的——选择让你们的女王下台，这位女王鞠躬尽瘁，只是为了取悦一个她觉得自己对之有愧的王国，她做了她力所能及的一切！艾莎为了你们，她的付出早就超过了历代先王！你们不知道她经历了什么！你们不可能理解，为了能为统治整个王国做准备，她被当成像动物一样训练，这意味着什么！虽然我没有这种待遇，我仍然能感受到姐姐二十年来所承受的可笑压力！每一天都是如此！”

说实话，安娜很惊讶自己还没有被人拉下台。阿伦黛尔的人们都惊呆了，沉默不语，这也可以理解。那个可爱迷人、善解人意、爱说爱笑的安娜公主正前所未有地大发雷霆。她能感觉到自己的脸变得通红。她的脑袋一抽一抽地疼。她的身体本身就很脆弱，每过一秒就变得越发沉重。而她的手……她的手感觉好热，令人不安。但这些都不重要。重要的是以她姐姐——这个她在世界上最爱的女人的名义说出这最后一段话。

“但是你们不在乎。”安娜降低了音量，但是全场鸦雀无声，她的声音还是清晰可闻。“你们大多数人只是关心艾莎爱上了我这个事实。艾莎终于找到了一个她可以完全彻底地对其敞开心扉的人。而……而我也有同样的感觉。她是我的另一半。她让我的生活的每一个方面都变得更加美好。我和她在一起很开心，显然，这对你们中的‘大多数人’来说是不可接受的。”安娜在“大多数人”上加重了语气，她感到她的话语和思想都在这一阵激情中喷薄而出。

“好吧，老实说，我也没法控制我对她的感情，明白吗？这就对了。我看你们有些人因为我这么说而气得发狂，但这是事实。你觉得我从没试图阻止过这一切吗？你不觉得我们自己也知道这种感情有点奇怪吗？我们非常清楚。她是我的姐姐！我们第一次做爱的时候……没错，我就这么说了，那是世界上最美妙的事情。在那次之后没多久，艾莎就已经是个超棒的爱人了。想到没有男人能够和她在一起，我几乎替他们感到惋惜。但是我们第一次做爱的时候，我甚至中途停了下来，谈论起我们的感情是多么非同寻常。你还记得吗，艾莎？”

安娜终于鼓起勇气看向艾莎。艾莎半是无奈半是激赏地摇了摇头。

“我当然记得。”艾莎说。人群中爆发出惊叹。安娜继续说了下去。

“但我们都知道这是爱。这种爱是如此奇妙，以至于我每晚睡觉都会梦到她。我光是看着她，就感觉自己头晕目眩。无论我们在哪里，只要我们触摸彼此，就会难以自制。当我看着我的姐姐，我就像看到了一位天使，一位让我的整个世界变得比以往任何时候都要明亮和美丽的天使。我爱她！我不能也不会停止爱她，因为这才是真正的爱。如果非要如此，我愿意再次为她而死。现在我知道了什么是真正的爱情，那么无论是阿伦黛尔的哪个人都不能让我停下来不再爱她。如果你们当中有谁真的——我是说真心地——爱上了某个人，你就会知道，这种感情你没办法控制。”

安娜扫视了一下人群，一幕幕表情各异的蒙太奇在她渐渐模糊的脑海中浮现。她的目光停留在伊弗森先生和他的太太身上。很快，她用颤抖的手指向他们。

“伊弗森先生！你和伊弗森太太刚刚庆祝了你们的六十周年纪念日吧？真棒！你们深爱彼此。我是说，谁都看得出来。但是等等！我们刚刚发现你们是失散多年的兄妹！天呐！这可真是太窘了！不过没什么大不了，就这样分手吧！你们就不再爱对方了！”

安娜打了个响指。她不想让这对老夫妇感到不舒服，但现在不说清楚这一点，之后就没有机会了。

“我……我根本办不到……”伊弗森先生紧紧地抱住妻子，人群中的窃窃私语变得更响亮了。

“当然，你不办不到！爱不是你一直可以控制的东西，尤其是真正的爱！它是世界上最伟大的奥秘之一！是什么原因激发了爱情? 我们为什么会坠入爱河? 我们大概是这世界上唯一的一种生物，可以体验到如此疯狂和复杂的东西……当然奥拉夫的存在也不遑多让。”人群中发出轻微的笑声，但安娜觉得它们也许只是某人的咳嗽声。她的身体变得越来越沉重。她感到天旋地转。她依旧震惊于到现在为止没有一个人来干扰她的演说。她的声音变得柔和，在疲劳最终拖垮她之前，她继续说了下去。

“没有人真的知道所有的答案，我说的对吗？我们不能够给爱随便贴上标签，或者用多少个世纪前写的书作为准则来判别，更何况那书的写作或许基于一个并不存在的过去。”安娜放缓了呼吸，环顾自己的国民，几乎已经认不出他们了。

“有样东西我想给你们看看。”安娜缓缓地说出了这句话，又望向了姐姐，伸出了双手。幸好艾莎没有犹豫就握住了它们。安娜看着她，心跳又停顿了一拍。她的眼睛满是爱意，把艾莎拉近，直到她的视线里只有艾莎一人。她踮起脚尖去弥补这略微的身高差，捧着艾莎的脸深深地吻了上去。片刻后艾莎也搂住了她的腰。安娜在内心舒了一口气，为这一刻的一切感到欣喜。

安娜希望这一切能永远继续下去。她想和艾莎永远住在她的幸福的家里。但那个家已经不存在了。她的父母走了。她的国民也不在了。她那充满美好记忆的纯真过去已经消逝了。安娜紧紧闭着双眼，泪水从睫毛上滑落，顺着脸颊流下。她放开了姐姐，盯着她那闪闪发光，能映出倒影的碧蓝眼眸。

“咦，奇怪了。你们居然都还好好活着？”安娜对着目瞪口呆的众人故意装出一副询问的模样。“你们没有感到恶心？你们没有陷入危险？你们没有像脱水的鱼一样翻滚？你们没有融化、燃烧、溺水，或者……呃……爆炸？但这是乱伦！这一罪行基本上就是魔鬼的化身……不是吗？这就奇怪了。我的重点是，我们在你面前接吻，却什么也没发生。你们什么事都没有！想象一下，如果把我们的关系的真实“深度”限制在我们的卧房之内，你们甚至看不到我们，你们会有多安全!我想我漏掉了什么。哦没错，票数已经计算过了。这下子误会就大了。”

安娜耸了耸肩，不再纠缠这个话题，她知道自己能够如此自由地表达想法已经很幸运了。该说的都说过了，至少她希望是这样。

“我爱你，艾莎。”安娜一字一句地重申道，然后用食指重新指向阿伦黛尔的国民。所有的人除了不同程度的震惊外别无其它反应。“而你们中的任何一个人都无法阻止我的这种感觉！其实，你们应该嫉妒才对，因为我几乎拥有了世界上所有人都希望和梦想的东西！真是……真是一群伪君子！”

安娜歪着头笑了笑，身子晃晃悠悠，几乎不知道自己刚才到底是怎么说完的。幸好艾莎还扶着她的腰，帮她保持着平衡。在听到艾莎接下来说的话的那一刻安娜的眼泪就止不住地流了下来。

“安娜刚才所说的一切……”艾莎的语调比刚才以女王的身份对国民说话时更加轻快。“每句话，每个概念，每种想法，我都毫无保留地彻底赞同。”

而安娜公主也一次又一次地陷入了爱河。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RosenRitter745: Thanks to Vicky and Isotiaka for their help with proofreading.


	23. 第九十七章 骄傲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿伦黛尔姐妹与魔鬼的最后对决。谨以此，纪念227事件（https://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-hans/%E8%82%96%E6%88%98%E4%BA%8B%E4%BB%B6）一周年。

她们站在一起仿佛一个整体。阿伦黛尔的皇室姐妹面对着环绕她们王国的巨大水域。她们等待着与魔鬼的最后对决。她们携手并肩，灵魂相依，心心相印。

艾莎依旧是一身适宜运动的短袍，层层叠叠蓝白相间的颜色在她的身躯上流转。她的裤子紧密地贴在腿上，腰带严整地束在腰间。就连安娜也选择了一条艾莎的裤子，棕色调的紧身裤与她那件镶着金边的栗色外衣相得益彰。她看起来非常可爱，头发还是梳着她那个傻乎乎的乱发髻。艾莎短暂地考虑了下当她与魔鬼决战时，安娜的存在无意间引起她分心的情况。

“你准备好了吗，艾莎？”安娜把姐姐的手抓得更紧了，艾莎缓缓地点了点头，凝视着她曾经在逃跑时经过的水面。那时的她是那么的年轻。那么没有经验。那么无知。她奔向她心目中的自由，妄图远离她参与创造的束缚她自己的牢笼。而现在，她真正地看到了自己的未来，当她转向安娜时，她知道只要这个美丽的年轻女子和她在一起，一切都会好起来。

“有你在我身边？我永远都准备好了。”

莱纳德自然是布置好了所有警卫，他们在必要时会冲进冰宫。尽管艾莎怀疑魔鬼会允许他们靠近战场，但她也没有劝阻莱纳德安排好任何形式的反击，以防万一。毫无疑问，达里云是警卫的领头，他们在峡湾的附近移动，到达了距离艾莎计划与魔鬼会面的地点的安全距离内，但又不至于彻底惊动敌人。

就这样吧。当艾莎为自己和安娜创造出一条棱形通道时，她感觉到每迈出一步，魔力都在身体里流动，仿佛在期待着即将发生的事情。她稳住呼吸，提醒自己，无论如何安娜都会和自己在一起。如果谈判破裂，安娜的安全优先。虽然艾莎很想知道关于她的出身的答案，但安娜对她的感情的回应比世界上其他任何东西都有价值。

艾莎女王正完美地追溯着自己来到冰宫的足迹，她回忆着自己第一次毫无保留地释放力量时向世界喊出的每一句话。她放开了一切，大声地宣告了感受到的自由。

“尽管如此，我始终想着你。我试过把我们的记忆推开，认为分离是一个好选择，这样你可以不受我的魔法的影响。”艾莎开口道。考虑到安娜没有打断她，她猜想安娜知道她从何说起。“但这是徒劳的。你，安娜，一直是我无法分割的一部分。现在我们明白了自己的感情，这种感情的深度，真是异于常人。”

“没错。”安娜又捏了捏姐姐的手。“所以这条路就是你‘保护’我们时走的路？”

“是的……”艾莎做了个鬼脸，指着一块空地微微一笑。“我记着我是在那里创造了奥拉夫。算是向你一直希望和我一起堆雪人这件事致敬。”

“哪天我们得带他来看看。”安娜咯咯地笑了起来。

“我同意。”艾莎看着山间的缝隙，跺了一下脚，造出了一条蓝宝石色的冰梯，将积雪分到两侧，姐妹俩穿过了险峻的地势。

不久冰宫出现在眼前，安娜颤抖着，紧紧抓住了艾莎的手臂，拖得她行动一滞。

“等等……”安娜悄悄地说。

“怎么了？”

她们离冰宫不远了，艾莎的心开始在胸腔内敲打着。魔鬼也许已经在等待了。也许他现在也在看着她们。她们不能在没有见到敌人的情况下就停下来。然而，如果安娜想多花点时间，艾莎愿意等一等。

“我不是想阻止你，艾莎。但你确定吗？就，真的确定要这么做吗？魔鬼法力高强，不是吗？当然我知道你也不是好惹的，但我只是……我真的不想看到你受伤。”

艾莎明白安娜的顾虑，虽然她很想把这些顾虑当做无稽之谈一笑而过，毕竟她的魔力面对任何敢于挑战她的生物一直都有压倒性的优势。但是魔鬼过去的所作所为不容忽视，他的能力就连冰雪女王都感到不安。如果他真的毫无顾忌，艾莎又有什么样的反制方法呢？如果她估计错了，而魔鬼有意重创她，她能同时保护安娜和自己吗？为了知道她父母和过去的真相，值得冒这个险吗？

“我必须要试一试。”艾莎做出结论。现在她们没有退路。“如果有必要，我们会进行战术性的撤退。”她犹豫了一下，脑海中进一步地预演，一旦魔鬼愿意，他可以造成多大的伤害。成百上千的岩怪如同梦魇。精神攻击。在安娜经历了一切之后，她不该承受这些。“我……”

魔鬼是个怪物。是的，艾莎对这个地精有一丝奇怪的怜悯。没错，女王和魔鬼之间有某种形式的联系。但魔鬼伤害过太多人。如果有人要阻止他，那一定是艾莎。世界上很少有人有艾莎这种程度的魔法能力。亚瑟和梅林，甚至是达里云或许可以与她比肩，但艾莎自己承认，她追求的正义带有非常个人化的色彩。她咬着嘴唇，眼神因为情绪交战而复杂。

“好吧。”安娜鼓励地点了点头。“好的，我明白了，艾莎。我们开始吧。”

她能看出来艾莎的所思所想。她当然可以。安娜毕竟是艾莎的另一半。艾莎对着妹妹笑了，将这个美的化身尽收眼底，并暗暗承诺她会在会面中将安娜的安全放在一切之上。如果将安娜留在阿伦黛尔的宫殿里，事情会更简单，但是艾莎感到，有她在女王身边给人增添了力量。而且，安娜也绝不会同意艾莎独自一人与魔鬼对决，她也不愿意把妹妹再次推开。她会再一次为安娜敞开大门，一次又一次……

“谢谢你。”艾莎充满爱意地回答道。她向前走去，停在冰宫的入口处。空气似乎静止了，自然界的其他声音完全消失。艾莎能感觉到魔鬼就在附近。这种空寂和……悲伤的感觉甚至对她来说已经不是那么陌生了。他潜伏在阴影中，他的低语环绕着她。这个超越了凡人的地精，是艾莎从未遇到过的存在，而现在，她却心甘情愿地踏入了他的疯狂领域。

然而，她并不孤独。如果说有什么东西能照亮这个魔鬼的阴暗深渊，那就是太阳本身，反射着月亮的光辉，让它熠熠生辉。

“魔鬼，我来了。”艾莎轻声说道，她知道自己不需要提高音量。

浓重的寂静里什么东西闪了一下，除此之外没有任何动静。时间静静地流逝。艾莎和安娜双手紧握在一起，一动不动。就在安娜张嘴想说什么的时候，一片椭圆的黑影出现了，魔鬼从里面走了出来。他依旧带着格里莫的伪装，这进一步证实了艾莎对他的一些怀疑。看起来他还挺虚荣的……

他静静地站了几秒钟，这几秒钟仿佛被拉长了。当魔鬼开始说话时，艾莎听到自己的呼吸一顿，脊柱上一股寒意流过。他的语气疲惫缓慢，失去了往常的优雅和自信。

“你来了……”他喃喃自语。“你真的来了。”

“是的。”

“你明白我打算在这里打败你，对吗？我承认，我没法在精神上击垮你。但如果用魔法，我就不是在虚张声势了。”

“我知道。”艾莎感觉到安娜的手抓住了她，但她必须这样做，就现在。“我做好了伤害你的准备，如果我必须这么做。”

“甚至是杀了我？”魔鬼扬起眉毛。

“如果我必须这么做。”艾莎重复道。

“那你怎么会得到你的答案？”他耸耸肩，摇摇头。“你们人类让我非常困惑。知道自己从哪里来有什么用？什么都不会改变。你的父母死了。你爱你的妹妹。阿伦黛尔对你失去了意义。”魔鬼踱着步，似乎重新找到了自己的节奏。“什么都不会改变。用你的生命，甚至可能是你妹妹的生命来冒险，如此愚蠢，究竟是为了什么？”

艾莎短暂地闭上又睁开了眼睛，紧紧地盯着魔鬼。他畏缩了一下。

“真相。”

魔鬼似乎在思考这个概念。

“真相。”他模仿着艾莎的语气。“你们的种族确实能从这样的事情中找到乐趣，不是吗？”魔鬼笑着摇了摇头，从细长的脸上拨开黑发。“不过，也许……它并不像我曾经想的那么愚蠢……”

艾莎在等待，希望魔鬼能突然觉醒，改变与她一决高低的想法。但随后他面向女王摊开双手，狂笑着，脑袋左右摇摆。

“不。在我眼中你就是个肿瘤。既然如此，在我做出真正愚蠢的事情之前，是时候把你从我的生活中一劳永逸地清除掉了！来吧，艾莎！向我释放你的愤怒吧！别装作你不屑于此，因为这次我会毫不犹豫地杀了你！我不会再犯错了！”

地精的话震慑着艾莎的心灵。他的修辞考验着她的理解力，与此相伴而来的巨大冲击波震动得让艾莎和安娜都差点摔倒。

“哦，天呐，真的假的？！他现在是在打大反派的牌吗？！”安娜惊叫道。

“退后，安娜。这不会花很长时间的。”

“可——可是我不想离开你的身边？！永远在一起，对吗？”

“永远，永远，但知道你是安全的，我就可以用尽所有的力量。求你了。”

“好的，好的。束手无策的少女和其他我能做到的一切。但如果你听到我像个疯丫头一样尖叫，就知道我在为你加油，明白吗？”

“我已经能感觉到我的力量在增长了！”

艾莎最后亲密地捏了捏妹妹的手，然后用魔法为她制造了一条雪道，引导她远离了直接的战斗区域。阿伦黛尔女王周围的地面上都升起了岩怪，超过五个岩怪集结起来，齐刷刷地冲向艾莎。虽然地面依旧凹凸不平，但冰雪女王几乎不费吹灰之力地一跺脚将岩怪定在了原地，冰块顺着它们的四肢爬上了身体，遏制了它们的抵抗。一秒后，艾莎的躯体上爆发出一抹光亮，她双手向外伸出，冰刃环绕在她身上，在白色的光束中不断扩大，就像一把毁灭的利刃，轻易地将这些岩怪分解。

“嗯，我知道了。你完全没有顾虑的时候，完全是另一个女巫了。”魔鬼评价道。在艾莎将视线转向他之前，他所站的那片地面就被冰雪盖住了。

“上一次我有这样的感觉时，整个阿伦黛尔都被置于无尽的冬天。上一次我可以感觉到魔法如此原始和强大的时候，我在几分钟内就在你身后建起了冰宫，轻轻一抖手腕就创造了生命。我恳求你不要再试探我的底线了，魔鬼，因为拥有我的妹妹所带来的爱，幸福和快乐有多大，我因为你受到的挫折，伤害，和对你的愤怒就有多深。”

“哼。你在教我做事？没有多少人了解我的能力。”

“我想你是完全知道我有多顽固的，魔鬼。我不会再任人宰割，我厌倦了这场游戏。何必逞口舌之快呢？这对我们都没有好处。”

“随便你……”魔鬼哼了一声，猛地一拍地面，抽出一把泥土做的巨刃。他用魔法将其细化，将这把棕色的武器变成了黑色的菱形，它的边缘在月光下闪闪发光。“你和战神朋友对于那个愚蠢练习乐此不疲，我们要不来检验下成果？”

艾莎不喜欢这个主意，但魔鬼并没有给她足够的反应时间。安娜在魔鬼逼近艾莎时候尖叫着姐姐的名字，声音被传送到了女王的耳边。艾莎别无他法，只能竖起一道小小的冰墙，法术被魔鬼的利刃击碎。又是一挥，刀锋落在了艾莎旁边，地面分崩离析，艾莎的手臂上也被碎片划出了一道伤口。冰雪女王失去了平衡，魔法的寒风推动着自己前进，维持着一个略带嘲讽的体面姿态。魔鬼又一次靠近，但这一次，艾莎幻化出自己的冰剑，两手各持一把，勉强挡住了魔鬼的攻击，她的剧烈喘息表明了这种近身战斗对她来说是多么的吃力。她试图拉开一些距离，但魔鬼步步紧逼让她无法脱身。除了施展浑身解数来抵御冲击外，她无法再施展其他魔法。

这样不行，战斗无法再继续下去了，因为魔鬼显然占据了优势。艾莎实在是太弱了，比不上魔鬼输出的力量，因此，她只是在拖延一个可怕的必然。

“啊——” 艾莎的脸部肌肉扭曲了，她的一把剑碎成了粉末，另一把剑差点没有挡住魔鬼的利刃，他的武器在艾莎的左腿上划过，她跪倒在地，鲜血瞬间将外衣染成深红。伤口很深，艾莎急忙将它冻住，但她已经感觉到那条腿麻木了。魔鬼又盯上了她。

“把肿瘤切掉……”他嘶吼着，高高举起刀子。

“当你的敌人认为自己已经赢了的时候，就是他们最脆弱的时候。”

达里云的话在艾莎的耳边响起，魔鬼的动作在她眼中慢了下来，暴露出来的弱点如此明显。她将手往前一推，一道锋利的冰柱从地上升起，擦着魔鬼而过，将他逼退。他的刀刃成了牺牲品，堪堪剩下一半。

现在她占了上风。艾莎施展了一个又一个的法术，冰柱雨点般地落在魔鬼身上，配合着她用来减缓他的动作的寒风，将他的身体变成了蓝色。他挣脱了艾莎的魔法组合，他自己的土系魔法聚集在他周围，起到了护盾的作用。

“阶段一结束……”魔鬼在他的护盾内嘲讽道。

艾莎缓缓地呼出一口气，她的腿在抽筋。她想看向安娜，但转移注意力并不是明智之举。魔鬼的移动速度非常快，不能蠢到给他机会。只要他被他的魔法包裹着，艾莎也没有什么办法。

“我的魔法比你强大。”艾莎挑衅道，尽管她相信这是真的。魔鬼拥有黑魔法，这为他提供了一个危险的优势，但他对土系魔法的掌控并没有艾莎操控寒冰的魔法那么宏大。她能感觉到某种程度上的不同。

“呵呵。令人印象深刻。你能看出来？”魔鬼竟然承认了。

“是的，所以我提议结束这场决斗。我一定会赢的。我知道我会的。我的魔法会打败你。不如我们跳过你必然会承受的痛苦吧。”

他顿了顿，随即从护盾中发出了低沉的笑声。

“的确如此。元素攻击无论多么令人印象深刻的，都是在浪费体力。”地精身影一闪出现在艾莎身边，虽然艾莎成功地冻住了他的下半身，但地精却抓住了女王，将他的手幻化成纯粹的阴影，握住了她的心脏。

艾莎尖叫起来，胸口痛得要命，思绪也模糊了。魔鬼腿上的冰块消失了，他危险地哼了一声。黑魔法! 他一定是在地底和阴影的掩护下移动，才让艾莎措手不及？！

“你以为你能和我平起平坐吗，艾莎‘女王’？别逗我笑了。我栖身于黑暗中，阴影听从我的召唤。我天生的魔力也许已经不能和你的相提并论了，但是这种力量远远超过了你的想象，你这个愚蠢的傻丫头！”

“啊……啊哈……停……停下！” 艾莎喘息着，她的视野发白，五脏随着时间的流逝而撕裂。难道她错了吗？她是在没有任何真凭实据的情况下，无端地捅了马蜂窝吗？她被抛弃和孤立的感觉是否刺激她采取了无理的行动，让她的生命受到了不必要的威胁？魔鬼太强大，如果让他活着，越来越多的人会因为他的存在而受到威胁。

“这就是你妹妹在生命结束前一刻的感受，艾莎‘女王’。你的身体本能感受到了在它在彻底消失前的一秒，而这一秒会让人感觉到像是永远。沉浸在你自己的愚蠢中吧，因为你以为自己和我是平等的！”

这就是安娜被杀害的过程。这就是她所经历的。她的心和灵魂被碾碎了。艾莎想要尖叫，但已经没有任何办法了，她惊慌失措，一想到这一切都是因着自己不肯简单地放走魔鬼而起就心如刀割。但就像地精对她的执着一样，艾莎不能让故事没有某种形式的结局。否则的话，她和安娜就得时时如坐针毡，能过上什么样的生活呢？那就和被困在阿伦黛尔城堡里，无法以艾莎想要的方式去爱她的妹妹没有什么区别。

“再见了，艾莎‘女王’。你真的是我的弱点，因此，如果我想生存下去，就必须将你永远地剔除出去。”

而艾莎知道，自己的心即将在下一秒内被击碎……

“离我姐姐远一点！”

……一股热浪从她身边掠过，一道火焰一闪而过撞上了魔鬼。女王差点就利用这个机会将一柄冰矛刺进魔鬼的胸膛。求生的原始本能压倒了艾莎之前与魔鬼打交道时遵循的任何形式的社会规范。魔鬼踉跄着向后退去，格里莫的伪装消失了，他的容貌在上百种面孔、肢体和身份之间跳转，直到他以似乎压倒性的意志，定格在艾莎在安娜复活前勉强看到的那个精灵的体貌上。魔鬼倒在地上，后背靠在一块被他掀起的土墙上，他剧烈地咳嗽着，黑色的血液顺着他的嘴角流了下来。

“你……没事吧，艾莎？我……对不起，我没能尽快赶到这里。哦，天哪。你……你能看见我竖了几根手指？”

到底发生了什么事？安娜灼热逼人，几乎令艾莎感到疼痛。她的呼吸沉重。难道她……把魔鬼从艾莎身边推开了？但这并不能解释这压倒性的温度变化。艾莎无法纠缠这个奇怪的事情。魔鬼依然活着。对付他的机会稍纵即逝。

“两根……”艾莎擦了擦自己的下巴，唾液已经因为刚才的痛苦而打湿了它。她的双腿发软，但她努力忍住想倒下的冲动，走到魔鬼身边盯着他，眼中泪光点点。他环住胸前的破洞，衣服变得更黑，只有他的白金发色与这一切形成对比。

“哦，我的天哪……”安娜捂着嘴，紧紧贴着姐姐，无法从地精的新形象上移开视线。“我在这家伙身上看到了很多你的影子，艾莎……头发，很明显，但他的鼻子和……还有他的眼睛，绝对是的。”

艾莎皱了皱眉头，但还是坚守阵地，跪在魔鬼挣扎的身前。

“这是你告诉我的方式吗，魔鬼？”她问道，无法不让话语中渗入一丝悲伤。

他呻吟着，同样痛苦地摇着头。

“她不快乐……”魔鬼喃喃自语。“她想要……更多……”

“我的母亲？”艾莎坚持说。最终魔鬼点了点头。女王的心几乎和以前一样痛苦地缩成一团。眼泪顺着脸庞滑落，她抚摸着魔鬼身上黑色的伤口，操纵着自己的力量使出血停止了。至少现在，这个洞被冰块控制住了。

“是的，你的母亲。伊杜娜王后。”

安娜喘息着，艾莎闭上了眼睛，过去几个月发生的事情在这一刻轰然倒塌。她试图控制情绪的波动，但这太难了。简直到了不可能的地步。

“那你是我的……？”

她说不下去。她终于知道了。谜底揭晓是怎样的场景？魔鬼挣扎着，在内心呻吟，他最终信守承诺。

“……只有一部分，艾莎……”魔鬼低声说，压抑着感情说出女王的名字。“我……帮你母亲怀孕了。我只是帮忙。而且我是在她同意的情况下做的。没有她的允许，我不能……碰她。不是她。”地精沮丧地呻吟着。“你的父亲，阿格纳国王，最终……是需要他才能……”地精挣扎着。现在安娜也在哭，她感受到了姐姐的矛盾。

“我想……到头来……你有两个父亲。就这样。”

“我不明白。”艾莎低声啜泣着，魔鬼摸了摸艾莎的鼻子，向上描摹着，轻敲着她白皙皮肤上的淡淡雀斑，那些斑点只有在她不化妆或者光线正好的情况下才能看到。

“那些不是我的。它们也不是你母亲的。你的起源是被“海勒尔”用魔法包裹起来的，那个……也许……对你母亲除了厌恶之外还有其他情感的生物。国王是拼图的最后部分，这……就是我想说的……“魔鬼眨了眨眼，突然沉思起来，快速地扫了安娜一眼。“虽然……现在回想起来，也许一开始就有魔法的存在……”

艾莎犹豫着要不要回答，但她知道，毫无疑问这终究是事实。她点了点头，咬着下唇，不断地擦拭着眼睛。她应该痛恨魔鬼对她母亲的所作所为，她内心的某处也恨他，但她不相信他在征求母亲的同意的那块在说谎。在魔鬼的游戏中，他的玩物自生自灭，而他只是提供了这种可能性。如果艾莎的母亲和她一样，那么孤独和绝望肯定会让她崩溃。艾莎想到了格尔达，她打了个寒颤，她知道自己没有对此评判的立场。不管魔鬼怎么说，他显然是爱艾莎的母亲的。这给了女王一些安慰，也让她对父母的感情更加复杂。

“艾莎？”安娜靠近，紧紧抱住姐姐。

“爸爸……”艾莎啜泣着，魔鬼打了个寒颤，仿佛正中他的伤口。

“不要……这样叫我……”

“但你是。你就是。”

“只有……一半。如果非要这么说。”

“那就叫他 ‘爸’ 而不是 ‘爸爸’好了。”安娜不顾一切地大胆建议，艾莎，甚至魔鬼，都为阿伦黛尔公主在完美的时刻明智地制造了喜剧效果而莞尔。

“……把她留在你身边吧。”魔鬼朝安娜点了点头，他那双惑人的眼睛久久地停留在安娜身上，仿佛在以某种诡异的方式道歉。“我不会假装理解爱情，但我从来没有见过爱情的力量如此强大。如此毫不留情，毫不掩饰地真实。”

“你现在肯定比任何人都清楚，我对她的感情有多深。”艾莎呼吸着，试图说服自己，这就是魔鬼的真相——一个她几乎不认识的父亲。

“我明白。这种感情令我恶心。超出了我理解的范围。”魔鬼叹了口气，凝视着一边，他的呼吸趋于平稳。“你们都知道我不会因此而死。即使是现在，我也在用我的力量修补伤口。我正在用仿制的皮肤和矿物重建被刺穿的组织。如果你想干掉我，那么现在就是时候……趁我虚弱无助的时候。“

艾莎感觉到了安娜的眼神，她没有多想片刻。如果她是一个无情的女人，就不会有任何疑问。然而，艾莎知道自己不是什么暴君，她缓缓地摇了摇头，一遍又一遍地擦拭着眼睛。

“我不会的。你知道我不会的。”

“因为你太天真了……”

艾莎耸了耸肩，凄然一笑，看着眼前渐渐消失的面孔。

“你很天真……”魔鬼重复着，喘息着重新站稳。“可是.……你也是……我的……”地精挣扎着，他的眼睛变得血红，同时他看向天空，盯着星星和月亮。他的思绪走远了。“在遇到你母亲之前，我是一具躯壳。当我和她一起游戏的时候，我感觉到了一些我不认识的东西。然后，她就走了。我远远地看着你。虽然我不能告诉你为什么，但这种感觉很难受。我开始了我们的游戏，我感受到从未有过的活力。这种存在……可能是一种折磨。但你……有件事我一直很自豪，就是我对猎物的预测和玩弄能力。这让我变得有些独特。这是我引以为傲的一个方面。”让艾莎失望的是，魔鬼拍了拍地面，逐渐消失在幽暗的火焰中。

“你还不能走! 我……我想要更多的答案！”

“现在，我不止有这件事可以引以为傲了。”魔鬼终于笑了；不是那种扭曲的笑容，而是一种真实的，笨拙的，令人不安的笑容，使他本来就英俊的五官更加光彩照人。“在我的生命中又有了一件。这种情感让我反感，但无论如何我都不会否认它的真实性。”

“你在逃避我吗？”艾莎问道，她痛恨自己油然而生的喜悦感。

“逃避？不，我要让你自生自灭，艾莎‘女王’。你能力高强，而且……而且你几乎不需要我做什么了。你游戏玩得很好。用我还没有发现的方式享受你的生活吧。”

魔鬼在慢慢下沉，艾莎几乎要伸手去抓他，但知道他已经超出了她的能力范围，他一直都是。

“不要再这样了……”她恳求道。他的伪装在黑魔法的控制下开始摇摇欲坠。“人类不应该受到这样的考验。我们要操心的事情已经够多了。我的母亲……她不应该被这样对待……”

魔鬼的停顿中充满了对提到的女人的思念，他的眼睛眯了起来。

“……我会考虑换个游戏来安抚胜利者，但在其余的时间里，我必须把游戏玩下去。”

“我知道了。”艾莎轻笑。“我知道了。只是……不要再伤害任何人。塑造他们；就像你对我一样。帮助他们找到真正的幸福。”

“结果总是这样……”魔鬼精灵般的面孔逐渐被黑暗吞噬，但在此之前，艾莎瞥见了他伪装下真实的自我。她的心在颤抖，魔鬼最后一句话让她动弹不得。“……如果他们和你一样有资格的话，艾莎女王。”

没有嘲讽。没有居高临下。没有轻视。他的语气完美，不容置疑……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RosenRitter745：
> 
> Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
> Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
> Rage, rage against the dying of the light.
> 
> \-- Dylan Thomas "Do not go gentle into that good night"
> 
> “We shall meet in the place where there is no darkness,” he had said. Winston did not know what it meant, only that in some way or another it would come true.
> 
> \-- George Orwell "1984"


	24. 第一百零五章 尾声

_她一直喜欢童话故事。魔法。公主。王子。甚至是反派恶棍。这些世界是如此神秘，与她自己的世界截然不同。她从来没有想过自己的生活会变得像这种故事不为人知的另一面一样。_

安娜滑过阿伦黛尔城堡的大厅，守卫们嘲笑着她的手忙脚乱，一些女仆则无奈地看着她。

“又迟到了，安娜公主？”一个仆从对着狂奔中的女孩喊道。

“才不是迟到呢！明明是很有范地到来! ”安娜冲刺着，已经变得气喘吁吁。

“小心点，公主殿下！”

“我知道! 我知道! 我知道了! ”安娜绕过又一个拐角，祈祷自己不要摔倒，毕竟那可太丢人了。她的头发更长了，扎成一个几乎触腰的马尾。穿过她头发的那缕银色依然存在，与她其他的头发一起生长着。

'还剩一个大厅！'安娜暗暗鼓励自己，以只有她才能做到的方式冲刺。她穿过了阿伦黛尔宫殿的扇形区域，用娴熟的滑行和拐弯切过最后一个拐角，与此同时几乎撞倒了一个女仆。安娜本能地抓住女孩的手腕，扶起小女仆。

“哇！对不起，呃......格尔达？”

格尔达快速地眨了眨眼，不确定刚才发生了什么。

“安-安娜公主! 我很抱歉挡到了您的路”。

“不，不! 刚才是我不好”。即使到了今天，新的夏天就在眼前，安娜在和格尔达打交道的时候，还会觉得自己胃里翻江倒海。她明明什么都没做，只是做了最支持艾莎的那个人，然而安娜有时却还是无法无视相当一段时间前发生的那件事情。

“你应该是去参加议会会议的吧?”

“是啊是啊! 我想我是太累了吧?”

格尔达捂着可爱的小嘴笑了起来。这就是安娜大部分时间尝到的醋意吗？难道她怀疑格尔达在和克里斯托弗约会了几次之后，仍然对她的姐姐念念不忘？她似乎一开始就对这个可怜的男人没有太大兴趣，但那是另一回事。不过，安娜的精疲力尽还是因为艾莎和安娜对彼此的情不自禁所致。阿伦黛尔的女王对自己的魔力有了前所未有的掌控，而前一天晚上是安娜第一次有勇气和心态与艾莎 "转换角色"。

安娜的脊背一阵发凉，她明显地颤抖了。她想起了当自己形体的那个古怪附加滑进去时，艾莎光滑苍白的身体的样子和触感......

“啊! 停下！快停下! 别想了！”安娜拍了拍脸颊，把格尔达吓了一跳。再回想下去，她就无法集中精神了。

“啊--你没事吧？”

“我没事。我很好。”安娜叹了口气。“但我也超晚了。抱歉，格尔达! 回头再跟你聊！“

“注意安全，公主殿下。”

城堡中的仆从发生了巨大变化。阿伦黛尔本身也发生了巨大变化。从那天起，一切都变了。

安娜站在一对大门前，守卫为她让路，放她进门并躬身行礼。安娜有些不好意思地进了房间，把自己的心思重新集中到了面前的新议会上。就像其他那些事物一样，它也发生了巨大的变化。贝加德和几个老成员还在，但除此之外，达里云、伊弗森先生，甚至克里斯托弗都是和安娜本人一起加入的新成员。尽管克里斯托弗正扶着帕比坐在为特殊客人预留的座位上，但安娜的目光几乎立刻就落到了艾莎身上。

太让人着迷了。这是安娜每天第一次见到艾莎时的感受。即使是现在，此时此刻，满屋子都是重要人物的情况下，安娜眼里也只有艾莎。她也让自己的头发长了一些，头发将她完美的五官塑造的更加美丽。

“你迟到了，安娜公主。”艾莎的嘴唇就像在被什么东西牵动着一样，诱使她微笑。安娜自己很喜欢艾莎近乎讽刺地叫她 "公主"。这是她们之间一种特殊的游戏形式。安娜鞠躬时，确保她的姐姐能从裙子的领口处看到里面的一部分。

“我很抱歉，艾莎女王。我今晚会接受我的惩罚的。”

_她一直不喜欢童话故事。公主总是那么软弱 。王子都不讨人喜欢。而且她更多的时候是在同情那些反派恶棍。她从来没有想过她自己也会在一生中的某个时刻变成类似反派的角色。_

“她又迟到了。”莱纳德抱怨道，紧张地揉了揉他的光头。

“她会来的。我刚才派了个女佣去接她了。”

“我还以为她已经长大了，不会再迟到了呢。”

“她昨晚很晚才睡。”艾莎自知失言，急忙纠正道。”读-读书。“

“您应该邀请她多参加我们早上的训练课，艾莎女王。这也许会有帮助。”达里云建议道，艾莎并不介意这个想法，但她也知道安娜一直就早上起不来，更何况是在前一天晚上和姐姐进行了某些很耗费体力的行为之后。

“我会考虑的。”艾莎环顾议事厅，她旁边还有一个空位。她已经辞退了她的部分议员以及那些不再愿意为她效力的人。她的一半仆从都必须被改组，尽管已经过去了很多个月，但艾莎有时还是很不习惯。阿伦黛尔还是那个阿伦黛尔，但现在不同了。最后，在莱纳德的建议下，安娜和艾莎同意不把她们的关系弄得沸沸扬扬。多亏了她们是姐妹，即使有客人从其他王国来访，看到君主们如此亲密的举动，也不会觉得很异常。她们可以挽着手臂，拥抱，甚至在这里那里轻吻，这些都没有被视为不可思议的怪事。阿伦黛尔的人们知道真相，但即使这样也逐渐能在日常生活中找到一些正常的感觉。当然姐妹俩人的关系永远是耐人寻味的讨论话题，但也就到此为止了，艾莎焕然一新的卫兵部队，在达里云大人以身作则的带领下，是不会容忍那些近乎诽谤充满八卦的交谈。

安娜和艾莎在与外人打交道时，被迫否认彼此之间的真正感情。她们这样做是为了不留任何把柄，以防阿伦黛尔的任何一个公民背叛他们的王国。总的来说，阿伦黛尔的居民就像是一个被信任的实体一样运行，他们知道真相，但却无能为力。为了自己的王国，艾莎不会炫耀自己 "离经叛道 "的执念。当疑心重重的邻国向她提出奇怪的指责时，她会小心翼翼地运用修辞和文字游戏，绕着圈子地否认这一切，但绝不会直接撒谎，因为那也许会给未来带来麻烦。由于她这种难以捉摸的态度，阿伦黛尔失去了一些盟友，但绝大部分并没有受到影响。他们的政治地位和贸易往来从大局上来看只发生了微小的变化，而那些大多可以忽略不计。

艾莎不能兜圈回避的是她的性取向。王子和国王永远不会是她感兴趣的话题（除非她在谈论是高贵的亚瑟尼亚）。而她也慢慢地明确表示，她没有结婚的打算。当然，这也造成了更多围绕她偏好的传闻，而艾莎最终选择了任由这些人指指点点，对那些宣称她是一个有污点的女王，任何时候都喜欢享受女人的陪伴，而不是男人的指责者耸耸肩（他们说的是事实嘛）。同样，一些政治上的转变也因此发生，但艾莎与核心王国集团的关系（包括达里云的、亚瑟尼亚的、麦克斯韦的和她表哥的）帮助影响了其他大部分王国，她的政治网络几乎只有四分之一需要重新配置。

就像现在这样，阿伦黛尔会很好，当她的人民意识到这一点时，他们对女王喜爱只会与日俱增。总会有一些人公然喊出他们的蔑视，有些人甚至不惜完全离开阿伦黛尔，但正如那个决定性的日子所体现的那样，尽管艾莎有所顾虑，但阿伦黛尔的人民还是普遍决定支持他们的女王和公主，这种支持一直保持到现在，甚至也许比那天更多。

有人敲了下议事厅的门，艾莎的心怦怦乱跳。可惜，被领进来的不是她的妹妹，而是本次会议的主人公。帕比和克里斯托夫已经到了，地精在离开了这么久之后再次来到阿伦黛尔，他看起来并不是很开心。克里斯托夫在大多数日子里的正式职责是在整个阿伦黛尔分发冰块之类的东西。不过，艾莎和安娜欢迎他加入议会，作为她们和地精之间的联络人。经过多次讨论和鼓励，帕比被说服了，他愿意来听听艾莎对双方未来关系的看法。在艾莎看来，彻底断交从此不相往来从来不是理想的选择，地精的魔法太强大了，并不适合一直保持距离，这样容易产生未来的敌人。

“很高兴看到你身体健康，帕比爷爷。”莱纳德用一种很外交的语气开始说道。

“谢谢。”年长的地精有点生硬地回应道。

“已经为您预留了一个座位，帕比爷爷。如果您想喝除了水以外的饮料，请告诉我。”艾莎继续尽着地主之谊。

“没问题。”

克里斯托夫刚开始扶着帕比入座的时候，门就再一次缓缓分开了，安娜悄悄地溜了进来。

目眩神驰。艾莎每天第一次见到安娜的时候，总是这样的感觉。女王不得不深呼吸，才能看上去若无其事。在艾莎看来，越是随着时间的推移，安娜越是美丽动人。她长大了，但她还是那个让艾莎愿意为其付出一切的小妹妹。

“你迟到了，安娜公主。”她不想笑场。如果她这样做了，就会明显显示出她对一个议会的同僚有多纵容了......虽然大家早知道这一点了。

“我很抱歉，艾莎女王，我晚上会接受我的惩罚。”

安娜眼神闪烁，艾莎的脚趾在鞋里卷起。这样的挑逗。她太了解如何让艾莎浑身起鸡皮疙瘩般的期待了。因为前一天晚上发生的事情，姐姐在上午根本无法集中精神，这已经够糟糕的了。她原本很抵触这个想法：以这种方式把自己交给任何人。但随着时间的推移，安娜对那个行为表示出了一些兴趣，而且艾莎实在忍不住自己的好奇心了。女王回想着安娜成为她的一部分的那一刻，她心跳加快。尽管艾莎的魔力有一瞬的动摇，她在那之后就记不太清了，只知道她的大脑因快感而变成空白一片。

达里云对着他的手咳嗽了一声，安娜对姐姐眨了眨眼，走到女王旁边的位置那坐下，然后就安静了下来。她已经学会适应这种正式的场合了。

“我们今天叫你来，是为了讨论地精与阿伦黛尔未来的关系，帕比爷爷。”艾莎重新开始说道，压住想入非非的那些念头。

“克里斯托弗是这么声称的。”虚弱的年老地精叹了口气。

“您现在对这件事有什么想法？”

“......愤懑不平。”

“那可以理解。”艾莎心中的那根刺让她对这个大胆的回答感到恼火，但她会理智应对。“不过，我愿再次向您伸出团结和友谊的橄榄枝。我愿把以前的任何猜测和指责都抛到脑后。克里斯托弗相信，过去发生的只是判断错误，如果您愿意的话，我希望就既往不咎了。

“嗯”。帕比对艾莎的暗示不置可否，而这感觉就像是一个小小的胜利。从这几个月来克里斯托弗转述的情况来看，帕比正在畏惧自己的衰老，对部落的关心在他心中占了首要位置。不仅如此，克里斯托夫还怀疑某位来访者与老地精谈了谈，那才是地精首领开始转变态度的时候。艾莎只能想到那个相当黑暗的人，他才能有这样的影响力。她的胸口隐隐作痛。

“我是有条件的。”帕比开口道，这在艾莎预料之中。“首先，我的孩子不愿谈论近一年前发生在你们王国的事情。魔鬼肯定有参与，但我们地精也目睹了阿伦黛尔的变化。那些变化只能用让我们耳朵嗡嗡作响的传言才能解释得通。”

“如果您想确认一下我和安娜之间的关系，那没问题。我们的确是在一段超越家人间亲情的浪漫关系中。我们彼此相爱，我可以自信地告诉你这一点。”

帕比的表情让她的坦白变得很值得。他睁大眼睛，脸上的千万条裂纹和褶皱都裂开了。艾莎珍重地知道她的议会现在无论如何都支持她，她几乎能感受到他们在精神上的支持。

“艾莎......”地精喘息着说。“不，艾莎女王。你已经......发生了巨大的变化。”

艾莎自信地笑了笑，她对这场对话已经有了十足的把握。

“爱情的确有这样的效果。”

黑暗空旷的房间巨大，艾莎意识到自己在大环境中的渺小。小时候，在那个决定命运的夜晚，当安娜的头发染上那一缕白金色时，艾莎记得她当时也在想这个大厅是那样的大。

“偷偷摸摸，偷偷摸摸......”安娜开着玩笑，动作夸张地沿着地板爬行。

“守卫们知道我们在这里。我们又不是小孩子了“。艾莎笑了起来。

”不过就当成我们在像以前叛逆，这样是不是更刺激？“

”......有点。“

天色已晚。月亮高挂在天空。又是一天的工作落下了帷幕，继续巩固着阿伦黛尔在世界上的新地位。帕比再次被争取了过来，阿伦黛尔和地精之间的联盟重新成立。他的另一个条件是要求加入议会。虽然艾莎对此有所保留，但她还是同意了，反正她知道无论如何，自己还是会关注着这个年迈的存在。克里斯托夫向艾尔莎保证帕比已经改变了，但女王还是需要防人之心。

艾莎观察了安娜一会儿，她发现自己只要一有机会就会这样做。安娜穿着简单的睡衣，头发在脸的两边扎成了可爱的辫子，但却散发着凌乱的感觉，看来她的一天也很充实。她现在不仅是议会的一员，而且她的主要职责是公关，这意味着几乎每天都要与居民和他们的需求打交道。她非常擅长这个工作。而艾莎则处理政治、管理方面的事物，虽然没有那么有趣，但那些更适合她的个性。总的来说，莱纳德称赞这对姐妹之间保持了很好的平衡，阿伦黛尔，在大多数情况下，运行得相当顺利......特别是考虑到目前为止的情况。很快，安娜的面包店就会开始建造，而这只会加深皇室姐妹与她们的人民间的联系。

“有人告诉你，你今天很美了吗，安娜？”艾莎的脉搏跳的更快了，但她还是忍不住说了出来。

“其实，还真有人这么说！”

艾莎的眼睛抽动了一下。除非是王国的访客，否则不应该有人公然和安娜公主调情。至少，这是艾莎思考过程中不那么讲情理的一面。

“哦......？”女王努力保持冷静。即使过了这么久，她的嫉妒心也如狂风暴雪一般；随着姐妹俩的关系比以往更亲密，她这种心态似乎更明显了。

“是的，他十分喜欢我。估计他并不在意你和我在一起吧。”

“他住在阿伦黛尔？”

“对！”

“我--我明白了。”艾莎双手叉腰，等着听完整个故事，但她知道自己明显很恼火。

幸运的是，安娜乘虚而入，一把拉起姐姐的手，跟她一起转圈，就像她们在跳舞一样。

“他......好像是五岁，艾莎。"妹妹眨了眨眼，姐姐顿时感到一阵轻松。

“嘿嘿! 对不起啊! 不过你吃醋的时候太可爱了。而且，你这样的占有欲很强，让我觉得很爽！”

“哦，你真可爱。”艾莎翻了个白眼，还在和安娜一起转着圈。

姐妹俩拥抱在一起，安娜捧起艾莎的脸。

"这样。作为道歉，给你个这个。"

当安娜柔软的嘴唇贴上自己的时，艾莎的全身都感到一阵电流涌动，这意味深长的接触和她们间完美的羁绊让艾莎膝盖发软。

“再来一次，我可能会原谅你。”艾莎假装恼怒，说道。

“如果必须的话。”安娜咯咯地笑了起来，她们又吻了一次，再一次......再一次。艾莎抱着安娜的背，爱不释手地抚摸着，感受着妹妹的身躯与自己如此亲密的感觉。她怎么从来没有厌倦过这种感觉呢？这样的兴奋感何时才会消散？也许永远不会。艾莎爱了安娜这么多年，她知道这是她心之所向。

艾莎在她们的脚下施了一个简单的咒语，将整个地面都变成了冰，在安娜开始打滑时，她稳稳地扶住了安娜。

“想去滑冰吗？”艾莎拉开了一点距离，依然握着安娜的一只手，引导着她。

“我想去滑冰吗？这算什么问题？你知道这基本上是我最喜欢和你做的事情之一......即使我有点菜！”

这种情况已经不是很罕见了。虽然日子很忙，有时姐妹俩也很少见面，但在傍晚和晚上，她们总能抽出时间在一起。她们又住到了同一个房间，总是睡在对方怀里......直到安娜开始乱蹬乱踹。

“准备好了吗？”艾莎问道，安娜点了点头，任由姐姐带着自己兜风。艾莎滑冰的样子，就像她是冰面的一部分，这让姐妹俩滑的轻而易举，安娜大部分时间都是被艾莎带着旋转、滑动、抱着。

“快一点......”。安娜叫着，感觉自己又回到了童年。她欢快地笑了起来，艾莎也笑了。

大厅里洋溢着魔力和她们对彼此的深情，姐妹俩的声音响彻阿伦黛尔的大厅，她们的感情终成永恒。艾莎的冰封，汉斯的背叛，魔鬼的袭击，还有那段本以为永远不会成真的感情，都像是那么遥远。艾莎对上安娜的眼睛，阿伦黛尔的皇室姐妹之间只有纯洁、无邪、不屈的爱情。

"再快一点......！" 安娜尖叫道，她欣喜若狂地喘息着。

艾莎为妹妹创造了一个斜坡，安娜飞了出去，在女王轻而易举变出的道路上滑翔。安娜飞了起来，她闭上眼睛，伸开双臂，全心全意地相信着姐姐。过去的那段创伤经历一闪而过，试图让冰雪女王动摇，但艾莎用她新找到的自信将其推开，在移动的雪堆中轻松地将安娜抱回地面。

安娜在笑，踢着脚，周围的雪蒸发成银色的尘埃。艾莎把她扶了起来，妹妹几乎是咄咄逼人地抱住了艾莎，把脸钻进姐姐的怀里，拼命地抓着她的后背。

“这就是我们的生活了吧？“安娜小声问道，她无须多言，因为艾莎几乎每天都有同样的想法。她们的关系和 对它的"接纳 "总是让人觉得很脆弱，仿佛一个错误举动就能摧毁这一切，尽管已经过了很久。

”目前来说是的。“艾莎轻声说。”我们已经赢得了这份幸福，安娜。还是尽量去享受它吧。“

”我知道。但是......你有没有想过一切都会好起来的？“

艾莎叹了口气，握着妹妹的手，在冰面上慢慢滑行。

”不，我们所拥有的恐怕永远不会 "好"，永远不会被世人接纳。我们只能庆幸，那个曾经暗无天际的不可能......“艾莎挥挥手臂，在大殿的天花板上覆盖上闪闪发光的雪花，看起来就像宝石一样。它们反射着仅有的一点光线，将大厅涂抹得充满了色彩和荧光，就像变成了极光本身。”现在，对于我们都是有生以来，成了一个闪烁的万花筒，充满了机遇和冒险。“

”嘿嘿! 有道理。”安娜赞同道，又过了一秒，冰场就消失了，只剩下了屋顶上艾莎变出的反着光的美丽雪花。“现在这样已经是再好不过了吧？”安娜走到近前，抬头看着姐姐，庆幸地叹了口气。

“倒也不是。”艾莎抱着安娜的腰，她的心盈满了爱意，脑子也晕乎乎的。她的月亮手链顺着手腕滑落，她只能忍住欣慰的泪水，一遍遍提醒自己不是在做梦。她那酷酷又有些笨拙的表象一到安娜的光芒下就原形毕露，姐姐永远在她面前情难自已。

“我能永远和你在一起吗，艾莎? ”安娜突然说道，但艾莎很快就反应了过来，深深地凝视着那双和自己很像的蓝眼睛。

“你知道我的答案是什么，安娜。永远，直到天长地久。只要我还活着，我就是你的。也许花了不少年才认识到这一点，但现在我已经非你不可了。你是我的一切，你是我的妹妹，我最好的朋友，也是我的爱人。你，安娜公主，她勉励、激发、影响着我。我很庆幸，你来到我的生命里。每天早上，当我看到的第一个人是你的时候，都会感激不已。

安娜的脸颊红润起来，她捧着艾莎的脸，用拇指抚摸着她的脸颊。她那微微歪斜的笑容，迷人得令人失语。

”我喜欢听你说这些。“安娜低声说着，慢慢地吻着艾莎。”只要你时常说这些话，我们就没问题，艾莎。你总是比我更会说话。“又吻了一下。”因为这正是我的感受。字字珠玑。“吻了更多次。

短暂的沉寂，女孩们交换着无言的真相和承诺。有关婚姻、继承人、政治立场以及她们间关系的烦恼，都在这完美终结的一刻被放下了。力量的源泉就在一臂之遥。阿伦黛尔的女王与阿伦黛尔的公主，永不分离。

”我爱你，艾莎。“

”我也爱你，我的安娜。“

艾莎和安娜，安娜和艾莎。她们的心终于融化了，在这一切之下，蕴藏着最深刻、最神秘、最美丽的爱。这对姐妹也许一直对童话故事有不同的看法。但她们都认为，她俩的经历是一段特殊的童话，一个她们最珍视的故事。无论如何，不管怎样。她们会幸福快乐，直到天长地久...

全文完

_谨以此文，献给：  
_

_EhMattissimo，他写了这个美丽的故事_

_Isotiaka，她先提出了翻译此文的主意_

_和RosenRitter745，她给我介绍了融心，翠色和其他一堆EA同人，并忍受了我三个月的翠色吐槽。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 看到更新有没有很意外23333不方，更新会继续下去。直接跳到结尾是因为我很想写那个“谨以此文，献给。。。”，而这个放到最后一章更合适，手动狗头。下一次从前面来。我先看看存了多少货。)))
> 
> 关于这章，嘛，我很喜欢姐妹俩各自对童话看法的那段，呼应的特别巧妙。结尾也很好。还有Anna各种调戏姐姐23333


End file.
